El Ministerio del Tiempo
by ThePonyKillers
Summary: Swébende Gagel. Nąȋenähz. Dawn Star. Tres ponis que trabajan para el Ministerio del Tiempo, una organización secreta al servicio de las princesas. Armados con su fuerza, ingenio y magia, deberán impedir que aquellos que conocen el secreto del viaje en el tiempo puedan manipular la historia de Equestria para su propio beneficio.
1. Swébende Gagel

**Buenas noches. Aquí Jothabe. Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic.**

 **Este fic es la versión MLP de una serie de Televisión Española, que se emitió a principios de año, El Ministerio del Tiempo. Como dice el resumen, va de agentes de un ministerio cuya misión es impedir que cambie la historia. Intentaré que no haga falta haber visto la serie para comprender este fic, aunque no estaría mal que se viera el primer capítulo de la serie para una mejor comprensión (buscad en Google "rtve ministerio del tiempo" si estáis interesados. La serie es muy buena, por cierto.)**

 **Disclaimer: MLP pertenece a Hasbro; El Ministerio del Tiempo fue creado por Pablo y Javier Olivares, y fue producido por Onza Partners y Cliffhanger.**

* * *

 _Cercanías de Cloudsdale. Año 32 antes de la fundación de Equestria._

La batalla había sido terrible. Los cadáveres de cientos de pegasos y grifos, grandes y pequeños, musculosos y débiles, cubiertos con brillantes armaduras o con una simple capa de cuero endurecido, yacían sin orden ni concierto sobre las enormes nubes que habían formado el campo de batalla, y que ahora lucían el rojo metálico de la sangre en su parte superior. Sus lanzas y espadas, rotas y manchadas con la sangre de sus dueños y sus víctimas, los rodeaban, inmóviles tras el prolongado y sangriento baile en que acababan de tomar parte.

Una hora antes, el agudo chirrido metálico del entrechocar de los filos y potentes gritos, tanto de ánimo como de dolor, habían atronado el campo de batalla. Ahora, tan solo se escuchaban los últimos gemidos agonizantes de los moribundos, que imploraban en vano ayuda para salvar sus vidas o la cercanía de un rostro amigo en los últimos instantes antes de partir.

— Qué desastre… Qué matanza…

Sobrecogida por la muerte y la desolación que la rodeaban, una unicornio avanzaba lentamente por el campo de batalla. Su pelaje, blanco como la nieve en la cumbre de las montañas, y su crin, azul oscura como el cielo nocturno, destacaban sobre las nubes grises como la luna en la oscuridad de la noche. Sus ojos turquesa, siempre atentos a sus alrededores, estaban ahora fijados en el infinito; y sus cascos, cubiertos por una sutil aura mágica de color turquesa, pisaban con firmeza sobre la blanda superficie de la nube, esquivando con habilidad los numerosos charcos de sangre que se hallaban en su camino. Y cada vez que no le quedaba más remedio que atravesar uno, sus rasgos se contraían en una mueca de desagrado mientras el repugnante chapoteo martillaba sus oídos y las gotitas que salpicaban a su paso teñían el final de sus patas con cientos de motas escarlata.

A su alrededor, decenas de pegasos y de grifos la llamaban incesantemente, con la agonía y la esperanza escrita en sus rostros, con la esperanza de que ella pudiera ayudarles a salvar sus vidas. Pero la unicornio no les hacía caso. Seguía caminando, ignorando aquellos ruegos llenos de desesperación, forzándose a no escucharlos, apretando los dientes para no prestar atención a aquellos pobres pegasos y grifos al borde mismo de la muerte.

Ella deseaba de todo corazón poder ayudarlos; pero no podía. Nada podía hacer por salvar a aquellos desgraciados. No podía cambiar su destino. Iban a morir.

Tenían que morir.

La unicornio sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, y dejó escapar un resoplido de desagrado. Odiaba aquella parte de su trabajo. Odiaba pisar los campos de batalla. Odiaba caminar entre la devastación de la guerra, entre todas aquellas vidas truncadas prematuramente y aquellas que acabarían sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo. Odiaba saberse viva cuando todos a su alrededor estaban muertos o al borde de la muerte.

Pero tenía una misión. Y debía cumplirla, costara lo que costara.

Y para ello, tenía que encontrarlo entre aquel mar de cuerpos sin vida y armas rotas.

Sus ojos recorrieron toda la longitud del campo de batalla, comprobando minuciosamente cada nube y cada cúmulo, buscando a algún pegaso que se correspondiera, aunque solo fuera vagamente, con la descripción que le habían dado antes de partir. Mediana edad, alto, fornido, de pelaje gris plomizo como las nubes de tormenta y crin roja como la sangre; y con una espada y una lanza entrecruzadas como marca de belleza.

Sin embargo, aquella descripción no le ayudaba casi nada. Hubiera sido magnífica si hubiera ido a buscarlo a Cloudsdale, o en cualquier otra ciudad. Pero en un campo de batalla, en el que la sangre teñía todos los pelajes con un fino manto escarlata y las armaduras escondían la marca del poni a quien cubrían, apenas le servía de nada. Y que su color coincidiera con el de las nubes sobre las que se había librado la batalla tampoco ayudaba a encontrarlo.

— Gris, un poni gris —dijo para sí misma, escrutando simultáneamente el mar de nubes en busca de cualquier signo que lo delatara. Tenía que encontrarlo costara lo que costara.

Estaba segura de que no había llegado demasiado tarde. Estaba segura de que estaba vivo en alguna parte.

Y, de repente, sus ojos registraron un movimiento en un cúmulo situado unos veinte metros a su derecha y diez por debajo de ella. Una pequeña masa gris se movía en su superficie, como si estuviera tratando de levantarse; y cada pocos segundos volvía a caer.

Su corazón se aceleró al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Era él. Estaba segura de que era él.

Su cuerno emitió un destello turquesa, y casi al instante apareció sobre la nube. Sacudió la cabeza para disipar el ligero mareo causado por el teletransporte, y echó a correr hacia donde había visto algo moverse. Ahora que estaba más cerca, pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, era un pegaso gris de crin roja.

La sensación de victoria llenó su pecho, y sonrió. Era él. Lo había encontrado. No le había visto la marca de belleza, pero estaba segura de que no había muchos más pegasos con los mismos colores que él en el campo de batalla.

— ¡Swébende Gagel! —llamó cuando estuvo a unos cinco metros de él.

Las orejas del pegaso se levantaron al instante, y sus poderosas patas traseras trataron de levantarlo, pero apenas lograron elevarlo unos centímetros antes de volver a caer.

— ¡Swébende Gagel! —lo llamó de nuevo, esta vez a menos de un metro de distancia.

Esta vez, el pegaso no trató de incorporarse, sino que empleó sus patas traseras para girarse hasta quedar sobre su vientre.

— Aquese es el mi nombre —respondió al tiempo que subía la cabeza para mirar a su interlocutora—. ¿Quién me reclama?

En lugar de responder, la unicornio lanzó un hechizo para crear una burbuja que bloqueara el sonido a su alrededor. Aquella conversación iba a ser extremadamente comprometedora para el pegaso; y aunque no creía que hubiera nadie que pudiera oírla en varios metros a la redonda, prefería no correr el riesgo.

— ¿Agora non me fabláis tras reclamarme? —dijo Swébende Gagel, remarcando sus palabras con una ligera risa llena de agotamiento.

Sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, continuaron subiendo por las blancas patas delanteras de la unicornio. Un gesto de extrañeza apareció en su rostro cuando llegó a su pecho y se percató de que su interlocutora no tenía alas. Y cuando descubrió el cuerno que adornaba su frente, la extrañeza en su expresión se transformó en furia asesina.

— ¿Qué facéis aquí? —rugió, rabioso, y se puso en pie de un salto. La furia que sentía bloqueaba el dolor de las pequeñas, pero dolorosas, heridas que tenía por todo su cuerpo—. ¡¿Qué face traidora cornuda como vos en un campo de batalla pegaso?!

La unicornio lo miró de arriba abajo, pero sin abrir la boca. Sabía por experiencia que cualquier cosa que dijera no haría nada más que ponerlo más furioso de lo que ya estaba. En su lugar, prefirió aprovechar para comprobar en qué estado se encontraba Swébende Gagel tras la batalla, ignorando la ristra de insultos contra su raza que salían de la boca del guerrero pegaso.

En primera inspección, el pegaso parecía estar bien. Tenía mucha sangre seca sobre su pelaje; y aunque la yegua se asustó al ver las numerosas heridas que lo cubrían, pronto suspiró aliviada cuando comprobó que la inmensa mayoría de ellas eran superficiales. La mayoría de la sangre que lo cubría tenía que ser ajena. Lo más grave que podía apreciar a simple vista era un tajo superficial en sus cuartos traseros, justo delante de donde acababa su armadura. Era cierto que le costaba mantenerse en pie, aunque la unicornio sospechaba que se debía más a que se hallaba exhausto por el combate que debilitado por las heridas.

La unicornio se permitió sonreír. No esperaba menos de un guerrero tan hábil y experimentado como Swébende Gagel.

— ¡¿Osáis reíros de nosotros?! —bramó Swébende Gagel, malinterpretado la sonrisa de la unicornio, y colocó su rostro a menos de un centímetro del rostro de la yegua, tan cerca que podía sentir el aire que espiraba sobre su hocico. El rostro del guerrero estaba contraído en un gesto de furia que hubiera asustado a cualquiera; pero la unicornio se mantenía tranquila y serena. Tenía un par de hechizos preparados para usarlos si el pegaso trataba de atacarla—. ¡¿Vos, que pertenecéis a una raza de traidores aliados de los grifos?!

— Aquesa abominable alianza contra natura es ya extinguida —le informó la unicornio, sin perder un ápice de serenidad—. Fizieron los grifos gran traición contra Platino VI, de resultas de la cual fue roto el pacto y depuesta la reina.

Las orejas de Swébende Gagel se erizaron, pero su expresión no cambió lo más mínimo. ¿Qué más daba si los unicornios y los grifos ya no eran aliados? Lo importante es que lo habían sido. Los unicornios habían decidido traicionar a las otras dos tribus y aliarse con los grifos, lo que convertía por extensión a cualquier unicornio en un traidor a la especie. Eso era lo que importaba.

— La reina Platino VI fue decapitada por traidora y confraternizar con enemigos de la Corona —continuó ella—. Mas non soy venida fasta aquí para tratar de aquesto.

— ¿Non? —replicó el pegaso, extrañado, olvidando por un nstante su odio hacia los unicornios—. ¿Y por cuál razón sois venida a aqueste lugar, si puede saberse?

La unicornio cerró los ojos durante un momento, pensando en cómo exponer lo que iba a decir. Ya le había costado encontrarlo; y esa era la parte más fácil de su misión. Todavía le quedaba hacer lo más difícil: convencer al guerrero pegaso para que aceptara salir con ella de aquel campo de batalla.

— He una oferta para vos —declaró.

Antes de que el pegaso pudiera responder, la yegua aprovechó su momentánea confusión para seguir explicando:

— Los grifos non son fuidos. Tornarán aquí con el su ejército, y farán una segunda carga. Todos los pegasos despiertos cuando lleguen fenecerán.

Swébende Gagel cerró los ojos, pensativo; y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa serena.

— ¿Puede existir acaso honor mayor que morir por el nuestro rey y la nuestra patria?

Al oír su respuesta, la yegua asintió casi imperceptiblemente, conteniendo una mueca de desagrado. Los guerreros pegaso consideraban todo un honor morir en el campo de batalla en defensa de sus familias y su reino; y por ello no le sorprendía en absoluto lo que había dicho. Pero el éxito de su misión dependía por completo de que consiguiera mantener con vida a Swébende Gagel. Y, después de aquello, estaba claro que iba a ser difícil convencerlo para que abandonara el campo de batalla y se fuera con ella.

— Yo os ofrezco vivir si acompañaisme — dijo, mirándolo a los ojos con expresión seria.

— Es mejor caer con honor en batalla que tornarse en cobarde desertor y salvar la vida —replicó él.

La unicornio masculló algo entre dientes, y negó con la cabeza. En cualquier otro instante le hubiera agradado aquella respuesta, en la que se transpiraba el experto soldado que era Swébende Gagel; pero en aquel momento solo hacía su trabajo más difícil. Una vez más, maldijo mentalmente la educación militar de los pegasos de Cloudsdale.

— ¿Non preferís seguir vivo a fenecer aquesta noche en aqueste lugar? —preguntó ella, intentando ganar tiempo para buscar una manera de persuadirlo a abandonar aquella idea.

— ¿Y perder el mi honor de guerrero y quedar marcado como indigno cobarde? —exclamó él, estampando un casco en la nube bajo sus pezuñas—. No. Nunca.

La unicornio dejó escapar un suspiro, y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. No conseguiría nada si seguía por ese camino; de modo que decidió probar por la vía sentimental. Por suerte, antes de partir la habían informado bien sobre la vida de Swébende Gagel y los trucos que podría emplear para lograr convencerlo.

— Has un potro —dijo sin ninguna emoción en la voz, mirando a los ojos del guerrero pegaso.

Los ojos de Swébende Gagel se abrieron como platos al tiempo que su expresión se llenaba de incredulidad.

— ¿Cómo sabéis aqueso? —exigió saber, con su rostro contraído en un gesto de ferocidad—. ¡¿Cómo conocéis que he un potro?! ¡¿Acaso habeisme estado espiando?!

— Y esperas otro de la tu esposa.

A pesar de haberse visto en situaciones mucho peores en alguna de las muchas batallas en que había tomado parte Swébende Gagel no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de miedo ante las afirmaciones de la unicornio. Todos aquellos datos que aquella desconocida sabía sobre su vida le hacían sentirse muy vulnerable.

— ¿Quién sois? ¿Cómo sabéis tanto acerca de mí?

La unicornio no respondió. Tras unos largos segundos de tenso silencio, preguntó en el tono más persuasivo que pudo poner:

— ¿Non deseáis volver a verlos?

Por segunda vez en menos de un minuto, los ojos del pegaso se abrieron. Y los labios de la yegua se curvaron casi imperceptiblemente. Acababa de encontrar un punto débil desde el que atacar sus convicciones.

— ¿Non deseáis ver crecer al vuestro hijo Huracán? ¿Non queréis volver a ver el su rostro sonriente? ¿No ardéis en deseos de abrazarlo cuando retornéis de la batalla? —continuó su asalto, formulando pregunta tras pregunta, erosionando su resistencia con el amor paternal hacia su hijo.

Y la táctica, indudablemente, funcionaba, porque Swébende Gagel ya no mostraba enfado ni temor. Su boca estaba muy abierta, y sus ojos apuntaban al infinito.

En su mente, solo había espacio para su hijo Huracán. Aquel potrillo de color gris plomizo como las nubes de tormenta y crin celeste como el cielo en los días despejados. Aquel potrillo siempre lleno de energía y en el que ya se adivinaban las cualidades de un experto soldado. Aquel potrillo al que tanto amaba, y al que había despedido con un abrazo y una promesa de que volvería antes de partir hacia el campo de batalla.

— ¿No queréis conocer al hijo que esperáis?

Swébende Gagel inspiró, y tragó saliva audiblemente. Por supuesto que sí. Eran sus hijos. No había nada en el mundo que deseara más que estar en casa y poder abrazar de nuevo a su peueño Huracán.

Pero perder a cambio su honor de guerrero, forjado en mil batallas, desertar, convertirse en un despreciable traidor al rey y a Cloudsdale, era un precio muy alto a pagar.

— Decidme, ¿en qué consiste la vuestra oferta? —preguntó, en un tono que evidenciaba su desconfianza. Aún no se fiaba de la unicornio. Alguien que usaba aquellos trucos para convencerlo tenía que ocultar un asunto muy turbio—. ¡¿Acaso deseáis que traicione a la mi raza y el mi rey para servir a vuestra raza de traidores cornudos?!

La unicornio suspiró. Otra vez traidora. La mentalidad del pegaso era clara: o se estaba con él, o se estaba contra él.

— Non. Non trabajo para el rey Eorcanstán de los unicornios. Está la mi lealtad con la noble y poderosa Corona de Equestria.

— ¿Equestria? —inquirió el unicornio, extrañado—. Jamás oí hablar de aquese reino. —su expresión se tornó agresiva, y escupió de repente—: ¿Y qué importancia ha eso? Jamás serviré a rey que no sea el mío. Jamás tornaréme en traidor al mi reino —declaró con vehemencia.

— No es en absoluto extraño —admitió la yegua, e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha—, que aquese principado aún no goza de la existencia.

Swébende Gagel contempló asombrado a su interlocutora, con una mezcla de extrañeza y curiosidad en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo podéis trabajar para un principado que no existe?

— Aún.

Swébende Gagel echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin haber comprendido absolutamente nada. Todo aquello le sonaba a mentiras y conspiraciones, un mundo de sombras y traiciones del que él, un guerrero, prefería estar lo más lejos posible. Él era un orgulloso soldado que se enfrentaba al enemigo cara a cara en el campo de batalla, no a un enemigo oculto en las sombras del que no sabía nada hasta que se encontraba con él. Sus instintos y su educación de soldado le decían que debía acabar la conversación con la unicornio y sentarse a esperar la segunda carga y su muerte con ella; pero la oferta de volver a ver a su hijo era demasiado tentadora como para ello.

— Non seríades desertor ni traidor al rey —comenzó de nuevo la unicornio—. Mistral IV de los pegasos, el que sobre vientos cabalga, conoce bien la nuestra existencia. Hemos parlamentado en varias ocasiones. Él os…

— ¡Mentís! —rugió Swébende Gagel, señalando acusadoramente a la yegua con su casco—. ¡El nuestro monarca jamás se rebajaría a reunirse con un cornudo traidor!

La unicornio sacudió la cabeza una vez más. Qué testarudez. Sería un magnífico soldado, pero estaba segura de que aquella inflexibilidad le causaría muchos problemas en el futuro.

— Su Majestad accedió a… —comenzó a explicar, pero apenas había pronunciado unas palabras cuando el lúgubre sonido de unos cuernos de guerra en la distancia la interrumpió.

Los grifos, pensó con urgencia. Se la acababa el tiempo. Un rápido hechizo de localización le reveló que el ejército grifo estaba relativamente lejos y aún le quedaban algunos minutos; pero decidió resolver aquel asunto allí. No estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a que se le echaran encima.

— Aquesa es la segunda carga. El ejército de los grifos llegar aquí a en unos minutos. —Clavó su mirada en los ojos de Swébende Gagel, y dijo en tono grave—: Es agora cuando habéis de facer la decisión. ¿Aceptáis el mi ofrecimiento y venís conmigo, o fenecéis en aqueste campo de batalla?

Swébende Gagel no lo dudó un solo segundo.

— Mil veces moriré antes que permitir que el fruto de la mi sangre tenga a un cobarde traidor por padre.

La unicornio asintió casi imperceptiblemente, y volvió a mirar al soldado a los ojos antes de gastar su última bala.

— Non os tornaríades en uno. Su Majestad Mistral IV de los pegasos conoce bien la mi misión, y otorgole la su aprobación personalmente. — Al ver un pequeño atisbo de duda en el rostro de Swébende Gagel, se llevó el casco delantero derecho al pecho y declaró con gravedad—: Entrégoos la mi palabra de honor de que non seréis declarado traidor, nin vos sufriréis consecuencias de tipo alguno por uniros a mí.

Por un momento, la indecisión del caballo le hizo pensar que aceptaría, pero enseguida apareció en su rostro una sonrisa sarcástica.

— ¡¿Palabra de honor?! —ladró. Reunió en su boca toda la saliva que pudo y se la escupió a la unicornio, que colocó una pequeña barrera mágica en la trayectoria del salivazo para evitar que le golpeara—: Escupo sobre la vuestra palabra de honor. ¿Acaso ha valor alguno la palabra de un pony cuya raza decidió aliarse con los grifos?

Qué manía con los grifos y los traidores, pensó la yegua. Pero, en el fondo, no podía echarle la culpa. La educación guerrera que había recibido en su infancia ponía al honor y la lealtad al rey y la raza como las cualidades esenciales de un pegaso, y demonizaba a los grifos, pintándolos como el gran enemigo de los ponis. Y los unicornios, sus hermanos de raza, se habían aliado con ellos, despreciando a los pegasos y a los ponis normales. No era de extrañar que los tildara de traidores. No podía esperar que actuara de otra manera.

— Todo, en tanto no puede considerárseme culpable de las infamantes acciones de los mis antepasados lejanos. Y si non os basta con aqueso, la mi cabeza estará a disposición de la vuestra familia si debéis enfrentaros a la ira de su majestad.

Swébende Gagel ladeó la cabeza, estupefacto. ¿Sus antepasados lejanos? La unicornio aparentaba tener unos cuarenta años, y la alianza entre los unicornios y los grifos se había firmado seis meses antes, como mucho. ¿Qué quería decir con "lo que hicieron sus antepasados lejanos"? ¿Qué podían tener que ver sus antepasados lejanos en todo esto? ¿Qué sentido tenía lo que había dicho la unicornio, si es que acaso lo tenía?

— ¿Qué decidís? ¿Seguirme y volver a ver a la vuestra esposa e hijos sin consecuencias para vos, o ser uno de los centenares de pegasos que perdieron la vida en aquesta sangrienta batalla?

Swébende Gagel lanzó una mirada a la unicornio, que pudo ver por un instante el conflicto que se reflejaba en ellos, y después alzó la vista hacia las nubes sobre las que yacían sus compañeros caídos.

— No he de perder el mi honor de guerrero —declaró.

— Aqueso puede arreglarse —replicó la unicornio, sin inmutarse—. Faremos tal que parezca que jamás fuisteis ido.

Swébende Gagel volvió a mirar a la yegua a la cara, y cuando sus rostros se encontraron, una sonrisa asomó al rostro de la unicornio. La hostilidad y el rechazo que le había mostrado cuando lo encontró seguían latentes, pero en su mayor parte habían sido sustituido por algo distinto: la ilusión de volver a ver a sus hijos.

— ¿En qué consiste aquese trabajo? —inquirió. En su voz se podía percibir con claridad sus dudas sobre si debía aceptarlo o no.

La sonrisa de la unicornio se amplió hasta cubrir todo su rostro. Ya lo tenía.

— Non hemos tiempo para explicaciones —respondió ella. Y decía la verdad, porque en la lejanía se perfilaba ya la oscura silueta del ejército de los grifos—. Os serán dadas cuando lleguemos. ¿Lo aceptáis?

La voz de Swébende Gagel tembló ligeramente cuando respondió:

— Sí. Acepto la vuestra oferta.

La unicornio quiso gritar de alegría, pero se contuvo, mordiéndose la lengua para convertirlo en una expresión de victoria. Por fin había conseguido vencer la resistencia de su educación militar y reclutarlo para su causa.

Un segundo después, la expresión de victoria se transmutó en una de intensa concentración, y una brillante aura turquesa apareció alrededor de su cuerno.

— ¿Qué facéis? —preguntó Swébende Gagel, alarmado; pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de la yegua. Aquel hechizo era de una complejidad extraordinaria, y requería toda su concentración para llevarlo a cabo.

Repentinamente, el tamaño del aura mágica creció hasta cubrir a los dos ponis en su luz cegadora. Un fuerte ruido, semejante al de una tela al rasgarse, resonó en sus oídos; y un potente viento llenó el interior de la burbuja insonorizante. Swébende Gagel notó cómo algo le tiraba de la cola, y dejó escapar un grito de alarma. Trató de oponerse a la corriente de aire, asiéndose con fuerza a la superficie de la nube y aleteando con fuerza, pero fue en vano. El fuerte viento era mucho más fuerte que él, y no tuvo más remedio que dejarse arrastrar por la corriente.

La yegua sonrió antes de que la luz desapareciera, y ellos con ella.

* * *

 **Y este es el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Es posible que dentro de unos capítulos acabe pasándolo a la sección de crossovers, así que, si no queréis perderos los nuevos capítulos, podéis darle a Follow.**

 **Swébende Gagel es inglés medieval para "Howling Gale", y básicamente como el personaje de Alonso de Entrerríos; pero más machista, racista y homófobo. Más o menos lo normal en la mentalidad antigua, vamos.**

 **Intentaré que el próximo capítulo se retrase lo menos posible. Tal vez a final de mes, o por ahí.**


	2. Nąȋenähz

**Segundo capítulo. Segundo personaje.**

 **Disclaimer: MLP y EL Ministerio del Tiempo pertenecen a sus creadores.**

* * *

 _Alrededores de Fillydelphia. Año 615 después de la fundación._

La silueta de un pony corría por el bosque. Su menuda figura se desplazaba silenciosamente entre los árboles a la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus delgadas piernas, esquivando con habilidad los troncos de los árboles y las rocas en su camino. Sus ojos, de brillantes iris amarillos con alargadas pupilas azabache, penetraban sin dificultad la oscuridad del bosque; y sus orejas, puntiagudas y peludas como las de los murciélagos, salían al rescate de estos en los pocos momentos en los que la luz era tan escasa que no les permitía cumplir su misión.

La figura esquivó con habilidad el delgado tronco de un árbol joven, y evitó la rama seca caída sobre el suelo del bosque justo antes de que su casco la quebrara. Chorros de sudor corrían sobre el pelaje de su frente, y su respiración sonaba agitada y acelerada, pero no parecía tener la menor intención de bajar el ritmo. De vez en cuando, cuando comprobaba que no había obstáculos en su camino, volvía la cabeza atrás con gesto de preocupación, temiendo ver detrás de ella las siluetas de sus perseguidores.

Y cada vez que le parecía vislumbrarlas, aunque solo fuera por un segundo, intentaba acelerar a pesar de que ya corría a la máxima velocidad que podía alcanzar.

En la lejanía, sus ojos podían distinguir una claridad entre los árboles, entre los que se filtraba la trémula luz de la luna menguante. La silueta curvó sus labios en una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto todos sus dientes y sus largos colmillos. Ya estaba a punto de salir del bosque. Tan solo necesitaba hacer un último esfuerzo, y estaría en disposición de dejar muy atrás a sus perseguidores.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, la sombra se dirigió hacia la claridad, esquivando con habilidad los obstáculos en su camino. A toda velocidad, recorrió los escasos cientos de metros que le separaban del cielo abierto. Con cada paso que daba, su sonrisa se ensanchaba en su morro puntiagudo, y cuando al fin llegó al último árbol, sus largas y huesudas alas negras se abrieron de golpe, listas para echar a volar.

Sin embargo, la figura nunca tuvo la oportunidad de alzar el vuelo. Cuando apenas le quedaban unos pocos pasos para alcanzar la última línea de árboles, otro pony se lanzó sobre ella desde la copa de un árbol cercano.

La fuerza del impacto le hizo perder el equilibrio, y tras un larguísimo segundo en los que trató en vano de recobrar el equilibrio, la figura terminó por caer al suelo _._ Ambos ponys rodaron algunos metros sobre la fría hierba cubierta de rocío, con el asaltante sosteniendo con fuerza entre sus patas a la sombra. Un fuerte crujido resonó por el bosque, y menos de un segundo después un fuerte relámpago de dolor asaltó su ala derecha. El rostro de la yegua se contrajo, pero apretó los dientes para no gritar de dolor.

No pensaba darle esa satisfacción a su atacante.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron, la silueta se encontró tumbada de espaldas sobre la hierba, con las patas de su atacante presionando con fuerza sobre las suyas. La yegua se revolvió frenéticamente en un intento de liberarse, haciendo caso omiso al dolor de sus alas, pero el caballo que la sostenía se lo impedía con su mayor fuerza y peso.

— _Văetërhȅrȕddȍxerin Nąȋenähz_ —dijo el caballo en tono de preocupación, y tomó su rostro entre sus cascos para obligar a la yegua a mirarla a la cara. Sintió su respiración rápida y entrecortada en su hocico, y pasó un casco por su crin negra para calmarla—. _Ȋë wëseni, Nąȋefelügle._

La yegua no pudo evitar un respingo al escuchar aquel nombre, y un sentimiento de horror se extendió rápidamente por su pecho. Su primo. Su propio primo Nąȋefelügle se había unido al grupo que pretendía atraparla.

— _Nąȋefelügle, hȍ du koënnest?_ —preguntó, con el horror y la incredulidad reflejados en sus ojos amarillos. —. _Hȍ du koënnest me văetërhȅrȕd minë verkȕinen, du sḱëssinü trȁitȁrë?!_ —rugió, revolviéndose en vano una vez más.

Nąȋefelügle tragó saliva, y desvió la mirada de los ojos de su prima, repentinamente avergonzado de sí mismo. Ella tenía toda la razón. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de volverse contra ella y entregársela a su tío?

Nąȋefelügle intentó tragar saliva, pero al hacerlo descubrió que los remordimientos habían formado una bola en su garganta. Trató de devolver la mirada a su prima, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, rebosantes de odio y decepción, volvió a apartar la mirada; su cabeza temblando.

Ella tenía razón. ¿Cómo podía hacerle algo tan horrible? Ella era su prima, la yegua con la que había pasado casi toda su infancia. Habían vivido más de diez años en la mima casa, habían sido compañeros de juegos durante años, habían cazado juntos en la oscuridad del bosque, y siempre se habían apoyado cuando lo necesitaban.

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho aquello a su prima? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de rebajarse tanto como para traicionarla de aquella manera?

El caballo sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, y unos pequeños temblores de sus párpados amenazaron con desatar un torrente de lágrimas, pero Nąȋefelügle inspiró profundamente para contenerlas, y relajó un poco la presión que ejercía sobre las patas de su prima.

Su mente era un mar de dudas. ¿Debía mantenerla allí hasta que llegara su padre? ¿Debía dejarla ir? ¿De verdad iba a traicionar de una manera tan cobarde a su propia prima? Pero, si lo hacía, su padre le permitiría…

Nąȋefelügle nunca terminó aquel pensamiento. Todavía sujeta por él, Nąȋenähz se percató de que su primo vacilaba. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios, y coceó al caballo con todas sus fuerzas entre sus patas traseras.

Nąȋefelügle emitió un gruñido amortiguado al recibir el golpe; y un segundo después sintió el dolor, oleadas de terrible dolor que radiaban desde el lugar más sensible de su cuerpo, subyugando a sus otros sentidos y anulando todas sus percepciones hasta convertirse en la única sensación que registraba su cerebro. Sus músculos perdieron toda su fuerza de golpe, y cayó redondo al suelo, agarrándose con fuerza el lugar en que su prima le había golpeado.

Un quedo quejido escapó de sus labios cuando su costado golpeó el suelo, pero no chilló ni gritó de dolor. En su fuero interno, consideraba que merecía aquel castigo por haber traicionado a su prima de una manera tan repugnante.

Rápida como un relámpago, Nąȋenähz aprovechó aquella oportunidad para zafarse de Nąȋefelügle y echar a correr. Su ala derecha todavía era presa de terribles dolores, y sus patas delanteras estaban entumecidas y le hormigueaban por la fuerza con que su primo la había retenido. Pero ella siguió corriendo. No iba a permitir que una tontería como aquella terminara por convertirse en su perdición.

Justo antes de cruzar entre los dos últimos árboles del bosque, Nąȋenähz echó la vista atrás por última vez en el instante en que sus cascos comenzaron a correr sobre la blanda hierba del claro. Y no pudo evitar una punzada de dolor al ver a su primo caído sobre la hierba, presa del dolor, y al que probablemente esperaba una paliza de su tío como castigo por no haber podido atraparla.

Tenía lo que se merecía, pensó. Pero no podía evitar sentir lástima por él.

Durante varios minutos, Nąȋenähz siguió corriendo en la oscuridad de la noche, alejándose cada vez más del bosque. No sabía a dónde iba, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Solo sabía que tenía que poner toda la distancia posible entre ella y sus perseguidores. Pero con su ala derecha inutilizada, iba a ser una tarea difícil.

Una vez más, la yegua volvió la vista hacia el bosque, y cuando lo hizo, suspiró, aliviada. Nadie había salido todavía de él, y sus finas orejas podían captar palabras sueltas que provenían de entre los árboles; con toda seguridad su tío echándole una bronca a Nąȋefelügle.

Un potente estallido de brillante luz turquesa refulgió a su espalda, apenas unos metros por delante de ella. Inmediatamente, se giró, el miedo y la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo; pero solo pudo emitir un grito de dolor y cubrirse los ojos con una pata antes de que la luz la cegara.

— ¿De qué huyes, pequeña? —preguntó una voz suave y melosa, indudablemente perteneciente a una yegua, que sonaba unos metros más allá de donde Nąȋenähz se encontraba.

Las orejas de Nąȋenähz se erizaron al tiempo que el terror llenaba su cuerpo. Instintivamente, frenó en seco y echó a correr en dirección contraria; pero ni siquiera había recorrido un metro antes de chocar de frente con una barrera mágica. La yegua cayó al suelo con el morro dolorido, y agarrándoselo entre los cascos delanteros, que pronto mojó un delgado hilillo de sangre.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose llegó a sus oídos, y Nąȋenähz sintió el cosquilleo familiar de la adrenalina subiendo por su barriga. Movida por ella, se levantó, apretó los dientes, y se dio la vuelta para encararse con la pony recién llegada.

Si la capturaba, o acababa con su vida, al menos quería caer luchando.

— ¿De qué huyes, pequeña? —repitió la voz, justo después de que el ruido de pisadas se extinguiera.

Los ojos de Nąȋenähz todavía seguían cegados por el estallido de luz, pero pudo distinguir la silueta de su interlocutora entre la luz turquesa. Era la de una poni alta y algo rellenita. Cuatro largas y esbeltas piernas sustentaban su cuerpo, y en su frente destacaba un largo cuerno.

Nąȋenähz la miró con una mezcla de asombro y miedo. Tan solo en una ocasión había visto a un unicornio, y entonces su capacidad para hacer magia había captado toda su atención. Si pretendía luchar, sin duda sería un oponente formidable. Pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse sin más, de modo que tragó saliva, adoptó una postura amenazante y preguntó a voz en grito:

— _Hȕre du wësnist? Hȅa du häenȉst kënat heri fă_ _ḱ_ _enen_?

— Lo siento mucho, pero no hablo el thestral —respondió la unicornio, encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa amistosa en los labios—. ¿Hablas equestriano?

Nąȋenähz tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero pronto asintió con fuerza. Su tío estaba convencido de que, en aquella época de primeros contactos y negociaciones entre los ponis y los thestrales, aprender equestriano era una necesidad, de modo que había insistido mucho e invertido mucho tiempo en que su hijo y su sobrina aprendieran el idioma. En realidad, apenas lo hablaban en un nivel básico, pero suficiente para comprender frases cortas y no demasiado complicadas.

— ¿Quién vos sois? ¿Qué vos venís aquí facer? —repitió en equestriano, con un fuerte acento y evidentes dificultades para pronunciar bien las palabras.

La unicornio cerró los ojos durante un segundo, meditando la respuesta que iba a darle. Podía ver que, a través de su máscara de dureza y hostilidad, Nąȋenähz solo estaba asustada. Pero no podía culparla, con todo lo que había vivido aquel día y el modo sobrenatural con que se había presentado ante ella.

— Una amiga. Yo soy una amiga.

La respuesta dejó a la thestral totalmente descolocada, pero poco después recuperó su expresión de agresividad, y abrió la boca para mostrar sus afilados colmillos.

— ¿Amiga? —ladró, y señaló la barrera mágica turquesa que las rodeaba—. ¿Clase alguno amiga cierra mí con ella? —Dio un paso hacia la unicornio, la señaló con un casco y exclamó—: ¡Decid verdad, ¿quién vos sois?!

La unicornio alzó una pezuña, e hizo un gesto con ella para pedirle que se calmara. Cuanto más enfadada estuviera, más le costaría convencerla.

— Quiero ayudarte. Mientras estés aquí dentro, tu tío no podrá atraparte.

La thestral la miró sin comprender. Aquella frase, en absoluto larga y bastante sencilla, estaba mucho más allá de sus conocimientos. La unicornio captó al instante lo que ocurría, y comenzó a buscar una manera de expresar la misma frase en palabras que Nąȋenähz pudiera entender.

— Yo ayudo ti —dijo al cabo de unos segundos—. Tío tuyo no puede atrapar ti aquí.

El efecto de sus palabras fue inmediato. Los rasgos de Nąȋenähz pasaron de la rabia al temor, y su estómago se revolvió dentro de su barriga. ¿Quién era aquella poni? ¿Cómo sabía que estaba huyendo de su tío?

— ¡¿Quién eso dice vos?! —exigió saber a gritos—. ¡¿Cómo vos sabiéis?!

— Yo sé cosas de ti —respondió la unicornio, mirándola con gravedad—. Sé que eres thestral, que naciste en colonia de Fillydelphia. Sé que nombre tuyo es Nayenaz.

— Nąȋenähz —la corrigió ella en un murmullo, que el volumen de los gritos que había proferido apenas unos segundos antes hicieron parecer cien veces más quedo.

No quería reconocerlo, pero estaba asustada. ¿Cómo sabía aquella unicornio tantas cosas sobre ella? ¿Quién se las había dicho? ¿Acaso la había estado espiando?

— ¿N'yenaets? —repitió la unicornio, rompiendo por un instante su fachada de seriedad.

— Nąȋenähz —la corrigió ella, antes de alzar las cejas y sacudir la cabeza—: Eso importa no. Ultrasonidos. Ponis no thȅstotralës habla no.

La unicornio emitió un resoplido divertido, y después recuperó el semblante grave que tenía. Así que los thestrales usaban ultrasonidos para comunicarse entre sí. Teniendo en cuenta el parecido que sus alas y orejas guardaban con los de los murciélagos, no era ninguna sorpresa que también se comunicaran del mismo modo que ellos.

— Eso no importa —dijo, y volvió a resoplar—. Yo sé mucho sobre ti. —Clavó sus ojos en las pupilas alargadas de Nąȋenähz, y se preparó para soltar la bomba—: Yo sé que huyes de tío; tío quiere casar ti.

Nąȋenähz retrocedió algunos pasos, mirando fijamente a la unicornio con expresión de espanto; y después miró alternativamente a un lado y a otro. Era cierto. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabía? Solo ella y su tío Nąȋegëfelügĕler sabían lo que él pretendía convertirla en su esposa por la fuerza, y ella misma solo lo había sabido diez segundos antes de emprender la huida. ¿Cómo podía saberlo una unicornio a la que había conocido dos minutos antes?

— ¡¿Vos sois aliada de tío mío?! —rugió, mirándola a los ojos y enseñando sus afilados colmillos en un gesto de amenaza. Si lo era, ni siquiera toda su magia podría salvarla de morir con sus colmillos atravesándole la garganta.

— No —replicó la unicornio, que había mantenido la calma durante todo el tiempo, a pesar de los enfados de la thestral. Extendió un casco amistosamente, y dijo—: Yo soy amiga. Yo ayudo ti.

— ¿Ayudar mí? —repitió Nąȋenähz, con evidente desconfianza en la voz—. Yo cerrado cabe vos. ¿Eso es ayuda?

En lugar de responder, la unicornio señaló un punto por detrás de Nąȋenähz. Movida por la curiosidad, la thestral giró la cabeza, y casi inmediatamente soltó un chillido de pánico y echó a correr hacia la pared opuesta de la burbuja.

Estaban allí. Su tío. El hermano de su tío. Incluso su primo, con el rostro hinchado y rastros pardos de sangre seca que bajaban por su hocico. Sus ojos rojos destilaban rabia, y sus rostros estaban contraídos en expresiones amenazadoras y furiosas, más propias de los monstruos de la literatura de terror que de un thestral. Por el movimiento de sus bocas, podía suponer que la estaban increpando, pero ninguno de sus espeluznantes gritos y graves insultos podía atravesar las paredes mágicas.

Excepto su primo, que mantenía la mirada gacha, sin atreverse a mirar a su prima a la cara. La piel alrededor de sus ojos estaba hinchada y amoratada, y había manchas de sangre alrededor de su nariz y sus labios. Mantenía la mitad delantera de su cuerpo inclinada hacia el suelo, con la barbilla tocando la húmeda hierba, hacia la que apuntaban las puntas de sus alas. La postura que usaban los de su raza para pedir misericordia ante un miembro de rango superior.

Nąȋenähz le lanzó una mirada a medias entre la compasión y la aprensión. ¿Pero que le había hecho el animal de su tío?

— Yo no deseo, ellos no entran aquí —explicó la unicornio, girándose para ver a Nąȋenähz, y la encontró sobre dos patas, con la espalda contra la pared de la burbuja mágica. Sonrió—. Y yo no deseo.

Nąȋenähz apenas registró sus palabras. Su cerebro estaba en un estado de alarma por la proximidad de sus perseguidores, y aquella delgada pared de luz no le proporcionaba ninguna seguridad. Menos aún cuando los dos adultos se dedicaron a cocearla y golpearla con sus cascos delanteros para romperla, poder entrar y llevársela con ellos.

— Yo tengo oferta para ti.

De nuevo, la unicornio no obtuvo respuesta. Sacudió la cabeza, se encogió de hombros y dijo en el oído de la thestral:

— Yo puedo salvar ti de casar tío tuyo.

Aquellas ocho palabras tardaron algunos segundos en registrarse en el cerebro de Nąȋenähz, pero cuando por fin comprendió su significado, su mandíbula se descolgó y sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¿Vos decís verdad? —exclamó. La esperanza comenzaba a volver a ella, haciéndola sentirse ligera—. ¿Vos podéis facerlo? —Miró a los ojos a la unicornio y, como si temiera despertar de un sueño, susurró en un tono mucho más amenazador—: Decid vos verdad mí. Vos mentís mí, entonces yo mato vos.

Nąȋenähz mantuvo la expresión agresiva durante tres segundos más, los que tardó el sonido de una risa en inundar el interior de la burbuja mágica.

— Yo digo verdad, Nayenaets —dijo, respirando hondo para calmarse—. ¿Yo puedo decir Nayenaets?

— Sí. Vos fabláis nombre mío no, y yo gusto sonido Nayenaets—contestó ella, pasando por alto que la unicornio se hubiera reído de sus amenazas.

La unicornio sonrió con confianza. Convencerla para que se uniera a ella iba a era un juego de niños. Haberse convertido en la única esperanza de la thestral para evitar su boda la forzaba a confiar en ella, y en la situación en que se encontraba, estaba segura de que aceptaría cualquier oferta, por descabellada que fuera, a casarse con su tío.

— Tú sirves corona de Equestria, yo salvo ti de boda.

Al instante, el semblante de Nąȋenähz pasó a reflejar la más ilusionada de las sorpresas. Seguir soltera, no tener que someterse a un marido, vivir sirviendo a Su Majestad Luna I, reina eterna de los thestrales. Las puertas del paraíso se acababan de abrir de par en par delante de ella, y solamente tenía que dar un paso para disfrutarlo.

— ¿Servir Equestria? _Ëtȋewigëthȅstotralkönȅginï_ Luna _përstïa_? —exclamó, visiblemente emocionada. Su ala izquierda, que mantenía pegada a su cuerpo, se abrió de golpe, y dio un par de sacudidas involuntarias.

— Non —replicó la unicornio, y la emoción en el rostro de la thestral fue reemplazada al instante por la extrañeza—. Nombre suyo es Luna, y ella parece Luna I, mas no es ella.

Las facciones de Nąȋenähz se endurecieron de golpe.

— ¿Qué vos decís? —emitió un ronco sonido gutural, mezcla de un sonido y un rugido, y adoptó una postura de combate—. ¿Vos queréis mí traidar reina Luna?

La unicornio tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar de frustración. Otra vez no. Después de aguantar las paranoias de Swégende Gagel y su obsesión con que todos los unicornios eran unos traidores, lo último que le faltaba era que Nąȋenähz también pensara que era una traidora que quería eliminar a la reina Luna I. Y además, ni siquiera hacía falta que ella quisiera matarla. Luna I sería asesinada por un traidor unas tres semanas después, si no se equivocaba.

— No —respondió, intentando mantener un tono neutro, aunque no pudo evitar que algo de su mal humor se filtrara en su voz—. Luna que yo sirvo reina con hermana Celestia, muchos años después de Luna I. Ambas son thestralkoni… thesturo… —Soltó un juramento entre dientes, y dijo en equestriano—: Princesa de los thestrales.

Nąȋenähz observaba a la unicornio, muda de asombro. ¿Acababa de confesar que había viajado en el tiempo para hablar con ella? Aquello no podía ser. Tenía que haberlo entendido mal. No tenía sentido. Viajar en el tiempo no era posible.

Por un momento, pensó que estaba loca; pero tras unos segundos se percató de que aquella explicación no tenía sentido. Sus razonamientos eran lógicos, y un loco nunca podría tener un conocimiento tan exacto de la situación en la que se encontraba. Desde luego, daba la impresión de estar totalmente cuerda. Pero entonces, solo le quedaba la opción de admitir que, efectivamente, aquella yegua había viajado en el tiempo. Y aquello tenía todavía menos sentido que admitir que estuviera loca.

— ¿Tú quieres servir Equestria? —preguntó casi con urgencia. Había visto la sombra de la duda paseándose por el rostro de la thestral, y quería cerrar su acuerdo antes de que se extendiera y terminara por negarse.

— ¿Yo no acuerdo? —preguntó a su vez Nąȋenähz, y acercó lentamente su hocico al de su interlocutora hasta que estuvieron a menos de un centímetro de distancia—. ¿Yo no acuerdo, qué cosa pasa?

— Nada. Yo marcho, y tú enfrentarás tu tío. —Señaló el ala derecha de la thestral, que colgaba sin fuerza de su costado, y añadió—: Tú no puedes volar, ellos están cerca. Tú no puedes escapar.

Como si hubiera estado esperando a que la unicornio pronunciara aquellas palabras, Nąȋegëfelügĕler se lanzó contra la pared mágica, mordiéndola con los colmillos y golpeándola con sus cascos delanteros. Instintivamente, Nąȋenähz dio un paso atrás, a pesar de que la burbuja protectora permanecía impasible, y tampoco daba muestras de daño ni de que fuera a ceder.

— Vos planeasteis —declaró con un murmullo.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó la unicornio, que no había comprendido lo que acababa de decir la thestral.

El sonido de unos pasos sobre la hierba llegó a sus oídos, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontró cara a cara con el rostro furioso de Nąȋenähz.

— ¡Vos planeasteis aquesto! —rugió, y trató de morder el rostro de la unicornio, que se apartó a tiempo—. _Vösië trŭkenoįt mȋerï_! ¡Vos engaña mí para yo ilegir vos!

La thestral lanzó su casco hacia delante, pero antes de que pudiera impactar en el rostro de la unicornio un aura turquesa lo envolvió, deteniéndolo en seco.

— Yo no planeé, Nayenaehz —dijo la unicornio en tono grave. Disipó el hechizo, clavó sus pupilas en las pupilas alargadas de la thestral, y continuó—: Yo quería acabar antes de que vinieran, ellos vinieron pronto. —Dejó escapar una larga espiración, y después inspiró profundamente—: Tú no podías escapar. —Volvió a señalar su ala—. Ellos pueden volar, tú no. Ellos habrían atrapado ti en minutos.

Nąȋenähz no respondió, pero sí bajó la mirada. Ahora se sentía mal por haberla acusado de aquello. No podía negar que la unicornio decía la verdad. Hubieran terminado por atraparla de todas formas.

El rostro de la unicornio se dulcificó, y pasó un casco por la crin de Nąȋenähz. La thestral emitió un leve gruñido de incomodidad, pero no opuso más resistencia.

— Yo repito oferta. ¿Tú aceptas servir Equestria, reyes y reinas de Equestria, presentes, pasados y futuros, incluida la reina Luna I, y yo impido tu boda con tu tío Nayegefelugeler?

Nąȋenähz abrió la boca para aceptar, pero justo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, vio por el rabillo del ojo la triste figura de su primo. Estaba sobre dos patas, con su cuerpo apoyado en la magia turquesa de la burbuja, respirando con dificultad. Bajo la débil luz de la luna, los ojos de thestral de Nąȋenähz podían percibir perfectamente la hinchazón amoratada de su rostro y los rastros de sangre seca que lo adornaban.

Sus ojos se cruzaron durante tan solo un instante, pero Nąȋenähz pudo captar a la perfección el arrepentimiento y la súplica que inundaban su mirada. Sácame de aquí, parecía decirle. Siento mucho haberte traicionado, Nąȋenähz. Llévame contigo, por favor.

Nąȋenähz tragó saliva. No podía dejarlo allí, a merced de la ira de su tío.

— Nosotros curaremos tu ala —dijo la unicornio, malinterpretando su silencio.

Nąȋenähz se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativa. No podía dejar de pensar en su primo. Sí, le había traicionado, y había estado a punto de entregarla a su tío; pero había podido comprobar que estaba verdaderamente arrepentido. Tal vez se mereciera una segunda oportunidad. Había cometido un error muy grave, pero tal vez con el tiempo pudiera enmendarlo.

— ¿Primo mío es permitido venir? —preguntó sin apartar la mirada de él; y su interlocutora se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Solamente tenía pensado llevársela a ella. Su primo suponía un problema imprevisto. ¿Qué podía hacer con él?—. ¿Es permitido? —preguntó de nuevo, acongojada por el silencio de su interlocutora.

—No —respondió, caminando sobre la hierba cubierta de rocío hasta donde se encontraba la thestral. Puso un casco en su hombro para confortarla, y añadió—: Yo solo puedo llevar una poni: tú.

— Mas… —intentó protestar Nąȋenähz, pero se calló en cuanto sintió las patas delanteras de la unicornio rodearla en un abrazo reconfortante. Al contrario que cuando le había pasado un casco por la crin, no dio muestra alguna de incomodidad.

Fuera de la burbuja mágica, Nąȋegëfelügĕler y su hermano contemplaban espantados la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Ahora entendía por qué su sobrina no quería casarse con él: ¡tenía una amante, y además era una yegua! Pero el espanto pronto dio paso a la ira y la indignación. Su orgullo masculino no podía soportarlo. No podía soportar que su sobrina fuera una de esas repugnantes desviadas, y menos que otra se la hubiera quitado y encima se lo restregara por las narices.

Con los rostros rojos de ira, ambos thestrales se lanzaron contra la pared mágica, golpeándola sin piedad con sus cascos delanteros al tiempo que lanzaban escalofriantes aullidos furiosos. Su orgullo masculino no podía tolerar tamaña ofensa a su familia, su raza y él mismo. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie, y menos otra yegua, le impidiera casarse con su sobrina. Iba a entrar ahí, matar a esa maldita unicornio, llevarse a su sobrina a rastras a la colonia y casarse con ella. Y una vez estuvieran casados, le iba a enseñar cuál era su lugar en el mundo, y qué le ocurriría si lo olvidaba.

Pero la burbuja turquesa resistía obstinadamente los intentos de los dos thestrales por acceder a su interior. Exasperado, Nąȋegëfelügĕler se dio la vuelta y coceó la envoltura protectora tres veces con todas sus fuerzas, pero en su superficie no apareció ni siquiera un rasguño.

— No preocupes por primo —dujo la unicornio en un murmullo, y separó sus patas delanteras de la thestral. Ni siquiera le lanzó una mirada furtiva a los dos ponis del exterior. Estaba segura de que nunca podrían destruir sus protecciones—. Prometo que tu tío no pegará él.

— _Hȍ vösië…?_ —preguntó Nąȋenähz, nerviosa y mirando de reojo a su primo—. ¿Cómo vos pretendéis…? Tío mío…

A modo de respuesta, la unicornio hizo resplandecer su cuerno con una brillante luz turquesa, y menos de un segundo después una burbuja mágica, igual que la que cubría a las dos yeguas, pero más pequeña, se materializó alrededor de Nąȋefelügle. Al principio, el thestral la miró con ojos desorientados y asustados, sin comprender; pero cuando vio el rostro calmado de su prima, sus facciones se relajaron. Si a ella le daba seguridad, no podía ser malo.

Movido por la curiosidad, golpeó la cúpula verde con sus cascos, y se sorprendió al ver que no le ocurría nada. Unos segundos después, sonrió al comprender lo que era. La yegua le había rodeado con un escudo mágico para protegerlo de su padre.

— Solución provisional —le comentó a la thestral, elevando el hombro izquierdo—. Yo vuelvo después para proteger tu primo. —Miró a los ojos de Nąȋenähz, ladeó la cabeza, y, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, le preguntó—: ¿Vamos?

Nąȋenähz miró por última vez a su primo, que estaba pasando los cascos por la pared interior de la burbuja turquesa con cara de asombro. De vez en cuando, golpeaba la burbuja con una pezuña para comprobar su resistencia, y se maravillaba de que esta no mostrara ningún daño aunque la golpeara con todas sus fuerzas.

— Vámonos —dijo la unicornio, y su cuerno empezó a brillar con la energía mágica acumulada—. Tu primo está a salvo.

Antes de que Nąȋenähz pudiera decir algo, el aura mágica se extendió en un potente estallido de radiación que engulló a las dos yeguas. La thestral emitió un chillido de dolor, y se tapó los ojos con la pata delantera derecha.

La potencia del estallido luminoso también cegó a los dos thestrales adultos, pero aquello no impidió que se lanzaran como locos sobre la burbuja, coceándola con todas sus fuerzas y mordiéndola como lobos famélicos, a pesar de que en su interior que sus esfuerzos por llegar a ellas eran en vano.

Fuertes ráfagas de viento llenaron el interior de la burbuja, y de pronto Nąȋenähz sintió cómo algo tiraba de su cola. Por un momento, el terror invadió su cuerpo, pero pronto comprendió lo que ocurría, y comenzó a respirar hondo para calmarse. Se iba. Se marchaba, no sabía adónde, pero sí que se marchaba a un lugar en el que su tío nunca podría encontrarla. Cuando los tirones alcanzaron sus cuartos traseros, sus labios formaron una amplia sonrisa, y relajó todos los músculos de su cuerpo para no oponer resistencia a la magia. Justo antes de desaparecer en el vórtice del hechizo, su ala derecha, la misma que se había roto en el forcejeo con su primo, se movió hasta formar un gesto ofensivo, y sus labios formaron una última frase dirigida a su tío.

— _Ȋummšerrt, bąltȋĕtsḱrȍükiḱ_.


	3. Dawn Star

**Por fin nuevo capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer: MLP y El Mniisterio del Tiempo pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. La historia sí es mía.**

* * *

 _Canterlot. Año 2220 después del descubrimiento._

Para ser un miércoles a las cuatro de la tarde, el café estaba sorprendentemente lleno. Decenas de ponis de todas las razas se sentaban en las mesas de madera de pino, normalmente vacías a esa hora entre semana. Algunos consumían un almuerzo tardío, pero la mayoría disfrutaban de la sobremesa, bebiendo tazas de café o chocolate. Todos ellos eran servidos por los camareros del local, en su mayoría unicornios, vestidos con elegantes uniformes negros y que llevaban las bandejas con su magia, sin temblar ni vacilar.

De repente, la puerta del café se abrió violentamente. Las campanillas que colgaban del techo justo detrás de ella se golpearon entre sí, creando un insistente ruidillo agudo que atrajo la atención de todos los ponis que se hallaban en el local.

La causante del alboroto era una unicornio blanca de ojos turquesa. Era más alta que la mayor parte de los ponis, y su cuerpo también era algo más ancho. Sus patas eran largas y esbeltas, su hocico era corto y puntiagudo, y su crin y su cola, que ondeaban como si el viento soplara en el interior del local, eran del mismo azul marino que el cielo de una noche despejada.

La unicornio caminó por el pasillo que dejaban entre sí las mesas, mirando a izquierda y derecha, sin prestar atención a las miradas extrañadas que le dedicaban los clientes del café. Un camarero, un pegaso de pelaje rojo y crin blanca, se acercó a ella y le preguntó si deseaba sentarse, pero la yegua lo rechazó con un gesto de su casco y continuó su camino.

El sonido breve y seco de sus pasos sobre el suelo de baldosas resonaba por el local. Lentamente, los ojos que antes se habían fijado en ella volvieron a centrar su atención en los platos y las bebidas sobre las mesas, mientras la unicornio paseaba la mirada por todo el local. Las paredes pintadas en color crema, sobre las que estaban colgados tablones con listas de precios escritas con tiza y fotos de algunos de los platos la carta; las mesas, en madera de pino barnizada; los platos, algunos vacíos y otros en los que todavía quedaba comida, tan apetitosa que hacía que a uno se le hiciera la boca agua solo con verla; los clientes, una variada representación de ponis de todas las razas de Equestria; y, finalmente, los camareros, con sus rostros y gestos humildes y serviciales, ataviados con trajes de librea negros, y que atendían con total diligencia a los clientes.

Precisamente estos, y en concreto los unicornios, eran el blanco de las miradas de la unicornio. Los observaba casi obsesivamente, como un gavilán a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa, escrutando sus rasgos con tanta minuciosidad como examina el joyero la gema que va a tallar en busca de imperfecciones. Pero ninguno de ellos era la poni que buscaba.

Extrañada, la unicornio se dirigió a la barra, en la que había varios asientos vacíos. No comprendía por qué todavía no había aparecido. Le habían asegurado que allí estaría. Respiró hondo un par de veces para calmarse, y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba enfrente de la barra, justo enfrente del propietario del local, un poni normal de pelaje celeste y crin blanca. La unicornio le lanzó una mirada interrogante, pero él no la vio, o no quiso responderle.

De repente, el ruido de campanillas volvió a resonar por el local. Sobresaltada, la unicornio giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta para ver al poni que acababa de entrar. Por dentro, rogaba para que fuera la poni a la que esperaba. Y cuando sus ojos la observaron por primera vez, una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

La recién llegada caminaba por entre las mesas a buen ritmo, pero su respiración era cansada y jadeante, y algunas pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente parda y el extremo de su crin negra. Su cuerno brillaba del mismo color zafiro que sus ojos, que miraban nerviosamente al frente; y su aura mágica daba pequeños tirones al traje negro que llevaba. Se llevó un casco a la frente, y limpió con un gesto veloz el líquido que mojaba su pelaje.

La unicornio blanca le guiñó el ojo al propietario, y se levantó de la silla. El poni normal se encogió de hombros, y negó con la cabeza. No entendía por qué quería llevarse precisamente a Dawn Star. Solía llegar tarde a trabajar, era bastante torpe llevando platos y no le gustaba su trabajo. No era precisamente una empleada modelo. Si quería que trabajara para ella, él desde luego no se opondría a ello.

Ambas unicornios caminaron en el pasillo en dirección a la otra. Dawn Star, nerviosa por el retraso que llevaba y con miedo a la bronca que le iba a echar su jefe; la unicornio blanca, satisfecha y llena de confianza.

— ¿Dawn Star? —preguntó cuando se encontraron frente a frente.

Dawn Star levantó la cabeza al oír la voz que la llamaba, y sus ojos se encontraron con el hocico puntiagudo y de pelaje blanco de la unicornio. El familiar cosquilleo del nerviosismo asaltó su estómago, y tragó saliva audiblemente. ¿Quién era esa yegua? Estaba segura de que nunca la había visto por el café, pero ella parecía saber bien quién era.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —balbució, desconcertada. Tenía cientos de preguntas rondándole la cabeza en aquel momento, pero solo acertó a formular aquella.

En lugar de responder, la unicornio se limitó a señalar con un casco la placa metálica que pendía de su uniforme de camarera, y en la que estaba escrito su nombre. Las mejillas de Dawn Star enrojecieron visiblemente.

— ¿Hay alguna mesa libre? —preguntó la unicornio, cerrando brevemente los ojos.

Dawn Star frunció el ceño con desconfianza. No entendía por qué la unicornio le había preguntado aquello. No solo había unas cuantas, sino que además estaba segura de que su interlocutora había pasado al lado de más de un sitio desocupado. Su instinto le decía que había una segunda intención oculta tras su pregunta, pero en lugar de inquirir sobre sus sospechas, sonrió con cordialidad y respondió:

— Sí, por supuesto. Tenemos varias. —Señaló la mesa vacía más cercana, e hizo un gesto de invitación al tiempo que sus labios formaban la sonrisa más amable que pudo poner—. ¿Quiere sentarse?

La unicornio asintió con la cabeza, y se sentó en la silla bajo la atenta mirada de Dawn Star; que sacó una libreta y un lápiz con su magia en cuanto su cliente hubo posado sus cuartos traseros en la silla.

— ¿Qué desea tomar?

La unicornio ojeó rápidamente los nombres de las bebidas expuestos en una tabla colgada de la pared, pero ninguna de ellas llamaba demasiado su atención. Eran demasiado exóticos para su gusto, y ninguno le daba la impresión de que pudiera gustarle.

— Tomaré un té con leche.

Dawn Star asintió levemente mientras lo apuntaba en su libreta, y después caminó hacia la barra, detrás de la cual se hallaban un hornillo y varias cafeteras y teteras. Cogió una de ellas en su aura mágica, echó dos cucharadas de té verde en ella, la colocó bajo el grifo, y lo abrió.

Mientras el agua llenaba la tetera, la unicornio parda pensó en la unicornio blanca, en su extraño comportamiento. No le inspiraba ninguna confianza. Era demasiado rara.

— Vaya, Dawn Star, por fin apareces —dijo el propietario del café, detrás de ella, en tono irritado y con cara de pocos amigos.

Dwan Star inspiró profundamente, colocó la tetera en el hornillo, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su jefe.

— Lo siento mucho, pero las clases han terminado tarde. La profesora de Defensa Avanzada contra la Magia Oscura nos ha tenido haciendo hechizos defensivos hasta las tres y media. He venido en cuanto he podido.

Su jefe frunció el ceño, descontento con aquella explicación. Siempre sacaba una excusa así cuando llegaba con retraso. Las clases habían terminado tarde, la calle estaba en obras y he tenido que dar un rodeo, unos criminales han atracado el banco y la guardia real ha restringido todos los accesos… No sabía por qué siempre le hacía caso, ni por qué siempre acababa perdonándola.

— Es cierto —protestó ella. El agua empezó a borbotear en el interior de la tetera, y la unicornio la sacó del hornillo con su magia—. Pregúntale a cualquiera en la Academia.

El poni normal negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Dawn Star suspiró, y vertió el contenido de la tetera en una taza. Pronto, el líquido verde llenó el recipiente hasta la mitad, del que nacían finas volutas de humo blanco que giraban en el aire y se enroscaban sobre sí misma en intrincadas figuras. El cuerno de la unicornio volvió a iluminarse, y pocos segundos el nivel del líquido en la taza había alcanzado las tres cuartas partes, y su contenido era más claro y menos transparente.

— ¿Para la unicornio blanca de la mesa uno?

Dawn Star afirmó con la cabeza, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

— Parecía muy interesada en hablar contigo —comentó, como si no tuviera la más mínima importancia—. Vino a verme a mi despacho esta mañana, diciendo que tenía que hablar contigo, y que era muy urgente, y no sé qué más. —Hizo una mueca despectiva, y añadió—: Tal vez deberías charlar un rato con ella, a ver qué es eso tan importante que quería contarte.

Dawn Star se encogió de hombros, y, con la taza colocada sobre una bandeja de aluminio, emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia la unicornio. Mientras caminaba por entre las mesas. buscaba en su mente posibles razones por las que aquella yegua quisiera entablar conversación con ella. No creía que tuviera nada que ver con su trabajo en el café, sus vecinos eran todos ponis normales o pegasos, y su casero era un caballo. Lo único que se le ocurría era que aquello tuviera que ver con sus clases en la Academia de Unicornios Dotados.

Pero ¿qué podía ser? Le iba bien en los exámenes, mantenía una buena relación con sus compañeros, y no se había metido en problemas desde… aquello. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No quería recordarlo.

De acuerdo, entonces no podía ser algo malo, luego tenía que ser bueno. Hacía poco había enviado solicitudes de entrada a varias universidades de Equestria. Seguro que la unicornio era una representante de alguna de ellas, y quería hacerle una entrevista personal para decidir si la admitían.

Aquel pensamiento la reconfortó, y sonrió con confianza. Estaba segura de que le daría una impresión tan buena que no le quedaría más remedio que darle una plaza en la universidad. Después de todo, era una alumna de la Academia de Celestia, y ninguno de ellos tenía nunca problemas para conseguir plaza.

— Su té con leche —dijo, colocándolo con suavidad sobre la mesa. La unicornio se lo agradeció con la mirada, y cogió la taza con su aura turquesa. Dawn Star carraspeó un par de veces, y después preguntó, como si no tuviera importancia—: Me han dicho que quería hablar conmigo.

La unicornio dio un largo sorbo de la taza, y paladeó el líquido con delectación antes de responder. Estaba caliente, pero no demasiado, y tenía un sabor fuerte y penetrante, aunque la leche lo suavizaba. Estaba bueno, pero no tenía punto de comparación con el té con leche que bebía en su juventud.

— Sí, es cierto. Quería hablar contigo. —Dio varios golpecitos con su casco sobre la mesa, y dijo—: Siéntate, por favor. No quiero que estés incómoda.

Dawn Star miró a su interlocutora, insegura. Le estaba prohibido sentarse en la misma mesa que los clientes, y también hablar con ellos más allá de lo imprescindible, bajo pena de perder el sueldo del día. Volvió la vista hacia su jefe para ver qué opinaba de aquello, y él asintió con la cabeza. Dawn Star se encogió de hombros. Si le daba permiso, no tenía por qué haber ningún problema.

— Por supuesto —respondió, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentó en la silla que estaba justo enfrente de la unicornio, puso los dos cascos sobre la mesa y la miró a los ojos—: ¿De qué desea hablar?

La unicornio tomó otro trago largo, y volvió a colocar la taza sobre la mesa.

— Eres alumna de la Academia de la Princesa Celestia para Unicornios Dotados, ¿no es cierto?

— En efecto —afirmó Dawn Star, aunque no pudo evitar que aquella pregunta le extrañara un poco. En los documentos de solicitud que había enviado constaban todos los datos referentes a su educación hasta aquel momento, y estaba segura de que en ellos ponía bien claro que había ido a aquella academia. Era, como mínimo, desconcertante que no lo supiera—. Estoy en el último año de academia. El año que viene entraré en la universidad.

Por supuesto, la unicornio ya sabía aquello. La marca de belleza de la unicornio parda, un cúmulo de estrellas blancas en una disposición parecida a la forma de un reloj de arena, anunciaba a bombo y platillo cuál era su talento especial. Solamente lo había preguntado como mera formalidad, para comenzar la conversación.

— ¿Y qué hace una estudiante de la Academia de Celestia trabajando de camarera en un café? —preguntó, alzando una ceja, y volvió a beber de su té con leche.

— Tengo que pagar el alquiler del piso —dijo la unicornio parda con naturalidad, aunque en su voz se notaba un deje de malhumor. ¿Tal vez por la mala relación que mantenía con su jefe?-. El dinero no crece en los árboles.

— ¿Entonces no eres de Canterlot?

Dawn Star miró a la unicornio blanca con suspicacia y los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba claro que no trabajaba para ninguna universidad.

¿Quién era aquella yegua? ¿Qué quería de ella?

— No; soy de Vanhoofer —respondió con cierta reticencia.

— Una ciudad preciosa —contestó inmediatamente la unicornio blanca, para añadir a continuación—: Pero yo tenía entendido que la Academia ofrecía alojamiento a todos los alumnos de fuera de Canterlot.

— Sí, hasta los dieciocho años.

— ¿Sí? —exclamó la unicornio, fingiéndose sorprendida—. ¿Y tú tienes…?

— Veinte —respondió ella, de mal humor. La otra yegua abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta, pero decidió adelantarse a ella—: Perdí un curso por enfermedad, y otro por… —frunció el ceño con gravedad, hundió la cabeza entre sus cascos, y dejó escapar un largo suspiro— asuntos personales.

La unicornio asintió con la cabeza, y se terminó el resto del té que quedaba en la taza. Movió el escaso líquido en su boca, disfrutando de su sabor antes de tragarlo audiblemente. Ya sabía todo lo que Dawn Star le había dicho. Hasta aquel momento, solo había interactuado con ella para conocer sus reacciones. La verdadera conversación comenzaba ahora.

— ¿Le ha gustado el té? —quiso saber Dawn Star.

— Estaba bueno —respondió ella, y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Su aura turquesa envolvió la taza, y la deslizó sobre la superficie de pino de la mesa hasta que llegó a la camarera—. Aunque he tomado mejores en mis tiempos.

— ¿En sus tiempos? —repitió Dawn Star, extrañada—. No parece usted tan mayor.

La unicornio rio de buena gana. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su interlocutora, y pronto las dos unicornios estaban riendo juntas.

— No es la primera vez que me dicen eso —dijo la unicornio, divertida. Rio un poco, suspiró, y admitió—: La verdad es que tengo muchos más años de los que aparento. Su expresión se tornó misteriosa por un instante, y añadió—: Muchos, muchos más.

— Pues se conserva usted bastante bien —la halagó la camarera—. En serio, no parece que tenga más de cuarenta y cinco años.

La unicornio ladeó la cabeza, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. No era muy dada a los halagos, pero no le amargaba en absoluto escucharlos. Inspiró profundamente, y su rostro se tornó serio. Aquella conversación tenía que volver a su cauce normal. Ya la había dejado desviarse demasiado tiempo.

— Bueno, Dawn Star, ¿estás contenta con tu trabajo? —le preguntó a bocajarro, ignorando completamente el cumplido que acababan de hacerle.

El ceño de Dawn Star se frunció de repente. Aquella pregunta iba con segundas. Estaba segura.

— ¿Te ha pagado el jefe para saber lo que pienso del café? —preguntó, enfadada. Dio un salto sobre la mesa, y plantó las pezuñas con firmeza sobre la superficie de madera antes de señalar acusadoramente a la unicornio con un casco—. ¡Responde, ¿lo ha hecho?!

La unicornio no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar aquel exabrupto, estupefacta. Pero ¿qué le había hecho para que se pusiera así? Suspiró con fuerza, y pensó en Swébende Gagel y Nąȋenähz. Ellos dos también le habían saltado al cuello. Tal vez tuviera una especie de imán para atraer iras ajenas.

— No —respondió, todavía asombrada por la reacción de la camarera—. No, en absoluto. No tengo nada que ver con él.

— ¿Seguro? —replicó Dawn Star, mirándola con suspicacia. No se fiaba mucho de ella, de su sospechoso comportamiento, de las preguntas que hacía—. ¿Por qué quiere saber eso, entonces?

— Porque tengo una oferta de trabajo para ti.

La expresión de Dawn Star se relajó durante menos de un segundo, solo para recobrar su aspecto anterior.

— ¿Un trabajo? ¿Qué clase de trabajo?

— Menos horas, más paga y te lo pasarás mucho mejor que sirviendo mesas durante toda la tarde en un café. ¿Qué me dices?

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en los labios de Dawn Star.

— No, gracias —replicó, burlona, y agitando el casco delantero derecho—. No quiero convertirme en actriz porno.

La unicornio tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estamparse un casco en la frente. ¿Qué había hecho ella para tener que sufrir tantos gritos y acusaciones absurdas por parte de aquellos a los que intentaba reclutar?

— No es de actriz porno —intentó explicar la unicornio—. No tiene…

— Ni tampoco modelo para el Playstallion.

La unicornio apretó los dientes para no gritar de frustración.

— ¡Que no tiene nada que ver con eso! —bramó, incapaz de contenerse, y estampó los cascos con fuerza contra la mesa.

Sobresaltados por el estampido seco de sus cascos, todos los clientes del café dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y volvieron la mirada hacia las dos unicornios. Evidentemente incomodada al sentir decenas de miradas sobre ella, Dawn Star se encogió en su asiento, mientras que la otra yegua hacía gestos tranquilizadores con sus cascos, tratando de desviar la atención de ellas dos.

— No tiene nada que ver con eso —repitió la unicornio, ya más calmada, cuando las miradas de los ponis que las rodeaban ya habían vuelto a sus platos—. No es ninguna revista para caballos, ni vídeos adultos, ni nada parecido. Te doy mi palabra de honor.

De nuevo, Dawn Star le lanzó una mirada desconfiada. Todo aquello le sonaba muy raro. Sin embargo, decidió tragarse sus sospechas y preguntar:

— ¿Y de qué va ese trabajo?

— Trabajarías para la Corona —respondió la unicornio, sin perder un segundo.

— ¿Para la Corona? ¿De funcionaria?

Su interlocutora esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

— Algo así.

Dawn Star frunció el ceño de nuevo. Aquello sonaba más sospechoso todavía.

— ¿Algo así? ¿Cómo que algo así? —Golpeó la mesa con una pezuña, y exclamó, con rostro enfadado—: ¡Exijo saber de qué trata ese trabajo!

La unicornio escrutó cautelosamente sus alrededores, tomando nota mentalmente de cuántos ponis se sentaban a su alrededor y a qué distancia estaban de ella. Y, finalmente, concluyó que no era seguro revelárselo allí. Era demasiado arriesgado. Los ponis de las mesas de al lado podrían escucharla, y encerrarse una burbuja mágica solo conseguiría despertar las sospechas de toda la clientela.

No, solo había una solución. Llevarla allí, y esperar que lo que viera fuera suficiente como para convencerla de aceptar.

— No puedo decírtelo aquí —dijo finalmente—. Hay demasiados oídos indiscretos.

Dawn Star soltó una carcajada sarcástica. Por supuesto.

— Por supuesto —murmuró, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa sardónica de oreja a oreja—. No puedes decírmelo aquí para que vaya allí y tenderme una trampa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el rostro de la unicornio se contrajo en una mueca de irritación. Pero ¿por quién la había tomado esa camarera de porquería? ¿Por una tratante de yeguas?

— Escúchame —dijo en tono serio, mirándola a los ojos y bajando la voz para que nadie pudiera escucharla—. Soy agente de la Corona, no lo que sea que pienses de mí. —Su cuerno brilló, y menos de un segundo después un objeto pequeño y rectangular se materializó enfrente de la mesa con el ruido de un golpe sordo—. Ahí tienes mi identificación.

Sin separar la mirada de la unicornio ni por un instante, Dawn Star alargó la pezuña y tomó en ella el pequeño rectángulo de cartón. Lo llevó hasta la altura de los ojos con su magia, y lo observó con minuciosidad, tratando de descubrir en él cualquier detalle, por mínimo que fuera, que delatara al carné como una falsificación. Pero la foto coincidía perfectamente con la unicornio, el emblema de la Corona de Equestria era el verdadero, y el carné no tenía señales de haber sido alterado con magia. Por mucho que sospechara de ella, su identificación era auténtica. Aquella unicornio de comportamiento tan estrambótico era una servidora de las Princesas.

— Bueno, Comet Nova —dijo Dawn Star, no sin cierta suspicacia, y le devolvió su identificación de agente, que ella hizo desaparecer en su crin con un hechizo—, parece que decías la verdad.

Comet Nova quiso espetarle un "te lo dije" en la cara, pero se contuvo, asintió ligeramente, y preguntó:

— ¿Eso significa que me acompañarás a descubrir el trabajo que te ofrezco?

— ¿Ahora? –exclamó la camarera, sorprendida. Haber visto sus credenciales de agente le daba más confianza en ella, aunque todo aquello todavía le parecía un poco raro—. No puedo marcharme, acabo de empezar mi turno. Mi jefe me despedirá si me ausento sin justificación en horario laboral.

— Tranquila. He hablado con tu jefe, y le he convencido de que te permita venir conmigo.

Estupefacta, Dawn Star volvió la mirada a su jefe, a medias preguntando con su expresión si aquello era cierto, y a medias suplicándole que le permitiera irse y librarse de las cuatro horas de trabajo que le quedaban.

Y, para su asombro, su jefe asintió con lentitud.

La estupefacción la dominó durante menos de un segundo, pero enseguida sus facciones pasaron a reflejar la alegría que sentía. Podía irse. Adiós a cuatro aburridas horas de tomar nota y servir platos a clientes a los que no soportaba.

— Vamos —dijo Comet Nova, y se levantó de la silla.

Después de pagar por su café con leche, cinco monedas que la unicornio pagó con bastante mala cara, y de que Dawn Star se quitara su uniforme de camarera, las dos yeguas se dirigieron a la salida. La camarera tenía una expresión de alivio, mientras que la de la unicornio mostraba su satisfacción por haber logrado convencerla para que la acompañara. Sin embargo, todavía no cantaba victoria. Aún le quedaba convencerla para que aceptara el trabajo.

Algunos de los ponis que aún estaban terminando de comer se giraron al verlas pasar, mirándolas con curiosidad, preguntándose por qué la camarera se marchaba con la unicornio apenas diez minutos después de llegar; pero la mayoría las ignoraron y siguieron con su comida. Por el contrario, casi todos los compañeros de Dawn Star le lanzaron miradas envidiosas, preguntándose por qué su jefe había decidido librarla de su turno. Algunos lo interrogaron con la mirada, a lo que el poni normal respondió encogiéndose de hombros y diciendo para nadie en particular:

— Adiós, Dawn Star. No fuiste la mejor empleada, pero espero que te vaya bien donde quiera que vayas.

Cuando las dos yeguas cruzaron la puerta del café, un soplo de aire fresco que revolvió sus colas y crines salió a recibirlas. Se hallaban en el Paseo Real, una de las avenidas más amplias de Canterlot, que discurría casi en línea recta desde la Plaza de Equestria, en el centro de la capital, hasta la Plaza del Sol y la Luna, en la que confluían las principales avenidas de Canterlot en la entrada del gigantesco Parque de las Princesas, al final del cual se hallaba la entrada al Palacio de Canterlot. Cientos de ponis de las tres razas caminaban por las aceras, a lugares que solo ellos conocían, y decenas de carros circulaban a toda velocidad por la calzada, llevando con presteza a sus ocupantes.

Comet Nova giró a la izquierda, en dirección a la Plaza de Equestria, y Dawn Star la siguió, algunos pasos por detrás de ella. Era un bonito día primaveral. La temperatura era muy agradable, apenas veintiún grados, y en el cielo no había ninguna nube. La brigada de pegasos del tiempo sobrevolaba la avenida de vez en cuando, creando una agradable y refrescante brisa en la calle, y que a Dawn Star le encantaba.

— ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? —preguntó la camarera, acelerando el paso para ponerse a la altura de Comet Nova.

Las dos habían entrado en la Plaza de Equestria, un amplio espacio circular en cuyo centro se situaba la bandera nacional, constantemente guardada por dos guardias reales de semblante orgulloso y brillantes armaduras de acero recubiertas de pan de oro, que lanzaban bellos reflejos dorados cuando el sol se reflejaba en ellas. Las dos unicornios los rodearon a paso rápido, y Comet Nova enfiló la avenida que la llevaría hacia el sur de la capital, donde estaban ubicadas cientos de fábricas e industrias que abastecían a la capital de Equestria y a parte del Principado con sus productos.

— A Fillecas —respondió ella, sin girarse hacia ella—. Allí está nuestra sede.

Dawn Star se quedó parada durante un segundo, estupefacta con aquella respuesta.

— ¿Vuestra sede está en Fillecas? ¿La de una agencia de la Corona de Equestria?

FIllecas era el barrio obrero de la capital. Originalmente una gran extensión de terreno llano al sur de las murallas de la ciudad, se había industrializado hacía nos ochenta años, llenándose de fábricas poseídas por algunas de las familias más ricas de Canterlot. Atraídas por la promesa de trabajo, cientos de ponis de toda Equestria no tardaron en mudarse al lugar, y en pocos años aquel terreno baldío se había convertido en un barrio de Canterlot.

Pero Fillecas no era un barrio más de Canterlot, sino todo lo contrario. Era conocido en toda Equestria como el barrio rojo, el enclave republicano en el corazón de la monarquía, el dolor de muelas de Celestia. La práctica ausencia de legislación laboral en el país en los años posteriores a su fundación implicaba que las condiciones laborales las imponían los patronos a su antojos, y estos no habían dudado en someter a sus trabajadores a unas condiciones laborales terribles. Larguísimas jornadas, bajos salarios y una férrea disciplina eran una constante en las fábricas, una constante que no hacía más que avivar el odio que sentían los trabajadores por sus patronos. Un odio que no tardó en estallar en forma de una violenta revuelta contra los dueños de las fábricas, y que Celestia no había tardado en reprimir. Como represalia, los cabecillas habían sido ejecutados.

Aquel movimiento hizo perder a los trabajadores la esperanza que tenían en que Celestia pusiera fin a los desmanes de los patronos, y a cambio trasladó hacia ella el odio que los fillecanos sentían por sus jefes.

Así fue como Fillecas se declaró republicano, apenas dos años después de su fundación. Si la princesa no se preocupa por nosotros, no queremos princesa en el trono. Fillecas era republicano. Se sentía republicano. Y, ochenta años, cinco revueltas y dos intentos de asesinato contra Celestia más tarde, Fillecas seguía siendo republicano. Las condiciones de trabajo habían mejorado enormemente. Los ponis ya no eran casi esclavos, y las pagas les proporcionaban un nivel de vida aceptable, aunque apenas algunas decenas de monedas por encima del umbral de la pobreza; pero aquellas mejoras no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo la mentalidad de aquel barrio. Fillecas era republicano, y estaba muy orgulloso de serlo.

Y, desde luego, un barrio republicano, que rechazaba a las princesas de Equestria con todas sus fuerzas, no parecía el sitio más adecuado para la sede de una agencia de la Corona.

— Sí. En la calle de la Corte, más concretamente.

Dawn Star intentó responder, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Calle de la Corte… No me suena de nada, pensó justo antes de girar a la izquierda.

— ¿Es una agencia para espiar a los fillecanos por si acaso piensan en rebelarse contra Celestia? —preguntó. Era la única manera que encontraba su mente de compaginar ambos hechos.

Comet Nova rio con ganas.

— No, por supuesto que no. De eso se ocupan los P.R.I.M.O.S. Lo nuestro es una rama completamente distinta.

Dawn Star ladeó la cabeza, y dio un paso a la izquierda para esquivar a tres potrillas que corrían a toda velocidad por la acera. Llevaban unas curiosas capas burdeos anudadas al cuello, con un extraño símbolo de color celeste y amarillo cosido en ellas, y la camarera no pudo evitar seguirlas con la mirada durante uno o dos segundos.

— ¿Y qué rama es la vuestra?

— Seguridad Nacional. Pero la nuestra es una rama completamente distinta a la de los P.R.I.M.O.S. Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos—agregó antes de que Dawn Star pudiera hacer otra pregunta.

La unicornio parda no respondió, pero en su cabeza seguían bullendo cientos de preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Por qué la sede de un organismo de la Corona estaba ubicada en un barrio republicano y antimonárquico? ¿Cuál era su misión? ¿Qué clase de asunto podía justificar todo aquel secretismo? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué la habían elegido precisamente a ella? De buen grado las habría formulado todas allí mismo y no hubiera cesado hasta lograr todas las respuestas, pero el tono de voz que había empleado la unicornio le había dejado claro que no iba a contestarle.

Dawn Star miró nerviosamente a ambos lados, y después dejó escapar un largo suspiro. ¿En qué clase de asunto se había metido?

— Ya casi hemos llegado —indicó Comet Nova, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la otra yegua.

Dawn Star sacudió la cabeza, y después echó una mirada a su alrededor. Los impresionantes edificios de piedra del centro de la capital y las grandes viviendas unifamiliares habían desaparecido para ser sustituidas por altos y feos bloques de pisos construidos en ladrillo. Las calles eran más anchas para permitir el paso de los grandes carros cargados de mercancías provenientes de las fábricas, y las aceras y la calzada estaban mucho más descuidados que en los barrios ricos. Los escasos ponis que se hallaban en la calle a aquellas horas, principalmente ancianos de aspecto ajado y potrillos de corta edad, también eran claramente diferentes de los de los barrios ricos del centro de la capital. Mientras que los segundos siempre iban elegantemente vestidos con magníficas y carísimas ropas de los tejidos más finos y adornados con abundantes y preciosas joyas, los fillecanos iban completamente desnudos _,_ estaban mucho más delgados, y en sus rostros y cuerpos se veían las señales de haber pasado una vida dura y llena de privaciones y sufrimientos.

A pesar de que Dawn Star ya había estado allí en al menos tres ocasiones, ver aquellos ponis tan demacrados y compararlos con la abundancia y la opulencia que veía en su día a día siempre hacían que se sintiera culpable. Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de que la Academia de Celestia fuera un edificio enorme y decorado con tal riqueza que si se vendieran las decoraciones de oro de las barandillas podrían mejorar enormemente las condiciones de vida de aquel barrio tan pobre, pero saberse mucho más afortunada que aquellos ponis la incomodaba enormemente, en parte porque ella también provenía de una familia no demasiado acomodada.

— Por este callejón, a la izquierda —dijo Comet Nova, y entró por él.

Dawn Star la siguió, pero tan pronto como cruzó la boca un olor pestilente, un hedor insoportable a basura, orina y cadáveres de ratas y pájaros en descomposición la obligó a salir de nuevo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y varias arcadas subieron por su vientre, y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared e inspirar profundamente para recuperarse.

— Sí, esto pasa siempre que alguien nuevo entra en esta calle —dijo Comet Nova, asomando la cabeza por la boca del callejón. Sorprendentemente, ella no parecía verse afectada por la peste que emanaba de todas partes—. Te acostumbrarás en un mes o cosa así.

Dawn Star giró la cabeza para responder, pero apenas la había movido un poquito cuando una nueva arcada la asaltó.

¿Un mes?, pensó con amargura mientras inspiraba profundamente para que se le pasaran las ganas de vomitar. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar semejante hedor durante un mes? ¿Y qué iba a hacer mientras tanto?

— ¿Un mes? —balbució, intentando recuperar el aliento.

La unicornio asintió, lacónica, con los ojos entrecerrados. Dawn Star dejó escapar un largo suspiro de resignación, y trató de no pensar en lo que se le venía encima.

— ¿Esta es…? —comenzó, pero una última arcada cortó de raíz lo que iba a decir. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire, se limpió la boca con un casco, y completó—: ¿Esta es la calle de la Corte?

— Sí —respondió Comet Nova—. Es esta.

Desde luego, en la calle no había nada que pudiera recordar en lo más mínimo a la corte de un palacio. Era un callejón estrecho, flanqueado por edificios bajos y con pinta de llevar muchos años abandonados. Sus paredes estaban despintadas y llenas de desconchones, y en los tejados parcialmente derruidos que quedaban había crecido un tupido tapiz de malas hierbas. El suelo de la calle estaba cubierto de basura y cadáveres de ratas y ratones acumulados a lo largo de años de dejadez, y de charcos hediondos de color entre amarillo y ocre.

Apenas lo había visto unos segundos, pero Dawn Star supo instintivamente que jamás volvería a ver un callejón tan sucio y repulsivo como aquel. Y, por si la repugnancia que le inspiraba fuera poco, la visión de aquel asqueroso callejón despertaba memorias largo tiempo reprimidas en su interior, memorias vergonzosas e infames, que no deseaba que jamás volvieran a su mente.

— Se llama calle de la Corte porque, cuando se fundó el barrio, aquí se colocaban las "cortesanas" —explicó Comet Nova, pasando la mirada por las ventanas destartaladas de los edificios—. No tengo muy claro si le pusieron ese nombre por el juego de palabras o por tener una alusión monárquica en pleno centro de Fillecas, pero no importa.

Dawn Star se encogió de hombros, y se separó por fin de la pared. Sus cascos golpearon el empedrado del suelo con un golpe seco, y se volvió hacia la entrada del callejón, sin atreverse a mirarla directamente.

— Tienes que entrar, Dawn Star —dijo la unicornio, en un tono que por un momento sonó casi maternal—. No vas a dejar que un poco de mal olor te aparte de un buen trabajo, ¿verdad?

Dawn Star cerró los ojos durante un segundo, y dejó escapar un largo suspiro de resignación antes de que la determinación se apoderara de su rostro. Había hecho bastantes estupideces en su vida. Y dejar pasar la oportunidad de despedirse para siempre del café no iba a ser una de ellas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tanta que su expresión se contrajo en una mueca cómica, como si hubiera estado comiendo limón, tomó una gran bocanada de aire para evitar respirar el hedor del callejón, y comenzó a caminar con cuidado en línea recta, bajando parsimoniosamente sus cascos cada vez que daba un paso. Si pisaba piedra, daba otro, aliviada. Si pisaba basura, o un charco, se apresuraba al tiempo que contenía una mueca de desagrado.

— Un poco más… Un poco más… —la guiaba Comet Nova, mientras observaba divertida cómo la unicornio parda caminaba a ciegas por el callejón. Otros habían hecho aquel camino mirando al cielo, a los edificios, a la pared del fondo del callejón, o habían aguantado estoicamente aquella pavorosa visión; pero ella era la primera que cerraba los ojos para no ver absolutamente nada—. Ya está. Párate ahí y gira a la izquierda.

Dawn Star obedeció sus órdenes sin vacilar. Sus pulmones empezaban a protestar por la falta de aire, sentía una incómoda tirantez en su pecho, y su rostro comenzaba a enrojecerse, pero se negó a respirar el aire viciado de aquel lugar. Prefería desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno a volver a soportar aquel terrible olor.

— Ya puedes abrir los ojos —dijo Comet Nova, y Dawn Star lo hizo.

Se encontraba ante una pared rectangular de ladrillo de unos tres metros de altura, situada entre los números nueve y once, pintada de rojo, y que se encontraba en mucho mejor condición que el resto de paredes de la calle. No había ningún bollo ni desconchón en ella, y la pintura roja ni siquiera estaba descascarillada. Daba la impresión de que alguien estuviera cuidando aquella pared, y solo esa, a propósito.

Comet Nova dio un paso hacia la pared, y le dio una sonora palmada con un casco. Miró a Dawn Star con una amplia sonrisa, y dijo—:

— Ya estamos. Esta es la entrada.

La unicornio parda miró la pared con atención, intentando descubrir entre los bien cuidados ladrillos cualquier signo que delatara la presencia de una puerta oculta, ignorando el ardor en su pecho, pero no logró encontrar nada, de modo que se volvió hacia la unicornio y le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

— ¡Respira, chica, respira! —exclamó la unicornio al ver el rostro enrojecido de Dawn Star. Al ver que ella se negaba, suspiró con resignación y lanzó un hechizo para purificar el aire del callejón a su alrededor—. Ahora ya puedes. Ya no apesta.

Las orejas de Dawn Star se erizaron de golpe, y no tardó ni un segundo en tomar una enorme bocanada de aire. Tal como le había dicho la unicornio, el nauseabundo hedor a podrido había desaparecido por completo, y poco después dejó escapar un enorme suspiro de alivio al sentir el aire fresco en su pecho.

— Entonces, esta es la entrada, ¿no? —preguntó, después de inspirar y espirar profundamente varias veces. Miró de nuevo a la pared de ladrillos rojos, intentando desentrañar el secreto que ocultaba, pero no lo consiguió—: Pues no lo parece.

— Eso es porque hay que saber cómo abrirla —replicó la unicornio, con una amplia sonrisa de complicidad. Le guiñó un ojo a Dawn Star, y agregó—: Fíjate bien.

Comet Nova caminó hasta el borde izquierdo de la pared de ladrillo, sin prestar mucha atención al lugar en que pisaba sus pezuñas, y después inclinó su cabeza hasta que estuvo casi al nivel del suelo. Apartó de su lado una bolsa llena de licor vacías con un hechizo, y dio un fuerte golpe con el casco en la esquina del muro al mismo tiempo que se oía un ruido de cristales rotos.

Un sonido metálico, como el de una moneda al caer al suelo, resonó por el callejón.

Bajo la mirada atenta y expectante de Dawn Star, Comet Nova repitió en la esquina inferior derecha, después en el centro, y arriba a la izquierda y a la derecha, para lo que se sirvió de un hechizo que creaba una bola de energía en el aire. Jadeó un par de veces, y le asestó un último golpe al centro de la pared.

Sin embargo, y al contrario que las veces anteriores, en esta ocasión no hubo moneda cayendo. Dawn Star miró a la otra unicornio, extrañada; y Comet Nova emitió un suspiro entre resignado y exasperado. Inspiró con fuerza, levantó la pata, y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el mismo lugar. De nuevo, no ocurrió nada.

Comet Nova apretó los dientes con fuerza, y le arreó cuatro o cinco golpes más a la pared, furiosa. Esta debió decidir que ya se había divertido bastante a costa de la unicornio blanca, porque al fin produjo el tintineo que ambas unicornios esperaban escuchar.

Comet Nova levantó los cascos delanteros en un gesto de victoria, y Dawn Star soltó una risita, justo antes de que un largo y ensordecedor chirrido atacara sus orejas, transformando sus expresiones alegres en otras llenas de dolor y desagrado.

— Esta puerta siempre se atasca —se disculpó Comet Nova cuando los últimos ecos del sonido se hubieron extinguido; y parpadeó con rapidez y sacudió la cabeza para eliminar los últimos restos de dolor de sus tímpanos—, y además chirría como una condenada. Voy a tener que hablar con Time Keeper para que la arreglen de una vez.

Dawn Star no respondió. En su lugar, se dedicó a investigar minuciosamente el muro de ladrillos, que, a pesar de todas las molestias que se había tomado la unicornio para abrirla, permanecía sin cambios, exactamente igual que antes de los golpes de la unicornio.

— Y… ¿ya está abierta? —preguntó Dawn Star, desconcertada—. ¿No está igual que antes?

— Eso parece —le rebatió la unicornio blanca, y le guiñó un ojo—. Pero…

Dejando la frase en el aire, Nova Star caminó hacia la pared a paso rápido, sin detenerse ni cambiar de rumbo. Comet Nova la miraba con expectación, impaciente por ver qué ocurría a continuación.

El hocico puntiagudo de la unicornio entró en contacto con el muro. Sin embargo, en lugar de chocar con él, los ladrillos comenzaron a moldearse alrededor de su cuerpo, como si fuera el agua de la superficie de un lago en el que se estuviera sumergiendo. Dawn Star dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, y contuvo la respiración mientras Comet Nova atravesaba la pared como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Un hechizo de ilusión. Y de un nivel muy avanzado, porque apenas era capaz de captar el rastro mágico que producía.

— ¿A qué esperas? —preguntó la voz e la unicornio desde detrás del falso muro, sacando a Dawn Star de sus elucubraciones sobre la naturaleza del hechizo—. ¡Entra!

La unicornio parda sacudió la cabeza para volver a centrarse, y dedicó una larga mirada a la pared de ladrillos. Por fin, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a avanzar con pasos cortos hacia el interior del muro. Ver los ladrillos acercarse a ella la inquietaba, pero saber que la visión no era más que un hechizo la ayudó a dominarse.

Cuando Dawn Star por fin cruzó al otro lado, se hallaba en el extremo más alto de una larga y estrecha escalera, completamente a oscuras excepto por la escasa luz que se filtraba desde su final y desde la calle. El sonido seco y repetitivo de las pezuñas de Comet Nova al pisar sobre los escalones de piedra sonaba unos metros más adelante, cada vez más amortiguado a medida que la yegua bajaba por la escalera.

Dawn Star tragó saliva, y apretó los dientes para contener un escalofrío. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero a sus veinte años todavía le daba miedo la oscuridad. Sabía que era un miedo irracional, un temor infantil absurdo, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por desembarazarse de él nunca lo había logrado. De hecho, seguía durmiendo con una luz mágica en su habitación, porque si no era incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Dawn Star inspiró profundamente, tratando de concentrarse, y murmuró con nerviosismo uno de los primeros hechizos que había aprendido en su vida. Su cuerno chisporroteó con energía mágica, y poco después una fría y no demasiado brillante luz azul zafiro lo iluminó, descubriéndole el suelo y los muros de arenisca que la rodeaban. Un suspiro aliviado escapó de sus labios. Al fin. Luz.

— ¿Esta es vuestra sede? —preguntó en voz alta para que la unicornio pudiera oírla bien.

— Exactamente —le llegó la débil respuesta desde el último escalón de la escalera—. Apréndete bien la dirección. Calle de la Corte, número nueve y tres cuartos.

Dawn Star no pudo evitar soltar una risita boba al oírlo. Número nueve y tres cuartos. Al parecer, en aquella agencia había alguien muy aficionado a Hayrry Trotter.

— ¿Sabes quién le puso el nombre? La princesa Twilight Sparkle, cuando nos visitó por primera vez, poco después de su coronación. Dijo que la puerta era como el andén nueve y tres cuartos, y se le quedó el nombre.

La unicornio parda emitió un resoplido divertido, y después negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto. Tenía que ser ella, cómo no. Sin embargo, pronto la preocupación asomó a sus rasgos. ¿Después de su coronación? ¿Tan secreta era aquella organización como para que la mismísima protegida de la princesa solo hubiera descubierto su existencia después de ser coronada? ¿En qué clase de asuntos se estaba metiendo?

— ¿De verdad son necesarias todas estas medidas de seguridad? —preguntó, ligeramente nerviosa. Apenas unos metros la separaban del pie de la escalera. La luz que emanaba del fondo ya era más que suficiente como para ver con claridad los escalones, de modo que apagó su cuerno.

— Sí —respondió Comet Nova, y su rostro y tono se tiñeron de gravedad—. Este Ministerio es una de las piedras angulares de la seguridad nacional. Nuestras actividades son completamente secretas. No podemos permitir que nadie ajeno a él sepa de nuestra existencia; o peor, que se salte nuestras medidas de seguridad y se adentre en nuestra sede.

¿Un ministerio? ¿Aquello era un ministerio? ¿Un ministerio oculto, subterráneo, situado en el callejón más oscuro y hediondo del barrio más antimonárquico de la capital de Equestria?

Dawn Star no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido de incredulidad. Aquello era completamente surrealista. Era como si se hubiera metido de improviso en una novela de ciencia ficción. Una novela de ciencia ficción muy real, y en la que además se permitían amenazarla.

Dawn Star tragó saliva, visiblemente intimidada. Comet Nova había sonado exactamente igual que una mafiosa de las novelas negras que le encantaban a su padre. El tono velado de amenaza en su voz era inconfundible. Casi le parecía que después había añadido "Vete de la lengua y acabarás durmiendo con los peces."

— Lo entiendo perfectamente —musitó Dawn Star, temblando ligeramente.

La unicornio parda volvió la cabeza hacia la entrada, y un gélido escalofrío la asaltó. Quería echarse atrás, olvidar todo aquello y volver a su apacible y tedioso trabajo de camarera. Pero sabía bien que aquello ya no era posible. Ahora que ya conocía la existencia de aquel ministerio, jamás la dejarían marcharse. No tenía otra opción que seguir adelante.

¿Quién me mandaría a mí meterme en esto?, pensó en el mismo momento en que salía del pasillo.

La estancia en la que había entrado era una amplia habitación rectangular, más larga que ancha, con piso de madera y muros de ladrillo rojo. En sus paredes se abrían varias puertas de madera de pino, todas de la misma forma y dimensiones, y en las que estaban clavadas pequeños letreros dorados que indicaban a dónde conducían. Cálidas luces mágicas de color amarillo anaranjado, confinadas en pequeñas esferas de vidrio que colgaban del techo, iluminaban la estancia, y le daban un aire extrañamente acogedor, que la oscuridad del pasillo y la inmundicia de su entrada secreta no hacían sino aumentar.

Comet Nova se detuvo en el centro de la habitación, esperando a que Dawn Star se pusiera a su altura, y de vez en cuando volvía la mirada hacia la puerta que tenía justo enfrente de ella con aire de preocupación. Hasta aquel momento no había tenido dudas, pero ahora comenzaban a asaltarle. ¿Podrían llevarse bien tres ponis tan diferentes? ¿Lograrían poner a un lado sus diferencias y colaborar por el bien de Equestria?

A pesar de que mientras planeaba y llevaba a cabo su reclutamiento no lo había dudado ni un solo segundo, en el momento de la verdad las dudas habían comenzado a asaltarla.

Pero una vez llegados a aquel punto, ya solo existía una manera de averiguarlo.

El sonido de pisadas a sus espaldas se extinguió. Comet Nova inspiró profundamente para espantar las dudas, sonrió, y se giró sobre sus cascos para mirar a Dawn Star; cuyos ojos vagaban por la habitación, sin duda preguntándose dónde se hallaba y a dónde conducirían aquellas puertas de madera.

— Dawn Star, hemos llegado —declaró, e hizo un pase con el casco que abarcaba toda la sala—. Esta es nuestra sede.

Dawn Star contuvo la respiración mientras pasaba la mirada. Por una parte, no podía negar que se sentía algo decepcionada por la desnudez de la habitación. El secretismo y el misterio que habían impregnado aquel viaje por las calles de Canterlot habían excitado su imaginación, llenando su cerebro de misiones exóticas, grandes peligros y sofisticados aparatos más propios de una novela de espías que de la Equestria real. Pero, al mismo tiempo, también era cierto que una organización tan secreta como había insinuado trataría de parecer lo más normal posible para pasar desapercibida. Realmente, tenía sentido que su sede no fuera demasiado grande y tuviera pocos muebles.

— Es aquí —repitió ella en un murmullo casi inaudible, y tragó saliva, tratando de reunir confianza en sí misma. Sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. ¿De qué ministerio podría tratarse? ¿Por qué querrían contratarla precisamente a ella?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Comet Nova se ensanchó hasta abarcar todo su rostro, y puso su casco derecho sobre el hombro de Dawn Star.

— Te doy la bienvenida al Ministerio del Tiempo.

* * *

 **Cualquier parecido entre el barrio real y el ficticio es pura coincidencia.**


	4. El Ministerio del Tiempo

— ¿El Ministerio… del Tiempo? —repitió Dawn Star, desconcertada.

Comet Nova asintió con parsimonia.

— Efectivamente. Estamos en el Ministerio del Tiempo.

Todavía descolocada, Dawn Star volvió a pasar la mirada por la habitación, pero pronto su atención recayó sobre el gigantesco reloj de péndulo que colgaba sobre la puerta opuesta a la entrada. Ahora su presencia empezaba a cobrar sentido. Después de todo, se hallaba en el Ministerio del Tiempo.

— ¿Y qué ministerio es ese? —preguntó Dawn Star, mirando con desconfianza a los ojos de Comet Nova—. Nunca he oído hablar de él. ¿A qué se dedica? —Apuntó con un casco al pecho de la unicornio blanca, y, con el ceño fruncido en una expresión malhumorada, añadió—: Ya he llegado. Aquí nadie puede oírnos. —Acercó su rostro al de la unicornio blanca hasta que sus hocicos se tocaron. Cada una podía sentir el aire cálido que espiraba la otra en sus fosas nasales—. Tengo derecho a saberlo. ¿De qué voy a trabajar?

Comet Nova le sostuvo la mirada durante medio segundo, al cabo del cual la desvió y sonrió.

— Enseguida te lo explicaremos. Pero primero —la cogió de la pata y echó a andar hacia la puerta bajo el reloj— debemos ir a esa sala. Hay tres ponis esperándonos.

Dawn Star resopló, frustrada, pero no dijo nada, y caminó con la yegua blanca hasta la puerta. Una vez allí, Comet Nova le lanzó una mirada a Dawn Star, otra a la puerta, e inspiró profundamente antes de dar tres golpes secos en la madera.

— Adelante —respondió una voz suave y masculina desde el otro lado.

Un aura turquesa apareció alrededor del picaporte, y lo giró con parsimonia hasta que quedó apuntando hacia abajo. Alargó una pata y empujó la hoja de la puerta, que se abrió lentamente, girando sobre sus goznes con un chirrido.

Detrás de la puerta, se encontraba una habitación pequeña, de suelo de parqué y paredes pintadas de celeste. La estancia estaba también iluminada por luces mágicas, pero en lugar de ser anaranjadas, eran del mismo color azul cielo que la pintura de las paredes. Un magnífico reloj de péndulo, fabricado en oro y plata, y que indicaba las constelaciones y la posición de los astros además de la hora, colgaba de la pared enfrente de la entrada, casi a la altura del techo; y debajo de él se hallaba un gigantesco tapiz tejido con hilos de seda de brillantes colores y que representaba el mapa de Equestria.

A aproximadamente medio metro de la pared del fondo se hallaba una larga mesa de ébano, tan larga que casi tocaba las paredes, y a la cual se sentaba un unicornio enjuto y entrado en años. Llevaba unas gafas de montura redonda, desde detrás de las cuales sus ojos grises miraban cansados unos papeles que había sobre el escritorio. Su pelaje y su crin eran negros como el azabache, y su marca de belleza era un reloj de bolsillo plateado abierto, cuyas agujas señalaban las diez y diez, rodeado de instrumentos de relojero.

Una placa dorada encima de la mesa revelaba su nombre: Time Keeper.

Por delante de la mesa había tres sillas. Una de ellas, la de la izquierda, estaba libre, pero las otras dos estaban ocupadas. La de la derecha, por un pegaso grande y que tenía pinta de ser agresivo. Una brillante armadura dorada de hierro chapada en latón cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo gris, y un casco del mismo material protegía su cabeza, dejando a la vista tan solo el final de su crin, roja como la sangre. Llevaba una espada colgada al cinto, y de vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor con desconfianza, como si estuviera esperando una emboscada.

A la otra se sentaba una yegua joven, de pelaje gris oscuro y crin negra como la noche. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas y peludas, sus ojos eran amarillos, y sus pupilas alargadas y los largos y afilados colmillos que asomaban por entre sus labios contribuían a darle un aspecto feroz, a pesar de que no era demasiado dada a la violencia. De sus costados nacían dos alas, pero no blandas y plumosas como las de los pegasos, sino negras, membranosas y huesudas, como las de los murciélagos. La izquierda estaba plegada y relajada, pero la derecha estaba extendida y cubierta por una aparatosa escayola.

Dawn Star reconoció al instante a la yegua como una thestral, uno de aquellos extraños ponis con colmillos y alas de murciélago que habían aparecido de repente tras el regreso de la princesa Luna, cinco años antes, y que ahora constituían la práctica totalidad de la Guardia Nocturna. La unicornio había visto a varios en sus paseos nocturnos por la capital, pero nunca había tenido a uno tan cerca de ella.

— Aquí te traigo a la última, Keeper —dijo Comet Nova cuando entró en la habitación—. Lista para entrar en acción e impaciente por hacerlo.

El unicornio levantó la cabeza con parsimonia, y clavó su mirada en Dawn Star, examinándola de arriba abajo. La unicornio tragó saliva, evidentemente incómoda con la manera en que su rostro delgado y lleno de arrugas la escrutaba. Pero, al cabo de unos segundos, su expresión se relajó, y dijo al tiempo que extendía la pezuña:

— Bienvenida al Ministerio del Tiempo, señorita Dawn Star. —Ella lo miró con extrañeza, pero se encogió de hombros y le estrechó el casco al unicornio—. Mi nombre es Time Keeper, ministro del Tiempo de la Corona de Equestria. —Dawn Star abrió la boca para hacer una pregunta, pero Time Keeper la detuvo con un gesto de su pezuña—. Por favor, tome asiento. Le garantizo que todas sus dudas serán respondidas en unos minutos.

Dawn Star vaciló durante un segundo, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que le decía el ministro. Usó su magia para separar la silla de la mesa, y después se sentó en ella, mirando alternativamente a Time Keeper, a Comet Nova, que se había colocado de pie al lado del caballo, y a los otros dos ponis, con una mezcla de curiosidad e inquietud.

— Comenzaré por presentarle a sus compañeros, si no le importa —dijo el ministro. Dawn Star abrió los ojos, sorprendida por cómo los había llamado—. Dawn Star, este es Swébende Gagel, cabo del ejército de Cloudsdale. —La unicornio extendió un casco a través de la mesa, pero en lugar de estrechárselo, el pegaso le lanzó una mirada asesina, llena del odio y desprecio que sentía por los de su raza. Dawn Star retiró el casco, demasiado impresionada como para poder hablar, y giró la cabeza hacia la otra poni—. Y esta thestral es Nayenaets. Se pronuncia así, ¿verdad?

Nąȋenähz asintió con movimientos cortos y rápidos, y respondió al casco extendido de Dawn Star con una sonrisa nerviosa que dejaba ver sus afilados colmillos.

— Damas, caballero —comenzó Time Keeper, mirando alternativamente a los tres—, ahora que ya nos hemos presentado, les doy de nuevo la bienvenida al Ministerio del Tiempo. —Se subió las gafas, y continuó—: Estoy seguro de que tienen ustedes muchas dudas, pero no se preocupen. Enseguida…

— ¡Dejaos de palabrería inútil! —bramó Swébende Gagel, y estampó sus cascos sobre la mesa, con tanta fuerza que todos soltaron un respingo de sorpresa—. ¡He cuestiones a cientos, y os demando respuestas que satisfaganme! ¡Responded, ¿es aquesto Equestria?! ¿Somos ya en aquesa Equestria para la cual la vuestra camarada afirmaba trabajar?

Time Keeper se quedó mirándolo, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, estupefacto por aquel exabrupto. Sin embargo, enseguida se repuso, y, tras carraspear para aclararse la voz, respondió:

— En efecto. Se encuentran ustedes en Equestria. Más concretamente, se encuentran ustedes en Canterlot, la capital de Equestria.

— _Könȅgengŭradï_ —murmuró Nąȋenähz para sí misma, con la mirada perdida en la pared del fondo, intentando calmarse.

— ¿Cómo es aqueso posible? —replicó el guerrero pegaso, que adoptó inconscientemente una posición defensiva—. Afirmó ella que aún no gozaba aqueste principado de la existencia. —Colocó un casco encima de la mesa, y preguntó—: ¿Cómo es aqueso posible? —Soltó una carcajada burlona, y añadió—: ¿Somos acaso viajados en el tiempo?

— Exacto.

Inmediatamente, las miradas de los tres ponis se clavaron en Comet Nova. Swébende Gagel y Nąȋenähz, estupefactos, como si la unicornio blanca acabara de decir que el cielo era amarillo con lunares rosas; Dawn Star, sorprendida, aunque mucho menos que sus dos compañeros. Recordaba que en una clase el profesor había mencionado que Star Swirl en Barbudo había inventado un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo, pero también que su utilización estaba extremadamente restringida. Disimuladamente, Dawn Star echó una ojeada al pegaso y a la thestral. Si lo que decían era cierto, entonces aquellos dos unicornios estaban autorizados a usar uno de los hechizos más secretos que existían. Y aquello no le inspiraba nada bueno _._

— Se encuentran ustedes en el año 2220 del calendario equestriano —dijo Comet Nova, mirando alternativamente al pegaso y a la thestral. La expresión calmada de la unicornio contrastaba enormemente con el asombro y la incredulidad de los rostros de los tres ponis frente a ella. Era evidente que ya había lidiado antes con aquellas reacciones—. Nayenaets, has viajado mil seiscientos años hacia el futuro. Swébende Gagel, en su caso estamos hablando de aproximadamente dos mil trescientos.

Los ojos y la boca del pegaso se abrieron aún más, y su expresión se tornó todavía más asombrada, si es que aquello era posible _._ Por su parte, Nąȋenähz miraba continuamente a un lado y a otro, completamente desorientada. Creía haber entendido que ya no se encontraba en su época, sino muchos años en el futuro; pero su comprensión del equestriano era bastante precaria, de modo que podían haber estado hablando de algo completamente diferente.

— M… mas… ¡Non es aqueso posible! —tartamudeó Swébende Gagel, casi con desesperación. Un segundo después, se dio cuenta de que había perdido el control, y comenzó a tomar profundas bocanadas de aire y poner en marcha los ejercicios de relajación que había aprendido de sus camaradas del ejército pegaso—. Non es viajar en el tiempo posible. Non fazerse puede. Es… —Negó con la cabeza—. ¡Non ha sentido! ¡Non es posible!

— Lo es —replicó Dawn Star, con voz calmada, tratando de contener la emoción que sentía por encontrarse junto a dos ponis del pasado—. Mi profesor de Teoría Mágica Avanzada comentó una vez en clase que Star Swirl el Barbudo inventó un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo pocos años antes de morir; pero también que su conocimiento y utilización estaban estrictamente prohibidas sin la autorización personal de las princesas.

Swébende Gagel y Nąȋenähz se volvieron a mirarla, con toda su atención vuelta hacia ella, pidiéndole explicaciones con la mirada. Por su parte, Comet Nova hizo lo mismo, pero con una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

— Exacto —comentó, con evidente orgullo en la voz—. Se nota que has estudiado en la Academia de Celestia. —Pasó la mirada sobre los tres ponis, y continuó—: Efectivamente, Star Swirl el Barbudo inventó hechizos para viajar al pasado. No uno, sino dos.

Esta vez fue el turno de Dawn Star de sorprenderse.

— ¿Dos hechizos de viaje en el tiempo? ¿No inventó solo uno? ¿El que comentó mi profesor?

— No —respondió Time Keeper. Se quitó las gafas con su magia, las colocó con suavidad encima de la mesa, y puso los cascos sobre ella—. Star Swirl inventó dos hechizos para viajar en el tiempo, no uno. Su profesor y usted no han oído hablar del otro hechizo porque es secreto de Estado.

De nuevo, la familiar incomodidad que había sentido a lo largo del pasadizo secreto volvió a la mente de Dawn Star. Un Ministerio secreto bajo Fillecas, hechizos de viaje temporal que eran secretos de Estado, ponis que provenían de épocas remotas del pasado… Pero ¿en qué se había metido?

— ¿Fue aquese hechizo de maese Star Swirl el que usasteis para traernos hasta aquí? — preguntó Swébende Gagel, desconfiado.

— ¿Qué, ese no es un cornudo traidor? —replicó Comet Nova, divertida; y tanto Time Keeper como Dawn Star le pidieron una explicación con la mirada.

— ¿Qué decís? —respondió el pegaso, casi ofendido—. Maese Star Swirl non es traidor alguno. Fue echado de tierra por oponerse a la abominable alianza entre grifos despiadados e unicornios traidores. —Dawn Star abrió la boca para defenderse, pero Comet Nova levantó un casco y negó con la cabeza—. Fue refugiado en Cloudsdale, honor de honores ser acogido en la ciudad de nubes, la reina de los aires, e allí mora e vive fasta el presente día, aguardando retornar a la su morada del reino unicornio. Star Swirl non traidor es, e es en Cloudsdale por ello respetado e honrado.

Comet Nova hizo rodar los ojos en sus órbitas. Como Star Swirl se había opuesto a la alianza de Platino VI con los grifos, él no era un traidor despreciable. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar otra cosa de Swébende Gagel?

— Respondiendo a su pregunta, no, no usé ese hechizo. Utilicé su contraparte, el hechizo de vuelta, que también fue inventado por el Barbudo y también es secreto de Estado. El hechizo de viaje en el tiempo es el que usé para llegar hasta el campo de batalla.

Swébende Gagel abrió la boca para preguntar por qué habían viajado a su época para llevarlos hasta allí, pero la voz de Nąȋenähz lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

— ¿Nosotros podemos parar momento? —preguntó, articulando con dificultad el equestriano, su voz cargada de inseguridad, y mirando al suelo más que a la unicornio blanca—. Yo sé no si yo bien entriendo vos.

— Por supuesto —respondió Comet Nova, y sonrió con calidez—. ¿Qué no entiendes tú?

Nąȋenähz miró nerviosamente a los lados, y tragó saliva antes de comenzar. Tenía la boca seca, y el corazón le latía con fuerza.

— Um… Nosostros… —titubeó durante un segundo, buscando la palabra necesaria entre su reducido vocabulario— ¿somos viajados en tiempo?

Comet Nova asintió con la cabeza.

— Nosotros somos en _Könȅgengŭradï_ —afirmó con seguridad; aquella parte sí la había comprendido—. Capital _Ekuestriain_. Somos en futuro.

Comet Nova asintió de nuevo.

— Vos viajasteis pasado con… —se detuvo para buscar la palabra equestriana, pero después de unos segundos se llevó los cascos a la frente y comenzó a moverlos como si se deslizaran sobre el cuerno de un unicornio—. Con…

— Magia —sugirió Dawn Star.

— Magia —repitió la thestral, y pronunció la palabra de nuevo para sus adentros—. ¿Magia para viaje en tiempo es grande secreto?

— Exacto —confirmó Comet Nova, y miró a Nąȋenähz con satisfacción—. Esta magia es secreto muy grande.

Nąȋenähz parpadeó dos veces, y después afirmó con la cabeza. El desconcierto en su expresión había desaparecido, sustituido por una mirada de intriga. Clavó sus ojos en la unicornio blanca, después en el Ministro, y, tras inspirar profundamente, preguntó lo que todos querían saber:

— ¿Y por qué vos lleva nos a futuro?

Comet Nova y Time Keeper intercambiaron una rápida mirada, preguntándole al otro quién debería explicar eso. Tú eres el ministro, formaron los labios de la unicornio, sin pronunciar las palabras; es tu tarea.

Y aquello fue suficiente, porque Time Keeper carraspeó para aclararse la voz, se volvió a colocar las gafas, buscó las palabras más simples que pudo en su cerebro y volvió a aclararse la voz.

— Como ya les he explicado, existen dos hechizos de viaje en el tiempo. Al contrario que el que se guarda en la Biblioteca Real, el hechizo que usamos en este ministerio y que los trajo aquí no tiene límite de tiempo y permite cambiar el pasado _._ —Sus ojos se ensombrecieron por un instante—. Sin embargo, este hechizo no es tan secreto como nosotros desearíamos que fuera.

 _—_ Teneos —le cortó Swébende Gagel, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Insinuáis que bajo aqueste encantamiento pueden los fechos que ha registrados la historia ser cambiados?

— Exacto —respondió Comet Nova—. Mientras estés en el pasado, podrías hacer lo que quisieras. Hacerte amigo de los habitantes de esa época, comprar boletos de lotería premiados, matar a tu abuela antes de que nazca tu madre…

— Y por esta razón el hechizo es secreto de Estado —concluyó Time Keeper, poniendo los cascos encima de la mesa y tamborileando con ellos—. Si cualquier pony pudiera cambiar la historia, los resultados serían catastróficos. Podrían impedir que Celestia y Luna derrocaran a Discord, o que los Elementos de la Armonía derrotaran a Nightmare Moon, o incluso que se fundara Equestria. No podemos correr ese riesgo.

— Mas lo corremos —murmuró Swébende Gagel. Su rostro estaba contraído en un gesto grave, como cuando recibía órdenes de su superior; y sus pensamientos giraban en torno a su rey—. Somos abiertos a ataques enemigos. Atacar pueden cuando quisieren.

Los ojos de Dawn Star se abrieron de golpe ante semejante revelación, y su estómago se hizo un nudo en su barriga. La Equestria que conocía, sus padres, ella misma, podían desaparecer de repente, al capricho de un poni que conociera el hechizo prohibido y decidiera usarlo en su beneficio. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Nąȋenähz, y pudo percibir el miedo en sus ojos. A pesar de su falta de comprensión del idioma, había entendido perfectamente el grave peligro que corrían.

— No te preocupes —susurró, e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír a pesar del miedo—. Seguro que todo sale bien.

Nąȋenähz giró la mirada hacia ella, y cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la sonrisa de la unicornio parda, sintió que sus temores se disipaban, y sonrió a su vez.

— Ahí es donde entramos nosotros —dijo Time Keeper, captando al instante la atención de los tres ponis—. El Ministerio del Tiempo tiene la misión de impedir que se produzca la más mínima alteración de la historia de Equestria. Somos los guardianes de la historia del país, y nuestro cometido es impedir que cualquier poni pueda modificarla para sus propios fines.

— Mas, ¿cómo es que ponis ajenos a aqueste ministerio son libres para trajinar con el curso de la historia? —preguntó Swébende Gagel—. ¿Non es acaso un gran secreto del país? ¿Cómo es secreto semejante por otros sabido?

Comet Nova le lanzó una sonrisa divertida a Time Keeper, pero él la ignoró completamente.

— El hechizo es muy antiguo, y ha pasado por muchos cascos—respondió, casi a la defensiva, y se colocó bien las gafas—. Es natural que algunos de los que lo conocieron fueran seducidos por las enormes… posibilidades que ofrece un hechizo semejante. Y además, no se puede descartar que algún poni extremadamente dotado pudiera redescubrirlo por su cuenta en algún momento de la historia.

Dawn Star asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Que un poni redescubriera por su cuenta un hechizo ya existente era algo que ocurría a menudo, sobre todo entre los potros. Lo sabía porque, a los siete años, una compañera de la Academia había redescubierto por su cuenta el hechizo para caminar sobre las nubes. El entusiasmo en su rostro solo fue comparable a su decepción cuando se enteró de que aquel hechizo ya estaba inventado.

— Pero, por favor, no nos desviemos —comentó el ministro, y se volvió a quitar las gafas, esta vez con su magia—. Como iba diciendo, los empleados de este ministerio somos los encargados de impedir que la historia sea modificada. Cada vez que se produce un viaje en el tiempo, los agentes del Ministerio son enviados a la época a la que ha viajado el sospechoso, con la misión de evitar cualquier alteración en la línea temporal, por minúscula que sea. Y, una vez cumplen su misión, vuelvan a sus épocas hasta que son reclamados para otra.

— ¿Y si no han éxito? —preguntó Swébende Gagel, con una pequeña sonrisa malintencionada en sus labios.

El ministro del tiempo se quedó descolocado durante unos segundos, segundos que Comet Nova aprovechó para susurrarle a Nąȋenähz una concisa explicación de lo más importante que había dicho hasta aquel momento.

—Nunca se ha dado el caso —respondió al fin Time Keeper—. En nuestros mil cuatrocientos años de historia, desde el año 811, nunca se han alterado los acontecimientos pasados. Tenemos un índice de éxito del cien por ciento, y es indispensable que permanezca así.

— Es casi como si el mismo Universo no permitiera los cambios en el pasado —apostilló Comet Nova—. De hecho, algunos agentes han planteado esa hipótesis para explicar nuestra efectividad impecable.

— Un momento, un momento —pidió Dawn Star, levantando un casco y sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que hablaba—. ¿He oído bien? ¿El Ministerio lo fundó Discord?

— Ha oído bien. Discord fundó este ministerio en el año 811, justo después de descubrir el hechizo de Star Swirl tras siglos de olvido. Su propósito original era impedir que alguien pudiera usarlo para viajar al pasado e impedirle tomar el poder sobre Equestria; y como puede ver, poco ha variado en el tiempo. Pero no se preocupe. —El ministro se colocó las gafas sobre la nariz, y tamborileó con las puntas de sus cascos—. Nosotros no somos leales a un rey en concreto. Nosotros defendemos el pasado. Somos fieles a todos los reyes y reinas que han llevado sobre sus sienes la corona de Equestria, e incluso a aquellos que reinaron antes de la fundación.

Dawn Star asintió sin convencimiento. Las noticias que había leído en la prensa sobre el comportamiento de Discord en la última Gala del Galope, o sobre cómo traicionó a los Elementos para unirse a Tirek cuando este se fugó del Tártaro, le hacían desconfiar de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el dragoneqqus. Pero también era cierto que Celestia había asumido el control del Ministerio tras derrocar a Discord, algo que nunca hubiera hecho si solo lo beneficiara a él.

—¿Y cómo saben cuándo un poni utiliza el hechizo de Star Swirl para viajar al pasado? —preguntó de golpe—. ¿Acaso tienen cámaras ocultas por toda Equestria o algo así?

— Por favor, no diga tonterías —replicó Time Keeper, completamente serio—. Un acto semejante no solo requeriría un número demencial de cámaras de vigilancia, sino que además constituiría una violación inaceptable de la ley y el derecho a la intimidad que nos concedió la princesa Celestia. Por supuesto que no tenemos cámaras ocultas. ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido algo semejante?

Dawn Star se encogió ligeramente en su silla, avergonzada de haber pensado aquella tontería. Al ver su reacción, el rostro del ministro se suavizó, y se levantó de su silla para responder a la pregunta de la unicornio parda; pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Comet Nova se le adelantó.

— Lo sabemos gracias a Tapicestria. —Señaló el mapa que colgaba de la pared del fondo, y caminó hacia él—. Como sabrás por la educación mágica que has recibido, el campo mágico que crea el cuerno de los unicornios y les permite hacer magia produce una perturbación fácilmente detectable en el espacio, el conocido como "rastro mágico" que dejan todos los hechizos y que permite saber que se han utilizado. Normalmente, estas perturbaciones se localizan en el espacio; pero en el caso del teletransporte espaciotemporal fuerte de Star Swirl, su rastro mágico, además de ser excepcionalmente intenso, se sitúa casi exclusivamente a lo largo del río del tiempo, siendo prácticamente inexistente en las tres dimensiones del espacio. ¿Me sigues?

— Perfectamente —respondió Dawn Star. Las caras de los otros dos ponis no mostraban nada, aparte del más enorme de los desconciertos.

— Pues bien, esta es exactamente la propiedad que nos permite detectar los viajes en el tiempo. Este mapa de Equestria —le dio dos palmadas con la parte inferior de su casco— fue tejido por la Princesa Cautiva en la soledad de su cautiverio de Torre Leños, hace dos mil quinientos años, y fue encantado por la mismísima Clover, la fiel discípula de Star Swirl, para detectar el rastro del hechizo de su mentor. Cuando se activa el hechizo de Star Swirl, el hechizo detecta las perturbaciones temporales que produce en el río del tiempo, y a partir de ellas nos muestra sobre el mapa a qué época y lugar se ha desplazado. Después, simplemente nos desplazamos a esa época e impedimos que se altere la historia.

— Entiendo —dijo Dawn Star, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Es simple, la verdad.

— ¿Simple? —protestó Swébende Gagel, mirándola con una mezcla de furia y desprecio tal que la unicornio se encogió en su silla, intimidada—. ¡Simple será para vos, que sois versada en las tortuosas e sibilinas artes de la magia unicornia! Mas nos dos, un pegaso de Cloudsdale e una… murciégalo —escupió con desagrado, más que pronunció, aquella palabra—, non…

La frase murió en su boca medio segundo después, lo que tardó Nąȋenähz en silenciarlo de un fuerte pezuñazo en la mandíbula. La fuerza del golpe derribó al pegaso y a la silla en que se sentaba, y los dos cayeron al suelo con estrépito; y antes de que los tres unicornios o el pegaso tuvieran tiempo para reaccionar, Nąȋenähz ya estaba encima de Swébende Gagel, golpeando con furia las partes de su rostro que la armadura dejaba al descubierto.

— ¡Non llaméis mí murtségalo! —repetía, fuera de sí, mientras le propinaba furiosos pezuñazos. Swébende Gagel se limitaba a aguantar estoicamente la paliza, esperando un momento en que la thestral dejara un hueco abierto para contraatacar—. _Vösië nęmäi mȋerï baltȋet nȋazovien! Vösië mȍdȋommȋe…!_

Un fuerte tirón mágico de su absomen, que le hizo perder el equilibrio, cortó su frase en seco. Por fortuna para ella, cayó en la silla en lugar de sobre el suelo; y menos de un segundo después se encontró fijada a ella con magia. Una cuerda luminosa de color turquesa se cerraba alrededor de su hocico, impidiéndole hablar. Nąȋenähz se revolvió con fuerza, pero los hechizos de la unicornio eran mucho más fuertes que ella.

— Señorita Nayenaets, ¿se puede saber qué ocurre? —inquirió Time Keeper en tono grave, pero en su rostro era evidente que todavía estaba estupefacto por el exabrupto de la thestral—. ¿Por qué ha agredido a su compañero?

Nąȋenähz intentó responder, pero la cuerda mágica redujo sus palabras furiosas a una serie de gruñidos carentes de sentido.

— La ha llamado murciélago —respondió Comet Nova en su lugar, y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria al pegaso, que permanecía tumbado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, con el rostro hinchado y sangrando por la nariz y la boca—. Es el peor insulto en la cultura thestral. Los grifos lo usaban para marcarlos como monstruos subequinos, aberraciones abominables que debían ser exterminadas sin piedad. —Le lanzó una mirada comprensiva a Nąȋenähz, que ya parecía algo más calmada—. Y ella, que viene de la época final de la dominación grifa, que son los años con más persecuciones contra los thestrales…

Time Keeper cerró los ojos, pensativo. Por una parte, no podía ignorar la paliza que la thestral le acababa de propinar al que se suponía que iba a ser su compañero de misiones, pero por otro, podía comprender que después de años de ser etiquetada como un simple murciélago en lugar de un poni; peor aún, de oírlo como justificación por parte de los grifos para acabar con los de su raza, la thestral fuera extraordinariamente sensible en relación a aquel tema.

— Señorita Nayenaets, por favor, escúcheme bien —la advirtió, y las orejas de la yegua se orientaron en su dirección—. Debido a la gravedad del insulto proferido por su compañero, no se lo tendremos en cuenta por esta vez. La próxima, sin embargo, habrá consecuencias. —Se giró hacia Swébende Gagel, que trataba de ponerse en pie, y le advirtió—: Y en cuanto a usted, sepa que en este ministerio no admitimos racismo ni insultos descalificantes como los que acaba de proferir. Entiendo que proviene usted de una época en que la desconfianza entre las tres razas era común, pero eso no justifica de ninguna manera llamar murciélago a su compañera. ¿Queda claro?

El guerrero pegaso resopló cuando al fin logró ponerse sobre sus patas, y respondió al ministro con una mirada desafiante y una expresión retadora. Era evidente que no pensaba pedir perdón por su insulto. Sin pronunciar palabra, cogió la silla con sus cascos, la puso derecha y se sentó en ella.

Durante los cinco siguientes segundos, un silencio incómodo se extendió sobre la sala. Nąȋenähz y Swébende Gagel se miraban con una mezcla de odio y desprecio, y a su vez el ministro del tiempo y Comet Nova los miraban con preocupación. Dawn Star, por su perte, lucía una expresión absolutamente estupefacta, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— Como iba a decir antes de que ustedes empezaran a pelearse —comenzó Time Keeper como si nada hubiera pasado, con la esperanza de que aquello lograra disipar la tensión entre los dos ponis—, los hemos traído hasta aquí porque pensamos que tienen las aptitudes necesarias para entrar a formar parte de nuestra plantilla. Estamos interesados en contratarlos como agentes del Ministerio.

Swébende Gagel se limitó a alzar una ceja y mirar a los dos unicornios con expresión inescrutable, pero Dawn Star sintió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco. ¿Querían contratarla para ayudar a proteger la historia? ¿A ella? ¿A una simple alumna de la escuela de Celestia, y además una con un historial como el suyo? Aquello era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto.

— Ministerio quiere vosotros tres trabajar para él —le dijo Comet Nova a Nąȋenähz, que le pedía una explicación con su expresión desorientada; y que asintió con fuerza después de oírlo.

— Aqueste era el trabajo que ofrecísteisme en el campo de batalla —dijo Swébende Gagel, sin ninguna emoción en la voz. Se recostó en la silla, y echó un casco a la empuñadura de su espada.

— Exacto —contestó Comet Nova. Si estaba alarmada por la velada amenaza del pegaso, desde luego no lo mostraba—. Por favor, deje eso en paz. Tenga en cuenta que también trabajará para Mistral IV. —Se detuvo dos segundos para dejar que Swébende Gagel lo comprendiera, y continuó—: ¿No era eso lo que deseaba? ¿Servir a su rey y a Cloudsdale?

El guerrero pegaso emitió un gruñido de fastidio, y volvió a guardar la espada en su funda. Le habían pillado. Como buen soldado de Cloudasdale, servir y defender a su rey y su ciudad eran su deber; y si trabajando para aquel absurdo ministerio de unicornios traidores satisfacía aquel propósito, su obligación era servirlos hasta el final, sacrificando su vida por su rey si era preciso.

— Pero ¿por qué nosotros? —preguntó Dwan Star, poniendo los cascos sobre la mesa de ébano e inclinándose hacia Time Keeper—. ¿Por qué yo? —Inspiró profundamente un par de veces, y continuó—: No soy nadie especial. Solo soy una poni normal. Seguro que hay cientos de ponis que os…

— Dawn Star, deja de infravalorarte —la cortó Comet Nova en seco. Tomó su cabeza entre sus cascos, y clavó sus pupilas en las suyas, mirándola con rostro grave. Dawn Star dio un respingo, intimidada, e intentó separarse; pero la unicornio blanca aumentó la fuerza con que la sujetaba—. Estudias en la Academia para Unicornios Dotados de Celestia. Eres una alumna de notable. Eres buena aprendiendo hechizos, aunque tu resistencia no sea la mejor. —Dawn Star se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo la habrían estado espiando. Solo así podría saber eso Comet Nova—. Por supuesto que eres una gran incorporación para nosotros. Has visto lo secreto que es el Ministerio, y todas las medidas de seguridad que lo protegen. ¿Crees que te hubiéramos traído hasta aquí si no estuviéramos absolutamente seguros de lo que hacíamos?

Dawn Star tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que aquello tenía sentido. Si había llegado hasta el despacho del ministro al frente del ministerio más secreto de la Corona, era porque habían visto algo en ella. Pero había muchas cosas que no sabían sobre ella, y que si supieran les habrían hecho renunciar a contratarla.

— Sí, bueno, claro, pero, yo… —balbució sin sentido durante unos segundos, hasta que por fin acertó a decir—: ¿Sabéis lo de…?

En lugar de responder, la unicornio blanca iluminó su cuerno. Una brillante llama mágica de tamaño mediano prendió en el aire al tiempo que Comet Nova fruncía los labios como si fuera a soplar, y un instante después una fina y sinuosa hebra de humo blanco brotó de su boca, subiendo por el aire en una línea recta perfecta. Dawn Star enterró el rostro entre sus cascos, terriblemente avergonzada de sí misma. Lo sabían.

— Por supuesto que lo sabemos —dijo Comet Nova, en tono cálido, y pasó la pezuña con suavidad por la crin de la unicornio parda—. Lo sabemos, y a pesar de todo estás aquí.

Dawn Star la miró con ojos brillantes, y sonrió. Aquellas palabras parecían poco, pero para ella tenían un significado enorme. Sin embargo, la preocupación volvió pronto a sus rasgos, y preguntó:

— Este trabajo no interferirá con mis estudios en la Academia, ¿verdad? Ya llevo dos años de retraso, no puedo permitirme perder otro más.

— Por desgracia, no podemos asegurar que no la llamaremos en horario de clases para una misión; y por supuesto esta última tiene preferencia sobre todo lo demás —respondió Time Keeper—.Pero no se preocupe, contactaremos a la dirección de la Academia para informarles sobre su nueva situación, e intentaremos interferir lo menos posible en sus estudios.—Dawn Star se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla, preocupada. Aquello no le proporcionaba mucha seguridad—. Y si pierde algún examen por estar en una misión, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestros cascos para que pueda recuperarlo. ¿Le parece bien?

Dawn Star balbució una respuesta afirmativa, y dejó escapar un suspiro. La propuesta del ministro no le parecía del todo mal, si bien no era la seguridad absoluta que ella hubiera preferido; sobre todo en lo referente a los exámenes. Pero, de todas formas, era mejor que nada, y tenía la sospecha de que tampoco conseguiría del ministro más que lo que ya tenía.

— ¿Yo? —aprovechó para preguntar Nąȋenähz, nerviosa. A su derecha, Swébende Gagel contemplaba la situación con calma. Él sí tenía claro por qué lo querían: para que el grupo tuviera a alguien capaz de usar la fuerza y defender a las dos débiles yeguas—: ¿Vos porque quieren mí?

— Por tus ojos y tus oídos —respondió Comet Nova, sin vacilar—. A veces, ponis que cambian historia se esconden. Ellos no pueden escapar. Hay que encontrar ellos. Tu oído es muy fino, tus ojos ven en la oscuridad. Nadie puede escapar ti. Por eso nosotros queremos tú unas Ministerio.

Nąȋenähz vaciló durante un segundo, pero enseguida asintió con convencimiento. Ellos necesitaban sus habilidades para proteger Equestria, el país que no solamente había acogido a los su raza cuando los grifos los despreciaban y exterminaban, sino que además les había concedido la categoría de ciudadanos, poniendo a los thestrales en igualdad con las otras tres razas por primera vez en su historia y concediéndoles derechos y libertades con los que hasta aquel momento solo habían podido soñar. Que el ministerio la hubiera salvado de una boda forzada era secundario; su obligación como thestral era corresponder a los honores otorgados por la reina Luna I y servir a la Corona de Equestria.

— Lealtad mía es con vos —dijo, llevándose un casco al corazón—. Yo sirvo Equestria fasta alas mías no volar e yo no estar pie.

El Ministro del Tiempo sonrió. Nąȋenähz aceptaría el trabajo. Dawn Star, a pesar de todas sus dudas e indeguridades, no parecía que fuera a oponerse a trabajar para el Ministerio. La incógnita era Swébende Gagel, pero Time Keeper estaba convencido de que la idea de poder proteger al rey Mistral IV si se unía a ellos sería demasiado seductora como para que el pegaso la rechazara.

— ¿Y usted, Swébende? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia él. Las puntas de sus cascos emitían débiles y breves sonidos secos al tamborilear entre sí—. ¿Aceptará trabajar con nosotros para mantener la historia de Equestria, y del Reino de Cloudsdale si es necesario, libre de alteraciones?

En lugar de responder, Swébende Gagel se quedó mirando a los dos unicornios, apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que casi le pareció oír un crujido. Una parte de su cerebro le decía que todo aquello no tenía más remedio que ser una trampa para hacerle renegar de su patria y su rey. Viajes en el tiempo, un país que no existía, una poni murciélago; todo mentiras para arrancarlo del servicio de Mistral IV y ponerlo al de sus reyes unicornios traidores. No merecían otra cosa que ser pasados por la espada y pagar con su sangre su intento por convertirlo en un traidor.

Y, sin embargo, la otra no podía evitar preguntarse si de verdad podía ser cierto. Porque si lo era, su obligación como soldado de Cloudsdale era servir junto a ellos. Si no le habían mentido, defendían a Mistral IV, el que sobre nubes cabalga, y a toda su familia; igual que él había jurado hacer tan pronto como tuvo edad suficiente para alistarse en el ejército de Cloudsdale. Proteger a su rey era su deber. No podía abandonar su labor, incluso aunque implicara trabajar con aquella escoria traidora.

— ¿Servís a Su Majestad Mistral IV? —preguntó, estampando los cascos sobre la mesa de ébano y encarándose con el ministro—. ¡Decid verdad, ¿lo servís?!

— A Mistral IV y a cualquier poni que haya llevado la corona de Equestria o los reinos que se unieron para formarla —respondió el ministro, seco, como si el pegaso no hubiera golpeado la mesa.

Swébende Gagel lo miró a los ojos, sin pestañear, intentando descubrir en el rostro del ministro cualquier señal, por minúscula qiue fuera, que se filtrara a través de su máscara y le revelara la falsedad del unicornio. Pero en lugar de eso, se topó con la mirada intensa y seria de Time Keeper, sosteniendo la suya propia con una fuerza tal que ningún mentiroso podría mostrar jamás. Asqueado, el pegaso se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y volvió los ojos al techo. No podía sino admitir que aquel maldito traidor cornudo verdaderamente protegía a su rey.

Sin mediar palabra, Swébende Gagel asió la empuñadura de su espada, y la sacó de su funda con un ruido metálico. Time Keeper y Comet Nova retrocedieron intimidados al ver el arma, y Dawn Star emitió un agudo chillido de pánico. Sus cuernos se iluminaron en el acto, pero antes de que pudieran lanzar los hechizos que reducirían al pegaso, este había inclinado la cabeza hacia delante con humildad. Su espada, cuya afilada hoja brillaba del mismo azul pálido que las luces del techo, descansaba sobre sus cascos delanteros, extendidos hacia delante, ofrendando su arma al Ministro del Tiempo.

— El mi espada vos ha de servir fasta que fenezca —recitó con voz ceremonial, sin desviar la mirada del suelo en ningún instante. El ministro lo miraba, completamente desconcertado, sin saber si debía tomar la espada o dejarla donde estaba. Giró la cabeza hacia Comet Nova para ver si ella lo sabía, pero la unicornio blanca se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza—. Fasta el fin de las mis fuerzas he de defender aqueste ministerio, e sacrificaré la mi vida por él si d'aqueso se precisare. Fazerlo es el mi deber si con ello defender puedo a mi rey de los sus enemigos.

Sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía, Time Keeper alargó los cascos para coger la espada del pegaso, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, Swébende Gagel retiró las pata delanteras y volvió a enfundar su arma, para después volver a levantar la mirada del suelo.

Se sucedieron unos segundos de silencio en los que el ministro no sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero pronto se recompuso y dijo:

— Me alegro mucho de que todos hayan aceptado mi oferta. —Su cuerno se iluminó, y uno de los cajones del escritorio se abrió mágicamente. Tres hojas de papel salieron de él, envueltas en el aura gris de la magia del unicornio, y atravesaron el aire hasta posarse encima de la mesa, justo delante de los tres ponis—. Aquí tienen sus contratos. Una vez los hayan firmado, se convertirán en agentes de pleno derecho del Ministerio.

Swébende Gagel asió el papel con un gesto rápido, y lo ojeó durante menos de un segundo antes de estampar su casco con fuerza sobre él y devolvérselo al ministro.

— Aquesto es escrito en alfabeto de unicornios —dijo, con evidente desagrado y los ojos entrecerrados en un gesto enfadado—. Non conozco las letras que usan los traidores cornudos. —Comet Nova hizo rodar los ojos en sus órbitas, y le hizo un gesto con el casco a una ofendida Dawn Star para que se calmara—. Non he de firmar algo que non pueda leer en las letras de la mi raza.

— Creo que tenemos un contrato pegaso en el cuarto cajón —dijo la unicornio blanca, señalando con el casco a la mesa.

Time Keeper miró donde le decía, y efectivamente encontró una hoja de papel escrita con curiosos caracteres que semejaban nubes, gotas de agua, copos de nieve y otros elementos característicos del tiempo, que depositó mágicamente delante del guerrero pegaso. Junto a él, el ministro les pasó un tintero lleno hasta la mitad, en cuya tinta se hundían tres largas plumas negras.

— ¿Tú has problema con contrato, Nayenaets? —le preguntó Comet Nova a la thestral, que ojeaba su contrato nerviosamente, de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él—. ¿Tú quieres yo explique ti?

Nąȋenähz levantó la vista del papel, y la volvió hacia la unicornio blanca. Lentamente, la sangre iba subiendo a sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un color rosado que su pelaje negro ocultaba por completo. No sabía leer. Su raza, los thestrales, no conocía la escritura. Eran un pueblo de tradición oral, y nunca le había prestado atención a aquel hecho hasta aquel instante, en que le habían presentado un contrato escrito que ninguno de los otros presentes tenía problema en comprender.

— Non… Eso non es —balbució, avergonzada. De repente, admitir su ignorancia se había vuelto cien veces más difícil. Las palabras se aferraban al fondo de su garganta con fuerza, pero sacudió la cabeza y se forzó a pronunciarlo—. Yo… Yo non sabe ler.

Al instante, las miradas del ministro y de sus dos compañeros cayeron sobre ella, mirándola con tal estupefacción que más parecía haber confesado ser un Changeling al servicio de la reina Chrysalis que admitido ser analfabeta.

— Pero bueno ¿será posible, maldita sea? —susurró Time Keeper, molesto por aquel repentino inconveniente. Nąȋenähz también lo escuchó, y le respondió con un gruñido y un gesto de amenaza.

— No os paséis con ella —la defendió Comet Nova, en tono de reproche—. Los thestrales no conocieron la escritura hasta el año del que viene Nayenaets, y el primer resto de escritura thestral data de finales del siglo VII. Es normal que no sepa leer. No puede saber leer.

El ministro apartó la mirada de Nąȋenähz, azorado por su comportamiento; y poco después Dawn Star hizo lo mismo. Por el contrario, Swébende Gagel negó con la cabeza, y susurró un corto comentario despectivo sobre su compañera, que ella no escuchó o al que no quiso hacer caso.

— A ver, yo explico ti. —Envolvió el contrato en su magia turquesa, y lo colocó delante de sus ojos. Nąȋenähz le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento, y se dispuso a escucharla—. Tú aceptas, tú eres agente. Cuando nosotros necesitar, tú viajar por tiempo para encontrar ponis que cambian historia. Tú no puedes cambiar historia, tú no puedes traer cosas de pasado, y tú no puedes hablar sobre Ministerio. Si tú hablas, tú vas a la cárcel. ¿Comprendes?

Nąȋenähz asintió con la cabeza, y le dedicó una mirada agradecida a la unicornio blanca. Cada vez que ella le hablaba sentía una difusa calidez en su pecho que no sabía muy bien cómo explicar. Tal vez fuera por cómo parecía preocuparse por que comprendiera lo que ocurría y no se sintiera completamente fuera de sitio. Nunca nadie había hecho algo semejante por ella.

— Muy bien. Sueldo es mil quinientas monedas mensuales.

— ¿Mil y quinientas? —repitió Swébende Gage, sin poder dar crédito a lo que oían. Mil quinientas monedas al mes eran una auténtica fortuna, más que suficientes para no tener que volver a trabajar en toda su vida. Una sonrisa estupefacta se dibujó en el rostro del pegaso. Aquel trabajo le iba a hacer rico.

— No se haga ilusiones tan rápido —replicó el Ministro del Tiempo, recostándose en su sillón—. Desconozco la equivalencia en la moneda del reino de Cloudsdale, pero en esta época mil quinientas monedas al mes es una vez y media el sueldo de un obrero. —Se sacó las gafas, jugueteó con ellas durante un segundo y volvió a colocárselas—: Dan para llegar a fin de mes sin apuros, pero no para hacerse rico.

Swébende Gagel recibió aquel inconveniente con rostro estoico. Realmente, no estaba nada mal. Sumando a esta su parco salario de soldado, y controlando cuidadosamente sus gastos, podría juntar una cantidad respetable para los años de su vejez, para dejar a su esposa e hijos si caía en batalla, o como dote para conseguir un buen matrimonio para su pequeño Huracán. Dawn Star sonrió. Era casi el doble que lo que cobraba trabajando como camarera en aquel café. Por fin podría conseguir ahorrar algo de dinero para cuando empezara la universidad. Y Nąȋenähz miraba al ministro y al pegaso alternativente, sin comprender qué eran aquellas "monedas" que había nombrado, ni por qué le agradaban tanto a Swébende Gagel.

Comet Nova emitió un largo suspiro, y volvió la vista hacia el reloj colgado sobre el mapa mágico. Las cinco y cuarto. Ya era la hora de ponerse en marcha

— Time Keeper, ¿puedo excusarme un momento? —preguntó, y se giró hacia la puerta antes siquiera de recibir el permiso—. Tengo que terminar el informe mensual sobre las actividades del Ministerio para enviárselo a las princesas.

El Ministro le dio su aprobación con una frase corta y escueta, y la unicornio blanca salió de la habitación, caminando con rapidez. Cuando la puerta se cerró mágicamente tras ella, la atención de los cuatro ponis volvió a los papeles que tenían encima de la mesa.

Time Keeper se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Escribir los informes mensuales era su deber, pero sus tres nuevos agentes no lo sabían.

— ¿Tienen ustedes alguna duda que deseen preguntar antes de firmar el contrato? —preguntó para ganar algo de tiempo—. No se corten, cualquier cosa.

Los tres ponis intercambiaron miradas mientras se encogían de hombros. Tras varios segundos de silencio, Nąȋenähz levantó tímidamente la pata.

— ¿Qué es firmar? —preguntó, un débil sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

Time Keeper abrió enseguida la boca para explicárselo, pero antes de pronunciar la primera palabra se detuvo. Si la thestral no sabía leer ni escribir, ¿cómo podía explicarle lo que era firmar?

— Tú pones casco en tinta —sugirió Dawn Star, saliendo al rescate del ministro, acompañando su explicación con gestos e intentando imitar el chapurreo que Nąȋenähz parecía comprender con escasas dificultades— y pones casco en contrato. —Tragó saliva, y preguntó, algo azorada—: ¿Tú entiendes mí?

Nąȋenähz asintió afirmativamente con una sonrisa en los labios, agradeciéndole en silencio su explicación. Con evidente determinación en su rostro, alargó la pata para coger el tintero, pero el agudo aullido de una sirena y el potente parpadeo de una brillante luz roja la sorprendieron antes de que pudiera tomarlo en su pata.

Nąȋenähz saltó de la silla, asustada; y emitió un agudo chillido de terror. En un rápido movimiento, se echó al suelo, enterró la cabeza en su pecho y se cubrió las orejas con sus cascos, intentando protegerlas del fuerte sonido que taladraba sus sensibles tímpanos hasta provocarle dolor. Apenas un segundo después, la silla en que se sentaba cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y fuerte, que no hizo sino aumentar todavía el terror y el dolor que sentía la thestral.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Dawn Star, visiblemente alarmada, adelantándose por medio segundo a Swébende Gagel.

El Ministro del Tiempo permanecía sentado en su silla, con las puntas de sus cascos tocándose entre sí, y con el semblante totalmente tranquilo a pesar de los avisos luminosos y del potente ulular de la alarma; un semblante propio de alguien que ya ha visto suceder cientos de veces un fenómeno semejante. Miró a la unicornio parda, después al pegaso, y finalmente se dio la vuelta para observar el mapa.

Sobre los hilos del tejido, ahora iluminados en rojo, había aparecido un cartel mágico, aproximadamente en el punto medio entre las Montañas Ahumadas y Las Pegasus.

23 de febrero, año 4.

De improviso, la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe, y tras ella apareció el rostro sobresaltado de Comet Nova. Corrió hasta colocarse al lado del Ministro, y después observó el mapa con preocupación.

— Vaya puntería —se quejó la unicornio blanca, y negó con la cabeza—. Justo en mitad de la reunión.

— Hay que avisar a la patrulla de Minuette —ordenó Time Keeper, frunciendo el ceño. Su voz apenas conseguía imponerse al alarido de la alarma. Su cuerno se iluminó, y unos papeles aparecieron encima de su mesa—. ¿Dónde están ahora mismo? ¿En Ponyville?

— Trottingham, 2146. —Ante la estupefacción de Time Keeper, agregó rápidamente—: 31 de marzo. Salieron esta mañana, la alarma saltó justo cuando saliste a por el café.

Los ojos del ministro se abrieron lentamente, y asintió con brevedad. La sirena dejó de ulular, y las potentes luces rojas se apagaron.

— De verdad que no lo entiendo. ¿Qué problema tienen con que el Trottingham gane esa liga? —murmuró el ministro para sí mismo, y resopló con fuerza. Dawn Star reprimió una risita—: ¿Fleur?

— Semana de la moda de Canterlot; a estas horas estará en alguna pasarela. A Verw'dlung no le dan el alta hasta mañana. Y en el siglo I no podemos recurrir a los hermanos Caos. —Inspiró largamente, echó una rápida mirada a sus espaldas, y emitió un prolongado suspiro—: Me temo que no tenemos otra opción, Keeper.

Lentamente, el Ministro del Tiempo se dio la vuelta sobre sus cascos, y posó su vista sobre los tres recién llegados. Swébende Gagel permanecía sentado en su silla, impasible, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, su mirada fija en el mapa, aunque no pudiera desentrañar lo que ocultaban las letras unicornias del cartel. Sus orejas estaban abiertas, y todos sus sentidos puestos en sus superiores. Dawn Star, por el contrario, había abandonado la silla, y estaba tumbada en el suelo al lado de Nąȋenähz, con sus patas delanteras alrededor del pecho de la thestral, y un casco acariciaba su crin. Y su pecho ya no subía y bajaba frenéticamente, y su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de Dawn Star.

No parecían un gran equipo. No parecían capaces de trabajar juntos. Pero eran lo único que tenían en aquel momento.

— Damas, caballero —comenzó, mirando a los tres ponis con gravedad. Swébende Gagel centró su atención en él. Las dos yeguas no se movieron de donde estaban, pero volvieron la cabeza hacia él—. Como probablemente habrán podido deducir, tenemos una emergencia. Un poni…

— Un cornudo traidor a la vuestra patria es viajado en el tiempo —le cortó Swébende Gagel—. Et non habedes guerreros ninguno que caza dalle puedan. Aquesa parte bien comprender pude.

El dialecto arcaico del pegaso descolocó a Time Keeper por un instante, pero enseguida recobró la compostura y continuó diciendo:

—Exacto. El viajero del tiempo nos ha pillado en una situación delicada. Una de nuestras patrullas está en una misión; y el resto de agentes no están disponibles en este momento. —Tomó aire, y señaló con un casco a los tres ponis—. Ustedes tres son los únicos a quien podemos recurrir.

Dawn Star se puso en pie, y poco después la siguió Nąȋenähz. La unicornio parecía nerviosa, mientras que la thestral parecía confusa. Su cerebro intentaba desentrañar lo que había dicho el ministro, pero su equestriano no era lo suficientemente bueno para lograrlo.

— Tenemos una misión —musitó Dawn Star, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.

Swébende Gagel inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, con expresión seria, y al mismo tiempo, confiada. Sus orejas estaban erizadas y apuntando al Ministro del Tiempo, y su casco derecho descansaba sobre la empuñadura de su espada. A su izquierda, Nąȋenähz mantenía un gesto feroz en su rostro, y sus labios se habían abierto lo suficiente como para mostrar las brillantes y afiladas puntas de sus colmillos.

— Exactamente —respondió el unicornio negro, y tragó saliva—: Reconozco que esto es poco ortodoxo, más cuando ustedes no han sido contratados oficialmente, pero se trata de una emergencia. Deberán partir de inmediato, y encontrar al viajero temporal antes de que pueda causar alguna alteración en la historia de Equestria. ¿Les ha quedado claro?

Los tres ponis asintieron con decisión, incluso Nąȋenähz. Había logrado reconocer las palabras "emergencia" y "misión", y, unido a la alarma y las luces rojas, no le había costado mucho comprender lo que ocurría.

— Muy bien. Damas y caballero —se sacó las gafas con magia, y las colocó sobre su mesa. Su voz sonaba como la del general que expone el plan de batalla al resto de oficiales, aunque a Dawn Star, no sabía muy bien por qué, le recordaba a los locutores de la radio equestriana—, aquí comienza su primera misión para el Ministerio del Tiempo.

* * *

 **Referencia de la vida real: Time Keeper se pregunta por qué no dejan de viajar al 31 de marzo de 2146 para impedir que el Trottingham gane la liga. En la vida real, fue el Sevilla el que la ganó, en la jornada del 31 de marzo de 1946. Lo que no sé es por qué escogí precisamente esa, si ni siquiera soy del Sevilla...**


	5. Primeros tiempos

Aquí comienza su primera misión para el Ministerio del Tiempo.

Aquellas palabras resonaban en la mente de Dawn Star una y otra vez mientras miraba al Ministro del Tiempo con expresión estupefacta y su significado se clavaba en su cerebro. Tenía una misión. El Ministerio del Tiempo; no, Equestria entera, dependía de ella y de sus compañeros.

De repente, su estómago se había llenado de Breezies que volaban erráticamente en su interior, como si se hubieran emborrachado al comer uvas demasiado maduras. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, espió la reacción de sus compañeros por el rabillo del ojo; y por poco pegó un salto al oír decir a Nąȋenähz decir con total seguridad:

— ¿Qué es misión nuestra?

Comet Nova sonrió al ver la disposición de la thestral, e inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha. Time Keeper vio su gesto, y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. La unicornio blanca carraspeó un par de veces, y después dijo en voz alta y clara:

— Poni ha viajado a año cuatro. Ustedes deben encontrar antes de que cambie historia.

— ¿E cuál cosa puede buscar un poni en aquese tiempo? —preguntó Swébende Gagel, que no dejaba de observar su arma por el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Oro? ¿Piedras preciosas? ¿Diose por ventura acontecimiento de grande importancia en aquese año?

— La fundación de Equestria —respondió Dawn Star, y espiró largamente—. ¿Año cuatro? —El Ministro y su segunda asintieron al unísono—. No han pasado ni tres años desde que se fundó Equestria. —Tomó aire, y añadió, sombría—: Es un período muy inestable. Lo más probable es que quieran destruir la fundación. Y sin ella…

— ¿Fabláis de la fundación de Equestria? —La unicornio parda cabeceó afirmativamente, y el pegaso la apremió para que siguiera explicándole—: Fablad, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Por cuál razón pudieren desear eliminarla?

—No tenemos tiempo para eso —lo interrumpió Tine Keeper, con el ceño fruncido y un casco levantado en el aire. Un pergamino amarillento y arrugado, con pinta de tener varios siglos de antigüedad, flotaba en el aire por debajo del nivel de su hocico, sostenido por su magia gris—. Ya se lo explicará cuando estén allí. Ahora lo que urge es que ustedes se desplacen al año 4 antes de que tengamos un problema.

Swébende Gagel lo miró con reticencia durante un segundo, pero enseguida aceptó con un gruñido de fastidio que él tenía razón. Golpeó la negra madera de la mesa con los cascos, y se levantó, sin perder nunca de vista la empuñadura de su espada. Poco después, Nąȋenähz lo acompañó. Su rostro aparentaba seriedad, pero el leve temblor de sus patas delataba la emoción que la embargaba.

— Señorita Dawn Star, vamos a confiarle uno de los mayores secretos de Estado que tiene la Corona de Equestria. —Teletransportó el pergamino justo delante de Dawn Star, cuyos ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al recibirlo—. Ni que decir tiene que, si lo revela a cualquier pony ajeno al Ministerio, las consecuencias podrían ser ciertamente… —entrecerró sus ojos, y un fino hilo gris de magia apareció alrededor de su cuello para desaparecer casi al instante— desagradables.

Normalmente, Dawn Star se hubiera echado a temblar ante una amenaza semejante, pero la emoción que sentía por recibir uno de los hechizos más secretos y poderosos que existían anuló cualquier temor que pudiera haber sentido. Lo cogió con delicadeza, como si temiera romperlo; pero una vez el pergamino estuvo en sus cascos lo leyó con avidez. Al principio lo leía con evidente nerviosismo, como si en cualquier momento el pergamino pudiera cobrar vida y atacarla; pero a medida que avanzaba por las negras líneas escritas con inmaculada caligrafía, sus ojos brillaban cada vez más ante aquella oportunidad única de adquirir conocimientos secretos. Cuando al fin terminó de leer el hechizo, su rostro mostraba una expresión de puro placer, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Malditos sean por siempre los unicornios traidores e las sus artes ocultas e sibilinas —murmuró para sí mismo Swébende Gagel.

El hechizo era, lisa y llanamente, la perfección hecha magia. Como las tartas de Pinkie Pie a la pastelería, o el palacio de Canterlot a la arquitectura clásica, aquel hechizo era el pináculo de toda magia, la máxima expresión del arcano arte unicornio de la hechicería, un encantamiento de una complejidad asombrosa y poder insuperable, trazado con el esmero y la sabiduría que solo podía provenir de un auténtico maestro de la magia como Starswirl el Barbudo.

— Es… Es una obra de arte —susurró Dawn Star, demasiado impresionada por lo que había leído como para decirlo en voz alta—. Es… Es magnífico. Yo…

— ¿Qué esperabas, si es del Barbudo? —respondió Comet Nova, divertida, y suspiró—. Para usarlo, tienes que decir la fecha a la que quieres viajar donde están los huecos en el hechizo. Las primeras veces es cansado, y pasar el vórtice temporal nunca es una experiencia agradable, pero terminarás por acostumbrarte.

Dawn Star asintió temblorosamente, y tomó un par de inspiraciones profundas para calmarse. Cuando se ponía nerviosa, tendía a ser incapaz de lanzar incluso los hechizos más sencillos; y el que debía efectuar ahora era el más complejo que había visto en su vida. No obstante, ella confiaba en sus capacidades mágicas. Si había conseguido que la vieja Northern Lights, la profesora más estricta de la Academia, la aprobara con sobresaliente, seguro que tampoco tenía problemas con el teletransporte espaciotemporal.

— Un detalle que debe conocer sobre el hechizo es que el tiempo transcurre de igual manera tanto en el pasado como en el presente —señaló Time Keeper en tono neutro. Miraba con intensidad a la unicornio parda, sin duda preguntándose si sería capaz de trasladar a sus dos compañeros, además de ella misma, más de dos mil años hacia el pasado—. Es decir, que si, por ejemplo, parten ustedes a mediodía y tardan doce horas en cumplir su misión, cuando vuelvan de ella ya será medianoche. —Se quitó las gafas, cerró los ojos durante un segundo y preguntó—: ¿Lo ha comprendido, señorita Dawn Star?

La unicornio parda asintió con fuerza, pero muy pronto se dio cuenta de que aún faltaba algo. El ministro acababa de hablar de volver del pasado, pero el hechizo que acababa de leer solo contemplaba la posibilidad de hacer el viaje de ida.

— Pero, una vez cumplamos la misión, ¿cómo volvemos al presente? —preguntó, no sin cierta urgencia. La posibilidad de no poder volver y tener que quedarse en el pasado la aterrorizaba _._

— Muy cierto es lo q'ella fabla —la secundó Swébende Gagel, volviéndose hacia los dos unicornios al mando—. Non viajaremos sines garantías de tornar incólumes a los nuestros tiempos.

— No se impaciente, señorita Dawn Star. A eso iba —replicó Time Keeper, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Cerró los ojos durante el segundo que le llevó conjurar un hechizo, y teletransportó un nuevo pergamino a los cascos de Dawn Star—: Espero que eso sean garantías suficientes para usted, Gagel.

El pegaso emitió un gruñido que el ministro interpretó como un sí.

—El hechizo de llegada les devolverá al instante del que partieron, más el tiempo que pasen en el pasado. Tanto él, como su contraparte pueden usarse sobre objetos. Esto nos permitirá estar en comunicación permanente con ustedes —explicó mientras Dawn Star leía las líneas trazadas sobre el pergamino. Cuando terminó, cerró los ojos y exhaló largamente con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y alivio.

— Dos hechizos: hechizo para ir, hechizo para volver —le explicó Comet Nova a Nąȋenähz, que había permanecido en silencio, tratando de comprender lo que oía. Ella asintió con suavidad.

Medio minuto después, Dawn Star bajó el pergamino, y lo hizo flotar hasta la mesa de ébano del ministro. Parsimoniosamente, miró a sus dos compañeros, y abrió la boca para pronunciar seis palabras:

— Poneos a mi alrededor. Nos vamos.

Su tono y su expresión no mostraban el deseo de conocer hechizos que habían exteriorizado mientras leían el hechizo de teletransporte, sino una seguridad y una determinación tales que incluso la impresionaron a ella. ¿Cuándo había pasado de ser una potra que dormía con una luz mágica encendida en su cuarto por miedo a la oscuridad a una yegua que viajaba sin dudarlo más de dos mil años al pasado para salvar a Equestria del peligro que corría?

Swébende Gagel y Nąȋenähz obedecieron su orden sin rechistar, y se colocaron a ambos lados de la unicornio; el pegaso a la izquierda y la thestral a su derecha. Comet Nova cruzó su mirada con la de Time Keeper, y los dos sonrieron. Aquello iba muy bien.

— Sentirá unos tirones cuando se abra el vórtice espacio-temporal. No se alarme, es totalmente normal y terminará por acostumbrarse —explicó Time Keeper, como ya había hecho algunas decenas de veces—. Dawn Star, queda usted al mando de esta misión. Encuentre al viajero temporal e impide que cambie la historia. Y prohibido decirle nada a Swébende Gagel sobre lo que le ocurrió al comandante Huracán —susurró autoritariamente al oído de la unicornio.

Dawn Star asintió con firmeza, y miró a su compañero por el rabillo del ojo. Con lo que despreciaba a los unicornios, si llegaba a enterarse de que Platino I se había deshecho de los dos pegasos enviándoles un traidor para liquidarlos en cualquier escaramuza que encontraran en su misión de asegurar la frontera equestriana, se negaría a seguir con su misión.

La unicornio sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos para concentrarse antes de iluminar su cuerno y comenzar a recitar el hechizo. Nąȋenähz se cubrió los ojos con su pata delantera para protegerse del brillante estallido de luz y tragó saliva, mientras que Swébende Gagel la recibió con expresión estoica y desafiante, manteniéndose firme en su posición, y con la vista fijada en los dos unicornios.

Un sonido semejante al de una tela al rasgarse llegó a sus oídos, y justo después un fuerte viento rodeó a los tres ponis. Swébende Gagel y Nąȋenähz, que ya sabían lo que les esperaba, relajaron sus músculos para oponer menos resistencia a la fuerza del hechizo; pero Dawn Star, que ya había llegado a las dos últimas líneas del hechizo, no lo hizo. La luz zafiro, que había ido expandiéndose con cada frase que pronunciaba, alcanzó el cuello de la unicornio parda. Y entonces comenzaron los tirones.

Tal como Nąȋenähz y Swébende Gagel habían experimentado, la fuerza del hechizo, invisible e intangible, comenzó a tirar de las colas de los tres. Dawn Star se sobresaltó, pero se forzó a no perder la concentración y a terminar de recitar el hechizo, a pesar de que su cerebro y la adrenalina que corría por sus venas le decía que luchara contra aquel viento y aquella fuerza invisible.

La luz engulló su cabeza en el mismo instante en que sus labios terminaron la última frase del hechizo, sumiendo sus ojos en un brillante mar azur que cegó su mirada por completo. Dawn Star chilló de dolor, y se cubrió los ojos con su pata delantera, tratando de protegerlos del potente fogonazo. Al mismo tiempo, una repentina ráfaga de viento, mucho más fuerte que las demás, la arrancó del suelo y se la llevó con ella hacia el lugar del que nacían todas las rachas. Pronto, la oscuridad la rodeó, y el terror dominó su cuerpo. Con el corazón latiendo a cien por hora, y el familiar cosquilleo de la adrenalina en su estómago, soltó un chillido de pánico con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus pulmones mientras sentía caer por lo que parecía un pozo sin fondo.

Y, de repente, el viento cesó.

No obstante, Dawn Star tardó varios segundos en darse percatarse de que ya no estaba en caída libre, sino de pie sobre una extensa llanura cubierta de hierba que se extendía en todas direcciones, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y el rostro contraído en un gesto de dolor. Solo al sentir una fría brisa sobre su rostro se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado.

El suave aire jugando con su pelaje y el frío en su piel sorprendieron a la unicornio parda. Soplaba el viento. Era imposible que en el pequeño y cerrado despacho del ministro corriera el aire _._

El pecho de Dawn Star comenzó a cosquillearle. Apenas era capaz de creer lo que sentía. Su cabeza le decía que no era posible, pero su corazón le decía que sí. Que lo había conseguido. Aún incrédula, Dawn Star abrió los ojos; y cuando lo hizo el júbilo se adueñó de su rostro.

Dawn Star ya no se encontraba en el pequeño y opresivo despacho de ladrillo de Time Keeper, sino en algún punto indeterminado de un mar de hierba que abarcaba hasta el horizonte, salpicado de colinas aquí y allá. Mirara donde mirara, el verde esmeralda bajo el pulcro azul celeste del cielo, por el que volaban algunos pájaros de pequeño tamaño y brillante colorido. El aire a su alrededor era frío, apenas unos grados por encima del punto de congelación, y la escasa fuerza con que el sol brillaba en el cielo de invierno no ayudaba a deshacerse de aquella molesta sensación. Pero a Dawn Star el frío no le afectaba en absoluto. Se sentía tan exultante por haber utilizado con éxito el hechizo de viaje en el tiempo que empezó a dar brincos sobre la hierba, como si de la mismísima Pinkie Pie se tratara.

— Hemos misión que cumplir —dijo de repente una voz malhumorada y grave detrás de ella. Dawn Star se detuvo al instante, y se dio la vuelta, con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza. A su espalda, sobre sus cuatro patas y con un mal disimulado gesto de enfado, estaba Swébende Gagel—. Non hemos tiempo para brincar como potrillas que juegan.

— Eso es tsierto —le apoyó Nąȋenähz, con cierta timidez, como si temiera enfadar a su compañera.

Dawn Star se frenó en seco, y se giró hacia sus compañeros, sonrojada. Su entusiasmo por haber conseguido lanzar el hechizo y viajar al año cuatro le había hecho olvidar momentáneamente su misión.

— Sí, esto… La misión… —comenzó, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Para salir del paso, simplemente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza—: Venga, todos a buscar al viajero. No ha pasado mucho tiempo; tiene que estar por aquí cerca.

Swébende Gagel tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estamparse un casco en la cara. Menuda líder le habían puesto. Joven, yegua, sin experiencia, y si había comprendido bien ni siquiera había terminado sus estudios. Y lo peor de todo era que su honor de soldado le obligaba a seguir sus órdenes, fueran cuales fueran, sin permitirle ponerlas en duda ni contravenirlas. El pegaso masculló una fuerte maldición y negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido al ministro dejar la misión al mando de una yegua habiendo un caballo para asumir el mando?

Menos mal que no era una batalla. Si lo hubiera sido, no hubieran durado ni diez segundos.

— ¿Hechitso alguno encuentra poni? —preguntó tímidamente Nąȋenähz, esperando que no fuera una idea estúpida.

Para sorpresa de la thestral, Dawn Star alzó las cejas con rapidez, como si hubiera recordado algo de repente, y se sonrojó. Pues claro que podía hacerlo.

Ellos habían llegado a aquella pradera apenas dos minutos después de que lo hiciera el viajero temporal. No lo habían visto cerca, y en aquella llanura tan abierta no había ningún sitio en el que esconderse. La única solución para una desaparición tan repentina era un teletransporte.

Y un hechizo de teletransporte dejaba rastros muy fáciles de identificar.

Dawn Star gesticuló para que sus compañeros guardaran silencio, y cerró los ojos, concentrándose intensamente. Por suerte, el hechizo rastreador era de una formulación extremadamente sencilla, por lo que lanzarlo no le llevó ni siquiera medio segundo. Y enseguida llegaron los resultados: a unos cien metros a su espalda había ligeras oscilaciones en el espacio, como si fueran olas suaves en alta mar, alrededor de una deformación mayor y en forma de embudo.

La unicornio parda no necesitó ni siquiera dos segundos para decidir que se trataba de un hechizo de teletransporte, con toda seguridad lanzado por el viajero al que perseguían para desplazarse desde allí hasta…

Dawn Star resopló con fastidio. La salida estaba demasiado lejos, y las señales que emitía eran demasiado débiles como para captarlas. Lo cual equivalía a decir que no podía saber dónde estaba ahora el viajero.

— Se ha teletransportado —declaró, y pegó un pisotón rabioso en el suelo—. Nos ha dado esquinazo; podría estar en cualquier parte.

— ¿Qué significa "en cualquier parte"? —replicó Swébende Gagel, encarándose con Dawn Star—. ¿Admitís que es de nos fuido? ¿Es acaso la magia tan débil que non sois capaz de fallar un poni?

— ¡La magia no lo puede todo, Swébende! —gritó ella a su vez, y fulminó al pegaso con la mirada, pero este se la sostuvo—. ¡Esto no es encender el cuerno y ¡pum!, ya lo tengo! ¡Estoy siguiendo su rastro; y si no hay rastro no puedo seguirlo!

Swébende Gagel estuvo a punto de responderle con un comentario despectivo y racista sobre los unicornios y la magia, pero justo antes de hacerlo recordó que Dawn Star era su superiora; y calló con gesto malhumorado. En los ejércitos de Cloudsdale, injuriar a un superior se castigaba con degradación inmediata y cincuenta latigazos.

— Comprendido, mi superiora —escupió, mortificado por tener que humillarse de aquella manera no solo ante un traidor a la especie, sino también ante una yegua. A pesar de la repugnancia que le inspiraba hacerlo, logró cuadrarse y hacer un saludo militar—: No he de dubdar de las capacidades e habilidades de la magia.

Dawn Star respondió a su saludo con estupefacción. ¿Superiora? ¿Cómo que superiora? ¿Cómo había superado en rango a un cabo del ejército de Cloudsdale, si en su vida se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de alistarse en el ejército?

— Muy bien, entonces no está cerca, y no puedo encontrarlo con magia. ¿Alguna idea de a dónde puede haber ido?

Era una pregunta puramente retórica. Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando Nąȋenähz abrió la boca y dijo:

— ¿Él en casa allí?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Casa? ¿Dónde? —preguntó Dawn Star. Solo los rodeaban hierba y más hierba. ¿A qué casa se refería?

— Allí —respondió la thestral, señalando un punto a la espalda de la unicornio—. Lejos. Está entsima de montaña pequeña.

Inmediatamente, Dawn Star se dio la vuelta, y tanto ella como Swébende Gagel fijaron la mirada en el punto que su compañera les había indicado. Efectivamente, al final de la pradera, había una colina, y sobre ella se podía distinguir un diminuto edificio que parecía haber sido construido en madera. Swébende Gagel pronto lo juzgó como una mera morada de campesinos, y perdió el interés en él; pero Dawn Star permanecía anormalmente atenta, tratando en vano de discernir algún detalle en aquella minúscula mota marrón. Su cerebro trabajaba a destajo, intentando averiguar por qué aquel edificio del montón llamaba tanto su atención. Creía haberlo visto alguna vez antes, pero ¿dónde?

— No es casa —comentó Nąȋenähz, que se había unido a la unicornio en la tarea de escrutar el edificio—. Es grande. Grande mucho. Y ha torres.

Y de repente, Dawn Star supo lo que era y a dónde había ido su objetivo.

— No es una casa —musitó, con los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas reducidas a dos cabezas de alfiler azabache. Casi no se atrevía a decirlo—. Es un palacio. El Palacio de Madera.

— ¿El Palacio de Madera? Mi superiora, os ruego hayáis la gracia de informar sobre la natura d'aquese palacio e de los moradores que en él habitan —respondió Swébende Gágel, después de cuadrarse como prescribían las ordenanzas militares de Cloudsdale.

Lo cierto era que verlo humillarse de aquella manera ante ella después de llamar traidores a todos los unicornios era una pequeña y retorcida satisfacción, pero la incomodidad que le producía aquel tratamiento era muy superior. Le daba igual lo que dijera Swébende Gagel. Ella no era la superiora de nadie. Por mucho que el ministro la hubiera puesto al mando, seguía sin verse como la superiora de un cabo de un ejército de Cloudsdale.

Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de aquellos pensamientos, y, sin cuadrarse, respondió:

— La tendré. Pero vuestra duda tendrá que ser respondida mientras corremos hacia el palacio. No podemos perder más tiempo. —Volvió la cabeza hacia la colina, y añadió—: Y no hace falta que me pidas permiso para hablar ni me trates de superiora. Yo no soy soldado.

— A sus órdenes, mi superiora —respondió él, y volvió a cuadrarse. Estiró las patas traseras, y devolvió la mirada a la unicornio—. ¿Ordena algo más mi superiora?

— No —respondió ella, y giró la cabeza hacia la thestral, que había contemplado su conversación en silencio—. Nayenaets, corremos hacia el palacio. ¿Tú entiendes?

La thestral respondió con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

— En marcha, pues.

Pocos segundos después, los tres ponis corrían a toda velocidad por la pradera, moviéndose como centellas sobre la hierba del suelo. Swébende Gagel, acostumbrado a las largas marchas militares y a extenuantes ejercicios físicos, y Nąȋenähz no tenían problemas en aguantar el ritmo de la carrera; pero Dawn Star, que no tenía la costumbre de hacer deporte, y que además estaba cansada por el complejo hechizo que había lanzado hacía menos de cinco minutos, no tardó en quedarse atrás. Sin embargo, se obligó a ignorar el cansancio y a subir el ritmo hasta alcanzar a sus compañeros. Los flancos y los músculos de las patas le dolían, y estaba segura de que tendría agujetas al día siguiente, pero Equestria la necesitaba. No podía fallarle ahora.

— El Palacio de Madera —comenzó entre jadeos tan pronto como logró colocarse entre el pegaso y la thestral— es el primer palacio que se construyó en Equestria —se detuvo para jadear un par de veces— después de ser fundada. La reina —volvió a resollar— Platino I y su corte pretendían tener un palacio provisional para la reina mientras la población migraba al nuevo país; y cuando estuviera completada se mudarían a uno de piedra. Sin embargo, el castillo se siguió usando hasta el año 19, cuando lo incendió un rayo.

— Agradezco las vuestras palabras e sabiduría, mi superiora —respondió Swébende Gagel con una profunda inclinación de cabeza, sin cuadrarse por encontrarse en carrera—. Petición de información sobre la fundación del reino de Equestria, mi superiora.

Dawn Star asintió, pero se tomó unos segundos para guardar silencio y calcular aproximadamente la distancia que los separaba del palacio. Ahora se veía algo más grande y cerca, pero no mucho más; por lo que tal vez les quedaran unos cinco minutos de galope.

—Equestria fue fundada hace dos mil doscientos años —se detuvo un momento, y agregó—: en mi época, no sé cuándo se funda en la tuya. Desde unos diez años antes de la fundación, comienza una serie de años fríos e inviernos duros, lo que provoca hambrunas y una gran desconfianza entre las razas. Cuando la situación e hace insostenible, la princesa Platino de los unicornios y su consejera Clover, el canciller Cabeza de Pudin y su secretaria Smart Cookie de los ponis normales, y el comandante Huracán y la soldado Pansy de Cloudsdale, decidieron buscar un lugar más habitable en el que vivir. Lo encuentran a la vez, y deciden reconciliarse y fundar Equestria entre las tres razas.

Swébende Gagel asintió para indicar que lo había comprendido, y después volvió la mirada hacia delante, dando vueltas en su cabeza a lo que acababa de oír. Las tres razas aliadas entre sí, olvidando los rencores del pasado y firmando una paz eterna entre ellas. ¿Podía acaso haber algo más antinatural?

Las tres razas habían nacido para estar separadas. Cada una con su iguales, sin entremezclarse en los asuntos de las otras más que lo estrictamente necesario. Tres razas, tres países. Así era como debía ser. ¿Qué era aquello de unirse de repente para formar un país todos juntos?

— Esa es la versión muy resumida —añadió la unicornio entre jadeos. Su expresión se tornó preocupada cuando vio el evidente desagrado de Swébende Gagel—: Cuando tenga más tiempo, te lo explicaré mejor.

— Os agradezco la explicación, mi superiora —respondió el pegaso, sin ninguna emoción en la voz, mirando fijamente a algún punto del horizonte. Su rostro se endureció de repente, y escupió con asco, más que preguntó—: Petición de información sobre el comandante Huracán y la soldado Pansy, mi superiora.

Dawn Star vaciló. Había recibido órdenes del ministro de no hablarle a su compañero sobre el destino que habían corrido los dos pegasos fundadores después de la fundación de Equestria. Sin embargo, no le habían prohibido hablarle sobre su vida, por lo que supuso que no habría problema alguno en responderle algunas generalidades sobre ambos.

— Eran hermanos. Y realmente Pansy no era soldado, su hermano le concedió un grado honorífico. —Swébende Gagel murmuró un rápido "Como ha de ser" entre dientes—. Se hizo con el poder después de que el rey… —vaciló durante unos segundos, tratando de recordar las lecciones de Historia de Equestria impartidas de la Academia— ¿Tifón III?, muriera sin descendencia y provocara un vacío de poder en Cloudsdale. El comandante Huracán intentó sacar adelante al reino durante las grandes hambrunas, tratando de no perder poder e influencia ante las otras dos razas, pero al final no tuvo más remedio que aceptar unirse con las otras dos razas para asegurar la supervivencia de los pegasos.

Swébende Gagel cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, pensativo, sin dejar por ello de correr sobre la pradera. Finalmente, los abrió de nuevo y escupió:

— Es un sucio traidor. ¿Fazer alianza con cornudos traidores e sucios terrestres? —Reunió saliva en la boca, y escupió a un lado—. Aceptar de grado la su muerte e la de todos los nuestros e mantener la honra de la nuestra raza, que no venderla al pactar alianza con ellas, hubiese sido opción mejor.

— ¿Eso crees de verdad? —le rebatió Dawn Star, evidentemente enfadada. Su orgullo equestriano no le permitía tolerar una ofensa de tal calibre contra uno de los mayores héroes de su país—. ¿Crees que de verdad quería hacerlo? —Tomó aire entre jadeos, y continuó—: ¡El comandante Huracán y Pansy evitaron aliarse con los demás hasta que no les quedó otra opción! ¡Si no lo hubieran hecho, todos habrían muerto! ¡Las tres razas habrían desaparecido de la faz de Equestria! ¡¿De verdad supeditarías la existencia de las tres razas de ponis a tu estúpido concepto de honra y honor?!

Swébende Gagel palideció de ira, y echó un ala a la empuñadura de su espada.

— Habéis insultado el mi honor —siseó amenazadoramente. Sus labios estaban apretados , y sus ojos se habían reducido a dos minúsculas rajitas, detrás de las cuales sus pupilas brillantes miraban con odio a la unicornio. Si no fuera su superiora, ya le habría cortado la garganta con su espada para lavar su honor con la sangre de Dawn Star—. Exijo haber una reparación.

— ¡Y tú has insultado el honor del Comandante Huracán! —replicó la unicornio, sosteniéndole la mirada. Jadeó un par de veces—. ¡Uno de los fundadores de Equestria, y uno de los responsables de que los ponis se salvaran de la extinción! ¿No te exigiría él una reparación si te hubiera oído insultarlo?

Swébende Gagel apartó la mirada, derrotado, pero no desfrunció el ceño. Por muy importante que fuera y muchas cosas que hubiera hecho, aliarse con los traidores cornudos lo convertía en un despreciable traidor a la raza. Volvió la mirada hacia el castillo, y aumentó la fuerza con que su ala sostenía la empuñadura. Si por alguna casualidad se encontraba en el castillo, iba a enseñarle cómo formar y no formar alianzas.

En silencio, los tres ponis siguieron corriendo hacia el Palacio de Madera. Este ya había dejado de ser una pequeña mota marrón en el horizonte hacía tiempo, y ahora que estaban a los pies de la colina que dominaba, podían sentir la realeza y majestuosidad que emanaba del enorme edificio de roble. Rodeado por una muralla recta jalonada por torres redondas, el recinto palacial abarcaba toda la cima de la colina, reclamándola para la gloria de la reina Platino VII de los unicornios y I de Equestria. Por encima de ella, se podía ver una recia torre cuadrada construida del mismo material, de unos quince metros de altura y coronada por puntiagudas almenas pintadas de blanco, el color de la familia real del reino de los unicornios. Entre ambas, el suelo de hierba se convertía en un patio en el que había algunos barracones de madera, de una sola planta y techo puntiagudo, que cobijaban a los escasos soldados que custodiaban fielmente el palacio y a su reina.

Caminando a paso ligero en lugar de galopar, los tres ponis subieron por la ladera de la colina, con pasos cortos y rápidos. Swébende Gagel y Nąȋenähz no mostraban signos de cansancio, y caminaban a buen ritmo y con la cabeza erguida; al contrario que su compañera, que trataba de calmar su respiración después de aquella frenética carrera sobre la hierba. Y tener que subir una colina no le hacía ningún favor a los cansados músculos de sus patas. Sabía que iba a tener agujetas al día siguiente.

— Guardia —dijo Nąȋenähz de repente.

Swébende Gagel y Dawn Star levantaron la mirada hacia la cima, y, efectivamente, sus ojos se encontraron con dos unicornios altos, gris el de la izquierda y blanco el de la derecha, y de porte marcial, uno a cada lado de una ancha puerta de madera abierta en la muralla del castillo. Vestían la misma clase de armadura que Swébende Gagel; solo que chapada en oro en lugar de latón; y blandían una lanza, que sostenían con una de sus patas delanteras, en lugar de una espada. Los dos dominaban sus alrededores con rostros henchidos de orgullo y llenos de seguridad en sí mismos por haber sido confiados aquella posición tan importante.

— ¡Alto! ¿Quién vive? —preguntó el unicornio gris, el de la izquierda, y bajó su arma para apuntar a los tres desconocidos.

Dawn Star y Nąȋenähz dieron un paso atrás, intimidadas por la firmeza del unicornio y el arma que empuñaba; pero Swébende Gagel se mantuvo impasible. Nunca había retrocedido ante un arma enemiga; y mucho menos ante un traidor cornudo.

— Swébende Gagel, cabo primero de los ejércitos de Cloudsdale, siervo de Su Majestad el rey de la Ciudad de Nubes —declaró con firmeza, cuadrándose en un saludo militar y mirando fijamente a los ojos del unicornio que lo había interpelado.

— ¿El rey de Cloudsdale? —respondió el unicornio blanco, a medias entre la sorpresa y la burla—. Llegáis con retraso. Once largos años ha ya que se encuentra vacío el trono de cúmulos.

— ¡Del rey de Cloudsdale o del pony que a nos los pegasos gobierne en el su lugar! —ladró Swébende Gagel, lanzándole una mirada asesina a los dos unicornios mientras echaba un casco a la empuñadura de su espada.

Los dos unicornios intercambiaron una mirada divertida. Ya habían visto aquella escena varias veces: un soldado pegaso que venía a ofrecer su lealtad a la primera reina de Equestria. Y nunca se cansaban de ver cómo mortificaba a aquellos brutos alados tener que tragarse hasta el último hilillo de su orgullo y aceptar como señora a aquella a quien pocos años antes calificaban de taimada traidora.

— Si venís para fazer juramento de fidelidad a Su Majestad Platino, reina de los Unicornios e séptima de aquel nombre, sois bien recibido en aqueste el su castillo. —Volvió la vista hacia las dos yeguas, que todavía no habían pronunciado ni una sola palabra—. E vos dos, ¿quiénes sois, e cuál es el vuestro negocio en aqueste palacio?

El miedo paralizó a Dawn Star durante unos segundos. No sabía cómo contestar aquella pregunta sin revelar su misión. Sabía que podía engañarle, pero necesitaba un tiempo que no tenía para inventarse una mentira convincente. Y si no decía nada, resultaría aún más sospechoso.

— Ella es Dawn Star —dijo Swébende Gagel— e es venida a aqueste palacio para aprender las artes de la magia de los grandes maestros de la vuestra raza.

Dawn Star puso la cara más convincente que pudo, y la adornó con una amplia sonrisa, antes de asentir con fuerza con la cabeza. Sin embargo, su falsa seguridad pronto se trocó en extrañeza cuando las sonoras carcajadas de los guardias llegaron a sus oídos.

— ¿Una yegua estudiando los secretos de la magia? —preguntó el guardia gris, limpiando una lágrima de su ojo con un hechizo; y exclamó con sorna—: ¿Non es acaso lo más divertido que las vuestras orejas han escuchado en mucho tiempo? ¡Suerte habréis si los magos del palacio se rebajan a permitir que cocinéis para ellos!

Swébende Gagel apretó los dientes con ira, y volvió a asir con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, pero antes de que pudiera darle su merecido a aquellos deslenguados que osaban insultar a su superiora, Dawn Star dio un paso hacia adelante al tiempo que le hacía un gesto para que guardara el arma.

— ¿No es acaso una yegua la maga más poderosa de Equestria y el casco derecho de la reina Platino? —preguntó, encarándose con el unicornio que se había burlado de ella. Su cabeza retrocedió un centímetro, momento que aprovechó ella para avanzarlo y espetarle en la cara con una sonrisa de suficiencia—: Una yegua que no solo es mucho mejor maga que vosotros, sino que os vencería a vosotros dos y a cien unicornios como vosotros sin tener que esforzarse.

Swébende Gagel soltó una sonora carcajada, y Nąȋenähz lo acompañó con una sonrisa insegura, más por solidaridad con su compañero que porque realmente hubiera entendido lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, a los dos unicornios no les había hecho tanta gracia, a juzgar por sus rostros estupefactos y el rictus de ira en el rostro del unicornio blanco. Incapaz de contenerse más, bajó su lanza y la apuntó contra Dawn Star, que soltó un grito asustado y se quedó clavada en el sitio, incapaz de alejar sus ojos de la punta del arma, que relucía bajo la luz del sol.

— ¡Deslenguada! ¡Debería daros un escarmiento para que aprendáis qué lugar corresponde a una yegua!

Un desagradable chirrido metálico resonó por el aire; y antes de que ninguno de los ponis pudiera descubrir su origen, la punta de la espada de Swébende Gagel amenazaba la garganta del unicornio blanco.

—¡¿Osáis empuñar arma contra una yegua desarmada?! ¡¿Y vos os fazéis llamar guardia?!—bramó furibundo, fulminando al unicornio blanco con la mirada, como si quisiera matarlo solo con ella—. ¡Bajad el arma!

El guardia observó la afilada punta del arma, estupefacto y rabioso porque un pegaso se atreviera a amenazar de aquella manera a un unicornio. Levantó cabeza hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la del pegaso gris; y, con el rostro contraído en un gesto de desafío, negó con la cabeza.

— ¡He dicho que bajéis el arma!

El unicornio blanco todavía se resistía a darse por vencido, pero el rostro amenazador de Nąȋenähz, con los ojos entrecerrados y sus afilados colmillos apuntando hacia él, y un tirón mágico del mango de la lanza por parte de su compañero, terminaron por convencerlo. Apretó los dientes, le lanzó una última mirada furiosa a Dawn Star, y volvió a colocar su pata delantera derecha alrededor del astil.

— ¿E la murciégalo? —preguntó el guardia gris, con un ojo en ella y el otro vigilando al guerrero pegaso—. ¿Por qué es venida aquí?

Alarmada, Dawn Star se dio la vuelta, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un chillido cuando vio a Nąȋenähz avanzar sobre la hierba, iracunda, enseñando los colmillos y con los dientes apretados. Después de haber contemplado su exabrupto en el despacho de Time Keeper, sabía que Nąȋenähz trataría de vengar la afrenta golpeando a los guardias. Y seguro que los unicornios no dudarían en alancearla como respuesta.

Su cuerno se iluminó, y poco después unas brillantes cuerdas mágicas, las mismas que Comet Nova y ella habían utilizado para inmovilizar a la thestral en el Ministerio, aparecieron alrededor de sus extremidades; anudándose en apretados lazos que le impedían mover las pezuñas. Sin embargo, Nąȋenähz no le dio ninguna importancia a aquel inconveniente, y simplemente continuó su camino desplazándose mediante pequeños saltos, semejantes a los de los gorriones.

— ¡¿Osáis insultar a Su Alteza Real Nayenets, princesa de los thestrales?! —gritó Swébende Gagel, fingiendo indignación y amenazando la garganta del unicornio gris, mientras Dawn Star trataba de calmar a la furiosa thestral.

Dawn Star se volvió hacia el pegaso, estupefacta y con la boca abierta de par en par. Sobresaltada, comenzó a hacerle gestos a Swébende Gagel para que se callara, pero él no los vio, concentrado como estaba en su discusión con los dos unicornios.

— ¿Princesa de los test… cualquiera que sea el su nombre? —replicó el unicornio gris—. Jamás oí hablar d'aquesa raza. —Echó una mirada a su alrededor, sobre la eterna explanada de hierba que rodeaba el castillo, completamente desierta— ¿E dó es el su séquito, si es princesa?

Los ojos de Swébende Gagel se abrieron casi imperceptiblemente, y sus pupilas se redujeron. Quiso golpearse con el casco, pero tuvo que conformarse con morderse la lengua para no descubrir su engaño.

— Su séquito son seis nobles thestrales de la guardia de su padre, los mejores de entre todos ellos —respondió Dawn Star. Swébende Gagel le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento, a la que ella respondió con una severa mirada de desaprobación por haberla obligado a seguir con aquella mentira.

— ¿E dó son aquesos guardias que la guardan? —preguntó el guardia blanco en tono de burla—. ¿Son acaso tan cobardes que son desertados del su puesto e han abandonado a la su princesa?

— Es experta la raza thestral en sigilo e mortales emboscadas —respondió Swébende Gagel con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir—. Si tan solo osareis apuntarla con las vuestras lanzas, al punto fuerais por ellos muertos por las sus armas.

Los dos guardias cruzaron una mirada incrédula, tratando sin duda de decidir si creer lo que les había dicho el pegaso. Cierto era que no veían a nadie más que a ellos tres, pero si era verdad que eran tan buenos ocultándose, su existencia ya no parecía tan imposible.

Mientras los dos unicornios vacilaban, Nąȋenähz, a la que Dawn Star ya había liberado del hechizo, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Su rostro mostraba una expresión gravemente ofendida, pero bajo ella latía el nerviosismo. La unicornio parda había tratado de explicarle la situación con los guardias, y de ello había logrado comprender que los guardias creían que era una princesa. Pero ahora ella debía convencerlos de que era cierto; y no estaba segura de si sabría hacer su papel de tal forma que los convenciera.

— Yo soy princesa Nąȋenähz, fija de rey Nąȋedȋagęr _përstëi_ de _thȅstotralës_ —declaró con fuerza cuando llegó a su altura, mirando con firmeza al frente y con el casco derecho sobre su corazón, tal como hacía el líder de su colonia cuando daba algún anuncio que concernía al futuro de la colonia—. Yo soy embajada de padre mío. Rey Nąȋedȋagęr _përstëi_ desea guera no con reina _Ekuestriainï._ Rey Nąȋedȋagęr _përstëi_ desea pats con reina _Ekuestriainï_.

Los guardias escucharon impasibles su presentación, incluso su forzado chapurreo, por si acaso la princesa se ofendía con ellas. Sin embargo, sus palabras acerca del rey thestral los intranquilizaban sobremanera, a pesar de las promesas de paz que su hija les traía. La recién fundada Equestria todavía era un Estado pequeño y muy débil, que de ninguna manera podía permitirse una guerra si deseaba sobrevivir.

Ambos unicornios permanecieron en silencio durante dos segundos, durante los cuales el miedo anidó en el vientre de Nąȋenähz. Un sudor frío bajó lentamente por su frente. ¿Habían creído su actuación? ¿Había sido lo suficientemente buena como para convencerlos?

Finalmente, los dos unicornios bajaron sus armas e hicieron una reverencia ante la thestral, que enrojeció mientras los miraba con curiosidad ¿Aquel era el trato que se daba a la realeza en Equestria? Sonrió, y rio brevemente. Desde luego, podría acostumbrarse a esto.

— Alteza, os ofrecemos las nuestras más sinceras disculpas por el nuestro vergonzoso comportamiento —dijo el unicornio gris, postrado delante de ella, y con la frente tocando la fría hierba—. Os ruego permitáis os conduzcamos ante nuestra reina Platino VII de los unicornios y I de Equestria, fundadora de Equestria, vencedora de los Windigos e señora de la magia.

Nąȋenähz no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio, que afortunadamente no vieron los guardias, y recobró enseguida su pose regia.

— Yo atsepto. Llevad mí a reina _Ekuestriainï_.

— Se fará como vos deseéis, Alteza —respondió el guardia gris, cuadrándose en un saludo militar. Volvió la vista hacia su compañero, que seguía arrodillado ante la thestral, y pidió en tono humilde—: Su Alteza, solicito permitáis al mi compañero quedarse aquí e guardar las puertas del castillo.

Nąȋenähz la cabeza hacia el caballo con expresión interrogante, tratando de comprender sus palabras. Al verla vacilar, Dawn Star se acercó para explicarle la petición del unicornio, pero en cuanto dio el primer paso Nąȋenähz le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera.

— Yo atsepto —repitió. Solamente había comprendido las palabras "compañero", "guardar", "puertas" y "castillo", pero confiaba en no equivocarse mucho—. Compañero guarda puertas. Llevad mí ante reina _Ekuestriainï._

— Faráse como ordenéis, Alteza —respondió el guardia gris—. Suplicoos hayáis la bondad de seguirme.

Al verla asentir, el caballo emprendió el camino hacia la torre del homenaje, situada en el centro del castillo, a apenas cuarenta metros de las puertas. Llevaba la cabeza erguida, la lanza asida con fuerza y el rostro henchido de orgullo. Tras él, caminaba Nąȋenähz, seguida por Dawn Star y Swébende Gagel. Él, escrutando con dedicación las murallas del castillo, la torre del homenaje, el patio de armas, las armas de los soldados unicornios que la guardaban, tratando de hacerse una idea de cómo era el recién creado ejército equestriano, qué armas poseía y cómo podría defenderse en caso de ataque. Ella, mirando con nerviosismo el imponente torreón de madera que presidía la colina. No podía dejar de pensar en el poni al que perseguían. Habían supuesto que iría a cambiar el pasado de Equestria, y la primera residencia de la realeza equestriana era el mejor lugar para hacerlo. Pero ¿y si al final no estaba en el castillo? ¿Y si se habían equivocado y estaba a decenas de kilómetros de allí, sin nadie que le impidiera poner en marcha su malvado plan?

— ¡Alto! ¿Quién vive? —preguntaron los guardias de la torre del homenaje, dos unicornios, de pelaje azul turquesa y ocre, cruzando sus lanzas delante de la puerta. Estaban cubiertos por la misma armadura y armados con las mismas armas que los del exterior del castillo. La diferencia entre ambos era que los guardias de la torre eran más altos e imponentes, y sus músculos estaban más desarrollados.

— Su Alteza Real la princesa Nayenets de los thestrales, embajada del su padre e el su reino ante la nuestra reina, para tratar paz entrambos —anunció el guardia gris, y señaló a la thestral con su pata delantera derecha.

— ¿Embajada del reino thestral? —repitió el caballo ocre, mirando a Nąȋenähz con reticencia, especialmente sus alas de murciélago y sus largos y afilados colmillos. Jamás había oído hablar de aquel reino ni de aquella raza; aunque, teniendo en cuenta que Equestria apenas había existido durante tres años, era enteramente posible que no los hubiesen encontrado hasta entonces—. ¿E dó es el su séquito? ¿Acaso son aquesta unicornio e aqueste pegaso?

— Afirma el su compañero soldado que acompáñanla seis de los más nobles e mejores guardias del su padre, maestros de la sombra e la emboscada, e que siempre están ojo avizor sobre ella.

Los guardias de la torre examinaron a la thestral con suspicacia durante algunos segundos más, a lo que ella respondió con una postura digna y una mirada severa, aparentando sentirse terriblemente ofendida por que aquellos villanos osaran dudar de su nobleza y majestad.

— Alteza, bienvenida seáis al palacio de la reina Platino VII de los unicornios y I de Equestria, fundadora de Equestria, vencedora de los Windigos e señora de la magia —declararon ambos guardias al unísono, enderezando sus lanzas para dejar la puerta libre—. Seréis anunciada a la reina, e muy pronto se dignará ella a recibiros. —El unicornio turquesa volvió la vista hacia Dawn Star y Swébende Gagel, frunció el ceño, e inquirió con brusquedad—: ¿E aquestos dos? ¿Forman parte también del su séquito?

— Non —respondió con presteza Swébende Gagel, y llevó su casco hasta su frente en un saludo militar—. Swébende Gagel, cabo primero de los ejércitos de Cloudsdale. Soy venido a aqueste palacio para… —rechinó los dientes con asco, y repitió varias veces para sí mismo que era por el bien de su misión antes de humillarse ante los unicornios—: rendir lealtad a Su Majestad Platino I, reina de Equestria.

Los tres unicornios sonrieron con sorna, pero sus rostros volvieron a la seriedad en cuanto Swébende Gagel echó un casco a su espada con una mirada de odio. El guardia ocre apuntó a Dawn Star, y preguntó:

— ¿E vos? ¿Cuál es el vuestro nombre, e cuál propósito habéis para solicitar audiencia con Su Majestad Platino VII de los unicornios e I de Equestria, fundadora de Equestria, vencedora de los Windigos e señora de la magia?

Dawn Star tragó saliva, y apartó la mirada del unicornio y su lanza.

— Soy Dawn Star, y no demando audiencia con la reina. He venido a este castillo para iniciarme en los secretos de la magia bajo la maga Clover la Inteligente, aquella a quien llaman la mejor maga del país, discípula y sucesora de Starswirl el Barbudo, llamado pináculo de la magia y rey de los hechizos.

Una vez la última palabra hubo salido de su boca, Dawn Star tragó saliva, y se preparó mentalmente para el coro de carcajadas con el que le responderían los unicornios. Pero, sorprendentemente, no escuchó ninguna. Sin embargo embargo, tampoco tenía motivos para alegrarse, pues en los rostros de los guardias habían aparecido dos sonrisas burlonas.

— Yeguas —dijo el de la izquierda, intentando contener la risa—. Una encantadora excepcional es nombrada consejera real, e de repente piensan todas que pueden facer lo mismo que los caballos. —Ladeó la cabeza, bajó la lanza y le preguntó a Dawn Star—: ¿E el vuestro marido permitido os ha facer tan largo viaje? ¿O acaso sois dél fuida?

Cada burla de los unicornios se clavaba con fuerza en el pecho de la unicornio, que se forzó a respirar profundamente e ignorarlas. Malditos machistas. Si les enseñara toda la magia que conocía, seguro que no se reían tanto.

— Mi padre me lo ha permitido —respondió. Él había firmado sus matrículas en la Academia de Unicornios Dotados hasta que ella había cumplido los dieciocho, así que realmente no mentía—. Todavía no estoy casada.

Ni esperaba estarlo en mucho tiempo. Pero eso mejor no se lo decía.

— E con razón —saltó su compañero, el de color ocre—. ¿Qué caballo desearía casar con yegua que desea facerse hechicera en lugar de cuidar de la casa e los potros? —Bufó con sorna, y le hizo un gesto a su compañero para que subiera su arma—. Seréis anunciada ante ella, aunque solo sea para que seáis rechazada e olvidéis aquestas majaderías.

Una vez más, la unicornio parda estuvo tentada de desatar toda su magia para darles una buena lección, pero se contuvo. Ya le habían permitido pasar, y no tenía ninguna intención de estropearlo. Asintió casi imperceptiblemente, y les dedicó una mirada gélida a los dos unicornios, que no parecieron captarla.

Los dos guardias hicieron un saludo militar a Nąȋenähz, y sus cuernos se iluminaron con sus auras mágicas. Chirriando con estrépito, la puerta giró pesadamente sobre sus goznes; dejando a la vista el interior de la torre.

Tal y como había ocurrido con la alarma en el despacho de Time Keeper, Nąȋenähz soltó un agudo chillido en cuanto aquel espantoso ruido alcanzó sus tímpanos. Sin embargo, logró dominarse antes de tirarse al suelo, y se limitó a inclinar el tronco hacia delante para taparse las orejas con sus cascos. Arrojarse al suelo y mecerse en posición fetal hasta que aquel espantoso chirrido se hubiera disipado hubiera sido una acción en extremo indigno de una princesa de los thestrales.

— El oído de su raza es muy fino, y los sonidos fuertes les hacen daño —explicó Dawn Star en un intento de disculparla ante los sorprendidos ojos de los guardias, elevando su tono de voz lo suficiente como para sobreponerse al ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

Finalmente, el silencio volvió a la cima de la colina, y la thestral pudo al fin destaparse los oídos y mirar al frente. Todavía podía escuchar un molesto pitido agudo. Sabía que desaparecería con el tiempo, pero no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza con fuerza en un intento de librarse de él. Dawn Star le preguntó con la mirada si ya estaba bien, y ella afirmó con la cabeza.

Cuando los ojos de los tres ponis contemplaron al fin lo que había al otro lado de la puerta, la decepción se apoderó de los rostros de Dawn Star y Swébende Gagel. En su imaginación, tras ella se hallaría un gran salón ricamente decorado con tapices, tallas, y otros objetos de arte de gran valor; y al fondo de la cual estaría el trono de Platino I la Magnífica, tallado en maderas nobles y recubierto de pan de oro. Sobre él, se sentaría la misma reina, vestida con una capa regia incrustada de joyas, y sobre cuya cabeza descansaría una preciosa corona de oro macizo, colmada hasta los topes de diamantes, rubíes, zafiros y otras piedras preciosas.

Sin embargo, lo que en realidad había tras la puerta era una gran estancia prácticamente vacía. Tan solo había un suelo de madera de roble, una pared del mismo material a unos tres metros con un portón en su centro, una escalera de caracol que comunicaba con los pisos superiores de la torre en la pared izquierda, y una armería con unas cuantas lanzas sobre la pared derecha, a medio camino entre la puerta y la pared del fondo.

— Los aposentos de Su Majestad Platino VII de los unicornios e I de Equestria, fundadora de Equestria, vencedora de los Windigos e señora de la magia, fállanse en lo más alto de la torre, Alteza Nayenets. Os rogamos hayáis a bien rebajaros a permitir que sea el vuestro guía —dijo el guardia gris, girándose hacia la thestral.

— Yo atsepto —repitió ella por tercera vez, provocando un ligero gesto de extrañeza en el rostro del caballo—. Llevad mí ante reina _Equestrainï_.

Obedeciendo su orden, el guardia gris caminó hasta el pie de la escalera, sostuvo su lanza con magia, y comenzó a subir los escalones uno por uno, a un ritmo no excesivamente rápido. Sin dudarlo, los tres ponis lo siguieron. A pesar de que eran nuevos, los escalones de la torre rechinaban al pisar sobre ellos, produciendo un desagradable chirrido que golpeaba sin piedad los oídos de la thestral.

El ascenso duró unos tres minutos y seis pisos. Cuando al fin llegaron a la cima, se encontraron enfrente de una pared de madera, idéntica a la de la entrada de la torre, en cuyo centro se abría un gran portón de madera artísticamente tallada con intrincados motivos vegetales y de gemas que se entrelazaban entre sí. Todos ellos rodeaban el escudo de armas de la reina, más rico y prolijo que el resto. La corona real estaba recubierta de pan de oro, algunas figuras con pan de plata, y los restantes elementos pintados con esmaltes de brillantes colores.

Swébende Gagel y Nąȋenähz se colocaron enfrente de ella, impacientes por entrar, con la punta de sus morros a apenas unos centímetros de la madera. Dawn Star, por su parte, se había quedado en el tope de la escalera, masajeándose los músculos doloridos y jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

Definitivamente, tenía que ponerse en forma.

Dando un golpe con su casco en el suelo, el guardia gris se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con quien él creía princesa de los thestrales. Se cuadró de nuevo, se inclinó respetuosamente y anunció:

— Alteza, os ruego hayáis el honor de esperar aquí. Al punto os anunciaré ante Su Majestad Platino VII de los unicornios e I de Equestria, fundadora de Equestria, vencedora de los Windigos e señora de la magia, e ella se dignará a recibiros para tratar paz entrambos reinos.

— Yo atsepto —repitió Nąȋenähz, y se sentó en el suelo, delante de la puerta.

El guardia unicornio frunció el ceño, pero se limitó a golpear la puerta con su casco sin pronunciar una palabra. Había algo que no le gustaba en las respuestas que recibía. La princesa thestral había repetido cuatro veces la misma frase, una por cada sugerencia o petición que le habían presentado. Parecía no saber decir otra frase. ¿Acaso no conocía el equestriano? Pero si no podía hablar su idioma, ¿cómo pretendía discutir un tratado de paz entre los reinos con su reina?

De repente, un débil sonido que a Nąȋenähz le recordó al crujir de una rama seca se filtró a través de la puerta _._ Como si tuvieran un resorte en el cuello, los tres ponis volvieron la cabeza en la misma dirección, expectantes.

— ¿Quién va? —preguntó una voz femenina desde el salón del trono. Sonaba joven y llena de sensualidad, como si tratara de seducir y atraer a su lado a todo aquel que la oyera; pero al mismo tiempo se podían percibir en ella retazos de terrible la severidad de alguien que se sabe en posesión del poder y que no dudará en destruir a aquel que se lo discuta—. ¿Quién solicita audiencia con nos, Platino VII de los unicornios e I de Equestria, fundadora de Equestria, vencedora de los Windigos e señora de la magia?

Sin perder un segundo, el guardia gris se arrojó al suelo e hizo una reverencia, tocando la rente con el suelo, y urgió al resto a que hiciera lo mismo. Las dos yeguas imitaron velozmente su gesto, pero Swébende Gagel se plantó orgullosamente sobre sus pezuñas, con rostro abiertamente desafiante. No pensaba hacerlo. Le daba igual lo que dijera aquella reina de pacotilla. Nunca, jamás en la vida, se humillaría voluntariamente ante una unicornio traidora. Y mucho menos ante su reina.

La magia de Dawn Star le dio un fuerte tirón a su pata trasera izquierda, y el pegaso se inclinó a la velocidad del rayo. Aquella acción tan humillante y servil le daba arcadas, pero era una orden superior. Y ante ella nada podía hacer.

— Su Alteza Real la princesa Nayenets de los thestrales, embajadora del su padre el rey de los thestrales, e que es venida para tratar paz entrambos reinos —recitó el unicornio gris en tono humilde y servil, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza ni un solo milímetro del suelo—; e el guerrero pegaso Swébende Gagel, quien es venido para juraros lealtad e entrar a servirvos. También es venida la unicornio… —Dawn Star repitió su nombre, y el guardia lo repitió—: a fin d'estudiar las magias cabe la unicornio Clover, quien es honrada con el título de la Inteligente.

La reina Platino entrecerró los ojos durante un segundo, pensativa. Un guerrero pegaso, una unicornio y una princesa thestral. Una combinación sin lugar a dudas curiosa. Y una que sabía que nunca ocurriría, a no ser que…

Con gesto ágil y grácil, la reina de Equestria bajó de su trono, y se posó sobre el suelo con un suave ruido de pisada. A su lado, Clover la Inteligente contempló a su reina con asombro. Jamás la había visto rebajarse a bajarse de su trono para recibir a aquellos que demandaban audiencia con ella. Consideraba ponerse al nivel de los nobles y plebeyos de su reino como una terrible e imperdonable afrenta a su condición real.

 _—_ ¡Facedlos pasar! —vociferó en la voz real, zalamera y con una sonrisa tan falsa como una moneda de tres bits con cuarenta y un céntimos cruzando su rostro de oreja a oreja—. ¡Nos concedémosles el sin par privilegio de ser recibidos por Nos en Real Audiencia!

El guardia gris dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de alivio. Desde dentro, la puerta del salón del trono se abrió, girando sobre sus goznes sin hacer ruido, impulsada por la magia verde veronés de la reina. Sin perder un solo segundo, el caballo se irguió sobre sus cuatro patas y le hizo un gesto a los otros tres para que se levantaran del suelo. Cuando lo hicieron, sus ojos pudieron contemplar al fin el salón del trono del Palacio de Madera.

El salón del trono no se parecía en nada a lo que habían imaginado Nąȋenähz y Swébende Gagel. No era similar a la cabaña del jefe de una colonia thestral, oscura y con huesos de grifo y trofeos de caza adornando las paredes. Y, por supuesto, no era ninguna sala negra, cubierta de arcanos pergaminos y símbolos rituales en la que la reina llevaba a cabo ocultos hechizos y conjuraciones de la magia más oscura.

No, el salón del trono era una amplia sala de paredes de y suelo de madera, decorada tan ricamente y con un estilo tan magnífico que ninguno de los tres había visto jamás algo semejante. Grandes tapices de lana recubrían las paredes, mostrando al mismo tiempo las victorias y glorias de la reina Platino y sus ancestros. Una enorme lámpara de araña, fabricada en oro y cristal de roca, colgaba del techo, alumbrando la estancia con la luz de más de cincuenta velas. En el suelo, una estrecha alfombra roja de lana se extendía sobre el suelo de caoba, entre la puerta y el trono de la reina.

Este último era una gran silla de madera dorada e incrustada de joyas, con respaldo y asiento de terciopelo de color púrpura, con el escudo real bordado en oro, plata e hilos de colores. Estaba situado al final de la sala, sobre un escalón de unos diez centímetros de altura en el extremo opuesto de la sala, justo delante de un tapiz que representaba la coronación del primer rey de la dinastía de la reina. Tallada en lo más alto del respaldo, podía verse la cabeza de un unicornio, y dos enormes diamantes estaban incrustados en sus brazos.

Delante del escalón, dos unicornios esperaban de pie. La de la izquierda era algo más baja, tenía pelaje lila y crin negra, y vestía una áspera capa de esparto y una capucha del mismo material. Miraba a los recién llegados con curiosidad. La de la derecha era más alta, vestía un rico manto de seda teñido de púrpura sobre su pelaje gris; y una artística corona cerrada de oro, soberbiamente decorada con grandes y brillantes gemas de todas las clases y colores imaginables, descansaba sobre los rizos lilas de su crin. Su rostro lucía una sonrisa llena de soberbia, y sus brillantes ojos verde veronés observaban a los tres ponis con altivez y desprecio.

La poni de la izquierda era la famosa maga Clover la Inteligente. La de la derecha era la reina Platino VII de los unicornios y I de Equestria, una de los seis fundadores de Equestria y primera reina del país.

* * *

— ¿Crees que estarán bien? —preguntó Comet Nova, mientras observaba con preocupación el mapa bordado sobre el tapiz.

Time Keeper, ministro del tiempo, se quitó las gafas con su magia y se dio la vuelta en su silla. Observó con atención el tapiz mágico, y luego le dijo a su subordinada:

—Seguro que sí. Si hubieran tenido algún problema, estoy seguro de que se hubieran comunicado con nosotros.

La unicornio lo miró con el rabillo del ojo, como si dudara de él; pero enseguida suspiró y devolvió la mirada al mapa.

— Supongo que tienes razón. —Dejó pasar unos segundos de silencio, y se volvió hacia el ministro—. Tenemos que discutir la situación de Nayenaets.

— ¿La situación de Nayenaets? —repitió él, extrañado. Su cuerno brilló, y sus gafas flotaron por el aire hasta colocarse encima de su hocico—. ¿Qué hay que discutir sobre su situación?

— Si la consideramos como refugiada o no, Keeper. —Suspiró, negó con la cabeza, y murmuró—: No creo que devolverla a su época sea una buena idea.

— ¿Y por qué no iba a serlo? —preguntó el ministro, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

Comet Nova alzó una ceja, y dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro. Ya le había explicado un par de veces la situación en que se encontraba la thestral. ¿Acaso no la había escuchado?

— Si la devolvemos, su tío la mata —respondió con suavidad, y negó con la cabeza—. A su hijo, el primo de Nayenaets —precisó— le pegó una paliza por no haberla atrapado. Si la pilla a ella, que además de negarse a casarse con él, la humilló escapándose en sus narices…

Los ojos de Time Keeper se abrieron, pero el viejo unicornio no dijo nada. Apoyó la barbilla sobre un casco, pensativo, y al cabo de unos segundos propuso:

— Podríamos mandarla a vivir a otra colonia. Estaría a salvo de…

— No funcionaría —le interrumpió Comet Nova, levantando una pata en el aire—. La sociedad thestral tiene una organización muy rígida. Una colonia no acepta como miembros a los que no hayan nacido en ella. Incluso si consiguiéramos que no la mataran, nunca pasaría de ser una marginada social.

Time Keeper resopló, y giró la cabeza hacia su segunda.

—¿Y qué hay de refugiarla en otra ciudad lejos de Fillydelphia? En Canterlot, o en Vanhoofer.

Comet Nova ponderó su sugerencia durante unos segundos, y volvió a sacudir la cabeza negativamente.

— Podríamos, pero no me gusta esa idea. Cualquiera sabe cómo reaccionaría un equestriano del siglo VII frente a un thestral. Con esos colmillos y esas alas, podrían tomarla por un monstruo equinófago y lincharla.

EL ministro miró a la unicornio con escepticismo, pero finalmente terminó por concederle la razón. Había habido algunos ataques racistas y una desconfianza generalizada contra la raza thestral cinco años antes, cuando reapareció tras la vuelta de la princesa Luna; en la Equestria pacífica y armoniosa del siglo XXIII. Mil seiscientos años antes, cuando el racismo y la desconfianza entre las tres tribus todavía eran frecuentes, probablemente hubieran sido ahorcados o quemados vivos.

Time Keeper volvió a darse la vuelta en su silla, para quedar frente a su mesa de despacho. Se quitó las gafas, tamborileó con los cascos sobre la madera, y finalmente dijo:

— Le pasamos el caso a Celestia, y que ella decida.

Comet Nova frunció ligeramente el ceño. No creía que la princesa se negara a concederle a Nąȋenähz la condición de refugiada, pero era un proceso más largo que si ellos mismos se la concedían; y prefería tenerla asegurada.

— De acuerdo —asintió. Su aura mágica cubrió el tirador de uno de los cajones de la mesa del Ministro, y tiró de él para descubrir folios en blanco y útiles de escritura—. No perdamos tiempo, entonces. —Le lanzó una mirada seria al caballo, y añadió—: Vía urgente, supongo.

Time Keeper asintió, y teletransportó encima de su mesa una hoja de papel, un tintero y una pluma larga y gris. Sujetó la pluma con su magia, la mojó en el tintero, y comenzó a escribir una nota dirigida a la princesa.

— Solo te falta un dragón y unas alas para ser Twilight Sparkle —bromeó Comet Nova, y rio, olvidando por un momento su preocupación por Nąȋenähz.

Time Keeper sonrió, y giró la cabeza para decirle algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la alarma saltó.

La luz roja inundó el despacho, y el agudo aullido de la alarma comenzó a martillear en sus oídos. Estupefacto, levantó la mirada de su carta, solo para encontrarse con el rostro igualmente pasmado de Comet Nova.

Aquello no estaba pasando. Aquello no tenía que estar pasando.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, los dos volvieron la vista hacia el mapa mágico. El lugar. La fecha. Cualquiera menos…

Time Keeper soltó un gruñido de disgusto, y Comet Nova estampó un casco en el suelo.

23 de febrero, año 4.

El ministro y su segunda intercambiaron otra mirada, esta vez de preocupación. No podía ser. No podía estar pasando.

— Hay que abortar la misión —dijo Time Keeper, saltando de su silla. Caminó hacia el mapa, y cuando estuvo delante pegó un fuerte pisotón en el suelo—. Hay que avisar a Minuette. Hay que abortar la misión.

Comet Nova no respondió. Miraba el mapa con intensidad, con los ojos clavados en el cartel mágico de la fecha y el punto de Equestria en el que aparecía. 23 de febrero del año 4. A apenas quinientos metros del Palacio de Madera.

No podía ser casualidad.

— Voy con ellos —dijo, resuelta.

Time Keeper pegó otro pisotón en el suelo, y giró para mirar a su subordinada.

— El Viajero —escupió—. Esto no puede ser casualidad. En medio de una misión, aparece… No puede ser casualidad.

Comet Nova negó con la cabeza, y volvió a fijar su vista en el mapa. Por mucho que deseara estar equivocada, no podía negar lo evidente. Se trataba de El Viajero.

Pero aun así… Aparecer precisamente en la primera misión de los nuevos agentes, y para más inri a menos de un kilómetro de donde se encontraban… Era extremadamente sospechoso. Como si ya hubiera sabido lo que iba a ocurrir, y se hubiera limitado a esperar a que llegaran para aparecer.

Y por si aparecer en plena misión y amenazar a sus agentes no fuera lo suficientemente malo, sus implicaciones eran peores. No solo quería decir que El Viajero conocía la existencia del Ministerio, sino también que tenía acceso a sus misiones y a sus informaciones secretas.

Y eso era algo que no se podía permitir.

— Voy con ellos —repitió, y comenzó a cargar magia en su cuerno—. Tengo que asegurarme de que estén bien. Mándale un mensaje a Minuette diciéndole que abortamos la misión.

Por un momento, Time Keeper miró a Comet Nova con sorpresa. Él era el ministro. Él era el que daba las órdenes, no ella _._ La conocía desde hacía años, y sabía que se preocupaba de todos los agentes como si fueran sus propios hijos; pero eso no le daba derecho a romper la cadena de mando. Él era el ministro, y él daba las órdenes. Confiaba casi hasta la muerte en Comet Nova, pero no iba a tolerar que de repente se pusiera a darle órdenes como si estuviera por encima de él.

—No —replicó autoritariamente, y no sin cierta irritación en la voz—. Soy yo el que te envía al año 4. Tu misión es prestar asistencia a Dawn Star y sus compañeros, asegurar su seguridad y detener al Viajero. Yo coordinaré y comandaré la operación desde aquí. —Miró a Comet Nova a los ojos con intensidad, y le ordenó—: Atrapa a ese condenado pony.

La unicornio asintió, y tragó saliva.

— Volveré con él —afirmó con confianza.

En silencio, Time Keeper contempló cómo la luz que manaba del cuerno de la unicornio se extendía hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo, mezclándose con la luz roja de la alarma para teñir las paredes de un curioso tono púrpura. Cuando la luz se disipó, solo el ministro permanecía en su habitación, rodeado por la luz roja y el repetitivo sonido de la alarma.

Lanzó una última mirada al mapa del tapiz, en el que ahora aparecían dos carteles, y se sentó en su mesa a escribir.


	6. El viajero del tiempo

— ¡Bienvenidos seáis al nuestro humilde palacio, nobles visitantes! —los saludó la reina, con la voz real de Canterlot a todo volumen, una expresión de falsa humildad y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro—. ¡Sois sines dubda viajados gran distancia e viaje fasta llegar a los mis aposentos! ¡Pasad! ¡Pasad e contadnos qué grandes cuitas hanvos impulsado a dejar atrás moradas e faciendas para buscar refugio cabe la vuestra reina!

El efecto de aquellos berridos a todo volumen fue inmediato. Dawn Star se echó al suelo y se tapó las orejas con presteza, y Nąȋenähz se retorcía de dolor por el suelo, castigada por la fuerza de los gritos de la reina. Dawn Star la miró por el rabillo del ojo, e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Si ya había sido horrible para ella, para su compañera aquellos berridos debían haber supuesto una auténtica tortura.

La unicornio agradeció profundamente los breves instantes de calma que le daba la reina después de semejantes gritos. Ahora comprendía de dónde había salido la voz real de Canterlot que había usado la princesa Luna en los primeros discursos después de su regreso.

— Vuestra Altetsa real Platino I —trató de comenzar Nąȋenähz, temblorosa y sin atreverse a alzar la mirada del suelo de madera. Los oídos aún le dolían, pero no hizo ningún intento por aliviar el dolor.

 _—_ ¡Aguardad un instante, nuestra augusta invitada! —ordenó la reina, lanzándole una mirada autoritaria a la thestral, que se encogió en el suelo. Después, se volvió hacia el guardia unicornio, que había aguantado estoicamente y en posición de firmes el griterío, con su lanza bien asida en su pata—. ¡Dejadnos a solas con los nuestros invitados! ¡Solo adecuada para oídos reales es la conversación qu'hemos d'haber!

— Mas Majestad, la vuestra seguridad… —intentó protestar el unicornio.

— ¡¿Osas desobedecer una orden de la tu reina?! —bramó ella, enfurecida—. ¡Sal d'aquesta torre antes de que ordenemos que seas fervido en aceite!

El unicornio palideció, y salió corriendo a toda velocidad para no seguir provocando la ira de su reina. El ruido de pezuñas bajando por una escalera resonó por la sala del trono, al que siguió un fuerte grito de pánico y un fuerte golpe. Swébende Gagel y Dawn Star intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa, y preocupación en el caso de la unicornio. Esperaba que no se hubiera roto una pata. Si no, su carrera en la guardia podía haberse acabado.

— ¡Nuestra fiel maga Clover, id a comprobar el estado del nuestro guardia! —vociferó la reina, haciendo que Nąȋenähz se encogiera una vez más en el suelo, dolorida.

Clover elevó el hombro izquierdo, antes de teletransportarse al piso inferior. Normalmente, la reina se hubiera limitado a dejar allí a su guardia hasta que lo encontraran como castigo por su incompetencia. Se notaba que le interesaba dar una buena imagen ante los recién llegados.

Platino VII de los unicornios y I de Equestria hizo un mohín, se colocó la crin bajo la corona y volvió la cabeza hacia los recién llegados. Cerró la puerta tras ellos con un hechizo, y sonrió con superioridad.

Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Nąȋenähz se echó de nuevo al suelo, temerosa de las voces de la reina. Sin embargo, cuando habló, lo hizo a un volumen completamente normal, más que aceptable para sus castigados oídos.

— Nos, Platino VII de los unicornios e I de Equestria, fundadora de Equestria, vencedora de los Windigos e señora de la magia, os damos la bienvenida al nuestro humilde palacio a vos, visitantes venidos de lejanos tiempos para parlamentar con nos.

Las facciones de Dawn Star y Swébende Gagel se transmutaron en un gesto de asombro, y Nąȋenähz los observó, inquieta. ¿Ella sabía quiénes eran? ¿Pero cómo…?

— Nos fuimos advertidas por Time Keeper, ministro del tiempo de la Corona de Equestria, de la vuestra llegada. Nos sabemos quiénes sois, e las razones por cuales sois al nuestro palacio venidos.

Dawn Star retrocedió un paso, perpleja. Lentamente, levantó su cuerpo del suelo, y se atrevió a preguntar:

— Su Majestad, ¿vos conocíais…?

—Por supuesto que nos conocemos la existencia del Ministerio del Tiempo —replicó la reina, con el ceño fruncido—. E nos conocemos también que un poni es viajado fasta los nuestros días, e fallado ha de ser.

La unicornio consideró la situación durante dos segundos, y al final se encogió de hombros. No había esperado aquello, pero desde luego le ahorraba un montón de explicaciones incómodas.

— Su majestad, vos conocéis nuestra misión —dijo, y tragó saliva—. Pensamos que el poni al que buscamos se encuentra dentro de este palacio.

La expresión de la reina se trocó en asustada durante un segundo, para enseguida pasar a preocupada. Swébende Gagel y Nąȋenähz se levantaron del suelo. El primero miraba a la reina expectante y con rostro antipático, esperando su orden; la segunda, con inquietud, vigilando las facciones de la unicornio por si acaso se le ocurría empezar a gritar otra vez.

— ¿Dentro d'aqueste el nuestro palacio? —replicó la reina, escandalizada. Levantó una pata acusadoramente contra Dawn Star, y chilló—: ¡¿Osáis llamar inútiles a los nuestros guardias?!

Dawn Star se encogió al escuchar el grito, e hiperventiló durante un instante ante de volver a dirigirse a Platino I. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Swébende Gagel se le adelantó.

— Permiso para hablar, mi superiora —pidió Swébende Gagel, ignorando por completo a la reina; y la unicornio parda asintió—: Su Majestad, non es intención nuestra acusar a los nobles unicornios de la vuestra guardia de ser traidores o inútiles —replicó el guerrero pegaso, con expresión seria—. Es unicornio el poni que buscamos, e pensamos que fue asistido por sibilinas artes mágicas en la su empresa para entrar en aqueste palacio sin llamar la atención de la guardia.

La reina Platino se limitó a mirarlo, con los labios apretados y pálidos de la ira. Ese desvergonzado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dirigirse así a la reina de los unicornios y de toda Equestria, sin inclinarse ante ella ni mostrar un ápice de respeto por su real persona,como si no fuera más que una villana cualquiera de aldea en lugar de una poni de real sangre y linaje? Debería hervirlo vivo para darle una lección sobre cómo tratar a una reina. Platino I inspiró y espiró profundamente varias veces, y dijo con gravedad:

— Ciertos sois. —Swébende Gagel sonrió durante un instante, y después volvió a su expresión atenta—. Si lo que vos decís es cierto, corremos grave peligro. Aquese viajero temporal estar pudiera en aqueste castillo, en cualquier parte, aguardando el momento para darme muerte.

La sombra del miedo se instaló durante un instante en el rostro de la reina, pero esta se disipó en cuanto devolvió la mirada a los tres ponis frente a ella, e incluso se permitió una sonrisa.

— Mas por aquesa razón sois venidos a aqueste el nuestro palacio —dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Sois venidos para apresar a aquese despreciable asesino con intenciones de atentar contra la nuestra real persona.

Dawn Star dedicó unos segundos a reflexionar acerca de las palabras de la reina _._ Realmente, no tenían la seguridad de que el viajero temporal se hallara en el Palacio de Madera, pero si quería cambiar la historia de Equestria era casi seguro que se encontraría en él. No existía mejor forma de hacerlo que matar a Platino I y desintegrar el país en pequeñas facciones comandadas por nobles que pretendían el trono para sí.

— Su Majestad —respondió servilmente, y se inclinó delante de la reina hasta que su barbilla tocó el suelo. Nąȋenähz la imitó al instante; y Swébende Gagel lo hizo a regañadientes tras sentir dos fuertes tirones mágicos en sus patas—, estamos a vuestro servicio y al de Equestria. Es nuestra misión encontrar a ese poni antes de que pueda dañar nuestra historia, y podéis tener por seguro que la cumpliremos.

— Non esperamos menos de vos e los vuestros camaradas —replicó la reina, y una sonrisa cruel apareció en su rostro—. Non olvidéis que de vos las vuestras cabezas dependen.

Dawn Star palideció, y un sudor frío bajó por su frente. Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos, y su boca, entreabierta, dejaba ver el borde de sus dientes; componiendo entre ambos un gesto del más puro terror. ¿Su… su cabeza? ¿De verdad iba a…?

— Nos os aconsejamos que non perdáis tiempo y comencéis la vuestra labor —dijo la reina Platino, como si nada hubiera pasado. Subió los escalones de madera, se recostó en su trono, y le lanzó una mirada altiva a los tres ponis—. Non otorguéisle tiempo d'ejecutar los sus aviesos planes. Habéis el nuestro permiso para retiraros de la nuestra presencia, asimismo el de entrar en todos los sitios en que hayáis d'entrar. No habrá estancias secretas ni misterios el nuestro humilde palacio para vos.

Dawn Star miró a la reina durante un último segundo, antes de inspirar profundamente y apretar los dientes con fuerza para ganar confianza. La reina tenía razón. No tenían tiempo que perder, y más si eran sus cabezas las que estaban en juego.

— Swébende, Nayenaets —los llamó. El pegaso se giró hacia ella e hizo un saludo militar, mientras que la thestral simplemente giró la cabeza en su diracción—. Vamos a empezar a buscar a nuestro viajero temporal. Buscar poni —repitió para Nąȋenähz, que asintió con rapidez.

El guerrero pegaso pidió permiso para hablar, y cuando su superiora se lo concedió, preguntó, en posición de firmes y el casco derecho sobre su frente:

— Mi superiora, ¿cómo hemos de fallar a aquese viajero? Non sabemos el su rostro ni las sus señas.

La unicornio tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. No tenían absolutamente ningún dato que les permitiera reconocerlo cuando lo encontraran; y tampoco podrían pedírselos al Ministerio, para el que era tan desconocido como para ellos.

Dawn Star enrojeció levemente, y tragó saliva al tiempo que elevaba la mirada al techo, pensando intensamente. Tenía que haber una forma de encontrarlo. No podía estar escondido para siempre.

— ¿Armadura? —sugirió Nąȋenähz en un murmullo. Swébende Gagel y Dawn Star se volvieron hacia ella, con expresión sorprendida, y la interrogaron con la mirada. Ligeramente nerviosa, Nąȋenähz repitió—: Viaje es mucho tiempo. Armadura suya no es misma.

Los labios de Swébende Gagel se curvaron casi imperceptiblemente. Nunca lo admitiría ante uno de aquellos murciélagos, pero desde luego era una gran idea.

— No exactamente —replicó Dawn Star en un tono extrañamente alegre. Nąȋenähz giró los ojos hacia ella, contrariada, y se extrañó al ver la amplia sonrisa que cubría su rostro—. No llevará armadura. No se llevan en mi época. —Abrazó a la thestral con fuerza, que soltó un breve chillido e intentó liberarse, y la soltó rápidamente—: ¡Nayenaets, eres una genio!

La thestral enrojeció, y retrocedió algunos pasos. En su trono, la reina sonrió, divertida.

— Buscamos un poni sin armadura —ordenó Dawn Star. Swébende Gagel se cuadró, y Nąȋenähz asintió, firme—. Sin armadura. ¿Entendido? Cada uno, una planta.

Inmediatamente, el pegaso se llevó el casco derecho a la frente, y asintió con un movimiento corto y rápido. Por su parte, la thestral mostró sus colmillos en una sonrisa nerviosa. Dawn Star soltó un resoplido confiado, y se volvió hacia la reina. Hizo una nueva reverencia, y dijo:

— Su Majestad, con vuestra bendición partimos para encontrar a nuestro objetivo. Os prometemos dar con él y traéroslo atado de cascos para que lo sometáis a la justicia.

Platino VII de los unicornios y I de Equestria asintió levemente, y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa enigmática.

— Nos os la otorgamos, Dawn Star. Partid raudos, e que las vuestras pesquisas llevennos a fallar al viajero al que buscáis.

Los tres ponis volvieron a inclinarse ante la reina, y salieron del salón del trono con pasos largos y rápidos. Tan pronto como hubieron cruzado el gran portón tallado, este se cerró tras ellos con un fuerte portazo. Dawn Star dio un respingo, Nąȋenähz soltó un pequeño chillido de dolor, pero Swébende Gagel se mantuvo impávido. La unicornio parda inspiró profundamente, miró a sus compañeros, y dijo:

— Buscamos a un poni sin armadura, ¿entendido? —El pegaso y la thestral asintieron—. Tiene que estar en el castillo. Si cada uno registra una planta, terminaremos por encontrarlo. ¿Cuántas son? —preguntó de repente, dando un pisotón en el suelo.

— Seis, mi superiora —contestó inmediatamente Swébende Gagel—. Divisar las sus funciones non pude, pues que la oscuridad impidiómelo, mas bien pude contarlas al tiempo que subíamos. E he de decir, —la expresión seria y neutro del guerrero pegaso fue sustituida por otra de superioridad y orgullo— pequeña e débil es aquesta torre. Endebles son las sus paredes, muchos los sus puntos débiles, e escasa e mal entrenada es la guarnición que la defiende. Mil veces más resistentes son los muros de nubes del castillo de Su Majestad Mistral IV de los pegasos, e un millón de veces más fuertes e fieros los sus defensores.

Dawn Star trató de contener un escalofrío sin demasiado éxito. Oscuridad. Tendría que moverse en la oscuridad, sin encender ninguna luz mágica para no alertar al poni al que buscaban, y fingiendo normalidad para no quedar en ridículo frente a sus compañeros.

— De acuerdo —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse del desasosiego que pensar en la oscuridad le producía—. Sabemos que no está en el salón del trono; solo nos quedan otras seis. —Inspiró profundamente, y señaló al pegaso con su casco delantero izquierdo—. Swébende, Nayenaets, yo. Swébende, Nayenaets, yo. ¿Entendido?

El caballo asintió enérgicamente, pero la yegua se quedó quieta durante unos segundos, hasta que al final negó débilmente. Swébende Gagel soltó un pequeño bufido e hizo rodar los ojos dentro de sus órbitas.

—Yo enseño a ti cuando nosotros llegar —respondió la unicornio, posando un casco sobre su hombro. Nąȋenähz asintió con un movimiento corto y rápido—. Vamos.

En fila india, y cuidadosamente para no caerse, los tres ponis bajaron por la escalera de caracol que conectaba las plantas de la torre. Cuando llegaron al piso inferior, Swébende Gagel hizo un saludo militar, y entró por la puerta que daba al resto de la planta. Las dos yeguas lo observaron caminar en silencio, escuchando el rítmico sonido de sus pasos sobre el piso de madera; y siguieron su camino. La misma escena se repitió en el siguiente piso, y solamente cuando finalmente Nąȋenähz hubo comprendido lo que debía hacer y traspasado el umbral de la puerta se permitió Dawn Star bajar hacia la tercera planta.

La unicornio inspiró profundamente para calmarse, y se sentó delante del gran portón de madera tallada que separaba las escaleras de la estancia. No se había percatado hasta aquel momento, pero estaba asustada. Muy asustada. Había llegado hasta donde creía que se encontraba su presa, pero ¿y si no conseguía atraparla? ¿Y si se le escapaba y conseguía completar su plan? No quería ser la culpable de que la historia de Equestria cambiase. No quería ser hervida viva por la reina.

Dawn Star apretó los dientes con fuerza, y se forzó a levantarse del suelo. Sentía calambres fríos en su estómago, pero los ignoró y trató de invocar un hechizo para abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, su magia falló, por lo que decidió abrir las puertas con sus cascos. Tomó aire, apoyó sus cascos sobre los tiradores, y se mentalizó para una tarea difícil.

No obstante, tan pronto como hizo una pequeña fuerza, las dos hojas de la puerta giraron automáticamente sobre sus goznes sin hacer ruido, dejando a la vista la oscuridad que envolvía la estancia que las intrincadas tallas de la madera habían ocultado. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la unicornio, y sus ojos comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente en busca de cualquier extrañeza o movimiento que le permitiera descubrir la presencia del viajero sin tener que entrar en la oscuridad.

Por desgracia para ella, solo tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que aquella búsqueda era en vano, y de que no le quedaría más remedio que enfrentarse a su miedo.

Con el corazón en la garganta, penetró cautelosamente en la estancia, caminando a la velocidad de una tortuga y escrutando minuciosamente cada palmo que entraba en su campo visual. Apenas lograba discernir la silueta de los muebles por la falta de luz, pero por lo poco que lograba vislumbrar pudo descubrir que se trataba de colchones de paja, colocados sobre el suelo a intervalos regulares. Con toda seguridad, aquella planta se destinaba al dormitorio de la servidumbre del palacio. No podía imaginarse a la altiva Platino I durmiendo en el suelo y sobre paja en lugar de en una gigantesca cama semejante a la de las princesas de los cuentos de hadas.

Dawn Star permaneció cerca de diez minutos en aquella planta, los que necesitó para cerciorarse de que el viajero temporal no se encontraba en ella. La unicornio parda no pudo evitar soltar un enorme suspiro de alivio al volver a la relativa luz que entraba por las estrechas y alargadas ventanas de la escalera de caracol; pero en su interior se mezclaban la decepción por no haber dado con su presa y la ansiedad por dar con ella. Mientras bajaba cuidadosamente por los escalones de madera hacia la planta baja, se consoló pensando que tal vez uno de sus compañeros hubiera logrado atraparlo, más para calmarse que porque lo creyera realmente.

Un minuto después, Dawn Star estuvo finalmente en la planta baja, y enfrente del mismo portón que había visto al entrar por primera vez en la torre del homenaje. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire; y en lugar de abrirlo con un hechizo, se limitó a poner un casco cobre el tirador, tal como había hecho en el dormitorio de la servidumbre.

Con un débil chirrido, el portón se abrió ante ella, dejando al descubierto algo que no esperaba decenas y decenas de grandes sacos de arpillera llenos de comida. Sin duda, debía hallarse en las despensas del castillo. Sin salir de su asombro, la unicornio parda caminaba entre ellos, tratando de averiguar de dónde habían podido salir. Equestria había sufrido una gran hambruna en los años precedentes, o al menos eso era lo que le habían contado siempre en la Academia sobre la fundación de Equestria. ¿Tan potente era la nueva amistad entre las razas como para hacer que creciera el alimento que los ponis necesitaban? ¿O acaso provenía de impuestos abusivos sobre los campesinos?

Absorta como estaba, no se percató del enorme unicornio con rostro malhumorado que la observaba desde el otro extremo de la despensa hasta que se chocó con él. Confundida y alarmada, retrocedió unos pasos; y cuando levantó la vista tuvo que morderse la lengua para no chillar.

Delante de ella, se levantaba el unicornio más grande que había visto en su vida. Debía de ser tan alto, si no más, que la princesa Celestia; y su enorme tamaño se sumaban sus gigantescos músculos, que se marcaban en la ajustada vestidura de lana que llevaba encima, e incluso daban la impresión de estar a punto de romperla en algunos lugares.

— ¿Qué faces aquí? —gritó, y la potencia de su grave voz hizo retumbar las paredes de madera de la torre—. Pronto ha de dar la hora sexta, e ha de ser servido el almuerzo de Su Majestad Platino VII de los unicornios e I de Equestria, fundadora de Equestria, vencedora de los Windigos e señora de la magia, asimismo la su servidumbre del Palacio. ¡¿Qué faces fuera de la cocina cuando habemos grande necesidad de cascos que para ella cocinen?!

Dawn Star trató de hilar una respuesta coherente, pero el miedo a aquel unicornio y lo que podría hacerle si esta no le agradaba le impidieron pronunciar algo más que un débil tartamudeo incoherente. El cuerno del unicornio se iluminó de un color verde oliva; y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Dawn Star volaba por el aire, sujeta por la magia del unicornio, con el morro firmemente sujeto para impedir que chillara.

— Retorna a las cocinas —le ordenó mientras caminaba hacia ellas, trasladando a Dawn Star por los aires como si no fuera más que un simple saco de patatas— e si por ventura sales de ellas antes de concluir la tu labor, prometo por el honor de la mi familia que hoy han de cumplirse los tus días.

La unicornio parda se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquella amenaza, y apenas logró reunir fuerzas suficientes para tartamudear un simple "sí". ¿Por qué todos los ponis de aquella época querían matarla? ¿Qué les había hecho ella?

— Aqueso espero de ti —contestó el caballo, y la depositó en el suelo con un cuidado y delicadezas casi impropios de su tamaño y humor. La miró con severidad, como un padre a su hija que acaba de hacer una trastada, y añadió—: Empieza. E non pienses que podrás escapar por un segundo. Estaré vigilante.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Dawn Star echó un vistazo a su alrededor para, al menos, poder saber dónde estaba; y pronto descubrió que se hallaba al pie de unas escaleras en el extremo del almacén, al lado de una enorme puerta de madera que, a diferencia de las otras que había visto en el palacio, era completamente lisa en lugar de delicadamente tallada con piedras preciosas e intrincados motivos vegetales. Intimidada por la mirada atenta y vigilante del unicornio y sus amenazas, tragó saliva y trató de invocar su magia, pero su miedo le impidió activarla.

El fornido unicornio alzó una ceja, suspicaz. Dawn Star resopló, nerviosa; y abrió la puerta con su casco derecho.

Una vez las hojas de la puerta hubieron girado sobre sus goznes, los ojos de la unicornio parda se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula de par en par _._ Jamás había visto un espectáculo semejante. Decenas de ponis desnudos se agrupaban alrededor de una gran pila de leña que ardía en el centro de la cocina, y que pintaba las paredes de tierra con una brillante luz amarillenta. Sobre ella, grandes ollas de bronce llenas de líquido borboteante colgaban del techo, sujetos por recias cadenas de hierro en las asas y gruesas argollas del mismo metal en la panza _._ En las esquinas de la estancia había pequeños hornos alimentados por leña, de los que brotaba un aroma embriagador a pan recién hecho.

Dawn Star inspiró con fuerza, y no pudo evitar que se le hiciera la boca agua. Apenas había podido comer un pequeño sándwich de flores antes de entrar a trabajar, y al olor del pan su estómago había empezado a protestar, exigiendo más comida.

— Corta verduras para el asado —le ordenó el unicornio, señalando una mesa en la pared opuesta de la cocina, cerca de uno de los hornos; y le dio una palmada en el hombro derecho que hizo ahogar un quejido a la unicornio—. ¡Presto, que pronto ha de estar en la mesa de Su Majestad!

Dawn Star no se atrevió a contradecirlo, y en menos de un suspiro se encontró en el lugar señalado, con un cuchillo sostenido por su magia. Su casco tanteó la superficie de piedra hasta encontrar una cebolla, y comenzó a cortarla mecánicamente en rodajas mientras su mente le repetía, una y otra vez, que su deber era atrapar al viajero temporal en lugar de cortar cebollas en las cocinas del palacio. Contuvo un escalofrío, parpadeó varias veces para librarse del picor de la cebolla en sus ojos, y cogió otra. Cualquiera se enfrentaba al unicornio.

La segunda cebolla apenas tardó medio minuto en transformarse en finas rodajas translúcidas. Con dos gruesos lagrimones bajando por su rostro, Dawn Star buscó otra verdura con su casco, y enseguida halló una berenjena. La colocó bajo el cuchillo con un gesto rápido, pero antes de que pudiera hacer el primer corte, un golpe en sus cuartos traseros quebró su concentración y detuvo el flujo de su magia. Sin nada que lo sostuviera, el cuchillo se clavó en la berenjena con un sonido sordo y amortiguado hasta la mitad de la misma.

— ¡Perdón! —exclamó una voz femenina detrás de ella.

Dificultosamente por el reducido espacio que tenía, Dawn Star se dio la vuelta, y se encontró frente a frente con una unicornio celeste, más pequeña que ella y con rostro de disculpa, aunque extrañamente alegre al mismo tiempo. Su crin y su cola eran gris metálico y azul cobalto en su parte superior e inferior, respectivamente; y en sus flancos lucía un reloj de arena de tamaño mediano.

Dawn Star entrecerró los ojos, pensativa. Estaba completamente segura de que la había visto alguna vez, aunque no lograba recordar dónde. De repente, un destello de inspiración recorrió su cerebro. ¿Y si fuera ella? ¿Y si le sonaba porque ya la había visto en el siglo XXIII?

— Lo siento mucho, de verdad. No te había visto —se disculpó la yegua celeste. Dawn Star interrumpió sus pensamientos para mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa, y se percató de que su interlocutora sostenía con su magia una sopera de plata de gran tamaño, destapada, y de cuyo interior brotaba una fina columna de humo blanco—. ¿Me dejas pasar? Tengo que llevar esto a la mesa de la reina para el almuerzo real.

Los ojos de Dawn Star se abrieron de golpe, y la incredulidad tiñó sus facciones, como si le hubiera dicho que iba a matar a la reina. Llevaba esto. "Esto". No "aquesto".

No cabía duda. La unicornio celeste era viajera temporal a la que estaba buscando. Y seguramente llevaba una sopa envenenada para acabar con la vida de la reina.

La furia hirvió de repente en su interior, y su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de auténtica ira, digna del mismísimo comandante Huracán al ver morir a su padre a manos de los grifos en la batalla de los Cúmulos. Sin dudarlo un segundo, Dawn Star se abalanzó sobre la unicornio celeste. Ella emitió un agudo grito de sorpresa; y una décima de segundo antes de recibir el impacto, su cuerno brilló del mismo azul cobalto de sus ojos, y se teletransportó a la puerta de la cocina.

Dawn Star cayó sobre la encimera, y apenas un segundo después, la sopera de plata que llevaba la unicornio cayó al suelo, emitiendo un fuerte sonido metálico y desparramando por todas partes el agua hirviendo que contenía. El duro filo de piedra se clavó en su barriga, expulsando el aire de sus pulmones y cortándole la respiración por un segundo, pero la unicornio se forzó a ignorar el dolor. No podía poner en riesgo el futuro de Equestria solo por un leve dolorcillo.

— ¡Eh! —exclamó el unicornio, volviendo la vista hacia la cocina. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Dawn Star, de pie sin hacer nada, al lado de una sopera derramada y con las miradas del resto de sirvientes fijas en ella, la ira lo poseyó por completo, y se dirigió hacia Dawn Star para darle su merecido—: ¡¿Qué has fecho?! ¡¿Cómo osas echar por tierra la sopa de Su Majestad?!

Dawn Star giró la cabeza en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido, y el miedo corrió por sus venas cuando vio aquella mole de músculo corriendo hacia ella. Sus instintos se adueñaron de su cuerpo, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, un aura azul zafiro la rodeó. Un segundo después, reapareció con un destello y un agudo "puf" en la base de la escalera de caracol.

La unicornio parda soltó una maldición entre dientes y miró hacia arriba en busca de su presa, justo a tiempo para ver unos pelos azules desaparecer escaleras arriba a toda velocidad. Dawn Star sonrió, y echó a correr tras ella. Ahora sí que la tenía.

— ¡Nayenaets! ¡Swébende! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Sus palabras rebotaron en las paredes de la escalera, produciendo una reverberación que llegó a todos los pisos del castillo antes de extinguirse—. ¡Va!

La unicornio celeste esbozó una sonrisa y siguió su alocada carrera escaleras arriba en lugar de cambiar de dirección, a pesar de que sabía que su perseguidora acababa de pedir ayuda a sus compañeros. Si se volvía, acabaría atrapada sin remedio. Si continuaba, tal vez pudiera tener una oportunidad de escapar.

Con un poderoso salto, la unicornio saltó por encima de la barandilla, y aterrizó con un crujido sobre el suelo de madera del primer piso. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de la vibración en sus patas, y se adentró a la carrera en las estancias del primer piso. Dawn Star reprimió una maldición, y la siguió.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, la unicornio celeste se vio envuelta en la oscuridad, pero eso no detuvo su escape. Iluminó su cuerno con magia para apagarlo acto seguido, y aprovechó la fracción de segundo en que brilló la débil luz celeste para comprobar sus alrededores.

Se encontraba en la armería de la torre, una oscura estancia de tamaño mediano, y en cuya pared del fondo había podido ver una amplia y alta puerta, si bien más pequeña que la de entrada, y que ignoraba adónde conducía. Grandes escudos, unos rectangulares, otros redondos, y unos pocos de formas algo más exóticas, colgaban de las paredes de madera. Tras ellos se atravesaban largas lanzas de madera con punta de hierro y pequeñas espadas de hoja corta y oscura. Sobre el suelo, se podían ver algunos maniquíes de madera, muy similares a los que usaba Rarity en su boutique, si bien algo más pequeños y cubiertos por imponentes armaduras de cota de malla finamente labrada y adornada con filigranas en oro en lugar de por elegantes vestidos de alta costura fabricados con los tejidos más finos.

Precisamente tras uno de ellos se escondió la unicornio. Adoptó la misma posición que el maniquí, mirando continuamente si alguna parte de su cuerpo era visible tras la figura de madera. Cuando finalmente estuvo satisfecha con el resultado, dejó escapar un silencioso suspiro de alivio. Sin duda, tenía una posición inmejorable para abatir a su perseguidora en cuanto entrara por la puerta. Divertida por aquel pensamiento, se permitió una débil risita.

Pero, desde su posición, la unicornio celeste no podía ver la oscura silueta de un pony tras ella, ni tampoco los brillantes y penetrantes ojos amarillos que parecían flotar a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro.

Con un movimiento vertiginoso y experto, practicado hasta la saciedad sobre ciervos y corzos en los bosques que rodeaban su colonia, Nąȋenähz derribó a la unicornio sobre su espalda, y le puso sus afilados colmillos en la garganta. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de chillar antes de que la sangre se le helara en las venas al sentir el gélido contacto de los dientes sobre su piel.

— _¡Ení!_ —la conminó Nąȋenähz, y cerró un poco más las mandíbulas para mostrarle que no bromeaba; manteniendo siempre un ojo vigilando el cuerno. La unicornio palideció, y un pozo helado abrió sus fauces en el lugar en que solía estar su estómago—. _¡Ení o orí!_

Fingiéndose aterrada, la unicornio asintió con gestos fugaces y cortos; pero la thestral no aflojó sus fauces ni siquiera un milímetro. En su lugar, su pata trasera derecha coceó la armadura, que cayó pesadamente al suelo con un fuerte ruido metálico, que retumbó por la armería y el resto del primer piso.

— ¡Nayenaets! ¡Swébende! —gritó Dawn Star, y corrió hasta la puerta.

El miedo más puro se mostraba en su rostro. Uno de sus compañeros, o los dos, y la unicornio celeste estaban ahí dentro, peleando sin cuartel. Tenía que entrar ahí. Tenía que ayudarlos antes de que fuera tarde.

Con gesto decidido, la unicornio parda abrió la puerta, solo para dar un paso atrás, asustada, cuando vio la oscuridad en que se encontraba la estancia. Reunió fuerzas, tragó saliva y encendió su cuerno. Aunque delatara su posición, y la pusiera en peligro, sabía que no tenía otra opción que utilizar la luz mágica si quería ayudar a su compañera.

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, la unicornio parda se precipitó en la armería, iluminando la estancia con su cuerno mirando frenéticamente de un lado a otro en busca de su compañera y de la poni a la que perseguía. Su angustia crecía con cada segundo que pasaba sin encontrarlos, anudando su cuello y oprimiendo su pecho hasta casi cortarle la respiración.

— _Ŭ! Ŭ!_ —gritó Nąȋenähz en su idioma para atraer la atención de su compañera, pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que Dawn Star no podía oír ultrasonidos. Apretó sus dientes, pero sin llegar a romper la piel, para asustar a la unicornio, y repitió en equestriano—: ¡Aí! ¡Oy aí!

Las orejas de Dawn Star se erizaron, y corrió hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz. Por su imaginación desfilaban imágenes horribles, en las que se repetían una y otra vez Nąȋenähz gravemente herida, tal vez muerta, y la unicornio celeste huida mágicamente.

Pero cuando sus ojos vieron lo que ocurría en realidad, el asombro y la alegría se dibujaron en sus facciones al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Miró a Nąȋenähz con ojos muy abiertos, casi incrédulos, como si temiera que lo que veía fuera solo un sueño; y ella le respondió con ojos chispeantes y un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Dawn Star soltó una breve risa de júbilo, y abrazó a su compañera con todas sus fuerzas. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, lleno de orgullo. Lo había conseguido. Había conseguido cumplir su misión. Equestria y Platino I estaban a salvo.

Nąȋenähz resopló al sentir las patas de su compañera contra su cuerpo, y se sonrojó intensamente, pero no movió la cabeza ni emitió una sola palabra. Solo tenía ojos para el rostro aterrado de su presa, al que no quitaba el ojo de encima. Le parecía extremadamente sospechoso que hubiera aceptado de tan buen grado su derrota, y aún más que no hubiera intentado usar su magia para liberarse.

La unicornio celeste, pos su parte, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para evitar sonreír y mantener la fachada de terror en su rostro. Como si sintiera gélido hielo corriendo por sus venas, forzaba a sus músculos a temblar, y mantenía sus ojos muy abiertos, tratando de fingir el miedo. La piel le dolía en el lugar en que la thestral apretaba sus colmillos contra ella, y eso la impelía a no intentar un hechizo para salvarse. Sabía que en cuanto la thestral viera el aura mágica de su cuerno no vacilaría en atravesarle la garganta con sus colmillos.

— ¡Mi superiora! —gritó Swébende Gagel, todavía en el pasillo—. ¡¿Qué acontece?!

El sonido de los cascos del pegaso penetró en la sala junto con él. Con la espada desenvainada y firmemente aferrada en las plumas de su ala derecha, corrió hacia el lugar del que provenía una luz azulada. La adrenalina y la emoción de la batalla corrían por sus venas, haciéndolo sentir tan vivo como si estuviera en una batalla contra sus enemigos grifos.

Y, cuando vio a la unicornio celeste tendida en el suelo, amenazada de muerte por los colmillos de Nąȋenähz, soltó una fuerte carcajada que retumbó por la sala. Cuando le puso la espada a apenas un centímetro de distancia del cuello, y la unicornio celeste le suplicó piedad con la mirada, un escalofrío de puro placer recorrió su cuerpo. No conocía mejor experiencia que ver a un traidor cornudo derrotado y suplicando por su vida, excepto que el enemigo caído fuera un grifo.

—¡Levanta! —rugió Swébende Gagel, a un volumen tal que Nąȋenähz sintió un doloroso latigazo en sus tímpanos. La unicornio celeste miró alternativamente a la punta del arma, casi invisible salvo por un débil reflejo de luz blanca en su extremo, y a la thestral, que retiró sus colmillos de su cuello para permitirle ponerse en pie. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y asintió temblorosamente—. ¡Ahora!

Como si se hubiera activado un resorte oculto bajo su espalda, la unicornio se puso en pie a la velocidad del rayo, temblando de pánico. Swébende Gagel emitió un gruñido de satisfacción, y volvió a apuntar con su espada a la garganta de la yegua.

— ¡Muévete, escoria dos veces traidora! —gritó, y alzó el casco para propinarle una bofetada. La unicornio giró la cabeza y apretó los dientes, preparándose para recibir el golpe, pero justo antes de que la pezuña pudiera golpearla, una fuerza mágica la detuvo. Sorprendido, el pegaso miró hacia Dawn Star, y se encontró con una intensa mirada reprobatoria y una firme negación de su cabeza. El caballo elevó los ojos al techo y masculló un fuerte juramento entre dientes—. ¡Non habemos toda la jornada, basura! ¡Camina para que la reina pueda librarse de tamaña vileza e bajeza!

La unicornio celeste obedeció, sumisa y temerosa de morir a cascos de Swébende Gagel, temblando visiblemente con cada paso. Pero ¿qué clase de de bestia fanática habían mandado? Una minúscula lágrima se formó en el párpado inferior de su ojo izquierdo, pero un veloz parpadeo nervioso la eliminó antes de que pudiera caer al suelo. El miedo se abría paso en su pecho, y su estómago amenazaba con expulsar todo su contenido. Quería llorar, pero se forzó a no hacerlo.

Entendía perfectamente que el pegaso quisiera matarla, pero ella no había hecho nada que lo mereciera. Tan solo seguía órdenes.

A buen ritmo y sin interrupciones, los tres ponis y su prisionera subieron la escalera de caracol hasta el último piso. Los captores marchaban henchidos de orgullo y satisfacción por haber completado su primera misión con éxito, y miraban de reojo a su prisionera una vez cada pocos segundos para asegurarse de que no intentaba fugarse. Esta, por su parte, subía los escalones al ritmo que le imponían sus captores, encajonada entre ellos. Parecía que el pegaso iba a entregarla a la reina en lugar de ejecutarla él mismo, y aquello la tranquilizaba en gran parte; pero por si acaso no se atrevía a desobedecer nada de lo que le dijera.

Finalmente, los cuatro ponis se encontraron en la sexta planta de la torre, enfrente del portón que daba acceso a la sale del trono. Con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, Dawn Star se adelantó y golpeó tres veces con el casco en el centro de la puerta.

— ¡¿Quién vive?! —gritó la reina desde el interior. Había vuelto a usar la voz real, algo que Nąȋenähz constató dolorosamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se rpeparó mentalmente para una nueva sesión de tortura sonora—. ¡¿Quién osa perturbar la paz de Su Majestad?!

— Los vuestros humildes servidores, Su Majestad —respondió Dawn Star con voz alta y orgullosa, e inclinó la mitad delantera de su cuerpo hacia delante. Nąȋenähz la imitó un segundo después, pero Swébende Gagel necesitó un par de tirones mágicos y un seco y malhumorado "Es una orden" para reverenciar a la reina unicornio.

— ¡Al suelo, escoria! — le ordenó el guerrero pegaso a la unicornio celeste con una potente y furiosa exclamación, y le propinó un golpe en la nuca que la mandó de bruces al suelo.

Un relámpago de dolor recorrió a la yegua celeste, que se quedó quieta en el suelo, sin atreverse a moverse de donde había caído para no enfadar más al pegaso. Un bufido resignado escapó de sus labios. Si controlara mejor su ira, sería una magnífica incorporación _._

— ¡La tenemos, Su Majestad! —exclamó Dawn Star, llena de júbilo, y la sonrisa de su rostro se ensanchó hasta cruzar su rostro de lado a lado—. ¡Tenemos al poni que trataba de mataros!

— ¡¿Habeisla?! —respondió la voz real de la reina desde detrás de la puerta. Sonaba tremendamente aliviada por salvar su vida, pero al mismo tiempo se adivinaba en ella una profunda crueldad, indudablemente impulsada por los pensamientos de las torturas a los que la sometería por osar atentar contra la reina de Equestria—. ¡Traedla ante nos para que podamos impartir justicia!

Tal como había ocurrido la primera vez que entraron en el salón del trono, la magia de la reina abrió las puertas desde dentro, revelando el interior del salón del trono y a la propia reina, que esperaba sentada en su trono con una sonrisa de cruel superioridad en sus labios. A su derecha, sobre el suelo de madera, estaba sentada una unicornio. Pero no era una unicornio lila y de crin negra, sino alta, de pelaje claro y crin azul marino.

— ¡Nos os permitimos entrar al nuestro salón! ¡Faced pasar a la prisionera!

Dawn Star asintió, y levantó la vista del suelo. Su magia formó un anillo azul zafiro alrededor de su pata, y otro más alrededor de la de su prisionera, quedando ambas conectadas por un fino, pero resistente, hilo mágico del mismo color. Ufana, entró en el salón del trono, seguida por sus compañeros; pero cuando vio a la unicornio sentada a la derecha de la reina, su expresión fue sustituida por otra de asombro.

— ¿Comet Nova? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La unocirnio blanca no le respondió inmediatamente, sino que pasó la vista sobre los tres ponis y su prisionera, con una mezcla de asombro y, Dawn Star se atrevería a decor, orgullo. Sacudió la cabeza, carraspeó para aclararse la voz, y dirigió su mirada a los ojos de la unicornio parda.

— Había venido para deciros que se suspende la misión, aunque parece que ya no hará falta. —Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, y al ver los rostros estupefactos de los ponys, explicó rápidamente—: No os preocupéis, era una misión de prueba. Equestria nunca estuvo realmente en peligro.

Inmediatamente, Swébende Gagel asió la empuñadura de su espada. ¿Cómo osaban aquellos traidores cornudos hacerle pasar aquellas penalidades, para que al final todo fuera una mentira? Pero era culpa suya, por fiarse de aquellos mentirosos.

— ¿Prueba? —repitió Dawn Star, que seguía desconcertada por la revelación—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Un brillante destello azul a su espalda llamó su atención, pero antes de que pudiera mirar atrás, la unicornio celeste apareció a la derecha de Comet Nova, con un "puf" prácticamente inaudible.

— Era una misión falsa, para ver si erais aptos para trabajar con el Ministerio. —Sus labios se curvaron levemente, y los de la unicornio celeste formaron una amplia sonrisa emocionada—. Y la habéis superado.

Dawn Star no pudo contener un impetuoso gesto de victoria. Nąȋenähz permanecía de pie, con cara de no estender nada en absoluto, y Swébende Gagel mantenía su expresión malhumorada. Una pequeña parte de sí mismo se felicitaba por la misión cumplida, pero la inmensa mayoría seguía enfadada con la unicornio por mentirles y consigo mismo por creerse su mentira.

— ¿Entonces trabajarán con nosotros? —preguntó la unicornio celeste, sin dejar de sonreír.

— Sí —respondió Comet Nova, y frunció le ceño con gravedad—. Pero ahora tenemos un asunto mucho más grave del que ocuparnos. —Pasó la mirada sobre todos los presentes en el salón del trono, y dijo—: Tenemos otro viajero temporal en esta fecha.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue inmediato. Los cinco la interrogaron la mirada; preocupados, como Dawn Star, aguardando órdenes como Swébende Gagel, u horrorizados como Platino VII de los unicornios y I de Equestria.

—Es El Viajero, ¿verdad? —preguntó la unicornio celeste en voz baja para que sus nuevos compañeros no la oyeran.

— Eso creemos, Minuette —le contestó su superior en un murmullo, para después alzar la voz y ordenar—: Nuestra misión es encontrarlo y capturarlo cuanto antes. No podemos impedir que mate a la reina —Platino I palideció visiblemente, y miró a Comet Nova con rostro desencajado—, como sospechamos que pretende.

Las orejas de dawn Star se erizaron al escuchar aquel nombre. Minuette. Una de las amigas de Twilight Sparkle, la Princesa de la Amistad, en su época de estudiante. No se lo podía creer. Iba a trabajar con una de las amigas de la alumna más famosa de la Academia. Se sentía casi como si le hubiera tocado la lotería.

— ¿E cómo es poni aquese? —preguntó Nąȋenähz. Su labio superior se había elevado algo más de un centímetro, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos en una mueca amenazante.

Tumbada sobre una plataforma mágica, situada unos cinco metros por encima de Dawn Star y sus compañeros, un unicornio de brillante pelaje gris plata y crin gris plomo sostenía un arco con su magia. Con el mayor de los cuidados para evitar ser detectado, sacó una delgada flecha de madera de su crin y la colocó en el arco. Cerró el ojo izquierdo, tensó la cuerda con su magia, y apuntó directamente al corazón de la reina.

— ¿Quién es ese viajero de quien fabláis? —preguntó Swébende Gagel a voces—. ¿Es por ventura…?

— ¡Cuidado, Su Majestad!

Nąȋenähz atravesó a la carrera el salón del trono en dirección al trono de la reina, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, y en especial a Platino I, que la miraba con ojos asustados. Cuando estuvo a unos tres metros de distancia de la reina, se abalanzó sobre ella con el ala izquierda extendida, tratando de formar un escudo protector con su cuerpo. Apenas una décima de segundo después, la punta de una flecha desgarró la delgada piel de su ala, a medio camino entre el tercer y el cuarto dedo.

La thestral aulló de dolor, un terrible sonido a medias entre el relincho de un pony y el aullido de un lobo herido. Un terrible dolor, más fuerte que ninguno que hubiera sentido en su vida, radiaba desde la membrana de su ala izquierda. Respirando entrecortadamente, se obligó a bajar la mirada hacia su herida, y tan pronto como entró en su campo visual cerró los ojos con fuerza y apartó la mirada al tiempo que mascullaba una maldición _._

La flecha del unicornio se había clavado en su ala con tanta fuerza que la habría atravesado limpiamente de no ser por las plumas que llevaba en el extremo del astil, desgarrando la fina piel que se extendía entre sus largos y delgados dedos. Un estrecho reguero de sangre escarlata, caliente y viscosa, manaba de la herida, descendiendo sobre la negra piel antes de caer al suelo como una cascada de pequeñas gotitas que manchaban la preciosa alfombra del suelo.

Entre el cuerpo de la thestral y su trono, la reina miraba, ojiplática y en shock, el astil de la flecha que había logrado atravesar el ala de la thestral; y su punta, que amenazaba su pecho a apenas dos centímetros de distancia. Un sudor gélido, más frío si cabe que los vientos que había soportado en su viaje hacia Equestria, descendió por su frente. Si Nąȋenähz no hubiera actuado como escudo, sin duda estaría muerta.

— ¡Nayenaets! —gritó Dawn Star, y se lanzó a ayudar a su compañera.

En menos de dos segundos, la unicornio parda estaba al lado de su compañera, y trataba de extraer la flecha del ala de la thestral con su magia.

Minuette se giró hacia su nueva compañera, mientras que Comet Nova miró hacia el techo, buscando al atacante. Su mirada, decidida y gélida como el hielo, se cruzó con la mirada resuelta del unicornio. Los labios de la yegua se curvaron en una minúscula sonrisa, y su cuerno se iluminó con un hechizo paralizante.

Pero cuando vio el aura oscura que flotaba alrededor del cuerno de su adversario, y el brillante color verde ácido de sus ojos, toda su seguridad se transformó en preocupación y miedo. A toda velocidad, abortó el hechizo que preparaba y colocó una burbuja mágica a su alrededor, tratando de ganar tiempo para idear un modo de vencerlo. Se tumbó sobre su vientre para ganar estabilidad y evitar caídas y reforzó su burbuja para resistir el negro rayo que el unicornio había lanzado contra ella.

Con un ruido de cristales rotos, el hechizo oscuro atravesó la burbuja de Comet Nova, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de percatarse de que había perforado su defensa antes de ser golpeada. La magia oscura descendió rápidamente por su columna y sus patas, paralizándola al tiempo que la cubría de una rígida y transparente película de un repugnante morado oscuro. Un agudo relincho escapó de su garganta antes de quedar congelada en aquella postura.

El unicornio sonrió, y jadeó un par de veces. Dos relinchos de pánico, casi simultáneos, llegaron a sus oídos; y volvió a cargar el mismo hechizo, apuntando esta vez contra la unicornio celeste, que trataba de descongelar a la blanca con magia.

— ¡Minuette, quítate de ahí! —chilló Dawn Star, pero antes de que la unicornio celeste pudiera moverse, el rayo mágico impactó en su cuello. En menos de un segundo, Minuette estaba congelada y cubierta de la misma película mágica que Comet Nova.

Dawn Star retrocedió dos pasos, aterrada. Ella era la siguiente. Comet Nova, Minuette, y ahora le tocaba a ella. Su cerebro trataba desesperadamente de recordar alguno de los hechizos protectores que había aprendido en clase de Defensa Contra la Magia Oscura, pero el terror que sentía le impedía acordarse de cómo formularlos.

— ¡Muere, traidor malnacido! —rugió Swébende Gagel, volando hacia el unicornio con su espada en su casco derecho, dispuesto a atravesarle el corazón con ella.

Conteniendo un grito asustado, el unicornio se giró hacia él y le lanzó el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente. Un brillante rayo mágico de color azul zafiro brotó de su cuerno, y golpeó el ala derecha del guerrero pegaso.

Swébende Gagel gruñó de dolor, y aleteó con rapidez para estabilizar su vuelo y librarse del dolor que radiaba desde su ala. No era nada. Solo lo había rozado, se decía. Había sufrido heridas mil veces peores. Una nimiedad como aquella no iba a impedirle rebanarle la garganta a aquel bastardo dos veces traidor.

El unicornio jadeó un par de veces, y volvió a apuntar su cuerno hacia el pegaso. Las patas le ardían, y los párpados comenzaban a pesarle. Soltó un juramento entre dientes: soltar aquellos hechizos oscuros lo había agotado demasiado. Si no derrotaba pronto al pegaso y a la unicornio, no podría matar a la reina antes de que el cansancio lo derrotara.

Un resplandor azul zafiro en una esquina de su campo visual llamó su atención, y apenas tuvo tiempo de erigir una gruesa barrera mágica para bloquear las esferas mágicas que le había lanzado Dawn Star. La unicornio parda sonrió con satisfacción. Sabía perfectamente que no lograría alcanzar a su adversario, pero aquel no era su verdadero propósito.

El sonido de un golpe fuerte y seco resonó por el salón del trono, al que siguió un gruñido de dolor. Dawn Star levantó la cabeza, sonriente, pero la sonrisa se borró al instante de sus rasgos cuando vio a Swébende Gagel cayendo inconsciente hacia el suelo, y al unicornio gris jadeando sobre su plataforma, con la barrera mágica flotando en el aire por detrás de él.

Sus ojos se cruzaron durante medio segundo, y el unicornio sonrió, burlón y desafiante, sabedor de que él llevaba las de ganar.

Dawn Star le sostuvo la mirada lo mejor que pudo, ocultando lo mejor posible el miedo que sentía. Sus patas le temblaban como ramas de árbol en una tempestad, y los dientes le castañeteaban, pero se forzó a resistir de pie. Ella era la última resistencia de Equestria. No podía permitirse caer. Si lo hacía, la reina y el país estarían condenados a perecer.

Un grito de pánico escapó de su garganta cuando los ojos del unicornio se tiñeron verde eléctrico. A toda prisa, trataba de recordar algún hechizo que pudiera contrarrestar la magia oscura del unicornio, aunque en realidad ni siquiera creía que pudiera hacerlo. Si había derrotado a Comet Nova y a una de las integrantes de la promoción de oro de la Academia sin pestañear, era imposible que una estudiante que ni siquiera había concluido sus estudios pudiera derrotarla.

El unicornio le lanzó una última mirada de superioridad justo cuando las burbujas moradas comenzaron a cubrir su cuerno. Dobló el cuello hacia delante para apuntar a la aterrorizada Dawn Star, pero antes de que pudiera lanzar el hechizo un potente destello verde veronés iluminó la habitación.

El unicornio masculló un fuerte juramento, y abortó el hechizo en el instante en que un nuevo fogonazo mágico inundó de luz el salón del trono. A toda velocidad, cargó un teletransporte, y desapareció en medio de un resplandor azul zafiro. La reina acababa de llamar a Clover la Inteligente para que acudiera en su auxilio. Y eso ya eran palabras mayores. Derrotar a Comet Nova y a Minuette no le había supuesto ningún problema, pero sabía muy bien enfrentarse a una de las fundadoras de Equestria y a la discípula personal de Starswirl el Barbudo era meterse en un duelo que nunca podría ganar.

Durante los segundos siguientes a la desaparición del unicornio, el desconcierto reinó en el salón del trono. Nąȋenähz, incapaz de mantenerse por más tiempo sobre dos patas, cayó al suelo, con las patas delanteras cubriéndose los ojos, doloridos por la luminosidad del aura mágica de la reina. Viéndose descubierta y vulnerable, Platino I emitió un chillido de pánico muy parecido al de un cerdo en la matanza y absolutamente impropio de una reina; y se hizo una bola sobre su trono, ignorante de que el peligro ya había desaparecido. La combinación del golpe sordo y el agudo grito real llegó a los oídos de Dawn Star, quien en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la magia oscura nunca había llegado a golpearla. Estupefacta, pasó la mirada sobre el techo y las paredes de la habitación, esperando encontrar a su enemigo emboscado y a la espera de acabar con Platino I. Pero, al no verlo por ninguna parte, al fin cayó en la cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. El unicornio había huido.

Una oleada de alivio recorrió a la unicornio, pero el miedo apenas tardó un segundo en sustituirla. Su atacante había escapado, y podría volver a atacar en cualquier momento. Con decisión, cerró los ojos e invocó el hechizo de rastreo. Le daba igual que hubiera estado a punto de pegarle una paliza, su deber era detenerlo para proteger el futuro de Equestria.

Quinta planta. En los aposentos reales.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, la unicornio activó su magia, y desapareció del salón del trono con un "puf". Desde el suelo, Nąȋenähz emitió un gruñido de incomodidad cuando el destello llegó a sus ojos. Un delgado hilillo de sangre fluía todavía sobre su ala, manchando la carísima y delicada alfombra roja que se extendía delante del trono con su tono carmesí.

Abrió los ojos, y los giró hacia la reina, que permanecía encogida en su trono, petrificada, con una expresión del más puro terror esculpida en sus facciones y el rostro escondido bajo sus patas. Exhaló un largo suspiro, y masculló unas palabras de ánimo para su compañera en su idioma _._

Tan pronto como reapareció, la unicornio abrió los ojos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba con la emoción de dar caza a su atacante, pero enseguida fue sustituida por escalofríos y piel de gallina cuando comprobó que la oscuridad la rodeaba. Instintivamente, iluminó su cuerno y corrió a abrir la puerta de los aposentos para que entrara la luz. Le daba igual revelar su posición. Si luchaba en la oscuridad, había perdido antes de empezar.

Dawn Star se incorporó sobre sus patas traseras medio segundo antes de que sus cascos tocaran el picaporte del portón y este se abriera mágicamente. Una débil lámina de sol cayó sobre su hocico, y su rostro se relajó. Pero el miedo volvió a sus facciones una décima de segundo después, exactamente el tiempo que tardó en ver al unicornio gris esperando detrás de la puerta, con una cruel sonrisa de victoria y su cuerno rodeado de brillante azul zafiro.

— Adiós —escupió. Su voz sonaba furiosa y llena de desesperación. E inconfundiblemente femenina.

¿Es una yegua?

El cerebro de Dawn Star solo tuvo tiempo para aquel último pensamiento antes de que el hechizo la golpeara.


	7. Retorno al tiempo presente

Oscuridad. Oscuridad total. Oscuridad total y completa, sin ninguna luz amiga, sin ninguna claridad en la distancia. Solo una interminable extensión negra, una perpetua penumbra sin límites.

Dawn Star gritaba, aterrada, pidiendo que alguien, cualquiera, la sacase de allí, aunque fuera el mismo Tirek. Pero nadie escuchaba sus gritos.

Presa del pánico, la unicornio parda se hizo una bola y enterró la cabeza entre las patas delanteras, intentando liberarse de la negrura sin fin. Pero aquello tampoco servía de nada.

El pecho de Dawn Star se contrajo en un potente sollozo, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Quería salir de allí. Quería volver a su casa, a Vanhoofer, con sus padres. Quería huir de aquella horrible y opresiva oscuridad.

Dawn Star tragó saliva, y se secó las lágrimas. No. No podía darse por vencida. Equestria contaba con ella. Tenía que haber una salida. Tenía que haber un modo de escapar. La oscuridad completa no existía. Su padre y su psicólogo se lo habían explicado varias veces.

La unicornio parda se levantó del suelo, apretó los párpados hasta que pudo ver diminutos puntitos de colores en ellos, y echó a correr hacia delante. No sabía a dónde iba, pero le daba igual. Solo corría, siempre adelante, a cualquier parte, buscando algo de luz, donde fuera que estuviera.

Y de repente, la encontró.

Era una constelación de diminutos puntitos blancos, tan débiles en la distancia que más bien parecían estrellas sobre el cielo nocturno, e incluso parpadeaban de la misma forma. Dawn Star no dudó en poner rumbo hacia ellos. Lágrimas de alegría descendían por su rostro, encantada por estar acercándose a la salida y haber encontrado algo que pudiera disipar sus miedos.

Pero cuando al fin pudo verlas, un relincho de horror escapó de su garganta. No eran luces. No era una salida. Era una trampa.

Lo que estaba mirando era una miríada de pequeños cristales de formas irregulares, del mismo color azul marino que la crin de la princesa Luna, y en cuyo interior flotaban decenas de pequeños granos brillantes, parecidos a los granos de sal, a modo de las estrellas que la adprnaban.

Dawn Star se frenó en seco, con los ojos como platos. La fuerza de sus cascos en la frenada la hizo caer al suelo de culo, pero no sintió ningún dolor. Sus ojos zafiro y sus pupilas, reducidas al tamaño de una cabeza de alfiler, eran absolutamente incapaces de separarse de aquellos cristalitos azules.

Y de repente, su pata delantera izquierda comenzó a temblar. Como si tuviera vida propia, se movía lentamente hacia delante, buscando aquellos granitos azul noche, como si fueran una tabla de salvación y ella un náufrago perdido en alta mar.

La unicornio parda se percató del movimiento de su pata, y, horrorizada, la golpeó con su pata delantera derecha para devolverla al suelo, sujetándola con fuerza para que no se moviera de allí. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que su pecho retumbaba. Respirando entrecortadamente, Dawn Star se forzó a levantarse y salir corriendo de aquel lugar; y el horror se adueñó de su cuerpo cuando descubrió que los músculos no le respondían.

Un repentino temblor sacudió la galaxia de cristalitos, y casi al instante comenzaron a desplazarse por el aire, alejándose del resto en dirección radial y abriendo una enorme zona vacía en el aire. Con todo el cuerpo temblando por el miedo, la unicornio parda se veía obligada a asistir a aquel espectáculo sin poder girar la cabeza o cerrar los ojos, pues hasta sus párpados habían quedado inmovilizados.

El aire dentro del hueco comenzó a ondularse, como si alguien hubiera encendido una hogera debajo; pero no había fuego ni humo, solo magia. El cuerpo de Dawn Star se tensó por completo, y su cuerpo se llenó de temor cuando vio que en él comenzaba a formarse una imagen, un objeto pardo y amorfo que pronto comenzó a adquirir las características de un poni. La unicornio parda no pudo contener un grito de horror cuando vio la imagen totalmente definida: era ella. Los cristalitos habían formado un espejo mágico. Sus ojos, temerosos y espantados, lo recorrían de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha una y otra vez, preguntándose qué ocurriría.

Y entonces, la imagen del espejo mágico volvió a cambiar. Dawn Star no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar, con horror creciente, la mancha alargada y transparente que había aparecido en los cascos de su reflejo. Y cuanto más se definía, mayor era el horror en el rostro de Dawn Star, más se abrían sus ojos, más pequeñas se hacían sus pupilas, hasta convertirse en dos pequeñas y brillantes cuentas de azabache. Quiso gritar, pero el horror que sentía y que oprimía su pecho y su garganta no permitió que de su boica saliera el más mínimo sonido.

¡Tira eso!, gritó su mente con urgencia cuando vio que el reflejo elevaba el pequeño tubo de vidrio, terminado en una esfera de diámetro no mucho mayor que el del tubo, a sus labios. ¡No lo hagas! ¡Tira eso, por favor! Pero su reflejo no la escuchaba, y el tubito de cristal continuaba impasible su camino hacia sus labios.

Su cuerpo daba nerviosas sacudidas, más fuertes cuando más se acercaba el pequeño cilindro transparente a los labios de la yegua del espejo. Sentía sus ojos humedecerse y su pecho tensarse. No. No.

Un fuerte grito, empapado de toda su angustia y frustración, brotó de su garganta, y comenzó a cargar un ataque mágico. Su cuerno se iluminó durante un segundo, pero en cuanto este terminó, la luz azul zafiro parpadeó dos veces y se extinguió.

Dawn Star se quedó mirando a su reflejo con cara de estúpida durante unos segundos, y soltó un fuerte sollozo cuando al fin comprendió lo que había pasado. No podía luchar. Estaba condenada a ver las acciones de su reflejo.

El cuerno de su reflejo se encendió, y el tubito se llenó con los mismos cristalitos que rodeaban a la imagen. Dawn Star inspiró al mismo tiempo que un sudor frío bajaba por su frente y el gélido miedo corría por sus venas. No. Eso sí que no. Cualquier cosa menos eso. Eso se había acabado. Ella ya no era así.

Una llama mágica prendió justo debajo de la parte esférica del tubito, y Dawn Star perdió totalmente el control. Sus gritos de pánico alcanzaron un volumen ensordecedor, y trató de lanzar decenas de hechizos para destruir la imagen reflejada, ninguno de los cuales logró siquiera salir de su cuerno. Y mientras tanto, la yegua reflejada observaba impasible cómo la cavidad esférica del vidrio se llenaba de humo. Cuando consideró que ya era suficiente, bajó el cilindro transparente y buscó a Dawn Star entre la oscuridad.

Su mirada, fija y acusadora, se clavó hasta el fondo en el corazón de Dawn Star. Todo su miedo, toda su angustia y toda su culpa emigraron de repente a su pecho, en un torbellino de emociones que la oprimía desde dentro con todo su peso.

Y Dawn Star gritó. Gritó tan fuerte que su pecho retumbó, y sus oídos pitaron.

La yegua del espejo se encogió de hombros, y acercó la esfera de vidrio a la llama que había creado. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el espejo dio una fuerte sacudida, y su imagen se desdibujó por un segundo antes de recomponerse.

El reflejo miró rápidamente a ambos lados con el ceño fruncido, como buscando al responsable de la sacudida; una búsqueda absolutamente en vano. Después, se encogió de hombros y volvió a aplicar fuego a lo cristalitos.

Dawn Star volvió a gritar. Menos de una décima de segundo después, un potente temblor sacudió el espacio en el que se encontraban, y un estallido cegador de luz blanca la envolvió. La unicornio parda trató de cerrar los ojos y taparse el rostro con sus patas, pero la magia que la mantenía inmovilizada se lo impidió.

Un último grito, esta vez del dolor que emanaba de sus ojos desbordados por el fogonazo, resonó por la habitación. Su mundo solamente se componía de blanco y dolor. Un nuevo destello, esta vez púrpura, quemó sus retinas y abrasó su cerebro con más dolor aún.

Hasta que sintió el abrazo de un poni alrededor de su cuerpo.

Dawn Star soltó un corto respingo de sorpresa, pero enseguida se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al otro poni, como si fuera un salvavidas en medio de una tormenta en el mar; y enterró su cabeza en el pecho del pony. Dos anchos ríos de lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, arrastrando con ellos el torbellino de sensaciones que la había asaltado en los minutos precedentes; y fuertes sollozos que sacudían todo su cuerpo escapaban de su pecho cada pocos segundos.

— _Śĭę šï_ —susurró Nąȋenähz en su oído, y le pasó un casco por la crin. Dawn Star sorbió por la nariz, y enseguida lloró con más fuerza sobre el pecho de su compañera—: _Rŭhï ti. Śĭę šï._

Swébende Gagel soltó un gruñido de asco y desprecio, y negó con fuerza. Estaba llorando. Porque la habían encerrado en una burbuja mágica. Bufó con fuerza, y estampó un casco contra el suelo. Eso le pasaba por tener a una unicornio como superiora. Un auténtico guerrero pegaso jamás se hubiera amilanado ante un simple ataque con magia.

Dawn Star sollozó una última vez, y aflojó sus patas alrededor de su compañera, que seguía pasando sus cascos por su crin. Volvió a sorber, se frotó los ojos, y el mínimo esbozo de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— Muchas gracias, Nayenaets —susurró.

La thestral sonrió, y la estrechó fugazmente entre sus patas. Después, se levantó del suelo, caminó hasta donde estaba Swébende Gagel, y se colocó a la derecha del pegaso y a la izquierda de Comet Nova. Dawn Star la siguió, pero se quedó enfrente de la unicornio blanca.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó enseguida Comet Nova, la preocupación evidente en sus rasgos.

Dawn Star asintió sin convencimiento. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y sobre ellos todavía de podía distinguir el inconfundible brillo de un líquido; y el pelaje bajo ellos y su nariz seguía húmedo. Negó con la cabeza, y se pasó un casco por la cara.

— ¿Cómo… cómo está la reina? —preguntó de repente. Un gigantesco pozo frío se abrió de repente en su estómago. Ella era la última defensora de Platino I, y aquella unicornio la había derrotado casi sin inmutarse. Tragó saliva. Platino I podía perfectamente estar…

— A salvo en el salón del trono, con Clover. —El miedo desapareció de vientre de Dawn Star, la cálida sensaciónde victoria lo sistutuyó en su pecho. Lo habían logrado. No sabía cómo, pero lo había logrado—. Nayenaets dice que la reina empezó a lanzar destellos, y que de repente apareció Clover a su lado. —La unicornio blanca se encogió de hombros, y Dawn Star asintió lentamente—. El unicornio debió ver las señales y saber lo que significaban, porque ha huido a su época.

A pesar de haber logrado salvar a la reina, Dawn Star no pudo evitar sentirse derrotada. La unicornio seguía libre, y no dudaba en absoluto de que volvería a cruzarse en su camino.

— ¿Qué magia usa unicornio? —preguntó Nąȋenähz, volviendo la mirada hacia su compañera para asegurarse de que seguía bien—. Compañera llora, hechitso burbuja non fatse aqueso.

— No es solo burbuja —contestó Comet Nova—. Dos hechizos. Uno encierra, otro ve miedo más grande.

Nąȋenähz retrocedió un paso, impresionada, y después miró a Dawn Star con ojos llenos de espanto. Ahora que sabía la tortura psicológica a la que se había enfrentado su compañera, ni siquiera quería saber los horrores que había visto para dejarla en aquel estado.

Comet Nova Inspiró profundamente, y emitió un largo suspiro.

— La verdadera pregunta es por qué usó precisamente ese hechizo, cuando un hechizo inmovilizante, o incluso uno aturdidor, le hubiera permitido huir.

— Permiso para fablar, mi… superiora —saltó Swébende Gagel.

Dawn Star no pudo evitar una mueca triste cuando captó el desprecio con que el pegaso había envenenado su última palabra. Además de su dignidad, también había perdido la confianza de su compañero de misión. Alzó la cabeza, rehuyendo su mirada, y asintió sin fuerzas.

— Fízolo como demostración de fuerzas, mi superiora. Tal suele ser el objetivo de un ataque tan desmesurado e innecesario como aqueste. Mostrar al enemigo lo que acontecerle puede e disuadirle d'acometer nuevo ataque. Mas con nos los pegasos de Cloudsdale —irguió la cabeza, orgulloso, y golpeó la placa pectoral de su armadura con el casco delantero derecho— non funciona. Nunca retrocedemos ante ningún enemigo, nin poni nin grifo.

Comet Nova decidió ignorar aquella manifestación de temeridad y estupidez para concentrarse en las primeras palabras del pegaso. Una advertencia de que no repararía en magia y crueldad con tal de cumplir su propósito. Desde luego, tenía sentido; y por la expresión del rostro de Dawn Star podía deducir que ella también pensaba lo mismo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Una lástima que su enemigo fuera el Ministerio del Tiempo.

— Volvamos al salón del trono —dijo de repente—. Platino I quiere hablar con vosotros; y además tenemos que recoger a Minuette antes de volver a nuestra época.

Inmediatamente, las facciones de Swébende Gagel se contrajeron con su repulsión y odio hacia la reina de los traidores, pero no dijo nada. Se cuadró, y se dio la vuelta para quedar mirando hacia las escaleras, esperando a que Comet Nova abriera el camino. Dawn Star tragó saliva audiblemente, y una bola de ansiedad se instaló al fondo de su garganta, casi en el interior de su pecho. Habían salvado a la reina, pero no habían atrapado a la unicornio. ¿Se lo tomaría bien? ¿Los haría hervir en aceite, como había amenazado a aquel pobre guardia?

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la longitud de su espina dorsal, hasta la punta de su cola. No quería que su vida acabara en una cazuela llena de borboteante aceite en el año 4.

Comet Nova emprendió el camino hacia el salón del trono, y los otros tres ponis la siguieron. Mientras subía por las escaleras, con la cabeza gacha y las orejas bajadas y pegadas a su cabeza, el cerebro de la unicornio parda hilaba una excusa detrás de otra para justificar su fracaso a la hora de capturar a la unicornio; pero ninguna de ellas mínimamente convincente.

Al contrario de lo que había ocurrido en las ocasiones anteriores, las grandes puertas del salón del trono estaban abiertas de par en par. Minuette se hallaba tumbada boca abajo sobre la alfombra roja que cubría el suelo, en el mismo sitio en que la magia oscura de la unicornio la había golpeado. No parecía herida, pero su pecho se expandía y contraía a un ritmo irregular, como si le resultara difícil respirar. Por encima de ella, Clover la Inteligente la examinaba con su magia, pasando su cuerno una y otra vez sobre el cuerpo de la unicornio celeste en busca de rastros de magia oscura. Y, encogida en su trono, en la misma postura y con la misma expresión aterrorizada que lucía su rostro cuando Nąȋenähz la estaba protegiendo con su cuerpo, estaba Platino I.

Comet Nova hizo una breve reverencia, y entró sin esperar el permiso de la reina para hacerlo. Mientras los otros tres ponis imitaban su gesto, Swébende Gagel solamente tras una orden de Dawn Star, se acercó a la caída Minuette y la miró con preocupación.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó, con evidente preocupación en la voz—. ¿Se recuperará pronto?

— Farálo —respondió Clover, dando un último pase sobre el pecho y la cabeza de la unicornio celeste. Satisfecha con los resultados, apagó su cuerno, levantó la cabeza y asintió con fuerza—. Son ya idos los últimos filos de magia oscura del su cuerpo. Tan solo habrá de descansar, e pronto será curada, como si en tiempo ninguno los hubiera sufrido.

La unicornio blanca colocó un casco sobre el hombro derecho de Minuette, y suspiró, aliviada. Habían tenido suerte de no salir demasiado malparadas de aquel ataque. Las víctimas de un ataque con magia oscura solían acabar muertas, o gravemente mutiladas si la suerte les acompañaba.

— Non quiso matarvos. Poneros fuera de la lid era el su verdadero objetivo. Tal era el fin del conjuro invocado.

Comet Nova frunció el ceño, preocupada. Exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho Swébende Gagel. Pero pensándolo bien, sus acciones carecían totalmente de lógica. Un pony que estaba más que dispuesto a matar a Platino I y destruir Equestria por completo ¿y se negaba a matar a los que se interponían en su camino protegiéndola? Por más vueltas que le daba, no lograba encontrar un sentido a sus acciones. Por si acaso, volvió la vista hacia Dawn Star, que estaba igual de desconcertada que ella.

— Maldito _sekurókich_ —siseó Swébende Gagel, lívido de rabia, apretando su casco alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada hasta que empezó a dolerle—. Escoria traidora hija de mala perra.

Los ojos de Nąȋenähz se giraron hacia el pegaso, su expresión llena de sorpresa. _Sekurókich. Sḱrȍükiḱ._ Dos palabras casi idénticas referidas a alguien que estaría mejor muerto. ¿Tenían también el mismo origen? ¿Swébende Gagel, el pegaso fanático, sabía grifo?

— Eh, no pongáis esas caras —saltó Minuette, y trató de levantarse sobre sus cuatro patas; pero antes de conseguirlo perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre la moqueta con un golpe amortiguado. Comet Nova, Clover y Dawn Star se lanzaron a ayudarla, pero ella hizo un gesto con sus patas para indicar que estaba bien—. Seguro que en poco tiempo lo atrapamos. —Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y soltó una aguda risita—. Tiempo. ¿Lo pilláis?

Dawn Star sonrió. Empezaba a lamentar no haber intentado conocerla en sus años en la Academia, porque su alegría y su eterna sonrisa le encantaban. Se encogió de hombros, y asintió para sí misma. Tal vez aún no fuera demasiado tarde para conocerla mejor.

— Clover —dijo de pronto la voz de Platino I, tan débil que apenas si pudieron oírla, y todavía llena del terror que el regicidio frustrado había provicado en su equinidad—. Clover. Venid a mí. —Jadeó; sus cascos temblaban sobre los brazos de madera de su trono—. Decidles que vengan cabe nos.

Más para cumplir con la orden de su reina que porque realmente fuera necesario, la unicornio lila repitió sus palabras, y procedió a cumplirlas. Pocos segundos después, los cinco ponis estaban de pie delante de trono, con el tronco inclinado hacia delante en una reverencia, incluido Swébende Gagel, que no cesaba de mascullar entre dientes insultos y maldiciones hacia la reina de los unicornios.

Parsimoniosamente, Platino I se levantó de su trono, mirando a su alrededor cada uno o dos sregundos, temiendo que un segundo asesino oculto saliera de las sombras y acabara con su vida. Pero aquello no ocurrió, y tras un largo minuto la reina de Equestria se halló sobre la alfombra roja sostenida por sus cuatro temblorosas patas.

— Vos —musitó, señalando a Nąȋenähz con su casco derecho.

Nąȋenähz miró a la reina, y contuvo la respiración, expectante.

— Habéis salvado la nuestra vida.

Nąȋenähz volvió la mirada al desgarro que la flecha del unicornio había abierto en su ala izquierda, y suspiró. El dolor había desaparecido casi por completo hasta ser apenas perceptible, pero no era lo que más le preocupaba de la herida.

— Es deber mío salvar reina _Ekuestriainï_ —dijo secamente.

La reina pareció sorprendida por un instante, pero pronto sus labios se curvaron en una de sus características sonrisas zalameras.

—Como recompensa por los servicios prestados a nos y a la nación equestriana, nos os concedemos un deseo. Pedid lo que deseéis, e, salvo la corona, será sin dilación concedido.

La thestral parpadeó dos veces, gratamente sorprendida por el regalo de la reina. Cualquier cosa que quisiera. Podría pedirle un terreno de caza privado en las montañas, o ser nombrada la autoridad suprema de los thestrales, o una parte de las fastuosas joyas que la reina debía de guardar en alguna cámara secreta del palacio, o…

Y de repente, el recuerdo de cómo la habían tratado los guardias del palacio cuando había revelado su raza volvieron a su mente. Su desconfianza, su desprecio, la palabra "murciélago".

— Yo sé deseo mío —dijo de repente, resuelta—. Deseo tratéis raza mía como amiga, no enemiga y no murciégalos.

La única reacción entre los ponis reunidos fue la de Swébende Gagel, que alzó una ceja y masculló un casi malhumorado "yegua inteligente" para sus adentros. La reina asintió levemente, y levantó la pata delantera derecha para adoptar una postura solemne.

— ¡Es la nuestra voluntad que sea sabido en Equestria que, agora e siempre, en todo lugar e tiempo, ha de ser la raza de los thestrales la nuestra amiga e aliada; e que como amigos, que non como enemigos, han de ser tratados! ¡Tal es la voluntad de la reina, e como tal ha de ser cumplida!

Durante toda la frase, Nąȋenähz se mantuvo con la cabeza pegada al suelo, los cascos tapándole los oídos y los dientes y los pápados apretados con fuerza. Cuando por fin cesó la tortura para sus oídos, se levantó e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante; y cuando dejaron de pitarle los noídos dijo:

— Muchas gratsias, Majestad. Es honor grande de vos.

Platino I sonrió, y le agradeció de nuevo que le hubiera salvado la vida. Nąȋenähz volvió a responder que solo cumplía con su deber. Después, se hizo el silencio, que Comet nova rompió pocos segundos después..

— Debemos volver a nuestra época. Debemos dar parte a Keeper y Celestia de que El Viajero se nos ha escapado.

Dawn Star asintió, pero la mención al Ministro hizo que la preocupación volviera a entrar en su pecho. A pesar de que habían logrado salvar la vida de la reina, su atacante seguía libre para atentar contra quien quisiera, cuando ella quisiera. Simple y llanamente, habían fracasado en su primera misión real. ¿Y si ahora decidían prescindir de ella? Ya conocía el Ministerio y el hechizo de Star Swirl. ¿Se desharían de ella? ¿Le borrarían de la memoria el hechizo y su viaje en el tiempo?

—Sí —suspiró, más que dijo, y caminó lentamente hasta colocarse al lado de la unicornio blanca. Volvió por última vez la cabeza hacia la reina, y la inclinó respetuosamente cuando sus ojos la encontraron—. Adiós, Su Majestad. Ha sido un honor servir a la primera reina de Equestria.

La unicornio parda se colocó junto a Comet Nova, y ambas caminaron hasta Minuette, que seguía tumbada y recuperando fuerzas. Swébende Gagel y Nąȋenähz los siguieron, y enseguida el cuerno de la unicornio blanca hizo brillar las paredes del salón del trono con un débil tono turquesa.

Cuando la luz se hubo extinguido y la burbuja mágica del hechizo desaparecido, Platino I volvió la cabeza hacia su derecha, buscando a su fiel consejera con la mirada.

— Non será jamás esto por otros sabido, Clover —dijo, mirando al infinito—. Todo, salvo la nuestra promesa, ha de permanecer en secreto, pues no han de saber los enemigos del país que Nos somos vulnerables.

Clover la inteligente miró a la reina de arriba abajo, y asintió lentamente.

* * *

— Se os ha escapado. Cinco contra uno, y se os ha escapado.

— Cuatro. Nayenaets estaba inmovilizada defendiendo a la reina.

El ministro del Tiempo resopló con fuerza antes de llevarse un casco a la cara, y lo estampó en el suelo con fuerza. Nąȋenähz encogió la cabeza y cerró los párpados con fuerza, y cuando los volvió a abrir fijó su mirada en los cuatro puntos negros que suturaban la herida de su ala.

— Los que fueran. Teníais la superioridad numérica, teníais más capacidad mágica, teníais más fuerza, sabíais que estaba ahí. —Se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, y puso las delanteras sobre los hombros de Comet Nova—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no lo tenéis?

— Magia oscura.

El rostro de Time Keeper pasó del enfado a la estupefacción en menos de un segundo. Sacudió la cabeza mientras mascullaba algo para sí mismo, devolvió sus cascos al suelo y retrocedió unos pasos.

— Magia oscura. —Bajó la cabeza, inspiró hondo varias veces, se sacó las gafas con magia y las teletransportó encima de su escritorio. Después, levantó la cabeza y preguntó con evidente preocupación—: ¿Os atacó con magia oscura?

Comet Nova se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

— Nos atacó con un hehcizo paralizante a Minuette y a mí mientras Nayenaets protegía a la reina. Y por lo que me han contado, dejó fuera de combate a Swébende Gagel —el guerrero pegaso gruñó furioso y agarró la empuñadura de su espada mientras mascullaba promesas de asesinato— con magia y a Dawn Star —la unicornio parda se sonrojó profundamente, y bajó la cabeza hasta casi el suelo— con un revivefobias. —Cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de añadir—: Nos dio una buena paliza.

— Sí, pero con magia oscura —respondió el ministro, y corrió a sentarse en su silla. Una hoja de papel y una pluma se posaron con suavidad en su escritorio, y comenzó a escribir frenéticamente un mensaje urgente para las princesas—. ¿Qué hechizo oscuro utilizó?

Comet Nova se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, pero Dawn Star levantó la pata.

— Es una variante oscura del hechizo inmovilizador. Los unicornios de la guardia real suelen utilizarlo para impedir la huida de los criminales porque interfiere con el sistema nervioso de los músculos voluntarios del blanco e impide su movimiento. El hechizo que usó la unicornio deja un rastro parecido, pero lo que hace es envolver al objetivo con una capa de magia oscura cristalizada para inmovilizarlo. —Tragó saliva, intimidada, cuando notó las miradas del ministro y su segunda clavadas en ella—. Em… ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¿Ha dicho "la" unicornio? —inquirió Time Keeper con urgencia. En todas las misiones en que sus agentes se habían encontrado con el misterioso fugitivo, estos le habían informado de que era indudablemente un caballo. Pero ahora, el testimonio de Dawn Star abría una nueva posibilidad.

Dawn Star volvió a tragar saliva, y asintió nerviosamente.

— Sí. Justo antes de atacarme, me… me habló. —Los ojos del ministro se abrieron de par en par, y contuvo la respiración, expectante—. Me dijo "adiós". Y su voz… sonaba como la de una yegua.

Una yegua. El fugitivo era una yegua. El Ministro del Tiempo lo escribió en su mensaje a las princesas, tratando de que no se notara por fuera la rabia que lo consumía. Habían estado meses siguiendo una pista falsa, engañados por un hechizo de ilusión del que ninguno se había percatado hasta entonces.

— ¿Usaba un hechizo de ilusión? —preguntó Time Keeper. Dejó la pluma en el tintero, y colocó los cascos delanteros sobre el escritorio, teniedo cuidado de no estropear la carta—. Es extremadamente importante que lo sepamos. ¿La unicornio estaba usando un hechizo de ilusión?

Dawn Star resopló, nerviosa, mientras su cerebro repasaba a un ritmo frenético todos los los momentos en que pudiera haber descubierto aquel hechizo. Pudo descartar la inmensa mayoría por la distancia a la que se encontraba, ya que las ilusiones dejaban un rastro mágico poco perceptible a distancia. Eso le dejaba con un solo momento en que hubiera sido posible haberse dado cuenta: el segundo en que estuvieron frente a frente, justo antes de que la atacara.

— No… No puedo estar segura —balbució, y Time Keeper cerró los ojos, decepcionado—. Estaba demasiado lejos como para captar el rastro, y cuando me la encontré de frente estaba demasiado asustada como para pensar en ilusiones. —Una lucecita se encendió de repente en su cerebro, y dijo apresuradamente—: Pero su voz sonaba perfectamente natural.

Time Keeper mantuvo la mirada fija en Dawn Star durante un segundo, y volvió a escribir. No cabía duda; perseguían a una yegua. Un hechizo nunca hubiera sido capaz de imitar el sonido de la voz equina de forma que pareciera natural.

El Ministro del Tiempo concentró su magia, y una pequeña llama verde nació en una de las esquinas de la carta. Hizo levitar sus gafas antes de ponérselas, y observó con tranquilidad cómo las llamas devoraban el papel sin dejar cenizas a su paso. Después, se recostó en su silla y elevó su mirada hacia los ponis.

— Muchas gracias por su colaboración, señorita Dawn Star. Nos ha sido de gran ayuda. —La unicornio dejó escapar un enorme suspiro de alivio justo antes de que el unicornio negro se inclinara para abrir el cajón y sacara de él unos papeles—. Si me permiten cambiar de tema, creo que aún no han tenido tiempo de firmar sus contratos.

La expresión de felicidad del rostro de Dawn Star apenas cabía en su rostro. La querían. A pesar de haber fracasado en su misión y de todo lo que había hecho en su vida, la corona de Equestria quería que trabajase para ella.

En menos de un segundo, estaba sentada en la silla, con una pluma en su magia, su contrato delante y leyéndolo apenas por encima. Disponibilidad absoluta, sí, mil quinientas monedas al mes con una paga extra en verano, sí, tres semanas de vacaciones al año sujetas a misiones, sí, sí, sí, firmaba una hoja tras otra, todos lo que ellos quisieran. Podría tener un trabajo fijo y bien pagado, lo que siempre había querido temido que su pasado le impidiera conseguir.

— Por favor, lea cuidadosamente el contrato de confidencialidad. Incumplirlo puede suponerle un buen número de años de condena. —Se giró hacia Nąȋenähz y Swébende Gagel, que acababan de sentarse frente a su escritorio, y les entregó sus contratos—. Comet, ¿le explicas bien el contrato a Nayenaets, por favor?

La unicornio blanca se colocó a la izquierda de la thestral, señaló los primeros párrafos del contrato y se los resumió a Nąȋenähz simplificándolos al máximo, pero sin omitir la información más importante. Al mismo tiempo, Swébende Gagel pasaba la vista sobre las líneas de caracteres pegasos sin detenerse demasiado en ellas, e incluso ligeramente molesto. Era un soldado, su obligación era obedecer y callar. No necesitaba que un estúpido papel redactado por unicornios le dijera algo que llevaba en su corazón desde que era un potrillo.

Al llegar al contrato de confidencialidad, no pudo reprimir una risita. Por mucho que el mismo rey lo supiera y le hubiera dado su autorización, ni loco de remate iba a admitir en su época que trabajaba con unicornios. Tomó la pluma en su casco derecho, y estampó su firma al final: su nombre, en el que el cirrocúmulo estilizado de la primera letra había sido sustituido por la forma de aquel en que había matado a su primer grifo.

El ministro del tiempo le dio las gracias, recogió su contrato y lo colocó detrás del de Dawn Star. Se giró hacia Nąȋenähz, que parecía ir aproximadamente por la mitad y asentía cada pocos segundos; y se permitió la sonrisa más amplia de lo que llevaba de año. Había logrado tres buenas incorporaciones a su plantilla.

Una llama verde prendió en la madera de su escritorio, y se extinguió apenas un segundo después, dejando dos papeles tras de sí. Time Keeper los cogió con su magia y los hizo flotar delante de su cara. Cuando acabó de leer el primero, una expresión de preocupación se había adueñado de su rostro. Cuando terminó la segunda, había sido sustituida por una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Contratro mío es aquí —dijo Nąȋenähz.

El ministro asintió, conforme; dejó los dos papeles sobre su escritorio y ojeó rápidamente el contrato de la thestral. No pudo reprimir una sonrisita divertida cuando vio que había estampado su casco mojado en tinta a modo de firma.

— ¿Le han explicado bien el acuerdo de confidencialidad?

Las primeras palabras desconcertaron a Nąȋenähz, pero se recuperó al escuchar "contrato de confidencialidad. Asintió vigorosamente, y dijo:

— Yo hablo de Ministerio, entonces yo voy a cárcel. Princesas quieren, entonces ellas matan mí.

El corazón de Dawn Star dio un vuelco en su pecho. No recordaba haber visto nada sobre ejecuciones en el contrato de confidencialidad que había firmado. Rápida como una flecha, cogió el contrato de la thestral e hizo pasar los folios hasta el último. Sus ojos espantados recorrieron las líneas a la velocidad del sonido, y una frase poco después de la mitad del folio la dejó sin respiración.

El Principado de Equestria se reserva el derecho de iniciar acciones penales contra el responsable de la ruptura de la confidencialidad, incluyendo, pero no limitándose a, penas privativas de libertad o de la vida.

Aterrorizada, Dawn Star se llevó un casco al cuello, donde ya le parecía sentir el frío contacto del anillo de hierro del garrote vil.

— Y por eso se debe leer bien un contrato antes de firmarlo —dijo Time Keeper antes de quitarle el contrato a la unocornio parda y colocarlo junto con los otros dos—. Deduzco por su reacción que no se le pasará por la imaginación traicionarnos. ¿Cierto?

Dawn Star negó con movimientos rápidos y nerviosos mientras balbucía una respuesta negativa.

— Bien, pues eso es todo de momento. Les doy la bienvenida oficial al Ministerio del Tiempo. —Extendió un casco y se lo ofreció a los tres ponis. Dawn Star se apresuró a estrechárselo, Swébende Gagel lo miró con reticencia durante unos segundos antes de sisear una maldición e imitar a su compañera, y finalmente Nąȋenähz hizo lo propio tras observar a sus compañeros—. Les deseo una larga y feliz estadía en nuestras filas. Ah, y por cierto —añadió, acordándose de repente, y se quitó las gafas—, pásense mañana a las cinco por aquí, si son tan amables.

Dawn Star lo miró durante un momento, pero después asintió. Comet Nova inspiró profundamente, y caminó hasta colocarse al lado de Swébende Gagel.

— Es hora de devolverte a tu época.

El guerrero pegaso asintió, y se colocó al lado de la unicornio blanca. Echó un casco a la empuñadura de su espada para comprobar que seguía en su sitio, y se colocó bien la armadura. Después, se quedó en posición de firmes, esperando el hechizo que lo trasladaría de vuelta a su época.

Nunca se lo diría a sus nuevos superiores, pero era un alivio volver a estar rodeado de los suyos en lugar de una poni murciélago y una panda de unicornios traidores.

* * *

—Aquí estamos. Batalla de los Cirrocúmulos, año 32 antes de la Fundación.

Swébende Gagel se frotó los ojos mientras esperaba a que la brillante luz turquesa se extinguiera, y cuando lo hubo hecho echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Las nubes, las armas caídas sobre ellas, la luz anaranjada del ocaso, los cadáveres… En efecto, era el mismo campo de batalla. Es más, estaban en la misma nube de la que habían salido.

— Han transcurrido aproximadamente diez segundos desde que salimos. —Swébende Gagel se volvió hacia ella, estupefacto, pero Comet Nova se limitó a suspirar e invocar su magia. Tenía menos de un minuto—. Solo los pegasos que habían perdido la consciencia y a los que tomaron por muertos lograron sobrevivir a la segunda carga del ejército grifo. E resto murió.

Swébende Gagel asintió, y se sentó sobre la nube, pensativo. La unicornio había cumplido su parte del trato hasta aquel momento, sí, pero ¿y si ahora le traicionaba?

El guerrero pegaso negó con la cabeza, y clavó su espada en la nube. Si lo traicionaba, allí estaría él, esperando a los grifos para morir por su honor, su patria y su rey.

— Decidme, ¿cómo pretendéis…?

El cuerno de la yegua se iluminó durante un segundo, y Swébende Gagel se desplomó sobre la nube como un fardo de patatas. Comet Nova se inclinó para comprobar su trabajo, y una sonrisa de satisfacción asomó a sus labios al comprobar que estaba inconsciente.

Un agudo sonido metálico, semejante al del badajo al golpear una campana de pequeño tamaño, resonó por el campo de batalla. La unicornio observó la abolladura que había creado en el casco antes de disipar el garrote mágico que acababa de crear y jadear para recuperar energías. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro al ver al temible soldado desmayado sobre la superficie gris plomiza del cirrocúmulo.

— Qué ganas tenía de sacudirle.

* * *

— Listo —anunció Comet Nova, sin esperar a que la luz mágica que la rodeaba hubiera desaparecido. Inspiró profundamente, caminó hasta la silla en la que se había sentado Swébende Gagel jadeando a cada paso que daba, y se derrumbó sobre ella sin ni siquiera pedir permiso para sentarse.

Time Keeper asintió, y se colocó las gafas. Si por él fuera, la habría enviado a su casa en el mismo instante en el que escuchó que la habían atacado con magia oscura, pero todavía tenía una última tarea que cumplir.

— ¿Yo vuelvo agora? —preguntó Nąȋenähz , haciendo ademán de levantarse de la silla.

El ministro y su segunda intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Tan preocupados estaban con el papeleo para que la trataran como refugiada que no habían pensado en cómo darle la noticia de que se iba a quedar en el siglo XXIII.

Nąȋenähz también captó sus miradas y expresiones de preocupación, y comprendió al instante que algo pasaba. Comet Nova tomó aire, y giró la cabeza hacia la thestral. Como siempre, le había tocado a ella.

— Nayenaets, tú… —Suspiró, y la abrazó con fuerza. El corazón de la thestral se encogió, y sus pupilas se convirtieron en dos delgadas rayitas negras en sus ojos amarillos—. Tú no vas a volver a tu época.


	8. Tiempos nuevos

Las palabras de Comet Nova se repetían una y otra vez en los oídos de Nąȋenähz una y otra vez, mientras sentía su corazón encogerse y retorcerse sobre sí mismo un un diminuto y doloroso nudo. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, y las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus párpados inferiores.

— ¿Por… Por qué?

— Si tú vuelves, tío tuyo mata ti —respondió Comet Nova en un tono casi maternal.

Nąȋenähz pareció aceptarlo durante un segundo, pero enseguida se enfadó y mostró sus colmillos a la unicornio blanca.

— Es casa mía. Yo he de volver.

— Tú quieres tío tuyo no casar ti. Si vuelves, tío tuyo casa ti, o mata ti.

— Es casa mía. Es familia mía. Yo quiero volver —repitió la thestral, desafiante, con sus pupilas clavadas en las de Comet Nova.

Comet Nova volvió la vista al techo y exhaló un largo suspiro. Iba a ser difícil convencerla. Pero no podía culparla. Estaba prácticamente segura de que todo su mundo era su familia y su colonia. Renunciar a todo ello sería lo más duro que hubiera hecho nunca la thestral. Pero volver… Volver significaba renunciar con toda seguridad renunciar a su libertad, la libertad por la que había escapado de su tío y había aceptado viajar mil seiscientos años al futuro.

— Nayenaets, viniste conmigo para salvar ti de tío tuyo. Si tú vuelves, casará ti. Serás esclava suya.

Nąȋenähz apretó los dientes, algo, mintras sopesaba ambas posibilidades en su cerebro. Sabía que lo que decía la unicornio blanca era cierto, y que su tío le daía la paliza de su vida para ponerla en su lugar tan pronto como la encontrara. Pero iba a dejar atrás todo lo que conocía. Su primo. Sus amigas. Su colonia. Volver implicaba vivir sometida a su tío hasta que él muriera o la matara a golpes; precisamente lo que había tratado de evitar con su fuga nocturna. Quedarse, decir adiós para siempre a todo lo que había conocido para sumergirse en un mundo y una época extrañas, en la que todo y todos le resultaban desconocidos.

Una lágrima de rabia se deslizó por su mejilla. Dawn Star colocó un casco alrededor de su hombro, pero no consiguió consolar a su compañera.

— _Könȅgengŭradï_ —dijo de repente—. _Könȅgengŭradï_ en tiempo mío. Tío mío nunca encuentra mí.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Dawn Star se encontró aplaudiendo mentalmente la sugerencia de Nąȋenähz. Seguía implicando renunciar a su familia y su colonia, pero al menos seguiría viviendo en su propia época.

— No estoy muy seguro de que sea una buena idea —dijo el ministro, que jugueteaba con sus gafas usando su magia—. Las noticias sobre el tratado de amistad entre la reina Luna I y los thestrales todavía no habrán llegado a Canterlot, y los ponis de esta época aún eran bastante racistas. Cualquiera sabe si deciden lincharla por ser un monstruo equinófago.

— Time Keeper dice no. Ponis no saben ti. Tú asustas ponis. Ponis pueden matar ti —le tradujo Comet Nova.

Nąȋenähz apretó los dientes con más fuerza todavía, tratando de no echarse a llorar delante de Time Keeper. Monstruo. Matar. ¿Por qué todos la tachaban de monstruo abominable solo por su aspecto? ¿Por qué todos querían deshacerse de ella? Siempre había creído que los ponis, sus congéneres, la tratarían mejor que los grifos que despreciaban a su raza y acabarían cpn ella si pudieran, pero por lo visto no eran tan diferentes.

— Princesas de Equestria refugian ti —continuó Comet Nova, con la carta de las princesas en su regazo. Sus ojos recorrían lentamente las líneas escritas con tinta púrpura, buscando la información más relevante entre la palabrería oficial del documento—. Ellas dan ti casa en Canterlot, y ayuda para entender este tiempo.

Nąȋenähz no pudo reprimir un sollozo. Alzó la cabeza violentamente, y miró al ministro y a su segunda con toda su frustración e impotencia reflejados en sus ojos. Cerró sus párpados con fuerza, y estampó sus cascos en el borde de la mesa de ébano del ministro.

— ¡¿Por qué yo quedo aquí?! —chilló. Dos lágrimas, una a cada lado de su rostro, bajaban por sus mejillas—. Yo quiero ir tiempo mío. _Ȋë šanthȕ ä dömśȅį minë vänȋen. Ȋë šanthȕ ä zaȋĭt minë vänȋen!_

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por un fuerte abrazo de Comet Nova. La unicornio la estrechó con fuerza entre sus patas delanteras, y guió la cabeza de la thestral hasta apoyarla sobre su pecho, donde al fin pudo dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

— Lo siento —susurró Comet Nova, y abrazó con más fuerza a Nąȋenähz—. Lo siento. Lo siento, de verdad. —La thestral sollozó, y la unicornio pasó lentamente un casco por su crin—. Sé que quieres volver. Yo también quería. —Sus ojos turquesa brillaron con sus recuerdos durante menos de un segundo—. Hacemos esto por ti. Solo aquí puedes vivir.

Nąȋenähz reprimió un sollozo, y sorbió con fuerza antes de separarse lentamente de la unicornio. Se sentó en su silla con los ojos fijos en el suelo, pensando con la mirada perdida en el infinito, intentando con todas sus fuerzas rechazar lo que le habían dicho. Pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más se daba cuenta de que los unicornios tenían razón.

Su tío la esperaba para hacerla suya. En cualquier otra ciudad la lincharían por miedo. No le quedaba otra opción que comenzar una nueva vida en una ciudad y una época totalmente desconocidas para ella.

— Yo… —comenzó Dawn Star, pero se detuvo al notar tres pares de ojos clavados en ella. Genial, ya no tenía más remedio que terminar la frase—. Yo… Ella podría quedarse en mi casa de momento. —Tragó saliva, y bajó la mirada—. Para… para que no esté sola.

El ministro del tiempo alzó las cejas y se quitó las gafas con los cascos, mientras que Nąȋenähz la miraba con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Parpadeó un par de veces, y se echó al suelo. Maniobró un poco para quedar sentada, y se llevó el casco delantero derecho al corazón. Pequeños destellos de color azul cielo bailaban sobre sus iris amarillos, humedecidos por su silencioso agradecimiento.

— Puede funcionar —dijo el ministro, juntando las puntas de sus cascos. Se puso las gafas, y hojeó unos cuantos papeles hasta que dio con su informe sobre Dawn Star—. Dawn Star vive sola, y aunque el piso es pequeño, creo que dos ponis no tendrían problema en acomodarse si lo plantean bien. Convencer al casero para que la deje quedarse a vivir allí es otro asunto, pero eso —teletransportó el informe al interior de uno de sus cajones y sus gafas sobre el escritorio, se recostó en su sillón, y volvió los ojos hacia la unicornio parda, que lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo y estupefacción. ¿Cómo sabían todas esas cosas sobre su vida?— lo dejo en sus cascos, señorita Dawn Star.

La unicornio parda boqueó un par de veces, y miró a Nąȋenähz con preocupación. Sabía que no habría problema en que durmiera una noche en su casa, pero convertirla en su compañera de piso sería mucho más difícil. Implicaba, como mínimo, modificar los contratos de alquiler para colocar a Nąȋenähz como inquilina, y sabía que a su casero no le caían precisamente bien los thestrales. Ni ningún poni que no fuera pegaso.

Si Nąȋenähz había notado su preocupación, desde luego no hizo ningún gesto que lo demostrara.

— ¿Y no podríamos…? ¿No podríamos tirar de…?

— ¿De una orden de la Corona? Imposible —sentenció tajante el ministro—. Señorita Dawn Star, las actividades de nuestro ministerio se basan en el sigilo y la discreción, y utilizar una orden de Celestia para modificar el contrato de alquiler de piso de una estudiante sería, como mínimo, digno de ser investigado.

Comet Nova dirigió su mirada al infinito mientras se mordía el interior de la mejilla. Tenían razón. Tendría que enfrentarse a su casero sola.

—Lo intentaré —respondió en un murmullo. No le hacía demasiada gracia tener que hablar con él, pero ya no podía echarse atrás—. No puedo prometer nada, pero lo intentaré.

Time Keeper asintió brevemente y volvió la vista a los papeles sobre su escritorio. Se recostó en su silla, y tocó las puntas de sus cascos con la del otro.

—Pueden retirarse. Señorita Dawn Star, le deseo suerte. No se preocupe si no lo consigue, tenemos un par de pisos libres cerca del Ministerio. —Su rostro cambió a una sonrisa afable, y agregó—: Bienvenidas al Ministerio del Tiempo.

Nąȋenähz repitió el gesto de agradecimiento que ya le había dedicado a Dawn Star, mientras que la unicornio parda inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y murmuró una corta frase de gracias.

—La puerta se abre con una palanca en la pared izquierda, a la altura del último escalón. Si tarda en abrirse, es porque ha detectado algún desconocido cerca y está esperando a que se aleje —dijo Comet Nova justo antes de que las dos yeguas salieron del despacho.

La unicornio parda repitió la frase, y salió del despacho acompañada de la thestral. Encontraron la palanca sin problemas, y antes de activarla Dawn Star le explicó a Nąȋenähz con una mezcla de gestos y chapurreos que debía taparse la nariz para evitar el hedor del callejón.

Unos segundos después, las dos yeguas se encontraron en la calle. Dawn Star se dio la vuelta para indicarle a la thestral el camino que debían seguir, pero decidió esperar al ver a su compañera mirar a todas partes con asombro, intentando evitar las luces mágicas de las farolas. El cemento de la acera, los adoquines del asfalto, los altos edificios de ladrillo, los ponis con sus ropas, los carros. Tantas cosas nuevas, tantas formas nuevas, tantos colores nuevos. Todo era nuevo y excitante para ella, pero pronto su ceño se frunció. No era su cueva, cómoda y oscura. Era un mundo exterior extraño y desconocido para ella. Bajó los ojos al suelo, y siguió sin rechistar el camino que le marcaba la unicornio.

El camino hasta la casa de Dawn Star apenas les llevó unos diez minutos. La unicornio vivía en un feo barrio, lleno de altos bloques de pisos construidos en ladrillo. Unicornio y thestral caminaron por la acera derecha de una calle más bien corta, iluminada por farolas mágicas que despedían una luz anaranjada, hasta que alcanzaron el número siete. Dawn Star sacó las llaves de su crin, y las dos yeguas entraron en el edificio.

Avanzaron a lo largo de un estrecho pasillo hasta las escaleras, y no tardaron mucho en alcanzar el sexto piso. Dawn Star no pudo evitar un ligero resoplido irónico al recordar los lujosísimos aposentos de Platino I en el sexto piso de la torre del homenaje. La reina en unos aposentos gigantescos, rodeada de oro, sedas y sirvientes; y ella en aquella pequeñez de piso.

Qué asco de vida.

La unicornio se detuvo enfrente de una puerta pintada de verde azulado marcada con la letra A encima del dintel, y volvió a sacar las llaves. Las introdujo en la cerradura, y giró hasta que escuchó un pequeño crujido.

—Es aquí. Calle del Monte Everhoof, número siete, sexto A.

Nąȋenähz asintió lentamente, grabando aquella información en su memoria, y volvió los ojos hacia la puerta con desgana. Ya podía ser el palacio de la reina Platino; no era su hogar en los montes que rodeaban Fillydelphia. Y eso era lo que importaba.

Dawn Star empujó la puerta hacia el interior, y dio un paso a la izquierda para que Nąȋenähz pudiera verlo.

— Esta es mi casa. No es gran cosa, pero está bien para vivir.

Tras la entrada a la vivienda, había un minúsculo recibidor, y otra puerta que daba al resto de la vivienda. Dawn Star la abrió, y reveló el interior del piso a la thestral.

Había dicho la verdad. Su casa no era nada destacable .Apenas tenía un salón, que se desdoblaba como cuarto de estudio, una cocina, un dormitorio y un cuarto de baño. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, y el suelo era de terrazo.

— Pasa, no te quedes ahí en la puerta.

La thestral obedeció, y poco después el suave sonido de cuatro pares de cascos sobre el suelo llenó el pequeño piso. Sus ojos pasaban de un lado a otro con rapidez, intentando comprender lo que veía, y asombrándose al mismo tiempo de lo diferente que era de la suya. ¿Eran así todas las casas de los unicornios? ¿Y las de las otras dos razas eran distintas, o como las suyas? La de Platino I era mucho más grande y mejor decorada, pero ella era una reina, y estaba segura de que no contaba.

— Esto es el salón —explicó Dawn Star, haciendo un movimiento circular con la pata que abarcó toda la estancia—. Salón. Aquí como y estudio.

Comida aquí, repitió Nąȋenähz mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. El salón estaba prácticamente vacío. Solamente había una mesa en su centro, cubierta de libros, cuadernos y papeles, unas alforjas de color azul marino apoyadas sobre una de las patas de la mesa, un sofá con dos asientos pegado a la pared derecha, y una lámpara en el techo. Dawn Star asintió, y entró en la cocina, seguida por su compañera.

— Cocina. Aquí cocino comida. —Abrió la puerta de la despensa, y añadió—: Comida está aquí.

Nąȋenähz observó el interior del armario con curiosidad. Estaba bastante vacía, y la mayor parte de la comida era desconocida para ella. Reconocía el pan, las cebollas y las zanahorias, pero no tenía la menor idea de qué era el resto. Sobre todo aquellos objetos brillantes y redondos del fondo. ¿Eran alguna clase de comida? Parecían estar demasiado duros como para poder comerse.

— ¿Quieres agua? Yo desde luego tengo sed.

Nąȋenähz asintió. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero ella también tenía la garganta seca. Se sentó en el suelo, y buscó el cántaro donde Dawn Star debía guardar el agua. ¿Igual estaba detrás de alguna de las puertas?

El sonido del agua al caer llamó su atención, y giró la cabeza en la dirección del sonido.

— _Wȍd_ —musitó la thestral, con los ojos como platos. Apenas era capaz de creer lo que veía. Un río dentro de su casa. ¡Los unicornios tenían ríos en sus casas!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Nąȋenähz metió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua y se puso a beber directamente del grifo. La alegría la desbordaba mientras el líquido llenaba su estómago. ¡Agua en casa! ¡Agua sin tener que arriesgarse a ser visto por los grifos!

Cuando por fin hubo saciado su sed, la thestral resopló feliz y apartó la cabeza del grifo. ¡Su propio río! ¡Dawn Star tenía que ser inmensamente rica para poder permitirse algo así!

La unicornio parda ni siquiera se había movido del sitio, estupefacta ante el estrambótico comportamiento de su compañera. Solo el ver correr el agua del grifo la hizo reaccionar.

— ¿Va… vaso? —murmuró, haciendo levitar enfrente de su cara un vaso de vidrio verde que acababa de sacar con su magia de uno de los cajones. Lo llenó, cerró el grifo y se bebió el agua a tragos cortos y espaciados.

Nąȋenähz observó lo que hacía la unicornio con curiosidad, levemente sonrojada. ¿Los unicornios bebían en aquellos cuencos tan pequeños? No lo dijo para no ofenderla, pero los grandes cuencos comunes que usaban en su familia le parecían una idea mucho mejor.

— Yo… yo bebo… ahí —murmuró, tratando de memorizar cómo eran los cuencos unicornios. De repente, recordó algo, y se giró hacia Dawn Star—. ¿Tú… tú eres rica? ¿Rica mucho?

Dawn Star se mordió la lengua, pero no pudo evitar una fuerte carcajada. ¿Rica? ¿Rica ella, que vivía en un minipiso y vivía a base de pasta y arroz?

— Nayenaets, yo… yo no soy rica. Si yo fuera rica, yo no trabajo en Ministerio, y mi casa es mucho más grande. ¿Por qué tú preguntas?

— Tienes río —respondió ella, señalando al grifo—. Tienes río en casa tuya. Solo ricos tienen río en casa suya.

¿Río? ¿Un río el grifo? La idea le parecía tan descabellada que tardó unos segundos en hacer la conexión mental.

— Nayenaets, no… No es río. Se llama grifo. —Tragó saliva antes de añadir—: Hay en todas las casas.

La thestral se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Todos los ponis tenían un invento tan maravilloso en sus casas? ¿Ninguno de ellos necesitaba recorrer un largo camino hasta el río mientras se cuidaba de no ser descubierto por cualquier grifo que pudieran encontrarse? Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó su rostro. En ese aspecto, el futuro era espléndido _._

— _Wȍd…_ Agua en casas todas —murmuró con los ojos fijos en el grifo—. Eso es… —vaciló, buscando la palabra equestriana para "magnífico", pero no la encontró en su reducido vocabulario—. Eso es _griǫdşëa._

Dawn Star se encogió de hombros. ¿De verdad era tan importante tener agua en casa para ella? Un minúsculo escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Tan difícil era de conseguir el agua donde ella vivía?

Sin embargo, no dijo nada, solo asintió y salió de la cocina para entrar en la última habitación de la casa: el dormitorio. Era relativamente pequeño, con solo una cama, cubierta por una colcha celeste, y un armario de pino a su izquierda. A su derecha había una mesita de noche. Un vaso de agua y una luz mágica de color verde amarillento descansaban sobre su superficie de madera.

— Este es mi dormitorio. Yo duermo en esta cama.

Esta vez no hubo respuesta por parte de Nąȋenähz, que contemplaba con atención el póster que colgaba de la pared aproximadamente medio metro por encima de la cabecera de la cama. Podía ver veintitrés caballos con expresiones de júbilo tumbados sobre un campo de hierba, rodeando un trofeo de plata en el que las réplicas de los seis fundadores, fabricadas en el mismo metal, sostenían un balón de fútbol. Veintiuno de ellos llevaban camisetas a franjas verticales azules y blancas, y dos llevaban una lisa de color azul marino. Al lado, o bien encima o debajo de cada uno de ellos, había una firma estampada en tinta negra. Por encima de los ponis figuraba la palabra "Vanhoofer"; debajo la frase "Campeones de Equestria".

Nąȋenähz estuvo mirando el póster durante medio minuto, sin comprender absolutamente nada. ¿Los unicornios dibujaban ponis? En su colonia decoraban los cuencos de agua con la Luna y las constelaciones, pero ¿dibujar ponys? Le resultaba tan extraño…

— ¿Quién son? —preguntó, señalando el póster con su pata delantera derecha. ¿Tal vez guerreros celebrando una gran victoria? Pero tampoco parecían soldados. No parecían especialmente fuertes, y tampoco llevaban armas.

Dawn Star miró al póster, y suspiró con ojos soñadores. Le traía tantos recuerdos… Recuerdos de una época más sencilla y feliz, libre de problemas y preocupaciones, en la que el asunto más urgente era acabar sus deberes para salir luego a jugar el resto de la tarde.

— Son el Vanhoofer —respondió, sin separar la vista de los veintitrés jugadores impresos en el papel—. Mi equipo de húfbol. Es una foto del día que ganaron la Copa de Equestria —Señaló la copa, reviviendo en su mente los instantes que había vivido en directo cuando era una potrilla—. 2208. El Centenariazo. Se la ganamos al Canterlot en su campo el día que cumplían cien años.

Nąȋenähz no había comprendido ni una sola palabra, pero decidió no seguir preguntando. Por la mirada y su tono de voz, no cabía duda de que se trataba de alguien muy importante para su compañera. Aunque no hubiera comprendido ni una palabra de quiénes eran.

— ¿Ahí dormes tú? —preguntó, señalando la cama.

Su compañera asintió con la cabeza, y después suspiró. Había pensado dejarle a ella la cama y dormir en el sofá, aunque técnicamente era cierto.

— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer?

Nąȋenähz enrojeció, aunque Dawn Star no lo notó. Estaba hambrienta. No había podido comer nada antes de su huida, y tampoco había probado bocado durante su misión con Platino había nada que deseara más que comer hasta hartarse. Pero las normas thestrales la impelían a decir que no quería nada. Dawn Star ya había hecho bastante ofreciéndole su casa, no debía causarle más incomodidad comiendo su comida. Abrió la boca para decir que no, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, Dawn Star alzó una pata con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Sé que tienes hambre. Se te ve en la cara. Venga, ven a cenar.

Ella intentó decir algo, pero al final se encogió de hombros y la siguió a la cocina. No debería, pero no creía que pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión a su compañera.

— Tengo pasta de ayer —dijo la unicornio, levitando un plato lleno de macarrones bajo la cabeza de Nąȋenähz. Menos mal que siempre se le iba el casco calculando las cantidades—. ¿Te… te parece…? ¿Está bien?

Nąȋenähz inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, y olisqueó la comida que su compañera le ofrecía. En su vida había visto algo semejante. ¡Una comida que no olía a nada!

— Es pasta —explicó la unicornio, y la thestral le respondió con una mirada en blanco—. Trigo. —La otra yegua abrió los ojos, y asintió con fuerza.

Dawn Star dejó escapar un corto suspiro de alivio. Ya sabía una comida a la que Nąȋenähz no le iba a poner pegas. Sacó dos platos y dos tenedores de un cajón con su magia, y lo hizo levitar todo hasta la mesa del salón. Bajó los libros y apuntes al suelo, colocó un plato en cada extremo de la mesa, y dividió los macarrones en dos porciones aproximadamente iguales.

Nąȋenähz le lanzó una mirada impaciente a su compañera. No podía esperar el momento de sentarse a comer. Pero para su decepción, la unicornio no se subió a la silla, sino que volvió a entrar en la cocina. Quince segundos después, salió de ella con un bote rojo envuelto en un aura azul zafiro.

— Para la comida —dijo antes de depositarla encima de la mesa, y le dio una cucharada a la thestral para que la probara—. Tomate.

Nąȋenähz vaciló durante unos segundos, pero al ver la amplia sonrisa que su anfitriona lucía nen su rostro, se metió la cuchara en la boca hasta la mitad del mango y comenzó a saborear la comida que le ofrecía la unicornio. Un segundo después, sus pupilas se iluminaron, y sonrió.

Dawn Star sonrió a su vez, y echó la salsa de tomate sobre el plato de su compañera, y después sobre el suyo. La mezcló bien con la pasta usando su tenedor, levantó la vista de su plato para hacer lo mismo con el de la thestral, solo para encontrarse con que ella ya había devorado los macarrones, y se encontraba lamiendo a conciencia el plato para aprovechar hasta los últimos restos de comida. Unos segundos después, separó el cuenco de su hocico y lo dejó sobre la mesa mientras se dedicaba a lamerse las manchas de tomate que rodeaban su boca.

— Está bueno. —No era carne de caza ni uno de los cocidos de su tía, pero le había gustado a pesar de su simplicidad.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Dawn Star la miraba con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta, con el tenedor todavía sostenido por su magia.

La thestral sintió cómo sus mejillas enrojecían de golpe. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Seguro que había sido por sus prisas al empezar a comer, pensó con tristeza. Tenía que haber esperado a que su anfitriona comenzase. Pero tenía tantísima hambre…

— Em… El tenedor… —balbució Dawn Star, agitando el cubierto en el aire. Tras casi un segundo de duda, pinchó varios macarrones con él y se los comió para mostrar cómo se hacía.

La sangre subió en tropel al rostro de su compañera, que enterró la cabeza entre los cascos, muerta de vergüenza. No solo se había puesto en ridículo, sino que además le había faltado al respeto a su anfitriona. ¿Quedaba acaso alguna ley thestral de hospitalidad que no hubiera violado ya?

La unicornio parda suspiró largamente mientras miraba la decepción en el rostro de su compañera. Un pequeño peso comenzaba a nacer en su pecho, y en cuanto hubo crecido un poco pudo ponerle nombre: culpa. La había hecho sentirse humillada. En lugar de ayudarla a acostumbrarse a su nueva época, la había dejado suelta, sin casi explicarle las nuevas costumbres ni los nuevos conocimientos que iba a necesitar en su nueva vida.

— Nayenaets. —Cogió el plato con sus patas delanteras, y volvió a llamar suavemente a su compañera, que esta vez sí levantó la cabeza. En sus rasgos aún se podía leer la vergüenza—. Nayenaets. No pasa nada. No está mal. No mal. No… —Suspiró, y bajó la mirada a su plato. Por Nąȋenähz. Para que dejara de sentirse mal—. Mira.

Ante la mirada expectante de la thestral, Dawn Star inspiró profundamente y hundió su hocico hasta el fondo en la pasta. Hizo una mueca de asco al notar la salsa de tomate manchándole la cara, pero se obligó a comer hasta que se terminó el último macarrón. Por su compañera. Para que no se sintiera humillada por su culpa.

— ¿Ves? Yo también como así.

La unicornio estaba haciendo auténticos esfuerzos para sonreír en lugar de limpiarse el hocico hasta estar segura de que estaba totalmente libre de tomate. Lentamente, una sonrisa se fue dibujando también en el rostro de Nąȋenähz. Dawn Star suspiró, e hizo venir una servilleta de la cocina, con la que al fin se limpió. Soltó una maldición. No podía hacerla creer que todo el mundo comía así. Sería el hazmerreír de todos.

— Nayenaets, comer… —el tenedor se levantó de la mesa, impulsado por la voluntad de la unicornio. Después, simuló pinchar comida con él, y se lo llevó a la boca. Repitió el gesto varias veces, y volvió los ojos a su compañera, que parecía entender lo que le decía—. Comer con tenedor. Tenedor —repitió, sacudiendo el cubierto metálico en el aire y lanzando destellos luminosos a las paredes—. ¿Tú… tú entiendes mí?

Nąȋenähz asintió con fuerza, y levantó el tenedor con su casco.

— Tenedor —repitió—. Yo como tenedor _._

Dawn Star, sonrió y asintió, aliviada. Se levantó de la mesa, cargó los platos en su magia y los depositó en el fregadero. Los fregó hasta que estuvieron relucientes, los puso a secar, y volvió a sentarse a la mesa. Observó por el rabillo del ojo el reloj que colgaba sobre la puerta de la cocina _._ Las ocho. Demasiado temprano como para acostarse, incluso después de una misión en el año cuatro y una derrota sin paliativos contra una enigmática rival muy superior en magia. Lo cual implicaba que tenía que hacer tiempo de alguna manera, preferentemente que incluyera a su compañera.

La primera idea se le ocurrió casi de inmediato. Podía mantener una conversación con ella para conocerla mejor. Le venía bien si al final acababa quedándose en su casa, y a Nąȋenähz también le vendría bien para adaptarse a su nueva época. Con aquel pensamiento en mente y ena pequeña sonrisa en su hocico, la unicornio se sentó de nuevo a la mesa.

— Ahora, nosotras… ¿hablar? ¿Conocernos?

La thestral asintió con grandes gestos para mostrar su acuerdo sin ambigüedades con la idea. Ahí podía obtener información sobre su nuevo mundo.

— Empiezo. —Varias preguntas daban vueltas por su mente, y al final se decidió por la más simple y típica—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— ¿Anios? —repitió Nąȋenähz con el ceño fruncido, y miró a su alrededor—. ¿Qué es anios? Yo no he anios.

Dawn Star abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Acaso los thestrales no contaban los años? ¿Y cómo medían el tiempo entonces?

— Años… Pues… —¿Y ahora cómo se lo explicaba, si ni siquiera medían el tiempo de la misma forma?—. Pues… Son… Tu edad.

¡Ah, conque eso eran! ¡La manera en que los unicornios medían el tiempo! Ladeó la cabeza, y trató de recordarla, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía su edad.

Le habían puesto el nombre a principios de primavera, eso eran doce lunas. Después habían pasado dieciséis inviernos, hasta que había alcanzado la edad de casarse. Y tras eso, había pasado otro invierno más, y había huido de casa en la primera luna de la primavera siguiente. Dieciocho inviernos en total, dieciocho veces las cuatro estaciones. A tres lunas por estación, la cuenta daba… No, espera, algunas estaciones tenían cuatro lunas. ¿Y cuántas eran? Porque eso podía alterar sensiblemente la cuenta.

Finalmente, tras unos segundos de cálculo mental, Nąȋenähz se rindió. No tenía ni idea. Estimó el número lo mejor que supo, y respondió, encogiéndose de hombros:

—¿Dos tsien lunas? —aventuró. Dawn Star trató de traducir la cifra a años, y cuando la tuvo se echó hacia atrás, alarmada. No había manera de que su compañera fuera adulta. En el mejor de los casos, había cumplido los dieciséis hacía menos de medio año. ¿Sabría el Ministerio que estaban empleando a una menor de edad?—. Yo vivo diets ocho inviernos. ¿Y tú?

La unicornio parda suspiró, más aliviada. Dieciocho años. No habría problemas entonces.

— Yo tengo veinte años. —Dos años mayor. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuántos tendría Swébende Gagel? Tendría que preguntárselo en su próxima misión—. Un año es… —vaciló, buscando una forma sencilla de explicarlo—. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Em… ¿Tres cien y sesenta y cinco días? —¿Tampoco?—. De… ¿De primavera a primavera?

¡Ah, aquello! ¡Así que eso eran los famosos años!

— _Resȋĕt. Thȅstotralës_ llaman _resȋĕt_. Tiempo de _lȁngnąȋe_ a _lȁngnąȋe. —_ Dudó un segundo mientras trataba de buscar una traducción—. _Lȁngnąȋe_ es noche larga.

¿Noche larga? Tenía que estar hablando del solsticio de invierno. Desde luego, tenía su lógica. Siendo nocturnos y súbditos de la Princesa de la Noche, tenía sentido que le dieran una enorme importancia a la noche más larga del año.

— Ningún _thȅstotral_ usa. _Thȅstotrales_ usa lunas y estaciones. No _resȋĕtï._

Dawn Star no pudo evitar una casi inapreciable sonrisa. Era lo que podía esperarse de unas criaturas nocturnas como los thestrales: que la Luna, y no el Sol, fueran el centro de sus vidas. Y que una unidad solar de tiempo fuera prácticamente inexistente, como las lunas para las otras tres razas.

— Son casi lo mismo. Un año y un res… Em…

— _Resȋĕt_

 _—_ Miden casi el mismo tiempo. Nosotros, ponis no thestrales, usamos años y meses. Un año es casi un res… como se llame. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Un mes es casi una luna.

Año y mes, repitió la thestral para sus adentros. Dos nuevas unidades que debía utilizar en su nueva época. Al menos no eran completamente diferentes de las que había usado toda su vida. Sus orejas se aplastaron contra su pelaje al pensarlo, pero Dawn Star no pareció notarlo.

— Seguimos —dijo de repente Dawn Star. Ya habían perdido mucho tiempo en el asunto de la edad. Volvió a barajar las opciones mentalmente, y pronto se decidió—. ¿Comida favorita?

Las orejas de Nąȋenähz bajaron hasta tocar el pelaje de los lados de su cabeza. Acababa de recordarlos. Los guisos de su tía. Las bayas del bosque. La comida robada a los grifos. Todas aquellas delicias que no volvería a probar.

— _Sḱrȍükiḱȋë śaȉn_ —respondió, nostálgica, mientras su mente rememoraba las escasas veces en que lo había comido—. Yo gusto mucho _sḱrȍükiḱȋë_ _śaȉn._

— ¿Y qué es? —Con un poco de suerte, era barata, fácil de hacer, y podía decirle adiós a los macarrones.

Un último recuerdo volvió a la mente de la thestral. Su primo y ella, volando de madrugada, asustados y emocionados a la caza del _śaȉn_. Y tuvo ganas de llorar.

— _Sḱrȍükiḱȋë śaȉn_ es animal grifo, grande, gordo y rosa. _Thȅstotralës_ roban de grifos y comen. —Parpadeó y tragó saliva, e inspiró con fuerza—. Muy valientes roban _sḱrȍükiḱȋë_ _śaȉn._ Grifos ven, ellos matan _thȅstotralës._

Dawn Star tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para aguantar las arcadas y no vomitar la cena delante de Nąȋenähz. ¡Comía cerdo! ¡Carne! ¡Los thestrales eran carnívoros!

— ¿Vosotros coméis…? ¿Coméis carne?

Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a su compañera, sus ojos asustados saltaban de un lugar a otro al mismo ritmo que lo hacían los pensamientos en su cabeza. ¡Come carne! ¿Y si me ve como a su presa? ¿Y si decide que quiere comerme? ¡Podría matarme sin esfuerzo con esos colmillos!

— _Dȋȁ_ —respondió Nąȋenähz, sin inmutarse. Ya había visto a la embajada de Luna I reaccionar de la misma forma a las costumbres alimentarias de su raza. Y no podía culparlos. Para un herbívoro como los unicornios, encontrarse con un carnívoro era una situación de vida o muerte—. _Thȅstotralës_ comen carne.

Un sudor frío comenzó a bajar por la frente de la unicornio, y el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar. Tardó más de un segundo en darse cuenta de que era ella la que tiritaba.

— Pero… pero vosotros no… Vosotros no… —balbució con una vocecilla aguda, demasiado asustada de sus palabras como para completar la frase.

— Nosotros non comemos ponis —respondió Nąȋenähz, rotunda—. Ponis son hermana ratsa. _Thȅstotralës_ non matan ponis. Eso es _härŏtëa._ Prohibido. —Dawn Star dejó escapar un larguísimo y sentido suspiro de alivio, y su cuerpo dejó de moverse al cabo de algunos segundos—. Solo es permitido en _făngëri._ Hambre grande.

La idea era tranquilizar a su compañera, pero lo que logró fue el efecto contrario.

— ¿En… en hambre coméis…? ¿Coméis…?

— Todo. —Bajó la mirada para esconder las lágrimas que comenzaban a perlar sus ojos y el dolor que reflejaban—. _Thȅstotralës_ comen todo en _făngëri._ Es comida, entonces _thȅstotralës_ comen.

— ¿Todo? —susurró Dawn Star—. ¿Incluso…? ¿Incluso…?

El pequeño cuerpo de Nąȋenähz e vio sacudido por in fuerte sollozo. Apretó con fuerza los dientes y las alas contra su cuerpo, y presionó sus cascos delanteros entre sí hasta que le dolieron. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dejaba de hacer preguntas? ¿Por qué la obligaba a recordar aquel terrible invierno?

— ¡Ya! —gritó de repente, estampando los cascos en la mesa. Dawn Star dio un respingo y retrocedió, asustada—. ¡Yo no quiero acordar! _Făngëri_ fue terrible. Muchos _thȅstotralës_ murieron.

Sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas cuando sintió las patas delanteras de Dawn Star estrechaqrse con fuerza alrededor de su pecho. Inclinó la cabeza, reprimió un sollozo y se secó una lágrima con un casco.

— Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Yo… yo no sabía…

— ¡Ahora sí sabes! ¡ _Thȅstotralës_ fitsimos cosas terribles en _făngëri_ para vivir! ¡Familia mía…!

Nąȋenähz calló entre lágrimas mientras su compañera trataba de consolarla con su abrazo. La unicornio separó su pata derecha, y la pasó por la crin de la thestral, intentando calmarla, aunque no parecía servir de mucho. El peso de la culpa la mordía por dentro. ¿Cómo se había dejado llevar por el miedo y le había hecho esto a su compañera?

— Nayenaets, yo… Lo siento, no quería… Yo… yo no sabía…

La thestral sacudió todo su cuerpo, lo que Dawn Star interpretó como una orden para que se separara de ella. Devolvió sus cascos delanteros al suelo, pero no volvió a su silla, sino que se quedó de pie, a la izquierda de su compañera. Ella giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, y sorbió, pensativa. Por una parte, la había obligado a revisitar dolorosos recuerdos largo tiempo reprimidos, pero por otro era cierto que no tenía forma de saber por lo que había pasado durante el _făngëri_.

— Non quiero fablar más. Non quiero.

Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia delante, y sus ojos, cubiertos de humedad, apuntaban al suelo. Dawn Star exhaló largamente, y se retiró hasta su sitio, con el peso de la culpa en su corazón.

El reloj, que apenas marcaba cinco minutos más que antes, cayó dentro de su campo visual. Y Dawn Star se levantó de golpe de su silla.

A la porra la hora que fuera. Se acostaba. Mañana sería otro día, y con suerte Nąȋenähz la perdonaba.

— ¿Quieres dormir? —le preguntó.

¿Dormir de noche? Aquello era casi una herejía para la thestral, cuya raza entraba en acción en los instantes previos al crepúsculo y desaparecía con las primeras luces del alba. Pero ella era su anfitriona, y debía molestarla lo menos posible. Y también era cierto que estaba cansada después de su huida de la colonia al final de la madrugada y su misión en el año cuatro.

— Sí —respondió sin mirar a su compañera a la cara—. Yo atsepto.

Las dos yeguas entraron de nuevo en el dormitorio, y para sorpresa de la thestral la unicornio se desvió al baño con el que conectaba por una puerta a la derecha de la cama. Bajo su mirada sorprendida, Dawn Star se lavó los dientes, se limpió el hocico y le hizo gestos a la thestral para que hiciera lo mismo. Se encongió de hombros, metió el morro bajo el chorro y se lo frotó con el casco, y después aprovechó para beber un poco.

— Esto es el baño —dijo Dawn Star. Apuntó al lavabo, el inodoro y la bañera, y pronunció sus nombres—. En el baño hacemos… —se detuvo, y se sonrojó. A ver cómo se lo explicaba—. Em… Esto… Cosas privadas.

— ¿Fatséis potros en baño? —preguntó Nąȋenähz, sin dar crédito a lo que oía. ¿No les resultaba incómodo?—. _Thȅstotralës_ fatsen potros en cama.

Dawn Star enrojeció visiblemente, y se llevó un casco a la cara. ¿Cömo había entendido eso?

— ¡No, no! No es eso. Es… —titubeó de nuevo en busca de una explicación más simple— Cuando comes y bebes… Después, um…

— ¡Ah! —replicó Nąȋenähz; ya lo había comprendido—. Aqueso non es privado.

— ¿No es…? ¿Entonces, cuando vosotros…? ¿Todos pueden…?

— Hoyos para colonia toda. Dos _thȅstotralës_ van, entonces nada.

Dawn Star parpadeó, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Hacer aquellas cosas en público le parecía primitivo e incivilizado. Pero no lo dijo para no molestar a Nąȋenähz.

— Es privado para ponis. Se hace ahí —señaló el inodoro. Después, desplazó el casco hasta la bañera—. La bañera es para lavarse.

Una vez la thestral confirmó que lo entendía, las dos yeguas volvieron al dormitorio, y se colocaron en el lado derecho de la cama. Dawn Star suspiró, mientras que Nąȋenähz volvía su mirada al póster del Vanhoofer. No podía negar que le había llamado la atención. Además, el unicornio lila, el de la esquina superior derecha, era bastante atractivo. Lástima que un poni tan guapo y celebrado como él seguramente estaría casado con una hermosa yegua.

— Tú dormirás aquí. Yo me voy al sofá.

La thestral reaccionó al instante. ¿Su anfitriona renunciaba a la cama por ella? No podía consentirlo.

— No. Yo duermo en safá —replicó, fiera.

— Nayenaets, tú eres mi invitada. Por eso te dejo la cama —contestó la unicornio.

— Yo soy invitada tuya. Yo duermo en safá —respondió la thestral, que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer.

— ¡No! Tú… —Bufó, exasperada, y preguntó de repente—: ¿Por qué tú quieres sofá?

— Es ley _thȅstotralësï_ —respondió ella al instante—. Invitado deja mejor a invitador.

Su respuesta recibió una expresión de sorpresa y ocmprensión de su compañera. Así que los thestrales lo hacían al revés. Dejaban lo mejor para el anfitrión en lugar del invitado.

— Ponis hacen al revés —explicó Dawn Star—. Mejor es para invitado.

Las orejas de Nąȋenähz se erizaron, y se mordió el labio inferior. Por eso su compañera insistía tanto en dormir en el sofá. Era lo que ella quería, pero sus normas…

— Juntas —dijo Nąȋenähz de repente—. Dos en cama. Así duermen familias _thȅstotralës._ Todos juntos.

La unicornio lo pensó durante un segundo, y después bufó con fuerza.

— ¿Dormir juntas? Ni que fuéramos una pareja de lesbianas. Y además no cabemos las dos —añadió al ver la cara de no haber comprendido nada de su compañera.

— ¿Lesianas?

— Nada; da igual. —Suspiró, y ojeó la cama—. Creo que no cabemos.

Nąȋenähz ladeó la cabeza, calculando en su cabeza si sería posible. Creía que sí, pero estaría bastante ajustado.

— Costado. Dos costado. Tal vets cabemos.

De costado, repitió Dawn Star en su mente. Entrecerró los ojos, pensativa. Sí, podría funcionar; pero iban a quedar muy justas.

En fin, solo había una manera de averiguarlo. Nada se perdía por probar.

— Tú primero —dijo después de retirar la sábana y la colcha con magia.

Nąȋenähz se encogió de hombros, y se tumbó sobre el colchón. Maniobró durante unos segundos, buscando la postura que resultara menos incómoda para sus alas. Finalmente, se decidió por echarse sobre su costado izquierdo, hacia la puerta del baño, con su ala rota apuntando al techo.

Dawn Star suspiró, y se acostó junto a ella, espalda contra espalda y mirando hacia la pared. Había supuesto bien: apenas había espacio para las dos, y la postura era bastante incómoda. Aunque era mejor que el sofá, reconoció íntimamente.

— Luts —se quejó Nąȋenähz, señalando el techo con un casco.

La unicornio desvió su mirada hacia el techo, y enterró la cara entre sus cascos muntras suspiraba. La luz. Ina a tener que enfrentarse a la oscuridad.

Con un suspiro resignado, iluminó su cuerno y apagó la luz.

Inmediatamente, el miedo la asaltó. El frío inundó su pecho, y las sombras de los objetos fueron transformadas por su imaginación en monstruos.

Sus dientes castañeteaban, y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Aterrada, se acurrucó entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero la tenaza del terror se negaba testarudamente a soltarla.

Solo es mi imaginación, se repitió una y otra vez en su mente. Nada de esto existe. Es ridículo tener miedo. Tengo que ser fuerte. Tengo que vencerlo.

Pero la noche se le hizo muy larga.

* * *

 _Castillo de Canterlot. Año 199._

Time Keeper se cubrió los ojos con sus cascos y suspiró con fuerza. Una pata larga y delgada, cubierta de fino pelaje blanco y terminada en un bellamente pulido y primorosamente cuidado casco del mismo color se enroscó alrededor de su barriga. El unicornio negro hundió la cabeza en su blanda almohada de plumas, y bufó con más fuerza.

— ¿Qué os acontece? —preguntó con dulzura una aguda voz femenina, casi infantil—. ¿Acaso no habéis disfrutado de la nuestra compañía en aquesta bella noche de primavera?

El ministro del Tiempo tomó aire e inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha, pero se detuvo cuando los primeros pelos blancos entraron en su línea visual.

Que tienes dieciséis años, pensó Time Keeper. Que he venido al año 199 para tirarme a Platino IV en vez de estar trabajando para atrapar a esa maldita unicornio. Que el día que Celestia se entere de esto rodará mi cabeza. Eso es lo que me pasa.

— Tenemos un caso complicado entre cascos. Llevamos varios meses persiguiendo a una unicornio que parece querer destruir la historia de Equestria, y no parece haber manera de atraparla.

Parsimoniosamente, la reina Platino IV de Equestria y X de los unicornios irguió su mitad superior hasta que estuvo apoyada sobre el cabecero de la cama, y volvió la vista hacia Time Keeper. Una chispa de preocupación bailaba en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

— ¿Somos Nos en peligro? Disteis la vuestra palabra de que protegeríais la nuestra vida…

— Hasta el día en que muráis —completó Time Keeper, y dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. No os preocupéis, Majestad. Os di mi palabra, y la cumpliré.

Platino IV suspiró con alivio, y se tumbó de nuevo sobre su blando colchón de plumas. Unos segundos después, su casco izquierdo se posó con suavidad sobre el pecho del unicornio negro, y descendió lentamente por su cuerpo al tiempo que su dueña le lanzaba miradas seductoras al caballo.

— No —replicó el ministro con firmeza, e inmovilizó la pezuña de la reina con la suya—. Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo aquí. Debería estar en mi despacho, planeando cómo cazarla, en lugar de estar aquí retozando como adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas.

El ceño de la reina se frunció durante un segundo, el que tardó en volver a su rostro la expresión seductora.

— La noche ya abatido se ha sobre el nuestro reino, e aquesa traidora a la Corona non fará movimiento alguno durante la noche. —Su casco continuó su camino por el cuerpo del unicornio negro. Los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron, pero no hizo ningún movimiento por impedirlo—. Estáis muy tenso, ministro. ¿Por qué non os relajáis aquesta noche e volvéis a la caza con fuerzas renovadas cuando amanezca?

Por un segundo pareció que Time Keeper iba a mantenerse firme en su resolución, pero al final la atracción de la reina Platino logró vencer sus defensas. Avergonzado de sí mismo, se dio la vuelta en la cama para quedar mirando a la unicornio blanca.

Sus ojos se posaron en su delicado rostro, en sus finos labios, en sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes, y susurró una maldición en su mente a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior. Él tenía a su cargo la seguridad del país, pero ella era reina con apenas dieciséis años, era despreciada por su pueblo y debía proteger continuamente su trono de los traicioneros nobles de la corte y sus continuas conspiraciones para hacerse con el trono, sin más apoyo que el de su aya y el ministerio.

Ella sí que se merecía una noche de relax para olvidar la terrible realidad de su día a día.

— Por vos —gruñó Time Keeper. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios de la reina Platino, y escaló el cuerpo del ministro hasta quedar tumbada sobre él, pecho con pecho.

Al día siguiente volvería la rutina y la obligación de acabar con los viajes de la Viajera, pero aquella noche era para relajarse y olvidar el fracaso del día.

* * *

 **Y otra referencia a un equipo del que no soy aficionado en la vida real, el Deportivo de la Coruña. Y Dawn Star es aficionada de su equivalente equestriano.**


	9. Tiempo de dificultades

Dawn Star dejó escapar un suspiro, y se llevó los cascos a la cara. Temblando y con los dientes castañeteando, se dio la vuelta en la cama, teniendo el máximo cuidado para no despertar a Nąȋenähz. Sus ojos enrojecidos buscaron ansiosamente el reloj sobre la mesilla de noche, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que marcara el fin de aquella pesadilla.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a su rostro. Las siete menos cinco.

Apagó la alarma, que estaba a apenas cinco minutos de sonar, con su magia; y salió de la cama. Depositó las sábanas con suavidad sobre su lado de la cama, y caminó tan silenciosamente como pudo hasta la puerta.

— ¿Sois…? ¿Non dormida?

El salto que pegó Dawn Star hubiera sido más que suficiente para ganar una medalla en los juegos de Equestria.

— ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! —pidió Nąȋenähz a su compañera, que inspiraba rofudamente para calmarse, con un casco apoyado en la pared y el otro sobre el corazón.

La unicornio tardó cerca de un minuto en calmarse losuficiente como para responderle.

— No pasa nada. No pasa nada. Nada. —Inspiró y esp iró un par de veces—. Creía que tú estabas dormida.

— Non. Yo non era dormida. —Calló durante varios segundos, y añadió—: Yo non puedo dormir. _Dömśȅwăl._

Dawn Star no sabía qué significaba aquella palabra, pero estaba casi segura de que era "nostalgia". La había oído sollozar durante la noche, y las sacudidas de su cuerpo agitaban la cama. A pesar del miedo que había pasado durante la noche, las lágrimas de la thestral le habían dado pena, y había acabado por colocar una pata sobre su costado para calmarla.

Parecía que había funcionado, y las siguientes horas habían sido mucho más silenciosas.

— Nayenaets, yo… yo debo ir. —Tomó el reloj con su magia, y avanzó las agujas hasta que marcaron las cuatro en punto—. Yo vuelvo. —Devolvió el reloj a su hora—. Cuando reloj así, yo vuelvo.

La thestral asintió, y se giró hasta quedar tumbada sobre su espalda. Cuando la unicornio abrió la puerta, se cubrió los ojos con los cascos.

— Gratsias —susurró ante de que su compañera saliera del dormitorio.

Dawn Star sintió levemente, y salió del dormitorio con una sonrisa en los labios. Le había alegrado la mañana.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo. Tenía la crin despeinada y los ojos rojos por la falta de sueño. Soltó una maldición, y cogió un cepillo con su magia, con el que se peinó a conciencia. Después, lo pasó por su pelaje hasta que estuvo bien peinado, y cuando terminó lo depositó en el armarito del que lo había sacado.

Tras terminar su aseo matutino, pasó a la cocina, donde desayunó un tazón de gachas de avena, como todas las mañanas. La tragaba tan rápido como podía, intentando captar el mínimo sabor posible.

La detestaba profundamente, pero era el desayuno más barato que existía. Aunque ahora que cobraba más, tal vez podría sustituirlo por algo mejor.

Depositó el plato en el fregadero, se lavó los dientes y se colgó las alforjas en la espalda. Antes de salir de casa, volvió a su habitación, y abrió la puerta con cuidado para evitar cualquier ruido.

Nąȋenähz estaba tumbada sobre su espalda, acurrucada entre las sábanas y tapada hasta el cuello. Su respiración era tranquila y pausada, y en su hocico se podía apreciar la ligera curvatura de una sonrisa. Pero por debajo de sus ojos todavía se podían ver las marcas de las lágrimas al bajar por su rostro.

A pesar de la mala noche que había pasado y de que la primera hora de la mañana tampoco había sido mucho mejor, Dawn Star sonrió,. Una sensación cálida se había instalado en su pecho.

— Duerme tranquila, Nayenaets —susurró—. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta.

* * *

Swébende Gagel gruñó en sueños, y se dio la vuelta en su camastro de nubes. Lentamente, abrió los ojos, pero los cerró al notar un fuerte dolor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Soltó una fuerte maldición y un juramento, y se forzó a abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que descubrió fue que ya no se encontraba en el campo de batalla, sino tumbado en una cama de nubes en el interior de un amplio edificio construido con paredes de nubes. Tras ello, buscó su espada y su armadura, y se sintió aliviado al encontrarlas a la derecha de su lecho. Después, pasó la mirada a su alrededor, y pudo ver una buena cantidad de camas iguales a la suya, todas ellas ocupadas por un pegaso. Los más afortunados parecían estar ilesos, pero otros habían sufrido lesiones mucho más graves. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a un joven soldado con dos sangrientos muñones vendados, uno en cada costado.

El guerrero pegaso soltó una nueva maldición contra los grifos. Pobre potro. Una de sus primeras batallas, y había quedado reducido a un tullido inútil, privado por siempre de la capacidad de volar. Existían pocos destinos más terribles que ese.

— ¡Ah, sois despierto! ¿Os encontráis bien?

Los ojos de Swébende Gagel se abrieron de golpe a la vez que su pecho se llenaba de furia. Conocía aquella voz aguda y penetrante. Conocía a su dueña. Poseído por la ira, el guerrero pegaso se incorporó hasta la cadera en busca de la yegua, y cuando la encontró, su rostro se endureció y sus ojos se redijeron a dos estrechas rajitas, a través de las cuales se veían dos fuegos que ardían furiosos.

— Fuera de la mi vista —siseó, deseando fulminarla con su mirada.

— Non—replicó la yegua, sosteniéndosela con sus ojos—. Estáis ferido.

— ¿Ferido? Solo es un golpe. ¿Cómo llamáis entonces a los otros soldados del rey? Ahí yace un pobre potro que ha perdido las alas. ¡Atendedlo a él! ¡Atended a los otros!

— Non.

Swébende Gagel sintió la sangre bullendo en su interior.

— ¿Cómo osas desobedecer a un soldado del rey? —rugió. Todos los pegasos que pudieron giraron la vista hacia él—. ¡Atiende antes a los otros!

— Non, por dos razones —replicó la enfermera con firmeza y sus grandes alas de color lavanda extendidas—. La primera, porque ya los he visto. Vos sois el último. —Swébende Gagel abrió la boca, pero su interlocutora no le dejó hablar—. La segunda, porque la vuestra preocupación por los otros soldados tan solo es un ardid para no fablar conmigo.

Swébende Gagel tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cruzarle la cara allí mismo.

— ¿Creéis acaso que non he razones? —rugió—. ¿Qué he de fablar con yegua que diome palabra de matrimonio antes de partir en campaña de siete lunas, e que fallé soltera e preñada de tres lunas a la mi vuelta?

Ruidosos jaleos y aplausos por parte de sus compañeros recibieron el exabrupto del pegaso, que incluso pudo distinguir un rasposo "bien fablado" entre las aclamaciones; y le sonrió con superioridad a la enfermera. Esta enrojeció, pero no de vergüenza, sino de enfado.

— ¿Queréis salir de aquí e tornar a la vuestra casa? Pues seguidme entonces.

Swébende Gagel soltó una nueva maldición, y saltó de la cama al suelo de nubes. Se puso el casco y la armadura, se colgó la espada al cinto y le dijo a la enfermera:

— Voy, mas no porque ordénesmelo. Voy para que sean los demás mejor atendidos.

La yegua reprimió una sonrisa, y echó a andar hacia una pequeña habitación situada en el extremo de la estancia. Una cortina de lana negra la separaba del resto de la estancia. La echó a un lado con un ala, y Swébende Gagel la siguió.

Swébende Gagel había estado muchas veces en el hospital de Cloudsdale por sus muchas batallas, pero jamás había entrado en aquella pequeña salita; si bien sabía que los médicos y enfermeras solamente la usaban cuando querían hablar a solas con algún paciente. Y aquello normalmente implicaba malas noticias.

Sin embargo, en este caso, sabía que quería decir que Fictere Heorte quería mantener la conversación en privado. Negó con la cabeza y formó una imprecación con los labios. Típico. En cuanto le recordaba su honra perdida se escondía como una cobarde.

Fictere Heorte se sentó en la silla de nubes, y puso un pergamino y un tintero encima de la mesa. Swébende Gagel lo leyó con rapidez, y lo firmó al final. La enfermera asintió, y guardó en documento en un cajón de la mesita.

— Sois libre para marchar.

Sin mediar palabra, Swébende Gagel se dio la vuelta. Fictere Heorte lo observó marchar, y cuando su casco delantero derecho tocó la cortina, se levantó de su silla.

— Non es natural.

El pegaso se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué dices?

— La forma en que perdisteis el sentido.

Swébende Gagel soltó la cortina y desanduvo sus pasos. Puso cara de impaciencia, aunque en su interior la preocupación comenzaba a abrirse paso. Sabía que Fictere Heorte no era vengativa, pero sí increíblemente curiosa y cotilla, siempre metiendo la nariz donde no la llamaban. Y de descubrir un secreto tan grande, la tentación de desquitarse de tantos años de merecidos insultos y desprecios podría ser demasiado grande.

Tocó la empuñadura de su espada e inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha. Si la cosa se ponía fea, siempre podría matarla aduciendo algún insulto a su honor de guerrero.

— ¡Fabla en equino, furcia! ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Cientos e cientos de insconsciencias han mis ojos visto, e tras todas dellas secuelas hubo. Fallábanse confusos, desorientados, no recordaban qué habíales acontecido, e fasta devolvían lo comido. Mas vos… Ninguno de aquestos males vos ha asaltado. En tiempo ninguno habían los mis ojos visto prodigio semejante.

Todas las alarmas saltaron en el cerebro de Swébende Gagel, pero las acalló poniendo en su rostro una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia.

— Débiles soldados serían. Yo —se dio una palmada en el pecho con su casco— soy más fuerte que ellos; tanto que non sufro como ellos por un simple golpe.

Una chispita divertida bailó entre los ojos de Fictere Heorte antes de entrecerrarlos durante un segundo. El propio Mistral IV era era uno de aquellos a los que había tratado por conmoción cerebral. Por un momento deseó ver qué cara pondría cuando se diera cuenta de que había insultado al rey, pero prefirió seguir presionando aquel detalle tan sospechoso.

— Aqueso será —comentó sin darle demasiada importancia, y apoyó las mejillas sobre sus cascos—. Caísteis desmayado justo antes de llegar los grifos, e non habéis feridas graves de batalla. Parece muy... conveniente.

El sonido de una espada al desenvainarse alcanzó sus oídos, y al levantar la mirada se encontró de frente con la punta de la espada del pegaso apuntando a su garganta.

— ¡¿Qué insinúas, zorra?! ¡¿Llámasme traidor a Cloudsdale y al rey?! —bramó, rojo de ira y ardiendo en deseos de matarla—. ¡¿Dices que caí a propósito en la inconsciencia para salvar la vida en lugar de plantar batalla a los grifos?!

Con los ojos entrecerrados y sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, Fictere Heorte pasó la mirada de la punta de la espada al rostro furioso de Swébende Gagel, y de nuevo a la punta de la espada. Levantó un casco, y bajó la hoja del arma hasta que su extremo tocó la mesa. Swébende Gagel la miró con sorpresa, pero no opuso resistencia.

— Non. Digo tan solo que muy bien os vino. Grande fortuna sines dubda hubisteis.

Ya, y yo soy el rey de los unicornios, pensó el guerrero, pero no lo dijo. Gruñó con fuerza y volvió a envainar el arma.

— Si hubiera sabido que tornaríaste en enfermera del rey Mistral cuando fuiste echada de casa, hubiérate muerto al punto con el espada.

— Mas no lo ficisteis —respondió ella, con el atisbo de una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, fuego e ira en la del caballo, calma y un punto de chulería en la de la yegua.

Con un bufido exasperado, Swébende Gagel se dio la vuelta y abandonó la salita echando pestes contra Fictere Heorte. ¿Cómo había podido confiar el rey Mistral en una furcia sin honra como su enfermera personal? ¿Qué clase de malignos brebajes le habría hecho beber con sus mentiras y engaños para adueñarse de su voluntad y hacerse con el cargo?

Justo antes de salir del hospital de campaña, se detuvo junto a la cama del pegaso sin alas. Lo miró con pena, y se agachó a recoger algo.

— Lo siento. Mas aunque non podáis ya luchar por Cloudsdale, miles de formas hay de servir a la urbe y al rey.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, el joven pegaso lo observó marchar. Solo cuando sus cascos tocaron el frío hierro de la empuñadura descubrió que él experimentado guerrero había depositado su daga encima de su pecho.

* * *

Las horas de clase se le hicieron eternas a Dawn Star. Su mente, normalmente aplicada a las explicaciones de los profesores, vagaba libremente, e inexorablemente volvía al mismo pensamiento: Nąȋenähz. ¿Seguía dormida? ¿Se había despertado? ¿Tendría hambre? ¿Y si al buscar comida se hacía daño con la cocina?

La unicornio sacudió la cabeza para librarse de aquellos pensamientos, pero tan solo consiguió agobiarse más. ¿Y si estaba herida? ¿Y si se estaba muriendo en su casa? ¿Y si…?

— ¡Eh, Dawn! ¿Te ha enterao? ¡Cadence acaba de confirmá que zu hija va a nacé en el Imperio! ¡Zale en toah lah...! —exclamó una alegre voz a su izquierda, pero se calló al ver el rostro ansioso de su amiga—. Ojú, Dawn, menúa carita que tieneh. ¿Qué te paza, chiquilla?

La unicornio parda levantó la cabeza y volvió a sacudirla.

— Estoy fatal, Topaz. Dormí fatal, y estoy muy nerviosa, y…

— ¿Pero qué te paza? Ehtáh como zi fueran a matarte. —Su rostro se contrajo en una expresión alarmada—. Dawn, no me jodah. ¿No habráh vuelto a…?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No volví a…! —Los cristalitos oscuros que había visto bajo el hechizo de la viajera volvieron a su mente, y una fina capa transparente cubrió sus ojos al tiempo que un escalofrío sacudía su cuerpo—. No… Eso no… Eso nunca…

Blue Topaz asintió débilmente, y cogió a Dawn Star por los hombros.

— ¡Dawn, chiquilla, cálmate! Vamo a vé, cálmate y dime qué te paza. ¿Le ha pazao algo a tu familia?

Dawn Star negó con la cabeza.

— Compañera de piso nueva —musitó.

Blue Topaz detuvo su camino para llevarse un casco a la cara.

— ¿Compañera de pizo nueva? ¿Y por ezo ehtáh azí que parace que te van a matá? —Bufó con fuerza, y le propinó un buen empujón mágico a la puerta de la cafetería—. ¡Poh anda que…! ¿Qué paza, que ella le da…?

— No, no, nada de eso —se apresuró a interrumpirla la unicornio parda, que sabía bien lo que iba a decir su amiga—. Es que…

La unicornio levantó la cabeza y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. La cafetería de la Academia estaba bastante llena, lógico teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un punto de reunión importante durante el descanso matinal de media hora. ¿Era segura para hablar? Ya no podía ocultárselo a Blue Topaz, pero no quería que nadie más se enterara de la existencia de Nąȋenähz.

— Vámonos a la esquina —dijo, señalando una mesa vacía y relativamente alejada del resto de ponis—. Mejor allí.

Blue Topaz le respondió con una mirada suspicaz, pero no dijo nada hasta que estuvo sentada y con un bocadillo de margaritas en su magia.

— Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Qué paza con tu compañera pa que ehtéh tan nerviosa?

Dawn Star suspiró y echó una mirada a su alrededor; una estrategia para ganar tiempo y decidir cuánto le contaba sobre Nąȋenähz.

— Es una thestral —dijo tras varios segundos de silencio.

Blue Topaz golpeó los cascos con fuerza contra la mesa.

— ¿Una thehtral? —replicó. Dawn Star se apresuró a hacerle gestos para que bajara el volumen de su voz, pero por suerte nadie la había oído—. ¡Vamo a vé, Dawn, que é una thehtral y come carne, pero no é una acecina equinófaga!

— Si eso ya lo sé, Topaz —replicó ella, y posó su cabeza sobre sus cascos. Un bocadillo de mantequilla, intacto, descansaba sobre la mesa delante de ella—. Ya sé que no me va a comer. No es eso.

— ¿Y entonce qué é?

Dawn Star se cubrió los ojos con los cascos y suspiró.

— Que la tengo sola en mi casa y no sabe nada de este mundo, Topaz. Ni siquiera habla bien equestriano.

Blue Topaz formó un largo "ah" con los labios y ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

— Pero ¿ná de ná? ¿No tiene ni idea de ná?

— De nada. Ayer creyó que era poco menos que la princesa Celestia cuando vio el grifo de la cocina.

Blue Topaz emitió una fuerte carcajada, y acercó la cabeza a la unicornio parda.

— ¿En zerio? ¿Porque tieneh un grifo en caza?

El atisbo de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la unicornio parda.

— Ha vivido toda su vida en su colonia. No sabe cómo funcionan las cosas fuera. ¿Y si se hace daño con los cuchillos? ¿Y si se quema con la cocina? ¿Y si se quema la casa con ella dentro? ¿Y si…? —preguntó, cada vez más angustiada.

Blue Topaz cogió la cabeza de su amiga, forzándola a mirar hacia delante, y la miró a los ojos, sus hocicos tan cerca que podían sentor los pelos de la otra.

— ¡Dawn, ehcúchame, joé! No le va a pazá ná. Zi eh lihta ze ehtará quietecita y no tocará ná. ¿Le hah vihto cara tonta?

La unicornio negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Poh ya'htá! Va a ehtá bien cuando vuelva a caza. Tranquilízate. —Las dos siguieron ojo a ojo durante un segundo—. Ademá, zi zon nohturnoh. A ehta hora ehtará durmiendo.

— Lo intentó anoche. Casi todo el tiempo estuvo llorando porque echaba de menos a su familia —replicó débilmente la unicornio parda, que parecía algo más calmada—. Esta mañana parecía mejor, pero ¿y si sigue ahí llorando?

Dawn bufó con fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— No tenía que venir. Tenía que quedarme con ella y ayudarla a adaptarse a un mundo nuevo. Tenía que…

— Pero ya ehtáh aquí y no puéh zalí —replicó Blue Topaz—. Lo único que pué hacé é calmarte hahta el finá de la mañana y dehpué zalí pitando a vé cómo ehtá tu amiga.

Incluso a través de su nerviosismo, Dawn Star no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que su amiga tenía razón. Suspiró largamente y mordió su bocadillo sin demasiadas ganas.

— ¿Cómo oh conocihtéih? —preguntó de repente Blue Topaz.

Todas las alarmas se encendieron de golpe en el cerebro de Dawn Star. No había pensado una mentira convincente para aquella pregunta. Y tenía que responder rápido.

— ¿Que cómo nos conocimos?

— Zí, claro. Del aire no ha zalío eza thestral, ¿no?—rio su amiga.

Dawn Star rio con ella, demorando todo lo posible su respuesta mientras la fabricaba.

— Pues… me la encontré por la calle cuando me preguntó si conocía algún lugar para dormir. —Hizo una pausa para comprobar cómo reaccionaba Blue Topaz a su historia—. Me dio pena, y la dejé quedarse en mi casa anoche. Y ahora dice que le gustaría quedarse a vivir conmigo.

Blue topaz pareció aceptar la respuesta, pero enseguida preguntó:

— ¿Y za venío a Canterlo zin conocé a nadie ni tené dónde dormí?

Dawn Star echó el cuerpo hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido un golpe en le abdomen, y le dio un nuevo bocado al sándwich.

— A mí… A mí también me extrañó, la verdad. Pero creo que su familia está muerta, así que… —añadió rápidamente.

Una fugaz mueca de dolor apareció en la cara de su amiga, que suspiró largamente.

— Joé, pobrecita. ¿Pero por qué no la mandahte a La Colonia?

La unicornio parda frunció el ceño.

— ¿La Colonia?

— El barrio loh thehtraleh. Zon unah galeríah de lah antiguah minah de Canterlot que han rehabilitao pa' viviendah. Ze suponía que era pa toah lah razah, pero al finá cazi toh loh habitanteh zon thehtraleh.

Dawn star parpadeó, sorprendida. ¿Existía un barrio así? ¿Y por qué no se había enterado antes?

— Ah, ¿pero que no lo zabíah?

Ella negó con la cabeza, conteniendo un escalofrío. Un barrio de casas-cavernas, oscuro y peligroso… No iría allí ni aunque la coronaran reina suprema del mundo.

— Poh tampoco eh que zea un zecreto de Ehtao. En fin, la coza eh que zeguro que allí ehtá genial viviendo con loh zuyoh.

— Ya, pero… —replicó débilmente Dawn Star, para suspirar un segundo después—. No sé si ella querrá. Le dije que la ayudaría. Y seguro que se siente más cómoda con alguien que conoce que rodeada de extraños.

Blue opaz sacudió la cabeza y se comió lo que le quedaba de su bocadillo.

— Ya, Dawn, pero ehtamoh en abril, y eh el final del último curzo. Cuidar de una thehtral con loh ehzámeneh… ¿Ehtáh cegura que te da tiempo?

Dawn Star miró a su amiga durante un segundo, y se tapó los ojos con los cascos.

— Mira, Dawn, entiendo que no quierah deharla zola, pero creo que lo mehó eh…

— Pero no puedo, Topaz —la interrumpió Dawn Star, angustiada—. Ya le dije que la ayudaría. No puedo dejarla tirada de repente.

— ¿Y cómo pienzah…?

— No lo sé, Topaz, no lo sé. No lo sé. — Trató de bufar, pero el sonido que escapó de su garganta estaba más próximo a un sollozo. Blue Topaz la miró con preocupación, y puso un casco sobre su espalda—. Le diré lo de los exámenes. Y ellos me dijeron que no interferirían con mis exámenes.

— Anda, mira, con lo que te quejabah de la cafetería, y lo que daríamoh toh por que noh dejaran zaltarnoh díah en el trabajo pa podé ehtudiá.

Los dientes de Dawn Star se frenaron en seco a medio bocado. Una oleada gélida recorrió su cuerpo desde los riñones, y enterró la cabeza en los cascos. ¿Pero qué había hecho? No llevaba ni veinticuatro horas y ya había estado a punto de revelar al Ministerio.

— Quilla, ¿pero por qué te poneh azí ahora? ¿Pero no me habíah dicho que te iban a a dejá libre pa ehtudiá?

— No es eso, Topaz. No es eso —dijo con rostro descompuesto. Sollozó, y confesó—: Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que algo salga mal. Tengo miedo de no poder ayudarla. Tengo miedo de…

La campana que marcaba el fin del descanso sonó. Blue Topaz fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento. Dawn Star bajó la cabeza y metió lo que quedaba de su bocadillo en sus alforjas.

— ¡Vamoh! Que Pelopajah no zoporta que lleguemoh tarde a clase.

Dawn Star suspiró con fuerza y emprendió el camino del aula con su amiga. Justo antes de salir de la cafetería, recordó algo, y giró la cabeza hacia Blue Topaz.

— Topaz, ¿cómo le va a tu padre?

La unicornio azul se detuvo en seco, y la tristeza apareció en su rostro.

— Fatá. No conzigue un contrato ni por favó. —Suspiró con fuerza—. No lo dice, pero creo que él también zabe que zu compañía ehtá condená.

Dawn Star le dijo que lo sentía, pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

— No paza ná. Ya encontraré otra coza. Mi padre todavía mantiene contacto en el ehército, podría…

La unicornio parda tragó saliva, incómoda. El ejército. Su amiga en el ejército. Por un momento la imaginó muerta, con en cuello abierto en canal por una espada, su sangre fluyendo a borbotones de la herida y creando un lago escarlata sobre la tierra. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda.

— Pero… pero ¿estás segura?

Blue Topaz se limitó a negar con la cabeza antes de entrar en la clase.

* * *

El hospital de campaña de Cloudsdale y la casa de Swébende Gagel apenas distaban ocho minutos a pie, pero el camino entre ambos era el más largo de cuantos conocía Swébende Gagel. Sus deseos de retornar a su hogar, de volver a ver a su esposa, de abrazar de nuevo a su hijo, de comer las comidas de su esposa y dormir en su propia cama, lo alargaban en su mente como si de una goma elástica se tratara.

Bajo el peso de sus cascos y su armadura, hasta las calles más cortas se convertían en interminables. Sus alas se agitaban ansiosas, pero el soldado pegaso no emprendía el vuelo. Sabía bien que volar solo haría las cosas peores.

El guerrero pegaso levantó la vista del suelo de nubes, y la sorpresa asomó a sus ojos rojo sangre. Podía ver tres filas de pegasos de pie al final de la calle, algunos potrillos subidos a las espaldas de sus padres e incluso dos o tres caballos sobrevolando al resto. Una frase de sorpresa abandonó sus labios. ¿Por qué se habría dado tanta prisa el rey en organizar el desfile posterior a la batalla?

Swébende Gagel apresuró sus pasos hasta colocarse detrás de los ponis que había visto antes. Por suerte, era algo más alto que la media de los pegasos de Cloudsdale. Pero no mucho más, de modo que apenas podía ver los penachos de plumas que coronaban los cascos de los soldados. A casi todos les faltaban casi todas, y la mayoría de sus dueños caminaban dificultosamente, todavía agotados por la dura batalla del día anterior.

Nadie aplaudía. Nadie vitoreaba. Todos los pegasos mantenían la mirada fija al frente y un casco sobre su corazón, en un signo de honor y respeto a aquellos que habían ido a los cúmulos a luchar por su ciudad.

— Grande masacre fue sines dubda —dijo una voz masculina, rasposa y grave, a su derecha.

Swébende Gagel no tardó ni una décima de segundo en girarse hacia su superior y cuadrarse.

— Cierto es, mi caporal. Fingir una retirada. —Escupió en el suelo y añadió—: Claro es como el sol que nos alumbra que aquesa raza de abominaciones carece por completo de honor.

El otro pegaso asintió, y levantó su gran cabeza, dejando al descubierto su rostro. Una larga cicatriz, una vieja herida de batalla, lo cruzaba en diagonal, una larga calva en su pelaje magenta que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos negros estaban enrojecidos, lo que sorprendió sobremanera a Swébende Gagel. El caporal nunca lloraba.

— El sargento es muerto —musitó con voz quebrada.

Swébende Gagel sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en la barriga. Le costaba respirar, como si alguien le hubiera sacado el aire de los pulmones. No podía creer lo que el caporal le contaba. No podía estar…

— ¿El sargento…? ¿Geolu Steorra es…?

El pegaso magenta asintió débilmente, y su cuerpo se convulsionó. Ninguna gota de líquido había asomado a sus ojos, pero era fácil advertir los titánicos esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por no echarse a llorar.

— Era un vago —musitó—. Un inútil redomado. Un irresponsable. —Su pecho sufrió una nueva convulsión, y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Pero era el mi amigo.

Swébende Gagel levantó una pata para colocarla sobre el hombro de su superior, pero a mitad de camino la devolvió al suelo. El caporal odiaba mostrar debilidad.

— ¿E cómo fállase el teniente? —No lo había visto en el hospital, y comenzaba a temerse lo peor—. ¿El vuestro hermano…?

— Vivo es —respondió el pegaso magenta—; mas ha grande furia contra sí. Ódiase por non ver la trampa de aquesos abominables e traidores grifos, e demanda a grandes voces saber por qué non es muerto como el resto de sus compañeros. La su mente clama a gritos venganza, mas en el su corazón solo hay la más grande de las vergüenzas. —Negó con la cabeza—. Es el mi mayor temor que decida limpiar el su honor.

Swébende Gagel agachó la cabeza, a medias compadecido del teniente, a medias furioso con los grifos. Abominaciones carentes de todo honor. Si no fuera por su traidora estratagema, no habrían perdido la batalla, ni habrían muerto tantos pegasos, ni el teniente estaría deseoso de lavar su deshonra con su sangre.

El guerrero pegaso devolvió la mirada al desfile, y enseguida adoptó la misma postura que mantenían todos los pegasos a su alrededor. Ahora eran los cuerpos de los soldados caídos en batalla los que desfilaban por las calles de nubes de la ciudad, sobre carretas de cúmulos tiradas por yeguas, en dirección a los hornos de las afueras de la ciudad. No había final más digno para un pegaso que volver al aire del que procedía tras dar su vida defendiendo su ciudad.

A medida que pasaban los minutos y las carretas delante de sus ojos, algo se iba moviendo en el pecho de Swébende Gagel. Él debía estar ahí, muerto, recibiendo los honores de sus conciudadanos y siendo llevado a los crematorios; no vivo y viendo pasar a aquellos soldados que se habían sacrificado por su ciudad. Y todo por haber desertado antes de la oleada final.

La claridad de la palabra atravesó su cerebro como un rayo, y la culpa y el desprecio por sí mismo se adueñaron de su corazón. ¿Pero qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había podido tener tal momento de debilidad y traicionar a su rey para poder volver a ver a su hijo? Llevaba grabado a fuego en su corazón que Cloudsdale y el rey eran lo primero. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de darle la espalda a todo y caer embaucado por las dulces palabras de aquella unicornio traidora?

Sin pronunciar una palabra ni despedirse de su superior, Swébende Gagel emprendió el vuelo en dirección a los crematorios de las afueras, donde sabía que se encontraría el rey. Apenas un minuto después, halló su tienda de campaña, que presidía sobre la explanada de los crematorios. Delante de ella, y observando la ceremonia sin perder un solo detalle, se hallaba el rey Mistral IV de los pegasos, sentado sobre su amplio trono de cúmulos. Una capa de fina seda de los unicornios, con un cielo azul límpido en su mitad izquierda y negras nubes de tormenta surcadas por rayos azules en la derecha, caía sobre su espalda; y un fino aro de cirro incrustado de diamantes celestes descansaba sobre el pelaje gris plomizo de su cabeza. Dos guardias, pegasos altos y recios con armadura de oro y lanzas ceremoniales en sus cascos, estaban situados a ambos lados del trono.

Swébende Gagel descendió rápidamente en espiral, y aterrizó en la nube del rey, apenas unos tres metros por delante del trono. En cuanto sintió la superficie bajo su patas, inclinó la mitad superior de su cuerpo hacia delante en una reverencia y se llevó el casco derecho a la frente.

Inmediatamente, los dos guardias adoptaron una postura de combate e inclinaron la punta de sus lanzas hacia el recién llegado. El rey, por el contrario, lo miraba con interés, con un casco en la barbilla, tratando de recordar cuál de sus soldados era el que se había presentado ante él de aquel modo. Y debió reconocerlo, porque se dirigió a sus guardias y les ordenó con voz autoritaria:

— Dejadnos a solas.

Los dos pegasos se miraron entre sí sin comprender, pero no se atrevieron a desobedecer una orden directa de su rey. Sin embargo, permanecieron sobrevolando la nube donde estaba, listos para entrar en acción si era necesario. Mistral IV de los pegasos los observó durante unos segundos, y devolvió su atención a Swébende Gagel.

— Levantaos.

El cuerpo de Swébende Gagel se tensó, pero obedeció. Con la calma del guerrero que conoce cuál es su destino, se irguió sobre sus tres patas, pues mantuvo en todo momento el saludo militar a su monarca. Su mirada, sin embargo, apuntaba al suelo. No era digno de mirar al rey a la cara después de desertar tan cobarde y ruinmente del campo de batalla.

— Su Majestad —comenzó—. Ayer, yo…

— Lo sabemos.

Swébende Gagel asintió lentamente. Extendió sus alas, sacó la espada de su funda, y la depositó a los cascos del rey.

— Fui débil. Caí embaucado bajo el negro e siniestro encantamiento de una traidora cornuda. —Irguió la cabeza, no para mostrar la dignidad y el honor que ya no tenía, sino para mostrar que podía mirar a la muerte a la cara—. Non os pediré clemencia, mas que non vacile el vuestro fuerte e firme casco en dar muerte a aqueste vil e ruin traidor.

— ¿Traidor?

Las orejas de Swébende Gagel se erizaron de golpe, y sus ojos se llenaron de incredulidad.

— Nos conocemos a aquesa unicornio. Nos otorgámosle el nuestro permiso para llevarvos del campo de batalla, e a vos para ir con ella. ¿Acaso non díjolo cuando con vos fabló?

Swébende Gagel apenas era capaz de articular palabra. Entonces era cierto. Ella no le había.

— Mas os dejo que con ella lo fabléis.

¿Ella? ¿Estaba aquí? Su mirada pasaba frenéticamente de un lado a otro, pero no conseguía hallar ninguna pista acerca de su ubicación.

De improviso, un resplandor azul zafiro se encendió en la tienda del rey, y el pegaso comenzó a notar unos conocidos tirones de su cuerpo. Sin pensárselo ni esperar el permiso del rey, entró en la tienda, solo para caer en un agujero que ya le era muy familiar.

* * *

— ¿Nayenaets? ¡Nayenaets, estoy en casa!

Ninguna respuesta. El corazón de la unicornio comenzó a latir con fuerza. Tenía que haberla oído por fuerza. ¿Por qué no le respondía?

En menos de dos segundos, había dejado sus alforjas en el salón y abierto la puerta del dormitorio. Sus nervios se crisparon cuando la oscuridad la recibió, pero se calmó cuando sus ojos percibieron el contorno de la thestral, durmiendo plácidamente en el centro de la cama. Estaba tumbada sobre su costado izquierdo, y sus patas delanteras abrazaban con fuerza la almohada, como si de un peluche se tratara.

Enternecida por aquella escena, la primera reacción de Dawn Star fue salir de su dormitorio para no molestar a su compañera. Pero el Ministro del Tiempo las había convocado a las cinco en su despacho, y quedaba poco menos de una hora hasta aquel momento; de modo que murmuró una disculpa y encendió la luz mágica del techo.

Casi de inmediato, Nąȋenähz emitió un gruñido de incomodidad y se dio la vuelta, huyendo de la luz. Una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad penetró en el pecho de Dawn Star, pero enseguida se disolvió.

— ¡Nayenaets, arriba! ¡Tenemos que ir al Ministerio!

Nąȋenähz emitió un sonido inarticulado que bien pudiera ser una protesta, pero pocos segundos después se hallaba de pie en el dormitorio. Instintivamente, bajó la mirada al suelo para evitar las molestias que le producía la luz mágica del techo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Nąȋenähz iba a responder que no, pero Dawn Star se le adelantó—: por supuesto que sí. No comes mucho tiempo. Ven conmigo a cocina. — Nąȋenähz abrió la boca para decir que no, pero Dawn Star se le adelantó—. No. Tienes hambre. Vienes.

Nąȋenähz parpadeó un par de veces, y después siguió a la unicornio, resignada. Ella hubiera preferido mentir y aguantar el hambre hasta haber vuelto del Ministerio, pero una orden de su anfitriona no admitía discusión.

— ¿Te gustan las margaritas? —preguntó la unicornio, haciéndolas flotar mágicamente entre las dos—. Margaritas.

Tras recibir un gesto afirmativo de la thestral, Dawn Star sacó dos platos del cajón y una bolsa de pan de molde de la despensa, y le hizo un gesto a Nąȋenähz para que se sentara cuando se acercó a ella para intentar ayudarla. Finalmente, tras poco más de un minuto, su magia depositó en la mesa un sándwich de margaritas para ella y uno para su compañera.

— Es pan —dijo Dawn Star al ver a la thestral toqueteando el pan con desconfianza, y le dio un mordisco para que viera que no era peligroso—. Pan.

¿Pan? ¿Pan aquella cosa blandurria y esponjosa? ¡Si no se parecía en nada a las tortas aplanadas que preparaba su tía cuando conseguían robar harina de los grifos! Pero si su compañera lo decía, debía serlo…

Sus incisivos arrancaron un pedazo del sándwich, y sus molares lo trituraron en un instante. Su lengua le dio vueltas por su boca, saboreándolo; y frunció ligeramente el ceño. No le gustaba. El de su tía era mucho mejor. Pero por lo menos las margaritas de aquella época estaban buenas.

Se terminó su comida en apenas dos bocados, poco antes de que lo hiciera Dawn Star. Dos minutos después, lo que tardó la unicornio en lavarse los dientes y volver al salón, se encontraron sentadas en el sofá, mirando al reloj, que marcaba las cuatro y cuarto. La unicornio suspiró. Era demasiado temprano para salir hacia el Ministerio, y estaba demasiado nerviosa como para aprovechar el tiempo estudiando. Pensó que podría aprovechar para conocer mejor a Nąȋenähz, pero lo descartó cuando recordó cómo había acabado la noche anterior. Lo último que le apetecía era hacerla llorar otra vez.

El reloj marcaba las cinco menos veinte cuando al fin se levantó del sofá. Su rostro estaba tenso, y sus profundas inspiraciones no lograron relajarlo. Se colgó las alforjas a la espalda, sacó la llave de ellas con su magia, y le hizo un gesto a Nąȋenähz con la cola para que la siguiera.

Las dos yeguas bajaron la escalera a paso ligero. La unicornio iba delante, pensando pensando en qué habría pensado Time Keeper para aquel día. Nąȋenähz estaba dos pasos por detrás de ella, mirando continuamente a su alrededor y con su mente en estado de alarma. Estaba bastante segura de que nadie se atrevería a atacarla en aquel bloque de pisos, pero se negaba a bajar la guardia.

Era lo primero que se le enseñaba a los potros thestrales. Si bajas la guardia, estás muerto.

— ¡Ah, señor Gale! —dijo la voz de su compañera, y la thestral volvió la vista hacia delante.

El interlocutor de la unicornio era un viejo pegaso, de pelaje gris plomo y pelaje burdeos. Sus ojos rojos taladraban sin piedad a la unicornio parda, y sus alas extendidas, unidas al tamaño de su cuerpo, mantenían a la unicornio parda encogida ante él.

— ¿Swébende Gagel?

Apenas las palabras hubieron abandonado su boca, la thestral se llevó un casco a la frente por la estupidez que acababa de decir. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que era él cuando lo había visto volver a su época? Aunque tampoco podía negar el enorme parecido entre ambos pegasos. Puestos uno al lado de otro, podrían pasar sin problemas por padre e hijo.

— Dawn Star, ¿quién es esta? —preguntó el pegaso, mirando a Nąȋenähz, que apretó los dientes con rabia al ver en sus ojos rojos la superioridad y el desprecio con que la miraba—. ¡¿Y qué me ha llamado?! —bramó, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia ella.

Nąȋenähz colocó su cuerpo en una posición de combate al ver venir al pegaso, con su torso inclinado hacia el suelo. Extendió su ala buena para parecer más grande, y sus labios abiertos mostraban sus colmillos en un gesto feroz. Su oponente podía ser viejo, pero seguía siendo peligroso, como demostraban sus músculos marcados y la larga y fina cicatriz que recorría su costado izquierdo. Pony soldado, pensó la thestral. No podía ser una cicatriz de caza.

— ¡N-nada! ¡Nada! —tartamudeó Dawn Star, teletransportándose entre ambos—. ¡No le ha llamado nada, señor Gale! Solo estaba preguntándome quién es usted.

Con la suspicacia pintada en su rostro, el pegaso miró alternativamente al semblante fiero de Nąȋenähz, preparada para el combate, y al rostro conciliador de Dawn Star, que intentaba evitarlo.

— Responde a mi pregunta, Dawn Star. ¿Quién es esta?

La unicornio se mordió el labio inferior, barajando múltiples respuestas en su cerebro a toda velocidad y tratando de averiguar cuál de ellas haría que Nąȋenähz le cayera menos mal a su casero.

— Pues… ella es mi… amiga —dijo finalmente, sin atreverse a mirar al pegaso a la cara—. Es mi amiga Nayenaets. Y quería hablarle…

— ¡¿Quieres que se quede a vivir en mi casa?! ¡¿Esa bicharraca equinófaga?! ¡Antes le pego fuego al bloque que dejarla entrar en mi casa!

— P-pero… Ella no es equinófaga. No come ponis… —trató de razonar Dawn Star, encogida sobre sí misma y con las orejas gachas—. Yo… yo respondo de ella. No molestará a nadie, lo prometo.

— ¡He dicho que no! ¡Los bichos de esa traidora no dan más que problemas! ¡Se hacen pasar por tus amigos, y cuando menos te lo esperas te clavan los colmillos en el cuello, te devoran y usan tu sangre para invocar a su reina oscura! —Tomó aire, fulminó a Nąȋenähz con una mirada despreciativa a la que ella respondió con una desafiante—. ¡Y esta asesina traidora no va a poner un casco en mi casa! —Se volvió hacia Dawn Star y le gritó en tono amenazador—. ¡Como yo me entere de que la has dejado entrar vas a estar en la calle en menos de lo que vuela Spitfire los cien metros! ¡¿Ha quedado claro?!

— Sí, señor Gale —musitó Dawn Star, sin atreverse a alzar los ojos del suelo—. Vámonos, Nayenaets.

Derrotada y humillada en lo más profundo de su ser, la unicornio continuó su camino bajo la mirada fiera de su casero, bajando los escalones hasta que llegó a la planta baja, seguida por us compañera. Las dos yeguas se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que estuvieron en la calle, momento en que la unicornio se volvió hacia su compañera con rostro descompuesto.

— Lo siento —murmuró al tiempo que una lágrima bajaba por su hocico—. Lo siento. Tenía que defenderte, pero comenzó a decir todas esas burradas, y después me amenazó con echarme de casa, y…

Sus palabras se vieron cortadas en seco cuando Nąȋenähz estrechó sus patas delanteras alrededor de su pecho.

— Nada es. Nada es. Él es _daȋöt._ Tú no eres culpa.

El rostro de la unicornio se volvió hacia el de su compañera, que mantenía la mirada gacha para evitar la luz del sol.

— ¿Qué ditse él?

Dawn Star se mordió la lengua antes de responder.

— Mentiras —musitó—. Él dice mentiras. Tú matas ponis y bebes sangre. Tú quieres traer Nightmare Moon. —Sacudió la cabeza y añadió—: Mentiras. Él cree thestrales son malos. Yo sé ellos son buenos.

Los ojos de la thestral se cerraron durante un segundo mientras la decepción y la rabia se adueñaba de su rostro. ¿Ese era el mundo más tolerante que le habían prometido Time Keeper y Comet Nova tras arrancarla de su época?

— Muchos ponis creen thestrales buenos. Él es idiota —dijo Dawn Star, adivinando lo que pensaba su compañera. De repente, recordó las últimas palabras del pegaso, y su rostro se ensombreció—: También dice no puedes vivir en casa mía.

Un largo gruñido de frustración escapó de los labios de la thestral, y sus labios se abrieron para mostrar con furia sus colmillos.

— _Daȋöt_ —murmuró con rabia al mismo tiempo que su ala izquierda se abría violentamente—. _Daȋöt šïnxȕrinëi._ —Alzó la vista al rostro de la unicornio, que rehuyó avergonzada su mirada—. ¿Ministro y esposa darán casa mí?

La unicornio tardó un segundo en responder, descolocada por la pregunta. ¿Time Keeper y Comet Nova marido y esposa? No, eso no podía ser. Había estado casi una hora con ellos, y nada en su actitud ni su comportamiento había dado la impresión de que estaban casados.

— Sí, seguro que sí. —La esperanza pareció volver a los ojos de Nąȋenähz, y Dawn Star aprovechó para preguntar—: ¿Por qué dices son marido y esposa?

— Están siempre juntos. Marido y esposa están juntos.

¿Eso tenía sentido? Bueno, al menos desde la perspectiva de la thestral, sí que lo tenía, concluyó Dawn Star. Seguro que en su colonia y época los machos dominaban a las yeguas y no les permitían relacionarse con otros machos.

— Yo diría que no. Pero vámonos.

* * *

La pálida luz amarilla de la vela apenas si podía iluminar algunos centímetros a su alrededor, y lo mismo ocurría el resplandor mágico turquesa que la sostenía. Sin embargo, ambos eran más que suficientes para arrancar refulgencias doradas y azules a las cinco placas de mármol empotradas en la pared delante de ellas. En sus frontales, cinco nombres y seis fechas estaban grabados con letras de oro.

Por delante de ellas, la propietaria de la vela, una unicornio alta y regordeta, de níveo pelaje y crin azul marino, las contemplaba sin pestañear, con la pata delantera derecha alzada hacia ellas, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una expresión de congoja en su rostro. A sus cascos yacían cinco ramos de crisantemos púrpuras, a los que la débil luz de la vela arrancaba pálidos reflejos amarillos en sus ojos.

— Mis potrillos —susurró, con un gran nudo en la garganta y el corazón convertido en una densa bolita de dolor desgarrador—. Mis pobres potrillos. Hijos míos.

— Sí. Pobres potrillos.

Comet Nova se limpió una lágrima con su casco derecho, y sonrió débilmente cuando una pezuña se apoyó sobre su hombro diestro.

— Gracias, Celestia —susurró.

La princesa respondió con un esbozo de sonrisa en su rostro y una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza ante las tumbas. Había tantos recuerdos y emociones que reposaban en ellas. Tantas alegrías, tantas tristezas, tantas esperanzas truncadas para siempre…

— ¿Y Luna?

— En sus aposentos. Nunca ha podido soportar entrar aquí, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaría.

La unicornio blanca asintió débilmente, y pasó un casco sobre las letras de la tumba del centro, la única que tenía dos fechas grabadas sobre el mármol.

— Ojalá hubiera podido conocerlos —murmuró Celestia, y también pasó el casco sobre el mármol—. Iron Anvil… Ojalá hubiéramos podido pasar más tiempo juntos. Ojalá Luna hubiera podido conocerlos.

Comet Nova asintió en silencio, y la princesa Celestia colocó su casco izquierdo alrededor de su cuello. Permanecieron en aquella postura durante algunos segundos, hasta que la unicornio blanca preguntó:

— ¿Qué hora es, Celestia?

— Las cinco menos diez.

Comet Nova cerró los ojos.

— Necesitaríamos un carro par llegar a tiempo.

— No hace falta. Podemos teletransportarnos hasta el Ministerio. Con la fuerza de Luna y la mía combinadas, llevar a tres ponis no será una molestia.

Comet Nova asintió antes de devolver la mirada a las tumbas de sus hijos.

— Gracias.

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Además, Luna y yo ya vamos allí. Un poni de más no es molestia.

La unicornio negó con la cabeza.

— No es por llevarme. Es por permitirme viajar al pasado para dar digna sepultura a mis pobres potrillos.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó al rostro de la princesa.

— No podía permitir que acabaran en una fosa común.

Con los ojos brillantes de agradecimiento, Comet Nova inclinó por última vez la cabeza ante las sepulturas de sus pequeños. Con tan solo el rítmico sonido de sus cascos sobre el suelo rompiendo el silencio a su alrededor, ambas yeguas emprendieron camino a los aposentos de Luna, donde la princesa de la noche las aguardaba.

Antes de salir del panteón, Comet Nova volvió su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a sus hijos por última vez.

— Volveré pronto, hijos míos. Lo prometo.

* * *

 **Celebrando el estreno de la temporada 3 de la serie, aquí está un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Y ahí tenemos la situación temporal de la historia, a caballo entre la quinta y la sexta temporada. Que es cuando empezó a escribirse, por cierto.**

 **El ejército de Cloudsdale da para muchas referencias. El caporal rojo con la cicatriz, su hermano el teniente, su amigo sargento, la enfermera violeta... ¿Alguien se ha acordado de aquel anime al verlos?**


	10. Tiempo de presentaciones

Rodeada por la luz azul zafiro que nacía de su cuerno, Dawn Star bajaba las escaleras del Ministerio. A unos cinco pasos por delante de ella, para que no le molestara la luz, iba Nąȋenähz. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de repugnancia, y de vez en cuando se frotaba la nariz con un casco para tratar de librarse del nauseabundo hedor del callejón, sin éxito. Olía incluso peor que los agujeros en el suelo de la cueva que usaban en su colonia para aliviarse, y eso que nunca había creído que pudiera existir un hedor más asqueroso que aquel.

— ¿Swébende Gagel? —preguntó de repente.

En efecto, el guerrero pegaso, protegido por su casco y armadura y armado con su espada y su daga, estaba de pie al final de la escalera, y opservandop con desconfianza la puerta delante de él. Al oír su nombre, se dio la vuelta, preparado para luchar, pero sus facciones se relajaron al reconocer a sus compañeros.

— Sois vos, mi superiora —se forzó a decir tras cuadrarse. Su tono de voz trataba de ser neutro, pero en él todavía podían percibirse la repulsión y la resistencia—. A las vuestras órdenes, mi superiora. —Giró la mirada hacia la thestral, y añadió—: Y tú…

— Nayenaets —dijo ella, pronunciando su nombre de un modo que el pegaso pudiera oírlo bien.

Sin pronunciar palabra, el pegaso devolvió la vista a la unicornio, esperando órdenes. Ella suspiró. Todavía tenían pendiente una conversación desde su última misión.

— Swébende, tú… ¿Por qué me tratas como si fuera tu superiora?

— Porque lo sois —respondió él con firmeza y el casco derecho apoyado en su sien—. Time Keeper designoos líder del nuestro grupo. E un buen soldado ha de obedecer e tratar con respeto a sus superiores.

— Pero no tienes por qué llamarme así. A mí me incomoda, y a ti no te gusta.

— ¿Non me gusta? —la cortó el pegaso. Sus patas casi temblaban del enfado que sentía, pero se contenía para no gritarle a su superiora—. Es más que aqueso. Comándame una yegua, e más que eso una unicornio. Es lo primero aberración contraria a natura, e lo segundo una humillante afrenta a mí e al mi honor militar, mi superiora.

Dawn Star apartó la mirada y agachó las orejas, apenada _._

— Lo siento. Lo siento, Swébende, de verdad. No pretendía humillarte. Yo ni siquiera sabía…

— No me humilláis vos, mi superiora. Fízolo el unicornio negro al colocarvos en posición de mando.

La unicornio parpadeó, aliviada por no despertar las iras de su compañero.

— Podemos hablar con él para solucionarlo. —Alargó un casco hacia el picaporte, pero de repente lo retrajo—: Y por favor, no me llames superiora.

— Laméntolo en el mi corazón, más non es posible, mi superiora. —Las cejas de Dawn Star se elevaron visiblemente. El pegaso fanático desobedecía una orden directa suya. ¿Acaso soñaba?—. Establécenlo con meridiana claridad las ordenanzas del glorioso e grandioso ejército de Cloudsdale, orgullo de la nuestra urbe de nubes e implacable azote de los grifos.

Ah, ya, claro. Eso lo explicaba todo.

— Cierto, Swébende, pero este… Este no es el ejército de Cloudsdale. Y creo que no tenemos ninguna ordenanza sobre…

El rostro del pegaso se iluminó de golpe, aunque la sombra de una duda aún planeaba en su cerebro. Si era cierto, ¿por qué no se lo habían dicho nunca? ¿Por qué habían dejado que siguiera humillándose ante una unicornio?

— Es una orden, Swébende —dijo la unicornio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. No me llames superiora.

Sonriendo a su vez, el guerrero pegaso se llevó un casco a su sien derecha y declaró con alegría:

— Es aquesa una orden que con mucho gusto he de cumplir.

Dawn Star asintió, satisfecha, y volvió a colocar su casco sobre el picaporte.

— ¿Todo es bien? —preguntó Nąȋenähz de repente, y la unicornio devolvió su pezuña al suelo.

— Sí, todo es bien. Nosotros hablamos, él ya no dice mí superiora.

Nąȋenähz asintió, satisfecha. No le hacía falta saber equestriano para captar lo mucho que al pegaso le repugnaba la forma de tratar a la unicornio.

— Entramos ya, ¿no?

Nąȋenähz asintió, mientras que Swébende Gagel vocalizó su respuesta. Con decisión, Dawn Star alargó el casco por tercera vez en tres minutos —esta vez sí, pensó—, lo giró y empujó la puerta.

— No puede ser.

Dawn Star parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de creerse lo que veían sus ojos, y se estiró de la mejilla con magia.

No cabía duda. Era real. En el centro de la sala estaban las dos princesas, acompañadas de un guardia lunar y rodeadas por los ponis del Ministerio.

— ¡Alteza! —exclamó, y se precipitó en la sala a toda velocidad ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes. Cuando llegó frente a la princesa Celestia, se postró ante ella e inclinó su cabeza hasta que su frente hasta que tocó sus cascos—. ¡Princesa! ¡Muchísimas gracias por darme esta oportunidad y permitirme trabajar para vos! ¡Muchísimas gracias por…!

Un fuerte sollozo cortó de raíz su discurso. Luna interrogó a su hermana con la mirada, preguntándole si le pasaba algo a esa unicornio, y ella formó con los labios la frase "luego te lo explico todo".

— Levántate, mi pequeña poni —proclamó ella en tono comprensivo. Dawn Star obedeció al instante—. Te la mereces, has demostrado tu valía. Vuelve junto a tus compañeros.

Sin perder un segundo, Dawn Star hizo exactamente lo que le indicaba la princesa, y se colocó entre Swébende Gagel y Nąȋenähz. Sin dejar de prestar atención a las princesas, pasó la mirada por sus nuevos compañeros. A la derecha del ministro estaba Minuette, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, y flanqueada por un caballo a su derecha y una yegua a su izquierda. Sus compañeros, dedujo la unicornio.

Los dos eran ponis de tierra. El caballo era más alto que Minuette, y en su rostro anidaba una expresión de constante curiosidad y sed de conocimiento. Su pelaje era marón claro, y su crin marrón chocolate. Por el contrario, la yegua, dorada y de crin naranja zanahoria, era más baja que Minuette, aunque apenas por un centímetro, y sus ojos verde oliva la miraban inquisitivamente, a ella y a sus dos compañeros. Dawn Star no pudo evitar pensar que daba mala espina.

Y a la izquierda del caballo marrón…

— ¡Changeling!

El cuerno de Dawn Star se iluminó al instante, pero tardó al menos dos segundos en concentrarse lo suficiente como para lanzar su ataque. Tiempo más que suficiente para que Comet Nova cubriera al changeling en una barrera protectora y Time Keeper le lanzara un hechizo disruptor de magia a la uncirnio.

— ¿Pero qué hacéis? ¡Es un changeling! ¡Es…!

— ¡Es compañera! —la interrumpió Comet Nova. Hizo desaparecer la protección mágica del changeling, que miraba a Dawn Star con miedo—. Verw'dlúng es de los nuestros, Dawn. No es peligrosa en absoluto.

¿Qué? ¿Un changeling, trabajando codo con codo con ponis? ¿Y en aquel ministerio secreto? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Y por qué la miraban con decepción el resto?

—Pero… Pero ¿en este…? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si nos vende a…?

— _Kr'salís k'nínim?_ —exclamó la changeling, y soltó una aguda carcajada—. _Kr'salís k'nin ws…_

— Tranquila, mi pequeña poni —le cortó Celestia, que aprovechó para dirigirle una mirada reprobatoaia a Verw'dlúng, quien se encogió sobre sí mismo—. Antes de permitirle servirnos, le aplicamos un hechizo de fidelidad. Si tan solo piensa en traicionar al Ministerio o a Equestria, morirá al instante.

Un sudor gélido bajó por la frente de la unicornio, que tragó saliva. Estaba claro que la princesa no se andaba con chiquitas con los enemigos del país.

— Aguardad —pidió de repente Swébende Gagel. Todos a su alrededor lo miraban con sorpresa, pero él los ignoró y se acercó al changeling—. ¿He de entender que antes servíais a otra reina?

— Sí —respondió ella, desafiante. Su voz aguda hizo pensar al pegaso que se trataba de una hembra—. _Kr'salís k'nínim._ Yo era súbdita de reina _Kr'salís_ de _ś'ng_ _ä_ _lings_.

— ¿E murió? —Minuette y la poni dorada miraron al pegaso intrigadas, y Time Keeper y Comet Nova intercambiaron una mirada preocupada—. ¿Liberoos de servirla? ¿O cómo fue que acabasteis al servicio de Equestria?

— No sé —replicó ella, apartando la mirada del guerrero pegaso—. No sé dónde está _Kr'salís k'nin._ No sé si está viva o muerta. —El pegaso alzó las cejas, sorprendido, y su casco derecho comenzó a buscar la empuñadura de su espada—. Cuando falló invasión de Canterlot, guardia real me encontró. A diferencia de mis compañeros, elegí vivir.

Rápido como un relámpago, el pegaso desenfundó su espada y apuntó con ella a la garganta de la changeling.

— ¡Eres una sucia traidora! —exclamó, y echó el casco hacia atrás para atravesarle el cuello a Verw'dlúng, pero la magia de al menos cuatro ponis distintos se lo impidió.

La changeling le lanzó una mirada desafiante mientras se lo llevaban. ¿Qué sabía aquel maldito pegaso fanático de su vida? Después de obligarla a participar en una invasión fallida apenas dos días después de completar su última muda, Chrysalis podía morirse.

Cuando al fin Swébende Gagel, aún sujeto por hechizos y todavía con intenciones asesinas, fue devuelto al lado de Dawn Star, fue Nąȋenähz la que se acercó a Verw'dlúng. Ella recibió el acercamiento ladeando la cabeza y alzando la ceja izquierda, a la espera de qué se le ocurría a la thestral hacerle.

— _Śąngäling_ —dijo ella, señalándola con el casco.

— _Thsstral_ —respondió ella, con un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

— _Drŭȋen?_ —preguntó Nąȋenähz, sonriente.

— _Drȋén._

Y ante la sorpresa de todos y el horror de Swébende Gagel, thestral y changeling se fundieron en un abrazo.

— No me va a decir que se conocían de antes —dijo Time Keeper después de que las dos se separaran.

— _Thsstrálen_ y _ś'ng_ _ä_ _lings_ tienen relación muy estrecha —explicó la changeling—. Muchas _kölonȋas_ están en _büleȋen ś'ngälingsï. Ś'ngälings_ permiten _thsstralénin_ vivir en parte superior, y _thsstralen_ dan amor. Ambos ayudan proteger colmenas. —Sonrió, miró a Nąȋenähz y añadió—: De hecho, _ś'ng_ _ä_ _lings_ tomamos idioma de _thsstrálen,_ menos ultrasonidos.

— ¿Es cierto? ¿Idioma thestral y changeling son iguales? —le preguntó Dawn Star a Nąȋenähz, y ella asintió.

El Ministro del Tiempo aprovechó el instante de silencio para dar un paso al frente. Golpeó un casco en el suelo para llamar la atención del resto, y carraspeó un par de veces.

— Veo que ya conocen bien a Verw'dlúng, nuestra experta en misiones de infiltración. Les presentaré al resto: estos son Minuette, Carrot Top y Time Turner, una de nuestras patrullas más veteranas —dijo, señalando en primer lugar a la yegua y después al caballo—. Y esta es nuestra mensajera, Derpy Hooves.

La yegua a la que se refería Time Keeper era una pegaso menuda y más bien delgada, situada al final de la fila de sus compañeros, con rostro más bien avergonzado. Su pelaje era gris, su melena rubia, y su marca de belleza siete burbujas. Pero no era ninguna de estas características la que más llamaba la atención a Dawn Star y los suyos, sino sus ojos, grandes, amarillos y bizcos.

Los tres ponis intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. ¿Esa era la mensajera del Ministerio? Si apenas daba la impresión de que pudiera volar.

— ¿Tan bajo han caído la nuestra orgullosa raza? —dijo Swébende Gagel, mirando con desprecio y asco a Derpy—. Semejante error de natura hubiera sido corregido en los mis tiempos _._ ¿Tan descuidados hemos sido en el cumplimiento del nuestro deber como raza que es a los nuestros ojos oportuno e clemente haber piedad de aquesta patética pegaso e concederle la vida?

Por un momento pareció que Derpy iba a echarse a llorar, pero logró contenerse. Por su parte, Carrot Top avanzó hacia Swébende Gagel con intención de abofetearlo, pero Swébende le cogió la pata tan pronto como la levantó.

Durante un tensísimo segundo, los ojos de los dos ponis permanecieron clavados en los del otro, llenos de ira y fuego los de ella y cargados de desafío y serenidad los de él. Finalmente, Carrot Top se soltó del casco del pegaso y se dio la vuelta mientras Swébende Gagel la miraba victorioso.

— Señor Gagel, es la última vez que se lo digo. Por mucho que en su época fuera normal cortar las alas y arrojar desde los cúmulos de Cloudsdale a los potros minusválidos, ese tipo de comentarios están terminantemente prohibidos en este Ministerio. La próxima vez que le oiga uno, no dudaré en abrirle un expediente disciplinario. ¿Le ha quedado claro?

El pegaso sacudió la cabeza y bufó con fuerza antes de vocalizar una confirmación. Qué porvenir tan negro le esperaba a la raza de los pegasos.

— Prosigo entonces. —Time Keeper se giró a su derecha y extendió su casco en dirección a las princesas—. Nayenaets, Swébende Gagel, se encuentran ustedes ante Sus Altezas Reales Celestia I, princesa de Equestria y del Día, Sol Radiante de Equestria, Duquesa Imperial y Protectora de la Armonía y Luna V, princesa de Equestria y de la Noche, Guardiana de la Noche y de los Sueños, defensa contra las pesadillas y terrores nocturnos, Duquesa Imperial y Protectora de la Armonía; diarcas de Equestria y máximas autoridades del país.

Casi al instante, Nąȋenähz se postró ante la princesa de la noche, en cuyo rostro apareció una sonrisa maternal.

— _Haŭ, šaläinïa thȅstotralna_ —dijo.

Como si tuviera un muelle bajo el pecho, la thestral se incorporó en menos de un segundo, y miró a la reina con una mezcla de admiración y estupefacción.

— _Vösië… Vösië hȍbaĭ thȅstotralësï ȋasȅ_ —apenas acertó a susurrar.

 _— Dȋȁ_ —se limitó a responder la princesa, que aún sonreía.

— _Mö… mö hȍ…?_

Luna iluminó su cuerno, y se tocó un oído y la garganta con su casco izquierdo.

— _Maxïa._

Con una sonrisa encantada en su rostro, Nąȋenähz volvió a postrarse ante la princesa de la Noche. Una reina de los thestrales que, a pesar de no ser una de los suyos, se había dedicado a ellos hasta el punto de modificar su cuerpo con magia para poder aprender su lengua. Aparte de de Luna I, ¿había rey o reina de Equestria más dignos de ser servidos?

— _Kȍnȅgina mĭa, vösięm śaįren wëšȋa mïre bilëa hȅre._

La princesa sonrió.

— _Ȋëkarȋȅ vösięm špaśïm, ȋëkarȋïa fąëlï thȅstotralna._

La thestral le dirigió una amplísima sonrisa a su princesa, y tras obtener su permiso, volvió a situarse junto a sus compañeros. Mientras la veía marcharse, Luna inclinó la cabeza y susuró unas palabras al oído de su guardia, que se llevó el casco derecho al pecho y asintió con fuerza.

— Muy bien —dijo el Ministro, retomando su labor de presentador—. Verw'dlúng no es la única agente especializada de este Ministerio. También contamos con…

Time Keeper nunca llegó a completar aquella frase. Una repentina nube de humo rosa, de la que salían serpentinas y confetis de todos los colores, apareció en el centro de la sala entre sonidos de matasuegras. Cuando al fin se disipó, una extraña criatura, que más bien daba la impresión de haber sido creada por un taxidermista borracho a base de unir pedazos de distintos animales sin orden ni concierto, flotaba en el centro de la sala.

— Hola, queridos. ¿Me habéis echado de menos?

Obedeciendo a sus instintos, Swébende Gagel desenvainó su espada, y Nąȋenähz mostró sus colmillos en una expresión agresiva.

— Tranquilos, mis pequeños ponies, no pretendo haceros daño. —Un halo de ángel apaeció sobre su cabeza—. Soy un draconeqqus reformado.

Discord chascó sus garras de águila, y, tras una humareda rosa, apareció sentado sobre un sillón de nubes del mismo color. Chascó sus garras por segunda vez, y un vaso de batido de chocolate con una pajita larga y retorcida se materializó sobre el brazo derecho del sillón. Volvió a chascarlos, y todos los presentes se encontraron sujetando un algodón de azúcar en sus cascos repentinamente levantados.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y para no disgustar al rey del caos, Dawn Star le dio un pequeño mordisco a la chuchería. Por un momento esperó que estuviera hacho con sal y no con azúcar, pero enseguida comprendió que se equivocaba. Encantada, tomó otro bocado. Era más dulce que ningún algodón de azúcar que hubiera probado nunca.

Tal vez un Discord reformado no estuviera tan mal después de todo.

— ¡Métete tu algodón de azúcar por donde te quepa, Discord! —gritó Comet Nova.

Menos de un segundo después, su algodón de azúcar surcó el aire hasta impactar en el cuello de Discord, donde se quedó pegado. Con todas las miradas fijas en él, el draconeqqus se limitó a despegárselo del pelaje y a comérselo él.

— Qué desagradecida —comentó Discord, recostándose en su sillón de nubes—. Le doy un algodón de azúcar con mi mejor intención y me lo tira a la cara.

Completamente fuera de sí, Comet Nova fue a decirle cuatro palabras al maestro del caos, pero Time Keeper se interpuso en su camino. Puso sus cascos delanteros en sus hombros, apretó con fuerza los de su segunda, y sacudió negativamente la cabeza un par de veces con el ceño fruncido. La cabeza de Celestia se volvió hacia Discord, y sus labios enfadados formaron la frase "Ya hablaremos después de esto".

— Bueno, ya veo que no soy bien recibido en mi Ministerio —dijo el draconeqqus. Se levantó de su poltrona y la hizo desaparecer con un chasquido de garras—. ¡Ta ta, mis pequeños ponies!

Una densa nube de humo rosa envolvió su cuerpo, y de ella salieron despedidos una buena cantidad de serpentina y confeti de todos los colores, que cayeron sobre el pelaje de todos los ponis de la sala.

— ¿Quién… quién es aquese? —preguntó tímidamente Nąȋenähz. El algodón de azúcar de Discord seguía en su casco; apenas le había dado un mordisco antes de decidir que no le gustaba en absoluto.

También quería preguntar por qué su presencia enfurecía tanto a Comet Nova, pero decidió no hacerlo.

El Ministro del Tiempo suspiró pesadamente antes de levantar la cabeza, pero la princesa Luna se le adelantó.

— _Diskord. Diskord drakonekus. Hȅra węsït kaos i desarmonȋa könï._

— El fundador del Ministerio —le susurró Dawn Star a Swébende Gagel. Su algodón de azúcar seguía intacto en su pata, pensativo, le dio un bocado, pero enseguida lo escupió con desagrado. ¿Aquella extraña quimera era el fundador? ¿El jefe supremo del Ministerio?—. Y rey del caos y antiguo rey de Equestria. Reinó cuatro siglos, en los que Equestria estuvo sumida en el caos. Fueron, con mucho, los peores siglos de nuestra historia.

El guerrero pegaso sacudió fuertemente la cabeza. Murciélagos, pegasos con cuernos, quimeras, ponis con alas de mosca… Se lo había preguntado muchas veces, pero lo hizo una más. ¿En qué clase de sitio se había metido?

— Bien, como veo que Discord ya se ha marchado, continúo presentándoles a sus compañeros. —Caminó hacia la pared derecha de la habitación, a la izquierda de las princesas, y se colocó por detrás de dos ponis, un unicornio y una pegaso—. Las misiones que se desarrollan en el reinado de Discord son especialmente duras para aquellos que no lo vivieron, y por ello utilizamos especialistas. En este Ministerio, Shooting Star —señaló a la yegua— y Storm Walker, o los Hermanos Caos, como solemos llamarlos, son nuestros especialistas.

Swébende Gagel ladeó la cabeza mientras los observaba con ojo crítico. ¿Así que agentes especiales? Sí, tenía sentido. Lo veía en sus miradas endurecidas y sus rostros desconfiados. Pero ¿y las cicatrices? ¿Por qué parecía que nunca hubieran estado en una batalla? ¿Se refería a espías cuando decía que eran agentes?

De repente, un destello de luz blanca envolvió a Shooting Star, que cerró los ojos con hastío al notarlo. Cuando la luz se extinguió, dos agudos gritos de sorpresa recorrieron la sala, y el asombro se adueñó del rostro de Swébende Gagel.

Donde antes había una unicornio alta y delgada, de pelaje azul marino, crin blanca, fino hocico y bellos ojos verde esmeralda, ahora había una poni de tierra regordeta y de estatura media, de pelaje y crin marrones como la tierra del campo. Sus ojos eran negros como dos carbones, y su hocico más ancho y aplanado. Lo único que daba fe de que ambas yeguas eran la misma era su marca de belleza, una estrella amarilla de cinco puntas seguida por una estela del mismo color; lo único que no había cambiado en su transformación.

— Esto es lo que somos —dijo con amargura, pero enseguida su voz se tiñó de cólera—. Por culpa de Discord.

— En las mazmorras de su castillo, Discord experimentaba con ponis en un intento por fusionarnos con magia caos —agregó Storm Walker—. Muchos murieron al rechazarla sus cuerpos, pero algunos sobrevivimos.

— De los supervivientes, casi todos se transformaron en quimeras, semejantes a Discord. Nosotros dos fuimos los únicos que mantuvieron su forma equina. Pero transformados en esto.

— Al ver los resultados, Discord decidió acabar con la experimentación —la voz del pegaso amarillo temblaba, llena de emoción y recuerdos—, sacrificando a los pocos que quedábamos con vida. El Ministerio nos salvó antes de que nos mataran, pero no pudieron deshacer los efectos de los experimentos de Discord.

— Y así nos quedamos —completó la unicornio, ahora poni normal, abatida—. Condenados a cambiar eternamente de razas, de sexo, al azar, sin poder quedarnos nunca en una concreta, hasta el día que muramos.

Dawn Star tuvo que limpiarse una lágrima de la mejilla cuando los ponis hubieron terminado su historia. Incluso Swébende Gagel, quien creía que ya nada le afectaba tras sus muchos años en el campo de batalla, tenía un incómodo nudo en la garganta. Tragó saliva, pero no consiguió que se aflojara.

— Por eso nos llaman los Hermanos Caos. Aunque en realidad no seamos hermanos. Pero después de sufrir juntos todos aquellos experimentos inequinos es como si lo fuéramos.

— ¿Y… tiene eso algo que ver con que Comet…?

— No —la interrumpió Comet Nova, tan seria que la unicornio parda agachó la cabeza, con las orejas gachas—. No tiene nada que ver. —Se frotó el vientre con su casco derecho, y una expresión de dolor y amargura asomó fugazmente a su rostro—. Es una historia completamente distinta.

Tanto Nąȋenähz como Dawn Star pensaron en preguntarle a la unicornio qué la había llevado a detestar tan profundamente a Discord, pero su semblante las disuadió rápidamente de hacerlo. Aprovechando el instante de silencio, Minuette se acercó al ministro del Tiempo y le dirigió unas palabras. Time Keeper asintió, y la yegua salió trotando y con una amplia sonrisa de las dependencias del Ministerio.

— ¿Cómo fue la cosa, Dawn? —le preguntó Comet Nova a la unicornio parda. Sonreía con calidez y parecía más relajada, pero en su mirada aún se podían ver jirones de dolor de madre—. ¿Conseguiste que la admitiera en casa?

Dawn Star agachó la cabeza y aplastó las orejas contra su pelaje.

— No.

— No —repitió Comet Nova, y emitió un largo suspiro—. No le hace gracia que una thestral viva en su casa, ¿verdad?

Dawn Star asintió con movimientos rápidos y nerviosos. Pequeñas chispas azuladas bailaban en la superficie húmeda de sus ojos.

— Es un idiota —dijo finalmente—. Se cree todas esas mentiras sobre los thestrales. Que beben sangre, que sacrifican a Nightmare Moon, que…

La pata derecha de Nąȋenähz sobre sus hombros cortó de raíz las palabras de la unicornio. Comet Nova cerró los ojos y reflexionó durante unos segundos.

— Sí, es un idiota. No entiendo cómo aún quedan ponis que piensan que los thestrales son malvados después de todas las campañas de normalización que hemos tenido. —Giró la cabeza hacia Nąȋenähz—. No es problema. Ministerio da ti casa. Podemos dar casa en barrio thestral de Canterlot. ¿Te gusta idea?

Nąȋenähz ni respondió afirmativamente ni negativamente.

— ¿Bario? ¿Qué es bario?

— Una parte de ciudad —respondió al instante Comet Nova.

La thestral pareció abatirse durante un segundo, pero enseguida se transformó en enfado.

— ¡Vos decís mí que aqueste tiempo quiere _thȅstotralës_! ¡Vos decís que en tiempo mío ponis matan mí, y que en aqueste tiempo non matan mí! —Sus labios temblaron, llnos de furia—. ¡Pegaso de Dawn Star odia mí y piensa mentiras! ¡ _Thȅstotralës_ viven en parte de tsiudad distinta a _tralës_! ¿Es aqueso no odiar _thȅstotralës_? ¡Vos mentís mí!

— Yo no miento ti, Nayenaets. Muchos ponis gustan thestrales, mas en todos tiempos hay idiotas —respondió Comet Nova, sin perder un ápice de serenidad y mirando a los ojos a Nąȋenähz—. Barrio thestral es cueva. Vieja mina de unicornios. Ponis no gustan, solo thestrales. Por eso es barrio de thestrales, aunque algunos ponis viven ahí.

Nąȋenähz siguió mirando a la unicornio durante unos larguísimos segundos, en los que el fuego de sus ojos se fue apagando gfradualmente hasta extinguirse por completo. Retrocedió unos pasos, se llevó un casco al pecho e inclinó la cabeza.

— Yo disculpo. Mas yo non veo aún ponis gustar _thȅstotralës._

— ¿No? ¿Y Ministerio? —replicó Comet Nova.

Los ojos de la thestral se abrieron de par en par. Pues claro. Sus compañeros no la odiaban. La habían salvado de una boda forzada. Y Dawn Star le había dejado quedarse en su casa. A diferencia del resto de ponis que había conocido, sus compañeros no la consideraban un peligro ni una abominación.

Bueno, menos Swébende Gagel.

— Yo disculpo —repitió, esta vez con la frente rozando el suelo—. Yo estaba enfadada, y pienso mal de ponis. Habéis ratsón. No todos ponis odian _thȅstotralës._

Comet Nova asintió antes de volver a la carga.

— ¿Quieres casa en barrio thestral?

Nąȋenähz vaciló durante unos segundos. Por una parte, la idea de seguir viviendo en una caverna la seducía; pero por otra, le daba miedo vivir sola en una época tan distinta junto a thestrales de colonias rivales.

— Yo… yo no sé. Yo… Yo creo vivir con Dawn Star es mejor. Ella ayuda mí en tiempo nuevo.

Una minúscula sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la unicornio, solo para ser sustituida por una expresión de tristeza un segundo después.

— Yo también quiero, pero mi casero no me lo permite. Me encantaría que siguieras conmigo, pero lo conozco y sé que no puedo convencerlo de lo contrario.

— O tal vez sí.

Estupefacta, Dawn Star se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con la sonrisa retorcida de Carrot Top.

— No he podido evitar oír vuestra conversación —mintió antes de que Dawn Star tuviera tiempo de reaccionar—. Sé que hay muchos idiotas racistas en Canterlot, pero ¿el tuyo se llama por casualidad Howling Gale?

El corazón de Dawn Star dio un vuelco en su pecho. ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cómo lo…?

— Sí, ¿verdad? —Su sonrisa aumentó en tamaño y en malas intenciones—. Porque resulta que me debe un favor desde hace casi cincuenta años.

La unicornio parda tartamudeó incoherentemente, tratando de encajar lo que había sucedido en los últimos segundos. Comet Nova colocó su casco en el hombro de Carrot Top, y la yegua dorada se giró hacia ella.

— Carrot, ¿qué pretendes?

— Darle una lección a un racista, nada más. Y cobrarme un favor por si se muere de repente.

Comet Nova aún no parecía demasiado convencida, pero no dijo nada en contra. Aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con los métodos de Carrot Top, prefería que Nąȋenähz se quedara con Dawn Star.

— Dile a tu casero que le debe un favor a Carrot. Si sigue manteniendo su sentido de la palabra, seguro que la deja pasar.

La unicornio parda miró a la yegua de arriba abajo, y después la abrazó con tanta fuerza que le sacó el aire de los pulmones.

— Gracias. Gracias. Gracias, gracias, gracias…

— Ya vale, Dawn. —Carrot Top se liberó del abrazo de su compañera, y la miró con expresión absolutamente neutral—. Solo quiero fastidiarle y ayudar a tu amiga. No es nada.

Unos pasos más atrás, Comet Nova contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa. Parecía que todo iba a salir bien, después de todo. Pero por si acaso, pensó que debería buscar un piso franco en el barrio thestral, de modo que se dirigió al despacho de Time Keeper.

Dio dos pasos, pero antes de dar el tercero, un destello rojo inundó la estancia. El primer aullido de la alarma la halló detenida sobre sus patas, sorprendida por el repentino aviso; el segundo, al lado de Time Keeper y con la mirada fija en el mapa.

— Dieciocho de mayo del 778. — El ministro dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, y Nąȋenähz dio un respingo. Su cuerno se iluminó y la alarma dejó de sonar—. Trottingham, dieciocho de mayo del 778. ¿Qué quiere decir esto?

— Que se van a Saddle Arabia —respondió Comet Nova sin pestañear.

* * *

 **¿Dos capítulos en un mes? ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?**

 **Probablemente debí hacerlo mucho antes, pero agradecimiento especial a mi hermano por sus ayudas en las revisiones finales de los capítulos.**

 **Si alguno ha mirado el mapa de Equestria, probablemente habrá visto que Trottingham está muy al norte, lo que no cuadra con la idea de que perteneciera a Saddle Arabia. Esta discrepancia se debe a que la misión fue planeada antes de la actualización del mapa, con uno en el que no aparecía Trottingham. Probablemente por paralelismos con la geografía española, decidí que estaba al suroeste, y de ahí lo de Trottingham y Saddle Arabia.**


	11. Tiempo de velos

**Las opiniones de los personajes no tienen por qué coincidir con las del autor.**

* * *

Los ojos de Dawn Star se movían erráticamente en sus cuencas. Otra misión. Dos en dos días. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando? ¿Tantos ponis conocían el hechizo prohibido de Star Swirl?

— ¿Non será por ventura aquesto una nueva prueba para nos? —inquirió Swébende Gagel, con sus ojos reducidos a dos minúsculas rajitas y su casco derecho sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

— No —respondió Comet Nova sin perder un segundo—. Yo no tuve una misión al día siguiente de entrar. Carrot tampoco; ni Time Turner, ni Minuette. Debe de hacer muchos años que esto no ocurre.

— ¿Pero entonces vamos nosotros? —preguntó Dawn Star.

— Sí. Minuette tenía una operación dental programada a las seis y media, y le he dado permiso para marcharse y que la prepare. Son ustedes los únicos agentes que tengo disponibles —respondió el ministro del Tiempo.

No había apartado la mirada del mapa desde que había entrado en su despacho.

— ¿Es Viajera? —preguntó de repente Nąȋenähz, con los colmillos al aire y sus facciones contraídas en un gesto de rabia.

— Aún no lo sabemos con certeza —respondió Time Keeper—. No sería extraño que fuera una nueva intentona, pero el año y el lugar de destino no concuerdan con su _modus operandi_.

— Aparecer en Saddle Arabia en el año 778 no encaja con sus intentos anteriores de destruir Equestria. Ella suele elegir objetivos de gran importancia, como Platino I —explicó Comet Nova—. De hecho, yo me inclinaría por que fuera otro poni.

Carrot Top le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Time Turner, y ambos salieron del despacho de Time Keeper. Entre destellos mágicos, las princesas se teletransportaron de vuelta al palacio. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Time Keeper apartó la vista de Tapicestria y caminó con parsimonia hasta la parte de atrás de su escritorio.

— ¿Entonces Saddle Arabia existe? —preguntó Swébende Gagel—. Creía fasta ahora que non eran más que invenciones de viejas e lunáticos.

— Por supuesto que sí, Swébende. Saddle Arabia es un reino que limita con Equestria por nuestro suroeste. Existe desde hace al menos tres mil años, y conquistó lo que hoy es el sur de Equestria a principios del siglo VIII. Dominaría estas regiones hasta que Discord las reconquistó poco después de acceder al poder en el año 811 —explicó Comet Nova—. No tienen ministerio propio, de modo que nosotros también vigilamos su historia. Aunque sus casos son un mínimo porcentaje.

El pegaso asintió, y se giró hacia el ministro. Aún le costaba creer que iba a visitar un país que en su ciudad no era más que un mito.

— Señores — Time Keeper se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, apoyó las delanteras sobre su mesa de ébano y miró con severidad a sus tres agentes—, ya saben ustedes lo que tienen que hacer. Tráiganme a este viajero temporal.

Swébende Gagel no perdió ni un segundo en cuadrarse según las ordenanzas militares de Cloudsdale. Chispas salvajes bailaban en sus iris de sangre, y sanguinarios deseos de venganza volaban sin control en su cerebro. Por su parte, Dawn Star y Nąȋenähz intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Ambas habían experimentado en sus propias carnes de lo que la unicornio era capaz, y deseaban con todas sus fuerzas no tener que enfrentarse a ella.

—Comet, llévalos a vestuario, por favor. —La unicornio blanca asintió, y le hizo un gesto a los tres para que la siguieran—. Y en cuanto a ustedes dos —apuntó con su casco a Dawn Star y Nąȋenähz—, por su propia seguridad, eviten cualquier conducta que pueda ser considerada lésbica.

La estupefacción del rostro de Dawn Star contrastaba perfectamente con la ignorancia que mostraba la thestral. Su compañera había dicho algo parecido la noche anterior. ¿Tenía algo que ver?

— Sé perfectamente que no hay nada entre ustedes dos, señorita Dawn Star. No obstante, las leyes de la Saddle Arabia de la época eran extremadamente intolerantes con la homosexualidad, y la castigaban con la lapidación, tanto para los caballos como para las yeguas—. Su expresión se suavizó, pero pequeños signos de dolor aparecieron en ella—. Por favor. Ya he perdido cuatro agentes así. No quiero que ustedes se sumen a esa lista.

Dawn Star abrió la boca para responder, pero tras unos segundos de silencio descubrió que no sabía qué decir. Miró al ministro, a su compañera, y se dio la vuelta para seguir a Comet Nova.

Atravesando una de las puertas de la estancia principal, los cuatro ponis se encontraron en una habitación estrecha y alargada, iluminada por luces mágicas de color blanco. Dos anchas barras de hierro recorrían toda su longitud, hasta la pares del fondo, a casi un metro de altura del suelo y aproximadamente la misma distancia de las paredes. De ellas colgaban una infinidad de prendas, de todos los colores, tamaños y tejidos posibles. Sobre ellas, grandes carteles de cartón situados a intervalos irregulares señalaban a qué época correspondían.

Seguida por Swébende Gagel, Comet Nova caminó en silencio entre la ropa, con la mirada fija en los letreros de la izquierda, hasta que se detuvo en el que marcaba el siglo VIII. Dawn Star se había detenido en la puerta, asombrada ante tremenda colección de ropas, y Nąȋenähz había preferido quedarse con ella.

— Estas serán las prendas que llevarán en su misión.

La unicornio blanca se había dado la vuelta, y su magia sostenía dos bultos blancos en el aire. Dawn Star y Nąȋenähz se acercaron a la unicornio blanca.

— ¿Qué… qué son?

La ropa que les mostraba la unicornio eran largas piezas blancas de lana, diseñadas para cubrir todo el cuerpo de las yeguas. Sus cabezas, sus crines, sus colas, e incluso los cuernos de las unicornios y las alas de las pegasos, quedaban ocultos bajo la tela de lana. Junto a ellas flotaban dos paños más pequeños del mismo color con imperdibles en sus extremos.

— En Saddle Arabia lo llaman _haik_ —suspiró Comet Nova, y sus ojos apuntaron a los de Dawn Star—. A mí no me gusta llevarlo. Es de lana y en verano da un calor espantoso, al tocar mi cuerno interfiere con mi magia, y de que las pegasos o thestrales vuelen mejor ni hablamos. —Suspiró y negó con la cabeza—. Pero es la ley de la Saddle Arabia del siglo VIII. Si las yeguas no se visten "modestamente" —apuntó a la prenda que le acababa de entregar con su casco— la pena es de treinta latigazos, o incluso la prisión para las reincidentes. Y no podemos permitirnos esa interferencia con su misión.

Dawn Star bufó con fuerza, y cogió el bulto con su magia. Lo observó durante unos segundos, dividida entre su comodidad y facilitar su misión, y finalmente se decantó por esta última. Con la ayuda de Comet Nova, logró ceñirse la tela alrededor de su cuerpo, ocultándolo de la vista a excepción de sus pezuñas y su rostro. Mientras la unicornio blanca le cerraba el vestido y le colocaba el velo que cubría su hocico Nąȋenähz señaló el suyo y le preguntó a la unicornio blanca qué era.

— Ropa de Saddle Arabia —respondió—. Ley dice yeguas deben vestir esto. Si no, van a cárcel.

Sin perder un segundo, la thestral se enfundó la prenda con ayuda de la unicornio blanca. Nunca antes había usado ropa, de modo que pasó unos segundos peleando cómicamente contra la prenda hasta que al fin logró colocársela alrededor del cuerpo. Cuando miró por la estrecha rajita de tela libre ante sus ojos, pensó que Comet Nova tenía razón. Aquel vestido era increíblemente incómodo. ¿Por qué obligaban a llevarlo a las yeguas?

Sin esperar a que terminaran de vestirse, Comet Nova se giró hacia la otra barra y sacó de ella una larga túnica negra de lana con capucha del mismo color, que ofreció a Swébende Gagel. Sin pronunciar una palabra, pero con el ceño fruncido, el guerrero pegaso se quitó la armadura y el casco, se puso la túnica y se colocó la capucha. Mientras se volvía a ceñir la espada al cuerpo, susurraba entre dientes maldiciones contra los habitantes de Saddle Arabia y sus costumbres. No le gustaban un pelo aquellas prendas extranjeras, pero eran mucho mejores que las de sus compañeras.

* * *

— Ya están, Keeper.

El ministro del Tiempo se recostó en su silla, con las puntas de sus cascos tocándose entre sí. Aunque no lo mostraba, en su fuero interno estaba preocupado por sus agentes, pero esta vez más incluso que las anteriores.

— Muy bien. Muy bien. —Hizo flotar en el aire un saquito de cuero negro, y su contenido emitió un agudo tintineo como respuesta—. Aquí tienen algo de dinero por si lo necesitan durante la misión. Hay tres dimares y veinte dirhaymes, que deberían ser más que suficientes. —Escribió una dirección en un trozo de papel y se lo pasó a Dawn Star—. Esta es una de las casas del Ministerio. Quiero que usted y sus compañeros aparezcan en ella cuando viajen al año 778.

Dawn Star asintió, leyó lo que había escrito Time Keeper y tomó el saquito con su magia. Tal y como había dicho Comet Nova, el contacto de la tela sobre su cuerno interfería con su magia, por lo que la separó con un casco para poder meter el saquito en su crin y atar la cuerda con que se cerraba a un mechón de pelo.

— Señores, no les voy a mentir —dijo el ministro, y puso sus cascos delanteros sobre su mesa—. El lugar y la época al que van a ir tiene una de las legislaciones más sexistas que puedan encontrarse. Para sortearla y darles a ustedes libertad de movimiento, se comportarán como si Swébende Gagel estuviera casado con ustedes dos. Dawn Star, Nayenaets, sé que esto les puede resultar violento, pero de cara al exterior, obedezcan a Swébende Gagel en todo.

El guerrero pegaso hinchó el pecho, ufano. Por fin había reconocido que era él el que debía estar al mando, no la unicornio traidora. Que fuera por necesidad ya era otra cosa.

— Swébende Gagel, usted aparentará ser el líder mientras se encuentren en el siglo VIII. Sin embargo, Dawn Star seguirá estando al mando. Usted se limitará a visibilizar sus órdenes. ¿Les ha quedado claro?

El orgullo que embargaba al pegaso se deshinchó tan rápido como había venido. Con expresión de enfado, se irguió sobre sus patas traseras y puso las delanteras sobre el escritorio negro del ministro.

— Mi superior, credo que más apropiado sería que sobre mí recayera el mando. En aquese país valor ninguno han las yeguas, e yo soy soldado e caballo.

— Y yo soy el que da las órdenes aquí —respondió Time Keeper, malhumorado y también subido a su mesa. Los dos caballos permanecieron con la mirada foja en el otro durante varios segundos, hasta que al final Swébenge Gagel se dio por vencido y volvió al suelo. Time Keeper inspiró profundamente, y siguió—: Entiendo que piense que lo merece, pero no puedo dejar al mando de un grupo de viajeros temporales a alguien que desprecia a las demás razas porque piensa que son inferiores. Podría provocarnos un problema intertemporal.

Si Time Keeper hubiera sido cualquier otro poni, Swébende Gagel no hubiera vacilado en ponerle la espada en el cuello y preguntarle a gritos si acaso dudaba de su valía. Pero el ministro del Tiempo era su superior, de modo que se bajó de la mesa mientras gruñía y se tragó su mal humor de pie sobre el suelo.

— Partan de inmediato, y tengan cuidado. Y si es ella —su rostro se ensombreció al tiempo que sus párpados se entrecerraban; y las orejas de los tres agentes del ministerio se erizaron— tráiganmela viva o muerta.

Dawn Star tragó saliva y asintió nerviosamente; mientras que sus compañeros lo hicieron con decisión y se colocaron con presteza a su alrededor. La unicornio parda hizo acopio de valor, separó la tela de su vestido de su cuerno e invocó el hechizo de Starswirl.

Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no tuvieran que matarla.

Al igual que la última vez que su compañera había usado el hechizo, Nąȋenähz se cubrió los ojos de la brillante luz de la magia, pero en esta ocasión usó la tela que la cubría en vez de su pata. Cuando sintieron las corrientes de aire sobre su piel, ninguno de los tres opuso resistencia; y cuando desaparecieron del Ministerio transportados mil quinientos años hacia el pasado Comet Nova y Time Keeper intercambiaron una mirada.

Ambos deseaban que la Viajera no tuviera nada que ver en la misión.

* * *

Cuando el viento se calmó y la luz mágica se extinguió, los tres ponis hicieron un primer reconocimiento de sus alrededores. Apenas tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se hallaban en una habitación oscura y totalmente vacía, sin ningún mueble junto a sus paredes o suelo de tierra, y cuyas únicas fuentes de luz eran una larga y estrecha ventana cubierta por una intrincada celosía de madera y una puerta en el extremo opuesto de la estancia.

Tras pensarlo durante unos segundos, Dawn Star puso rumbo hacia la luz, pero Swébende Gagel la detuvo interponiendo un casco en su camino.

— Yo primero —dijo—. Si por ventura fállase algún peligro al otro lado, mejor sabré combatirlo que vos.

La unicornio parda pensó que no tenía sentido una emboscada en una casa segura del Ministerio, pero asintió de todos modos, y el guerrero pegaso cruzó el umbral de la puerta tras desenvainar su arma. Espada en casco y con todos sus sentidos alerta, se colocó en el centro del patio al que daba la estancia y echó una mirada circular a su alrededor. Suelo de tierra, paredes encaladas a las que les hacía falta un nuevo encalado y algunas macetas con plantas muertas hacía meses fueron lo único que encontró, aparte de otras dos puertas abiertas y una cerrada, que daba a la calle. Por si acaso, se metió en las otras dos habitaciones a investigarlas, pero enseguida se percató de que estaban tan vacías como aquella en la que habían aparecido.

— Todo despejado. Nada más hay en la casa.

Pocos segundos después aparecieron en el patio las dos yeguas, embozadas en sus negros ropajes, agradecida por que estuviera nublado la thestral y asombrada la unicornio ante el poder logístico y económico del ministerio del Tiempo. Apenas podía imaginar el desembolso que suponía mantener una casa vacía en cada ciudad y época, solo para que sus agentes pudieran viajar por el tiempo con más seguridad.

— Deberíamos salir a la calle —dijo.

La uncornio parda dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar a la mitad del camino la voz de Swébende Gagel la interrumpió.

— Seríanos de más provecho sentarnos a deliberar e trazar un plan de ataque antes que salir ciegamnte a la búsqueda de aquese traidor a Equestria.

Dawn Star no dudó un segundo en volver sobre sus pasos y sentarseen el centro del patio. El pegaso tenía razón; en su última misión habían tenido suerte de encontrar a Minuette después de salir en su persecución sin pararse a reflexionar.

— ¿Dónde creéis que puede estar?

Nąȋenähz se sentó en el suelo, y justo después lo hizo Swébende Gagel, quien, tras un segundo de reflexión, dijo:

— Si cambiar la estoria d'aqueste reino es el su objetivo, ha de fallarse sines dubda en el lugar de más grande importancia dentro de aquestos muros. ¿Existe por ventura algún palacio real o edificio semejante en la urbe?

Dawn Star asintió casi instantáneamente. El Alcázar de Trottingham. Lo había visitado una vez con su padre, cuando tenía nueve años, y había quedado maravillada ante la fascinante arquitectura de los pobladores de Saddle Arabia y los coloridos mosaicos geométricos de azulejos y las intrincadas decoraciones grabadas en yeso que adornaban sus estancias.

Sin lugar de dudas, era el palacio más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. Ni siquiera el palacio real de Canterlot podía competir con él, y en toda Equestria tan solo el Alcázar Rojo de Baltimare se acercaba a su nivel, que casi igualaba.

— El Alcázar de Trottingham. En él vive el gobernador de la ciudad, que responde directamente ante el rey de Saddle Arabia. Si lo matan, es muy posible que estos le declaren la guerra a Equestria.

— ¿Pues qué aguardamos entonces? Marchemos facia el palacio y capturemos a aquese viajero —exclamó el guerrero pegaso, y se puso en pie de un salto.

— Non acuerdo —replicó tímidamente Nąȋenähz.

Swébende Gagel bufó con exasperación, pero se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, esperando con impaciencia las majaderías que sin duda soltaría la thestral.

— Viajero quiere matar poni. Él no está en luts. Él oculta en sombras, y él espera momento para matar.

Dawn Star lo meditó durante unos segundos, y le pareció que la thestral tenía razón. Sin embargo, Swébende Gagel soltó un nuevo bufido irritado.

— Piensas como la tu raza. Matáis así, y piensas que todos matan a traición y por la espalda, como vosotros.

— Y vos pensa como pegaso —replicó Nąȋenähz al instante—. Atacan en luts, enemigo sabe, por honor. Mas honor —sus párpados se entornaron, pero el negro velo que vestía no permitía apreciar aquel detalle — es de guerreros. Es de morir. Non de vivir, como _thȅstotralës._

Dawn Star observaba la escena con preocupación, y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al sentir la enorme tensión entre thestral y pegaso. Tragó saliva, y alzó la pata derecha en un intento por llamar su atención.

—Creo… Creo que Nayenaets tiene razón—musitó débilmente y a toda velocidad, sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a Swébende Gagel. Aunque le contradijera, seguía siendo su superiora y no se atrevería a atacarla.

¿Verdad?

— Habed la bondad de explicarvos —pidió el guerrero, con el ceño fruncido y sus intensa mirada clavada en la unicornio. Pero su tono de voz se mantenía perfectamente neutro, mantenido así únicamente por sus enseñanzas militares—. ¿Por cuál razón fabla ella, y non yo, verdad?

La unicornio parda tragó saliva antes de responder.

— Si su objetivo es matar, no lo hará a rostro descubierto. Es… es un ataque suicida. Los guardias del palacio acabarán con él antes de que pueda cumplir su objetivo.

— Es traidor sin honor —añadió Nąȋenähz—. Non fará cosa honorable, mas fará cosa cobarde. Emboscar e matar.

Swébende Gagel escuchó la primera frase sin inmutarse, pero al oír la segunda sus cejas se elevaron y se llevó un casco a la frente.

— Muy cierto es —murmuró, medio para sí mismo, medio para Dawn Star—. Traidor a la su patria es, e acciones honrosas dél non son de esperar.

La unicornio parda asintió débilmente y se giró hacia la puerta. Avanzó hacia ella, y se detuvo tras colocar su casco derecho sobre el tirador.

— Tengo… tengo una idea. Nos acercaremos al Alcázar y trataremos de encontrarlo. Si seguimos sin encontrarlo, intentaremos infiltrarnos. ¿Qué os parece?

Aparentando mucho más convencimiento del que tenía, Swébende Gagel asintió con firmeza, seguido por Nąȋenähz después de que la unicornio se lo explicara bien. Era un plan horrible, y los tres lo sabían. No sabían nada de a quién buscaban, y encima planteaba infiltrarse en un palacio hasta arriba de guardias. Pero no tenían otro mejor.

— Vamos, entonces —dijo la unicornio, y abrió la puerta.

Una callejuela estrecha y oscura, sin ningún poni a la vista, fue su recibimiento. Con la cautela que le habían proporcionado sus muchos años en el ejército y las múltiples emboscadas que había sufrido por parte de los grifos, el pegaso salió fuera y observó con atención lo que le rodeaba, escrutando hasta el más mínimo detalle los blancos muros encalados que se erigían a su alrededor por si acaso ocultaban algún enemigo. Pero al final se convenció de que no había ninguno, de modo que se giró hacia el patio y le hizo un gesto a sus compañeras para que lo siguieran.

El callejón acababa bruscamente en una alta pared encalada, con dos grandes desconchones en su parte inferior que dejaban al descubierto largos y delgados ladrillos de adobe. Los tres ponis giraron en redondo y siguieron el curvo trazado de la calle, y pronto se encontraron en una amplia plaza que daba al río. Sus márgenes estaban salpicados de pequeñas tiendas y talleres, entre los que predominaban los de objetos de cerámica y los de aparejos de barco. Algunos caballos, vestidos con ropas similares a las que llevaba Swébende Gagel, hacían la compra en ellos, escrutando y comparando minuciosamente cada objeto antes de pagar.

Dawn Star volvió la mirada hacia la parte izquierda de la plaza, donde se levantaba una pequeña fortificación de ladrillo. Amarradas a sus muros había dos gruesas cadenas de hierro que cruzaban el río hasta la otra orilla, entre las cuales se extendía una línea de barcas, fijadas al fondo con pesadas anclas de hierro. Las embarcaciones daban soporte a una estrecha pasarela de madera, de anchura apenas algo mayor a dos carros, sobre las cuales los ponis de la ciudad cruzaban el río.

— Fillyana —murmuró Dawn Star, y sus ojos pasaron a contemplar el bullicio del puerto y la torre dodecagonal, aún en construcción, que se erigía en la otra orilla. A pesar de los casi mil quinientos años transcurridos, ambos existían aún en su época—. Estamos en Fillyana.

— ¿Fillyana? —preguntó Swébende Gagel, ojeando con sorpresa y preocupación la ciudad en la otra orilla—. Mas ¿non era en Trottingham la nuestra misión?

— Fillyana es un barrio de Trottingham, en la otra orilla del río. Cuando lo visité con mi padre se había convertido en un lugar famoso, pero en esta época parece que ni siquiera tiene muralla.

— ¿Ya conoscéis aquesta urbe? Entonces, ¿sabéis dó fállase el Alcázar que buscamos?

Dawn Star asintió y volvió la vista hacia el recinto amurallado al otro lado del río.

— En el centro de la ciudad. En la otra orilla.

En silencio, los tres ponis cruzaron el puente de barcas, que para sorpresa de los tres resultó mucho más sólido de lo que aparentaba. Los centinelas de la muralla no pusieron ninguna objeción a su paso, y pronto se encontraron en la boca de una estrecha y retorcida calle que conducía al interior.

La intranquilidad se cernió al instante sobre el rostro de Dawn Star. No conocía aquella calle. Ella recordaba una calle ancha y rectilínea al otro lado del puente.

— ¿Es muy largo el camino? —preguntó Swébende Gagel entre dos miradas a los lados de la calle. Muchas de las tiendas parecían tabernas y almacenes, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

— No estoy segura —confesó la unicornio, y trató de recordar el camino. Estaba la calle larga, había que pasar una plaza a la izquierda, y después girar a la… ¿derecha?—. Solo he estado una vez en esta ciudad, hace muchos años, y las calles son completamente distintas.

El guerrero pegaso bufó e hizo rodar los ojos en sus órbitas, y dio un paso a la derecha para esquivar a un potrillo cargado con una cántara de agua. ¿Por qué nunca tenían ni idea de dónde estaba su objetivo? Por un momento pensó en sobrevolar la ciudad para buscar el camino, pero prefirió no hacerlo para no llamar la atención de los habitantes.

Siguiendo la dirección general que marcaba Dawn Star, los tres ponis continuaron algunos minutos por aquel laberinto de callejuelas, y poco después giraron a la derecha para encontrarse en un cementerio. Pequeñas y sencillas placas de piedra caliza, con el nombre y las fechas de nacimiento y defunción de los finados, marcaban los enterramientos; y algunos caballos caminaban entre las filas de tumbas, cabizbajos; o recordaban a los difuntos parados de pie ante el lugar donde estaban enterrados.

—Mas ¿qué es aquesto? —preguntó Swébende Gagel, sin salir de su asombro. Dawn Star, por su parte, contemplaba ojiplática y estupefacta el cementerio. ¿De dónde salía? Si no recordaba mal, en su época aquel lugar era una plaza.

— No… No lo sé. Esto… Esto no estaba aquí cuando lo visité—balbució la unicornio, mirando a los lados nerviosamente, buscando otra salida. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que Nąȋenähz miraba a las tumbas con curiosidad y extrañeza, tratando de averiguar por qué había tantas placas blancas allí—. Son tumbas, Nayenaets. Esto es cementerio. Aquí descansan muertos.

Inmediatamente, Nąȋenähz bajó la cabeza hasta que su frente tocó el suelo, y se llevó un casco al corazón, componiendo la postura que usaban los de su raza para dar homenaje a los muertos.

— Tranquilos. Tranquilos. No pasa nada —murmuró la unicornio, cuya mirada pasaba de un sitio a otro a toda velocidad.

Un frío pozo se había abierto en la boca de su estómago, y su diámetro aumentaba rápidamente con cada segundo que pasaba. Sabía perfectamente que ninguna abominación iba a salir de una tumba y atacarla, pero los cementerios le ponían el vello de punta. Tenían tanta relación con la oscuridad… Al fin, vio una pequeña puerta de piedra en la pared opuesta, y una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro al tiempo que la señalaba.

— Por ahí.

La unicornio voló, mas que caminó, por entre las tumbas, y alcanzó el otro extremo con unos treinta segundos de ventaja sobre sus compañeros. Mientras llegaban, miraba fijamente a la tapia, tratando de recordar el camino. Creía que ya estaban cerca.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Swébende Gagel,con su casco derecho acariciando la empuñadura de su espada—. ¿Por ventura habéis visto alguien que aquel a quien buscamos ser pudiera?

La unicornio parda giró la cabeza hacia el pegaso y negó con la cabeza. Después se giró hacia Nąȋenähz, pero retrocedió intimidada al ver el fuego en su mirada.

— Respeta muertos —le espetó a la cara, evidentemente enfadada.

— ¿C-cómo? —balbució Dawn Star, desorientada.

— Coréis en _tsenterio_. Coréis donde son muertos. Aqueso non es respeto a muertos —respondió la thestral, con tanta ira en su voz que logró que Swébende Gagel se sintiera incómodo.

Dawn Star bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Nąȋenähz tenía razón, era una falta de respeto a los que allí descansaban. Y todo por culpa de su miedo. Sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a su compañera, musitó una disculpa, que la thestral recibió con indiferencia.

— Non doy perdón yo. Ellos dan perdón. Mas son muertos. Non pueden. —Inspiró profundamente, y añadió—: Vos lamentáis con verdad. Son vivos, entonces ellos dan vos perdón.

La unicornio asintió débilmente antes de salir del cementerio por una calle paralela a la que venían. Limitaba a la derecha con la muralla de cantos y argamasa _,_ y en ella resonaba un bullicio de voces que aumentaba de volumen a cada paso que daban _._ Las tiendas que habían visto en otras calles estaban totalmente ausentes en esta, y en su lugar había viviendas de paredes encaladas a ambos lados de la calle.

Al fin, los tres ponis salieron a una amplia plaza cuadrada. Decenas, no, docenas de puestos se levantaban sobre su suelo de tierra, desde tenderetes minúsculos regentados por caballos de aspecto demacrado hasta amplias tiendas cubiertas por lonas de colores ante las cuales decenas de ponis se agolpaban para comprar sus productos. En el aire los gritos de los vendedores, las llamadas a los compradores y las conversaciones entre tendero y cliente, o simplemente entre amigos, se fundían en una escandalosa cacofonía, tan potente que Nąȋenähz tuvo que hincar una rodilla en tierra y pasar cerca de un minuto con las orejas tapadas. Solo el pensamiento de su misión por cumplir consiguió hacer que se levantara, por mucho que le dolieran las orejas.

Cuando se percató de dónde estaban, el regocijo se adueñó de la mente de Dawn Star, y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El zoco. Habían encontrado el zoco de Trottingham. El mercado principal de la ciudad y que aún existía en su época. Emocionada por hallarse al fin tan cerca de su objetivo tras dar tantas vueltas, comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, y no pudo contener una aguda exclamación de victoria cuando las vio.

Dos torres cuadradas de piedra, con un muro rojo bermellón entre ambas. Una alta puerta de piedra en forma de arco semicircular. La entrada del Alcázar de Trottingham.

— ¡Allí! —exclamó, apuntando con su casco al lugar—. ¡El Alcázar de Trottingham!

Swébende Gagel volvió los ojos en la dirección que había indicado su compañera, y tras unos segundos asintió brevemente. No sabía cómo sería por dentro, pero lo poco que había visto le recordaba a la fortaleza unicornia de Spircendean Stánas. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar la noche en que fue tomada tras un larguísimo sitio de ocho meses. ¡Cómo corrió el maravilloso vino de los unicornios aquella noche! ¡Cómo brillaban el oro y las joyas que guardaban sus enemigos, aunque apenas fueran suficientes para poder pagar a toda la soldadesca! ¡Qué hermosas eran las yeguas que allí vivían y con las que habían apagado sus fogosas necesidades tras tantos meses sin catar yegua! Y si el gobernador de la fortaleza no hubiera logrado pasar a cuchillo a su bella esposa y a su joven y hermosa hija antes de suicidarse para que los pegasos no pudieran incluirlas en su botín de guerra, hubiera sido la noche perfecta.

— ¿E cómo nosotros entramos? —preguntó Nąȋenähz, mirando con preocupación a los dos caballos zainos situados a ambos lados de la puerta. Ambos vestían una cota de malla plateada, y empuñaban una larga lanza con mango de madera de encina en su casco delantero derecho.

Swébende Gagel elevó los ojos al cielo, buscando las almenas. Entrar volando podría ser una buena opción, pero solo si fuera de noche. Hacerlo a plena luz del día era un suicidio. Después, volvió la vista hacia sus compañeros. Aunque Dawn Star no tuviera alas y la otra no pudiera volar por el momento, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargarlos hacia el otro lado. Solo tenía que elevarse lo suficiente como para evitar ser visto por la ronda de guardia de la muralla.

— Podría teletransportarnos dentro —murmuró Dawn Star, más para sí misma que para los otros dos—. Pero… Pero no conozco el palacio por dentro… podríamos acabar en cualquier parte… No, no; es demasiado arriesgado —decidió finalmente.

— Posible es volando el entrada —dijo el pegaso—, mas no bajo la luz del sol. Vistos seríamos al punto por la guardia plena, e faríannos presos.

— Pero… Pero si entramos de noche…

—Perderemos demasiado tiempo —completó Swébende Gagel—. Muerto pudiera ser ya el gobernador d'aquesta urbe para cuando el Sol sea puesto.

Nąȋenähz asintió, sin apartar la vista de los muros del palacio. Tal vez por una ventana. Ella era una thestral, una maestra de la infiltración y de moverse sin ser vista. Sabía que podía hacerlo. Solo necesitaba llegar hasta arriba. Si Swébende Gagel la llevaba, sabía que podía hacerlo. Y…

De repente, sus orejas se erizaron. Había escuchado una voz femenina reír a su espalda, y estaba segura de que conocía a la dueña de la voz. Pero no podía ser. Estaban en Trottingham, muchos años después de su nacimiento. Pero su instinto de cazadora le decía que siguiera aquella voz. Y su instinto jamás la había traicionado.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh, tú! ¿Dónde vas? —exclamó Swébende Gagel al percatarse de que Nąȋenähz se había dado la vuelta y caminaba entre los puestos del zoco, pero ella no la escuchó y siguió con su camino sin prestar atención a las miradas sorprendidas y acusadoras que le dirigían clientes y comerciantes, asombrados y enfurecidos por ver caminar a una yegua sin su marido o un familiar a su lado. Un par de ellos le lanzaron comentarios despreciativos, tildándola de promiscua como poco, pero ella ignoró los insultos en aquel idioma extranjero que no comprendía y siguió caminando por entre los puestos.

La alegre risa volvió a sus oídos, y sus orejas puntiagudas se orientaron hacia su derecha. El roce de la tela de lana contra sus delicadas orejas despertaba en ella sensaciones extrañas y casi desconocidas, que solo recordaba de una noche en el bosque que prefería olvidar. Apretando los dientes, sacudió la cabeza para librarse de aquella sensación y siguió caminando hacia el origen del sonido. Sabía que ya había oído antes aquella risa aguda y alegre, pero ¿dónde?

El dependiente de un puesto de verduras le chilló que volviera a su casa con su marido en saddelés, pero al igual que había hecho con el resto de improperios que había escuchado hasta aquel momento, Nąȋenähz tampoco le hizo caso. Swébende Gagel y Dawn la seguían unos metros por detrás, pidiéndole que parase y les explicara a dónde iba, pero ella continuaba impasible su camino.

La voz volvió a sonar, esta vez a apenas unos metros a su izquierda, y todo el pelo de su crin se erizó. Sus instintos de cazadora tomaron el control, e inconscientemente se ocultó detrás de dos grandes cántaras de barro llenas de aceite de oliva. Solo una cosa la reconcomía: no saber quién era su presa. Estaba segura de que la conocía, pero no sabía ubicarla.

Sus puntiagudas orejas captaron una nueva risa, más cerca todavía. Nąȋenähz se mordió el labio inferior, molesta, y miró al lugar del que provenía el sonido. Después, soltó un juramento en su idioma materno. Había al menos cinco ponis cerca, y cuatro venían hacia ella. Y para rematarlo, todos menos uno, un unicornio azul marino, alto y muy delgado, que no vestía ropa alguna, eran yeguas tapadas hasta los ojos con aquella tela blanca. Como para identificarlas.

La segunda yegua acercó su cabeza al caballo y le dijo algo. Él sonrió, y apenas un segundo después Nąȋenähz volvió a oír aquella risita aguda.

Y en aquel instante algo hizo clic en su cerebro.

— ¿Minuette?

La yegua se detuvo en seco, y una expresión de asombro apareció en su rostro. Giró la cabeza a la izquierda, y sus ojos se encontraron con Swébende Gagel, que corría hacia ella acompañado de una yegua que llevaba la misma ropa que ella. Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa resignada, y se dirigió al caballo que la acompañaba.

— Se acabó. Tenemos que volver, que si no no duermes por la noche.

El unicornio quiso decirle algo a la yegua, pero ella no le dejó. Con un rápido movimiento, iluminó su cuerno y lo hizo volver a su época. Un potrillo gritó, asutado por ver desaparecer un poni delante de sus narices, pero el resto ya estaban acostumbrados a la magia de los unicornios y no le prestaron la más mínima atención.

Al ver el brillo mágico envolver el cuerpo del unicornio, Swébende Gagel se lanzó hacia delante mientras emitía un grito inarticulado, y el rostro de Dawn Star se tranmutó en una expresión de horror. Trató de buscar un hechizo que interrumpiera el de la yegua, pero no logró recordar ninguno antes de que ella completara el suyo.

Cuando Swébende Gagel aterrizó enfrente de la yegua, ya era demasiado tarde. El unicornio se había esfumado, a salvo en su propia época. Poseído por la furia, se levantó como un rayo y fue a desenvainar su espada, pero antes de poder siquiera hacer el movimiento escuchó las últimas palabras que esperaba oír.

— ¡Espera, Swébende! ¡Soy yo, Minuette!

El guerrero pegaso se detuvo en seco a dos pasos de la unicornio celeste. Apenas podía creer lo que oía. Minuette, su compañera, era la viajera temporal que buscaban. La llama de la ira consumió su mente por completo, y su casco se dobló hacia el pomo de su arma.

Minuette emitió un agudo chillido al ver el gesto de Swébende Gagel, y dio un saltito hacia atrás. Alarmada, Nąȋenähz salió de su escondite para impedir que el fanático pegaso cometiera una locura, pero no hizo falta. Dawn Star había reaccionado instintivamente y paralizado al pegaso con su magia.

— Espera. —Se giró hacia el pegaso, pero se encogió al ver la furia que ardía en su mirada—. Em… Quiero… Quiero saber por qué lo hizo…

Un larguísimo gruñido enfadado brotó de la garganta de Swébende Gagel, pero finalmente obedeció a su superiora y devolvió el casco al suelo. Se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, y fulminó a Minuette con la mirada.

— Fabla —le ordenó—. E ya pueden ser buenas las tus razones para facer aqueste viaje.

La unicornio celeste asintió débilmente, y giró su rostro hacia Dawn Star.

— El unicornio que estaba conmigo es mi abuelo. —Emitió un largo suspiro, se frotó el ojo derecho con su ropa negra y bajó la mirada al suelo—. Está… Está en fase terminal.

Dawn Star se llevó los cascos a la boca y dejó escapar una breve exclamación de horror. Dio un paso hacia su compañera, y la abrazó con fuerza.

— Oh, Minuette… Yo… Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Yo no sabía…

Una triste sonrisa asomó al rostro de la unicornio, y se separó de Dawn Star. Levantó la mirada, y vio a Nąȋenähz mirándola sin comprender y a Swébende Gagel, que había clavado la punta de su espada en tierra y la observaba cruzado de patas delanteras. Un signo de respeto entre los guerreros de Cloudsdale.

— No te preocupes. No podías saberlo.

La unicornio celeste se separó de la parda, y esta retrocedió unos pasos.

— Quería hacerle un regalo especial a mi abuelo por todo lo que ha hecho por mi padre y por mí. Es un gran apasionado de la cultura de Saddle Arabia y además nació en Trottingham, así que…

— Lo trajiste a esta época —completó Dawn Star—. Entiendo perfectamente lo que querías hacer, Minuette, pero…

— No te preocupes. He tenido cuidado de evitar hacer algo que cambie la historia. Y le he hecho creer que toda esta visita era un sueño. —Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisilla—. He convertido su sueño en un sueño. ¿Lo pillas?

El chiste era malísimo, pero Dawn Star decidió no decírselo. En su lugar, sonrió y le puso un casco en el hombro.

— Venga, volvamos y cerremos esto de una vez.

Minuette asintió, y una luz amarillenta llenó el interior de su ropaje.

* * *

 **La ciudad de Trottingham está basada en Sevilla, siguiendo la tradición de igualar Equestria con España inaugurada por mi hermano en La Trastienda. Un atracón de Google Maps, otro de búsqueda en Wikipedia y otras páginas, y si hubiera podido encontrar un plano medieval de Sevilla ya hubiera sido genial. Aunque si alguno de mis lectores más o menos conoce la ciudad ya se habrá dado cuenta.**


	12. Tiempo de consecuencias

— Turismo temporal. —El unicornio se sacó las gafas con su magia, que fueron dando pequeñas sacudidas en el aire hasta llegar a la mesa—. Turismo temporal. —Se incorporó y golpeó la superficie de ébano de la mesa con sus cascos. Minuette se encogió en su sitio—. Minuette, ¿qué coño es eso de turismo temporal?

Minuette no respondió. Su eterna sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro, que apuntaba al suelo y mostraba una expresión de culpabilidad, con las orejas gachas y pegadas a su cráneo.

— Transportar a un civil mil quinientos años al pasado. ¿Pero se da usted cuenta de lo que podría haber ocurrido?

Casi imperceptiblemente, Minuette afirmó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento —susurró; sus primeras palabras desde que había llegado al despacho—. Sé que no debería haberlo hecho. Pero mi abuelo siempre había querido saber cómo había sido su ciudad en aquellos tiempos, y después del diagnóstico…

Time Keeper giró la vista a la derecha antes de dejar exhalar un largo suspiro. Diagnóstico. Qué malos augurios tenía aqulla maldita palabra.

— Lo lamento profundamente. Lamento de verdad el estado de salud de su abuelo. —Su rostro adoptó una expresión más amable y conciliadora, y aunque ya lo sospechaba por las acciones de su agente, preguntó—: ¿Cómo está? ¿Es muy grave?

Si Minuette afirmó con la cabeza, esta se movió menos de un milímetro.

— Terminal.

Time Keeper miró largamente a su subordinada, y después bajó la mirada al suelo. No lo conocía de nada, pero su hijo y su nieta eran dos de los mejores agentes con los que había tenido el gusto de trabajar.

— Lo lamento profundamente, Minuette. Sé perfectamente por lo que usted está pasando. Mi madre… —Suspiró con amargura, y volvió a colocarse las gafas—. Si… Si existe algo que pueda hacer por usted...

Minuette sonrió con tristeza, y le dio las gracias con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

—Salga de mi despacho, por favor. Ya hablaremos después de las consecuencias.

La unicornio celeste asintió con un movimiento casi imperceptible, y obedeció la orden del ministro. Tan pronto como cruzó la puerta, un cuerpo blanco se colocó delante de ella y la capturó en un abrazo.

— Minuette, lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo. Dawn Star me ha contado lo de tu abuelo, y quería decirte que…

La unicornio celeste cortó de raíz las palabras de Comet Nova devolviéndole el abrazo con más fuerza y enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Comet lo comprendió al instante, y pasó un casco por su melena bicolor, transmitiéndole su apoyo y cercanía. Por un momento pensó que su subordinada iba a echarse a llorar, pero tras algunos segundos se recuperó y se separó de su superiora.

— Si… si alguna vez necesitas…

Minuette sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente, y Comet Nova calló, conforme.

— Minuette —dijo Nąȋenähz.

Lentamente, la unicornio giró la cabeza hacia su compañera, y se sorprendió al verla con el ala izquierda totalmente extendida, los ojos muy abiertos y la punta de su hocico apuntando al cielo.

— _Ĕr a šląv văetërinëvăetëręm tinë._ Honor y gloria abuelo tuyo —repitió en su escaso equestriano.

Minuette sonrió ampliamente, y abrazó con fuerza a su compañera. Una vez ella superó la sorpresa inicial, enrolló su ala izquierda alrededor del cuerpo de la unicornio y la colocó sobre sus hombros.

— Vuelvo a mi casa —murmuró después de separarse de la thestral—. Tengo que ver cómo está mi abuelo y asegurarme de que no sospecha.

Las tres yeguas a su alrededor asintieron, y Comet Nova se acercó a ella.

— No debería, pero intentaré rebajar algo la sanción que te ponga Time Keeper. —Parpadeó y chascó la lengua antes de mirar a su subordinada con ojos llenos de amabilidad y calidez—. Y si necesitas cualquier cosa, estoy aquí.

Minuette asintió a su vez, y su amarillenta aura mágica rodeó su cuerno. Unos segundos después, un amortiguado "puf" resonó por la estancia, y para cuando se hubo extinguido, hacía ya segundos que Minuette estaba en su casa.

— Vámonos nosotras también, Nayenaets. Quiero… quiero comprobar si lo que dijo Carrot es cierto.

* * *

Dawn Star hiperventilaba, sentada enfrente de la puerta de su casero. Enfrentarse a él le había parecido una idea magnífica en el Ministerio, pero con cada paso que había dado en dirección a su casa el gusano de la duda se había abierto paso en su mente, minando cada vez más su confianza, hasta hallarse paralizada por el miedo frente a aquella puerta.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Carrot Top en el Ministerio. Howling Gale le debía un favor. No quería saber de qué se trataba, pero debía ser bastante gordo si conseguía doblegar la voluntad de su casero.

"Vamos", se dijo, tratando de darse ánimos. "Solo es llamar a la puerta y decir una frase. Por Nayenaets".

Temblando con todo su cuerpo, la unicornio parda acercó la pata a la puerta de su casero, pero enseguida la retiró y se levantó para irse. Su párpado inferior derecho, repentinamente humedecido, comenzó a temblar. No podía. No se atrevía. Necesitaba…

El sonido de dos golpes secos contra la madera resonó en el rellano. Sorprendida, Dawn Star giró la cabeza hacia su compañera, que la regañaba con la mirada; y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Nąȋenähz tenía razón. Era una cobarde.

— Ya voy. Un momento.

Las entrañas de Dawn Star se helaron, pero su cuerpo no se movió un milímetro. A toda velocidad, su cerebro racionalizó que se quedaba allí por su amiga; pero en realidad se mentía a sí misma. Simplemente, el miedo a su casero la había paralizado.

Como un animal deslumbrado, Dawn Star permaneció totalmente quieta los escasos segundos que Howling Gale tardó en llegar hasta la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió, el viejo pegaso se encontró con una unicornio rígida como un cadáver y con los ojos como platos, más estatua que poni.

— ¿Dawn Star? ¿Te ocurre algo? —Incluso su tono normal de voz sonaba huraño y desagradable. Giró la cabeza a la derecha, y el odio se agolpó en su pecho al descubrir a la thestral en el rellano, que lo miraba orgullosa—. ¡No! ¡He dicho que no! ¡Esta no entra en mi casa!

Nąȋenähz no solo ignoró los insultos que le dirigía el pegaso, sino que además avanzó un paso hacia él. Su mirada estaba fija en Dawn Star, pidiéndole con ella que le dijera la frase al pegaso y acabara con aquel asunto. Pero Dawn Star, que seguía paralizada y con la espalda vuelta hacia ella, no podía verla.

— ¡He dicho que no te dejo pasar, maldita asesina adoradora de Nightmare Moon! —chilló Howling Gale, encarándose con Nąȋenähz, que continuaba ignorándolo. Nada deseaba más que cruzarle la cara y ajustarle las cuentas a aquel idiota deslenguado, y solo el no querer complicarle más la situación a su compañera impedía que lo hiciera—. ¡Vuélvete a tus malditas cavernas con el resto de vuestras abominaciones y desaparece de…!

— Carrotdicequeledebesunfavor.

Al instante se instaló en el rellano un silencio tal que podría haberse oído el vuelo de un mosquito. Dawn Star continuaba en la misma posición, con los ojos igual de abiertos. Se había llevado los cascos a la boca, incapaz de creer que había pronunciado aquella frase terrible. Howling Gale había vuelto el rostro hacia ella y la miraba con estupefacción, incapaz de creer la frase que acababa de oír. Y Nąȋenähz los contemplaba a los dos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, celebrando internamente que su compañera hubiera sido capaz de repetir lo que Carrot le había dicho.

— ¿Cómo… Cómo has dicho?

Dawn Star no respondió. Había empezado a temblar. Ahora sí que la echaba de casa. Estaba segura de que la iba a echar.

— Dawn… Creo que sería mejor que habláramos esto a solas en mi casa.

Sin decir nada más ni dedicar un solo segundo de su tiempo a la thestral, se dio la vuelta y volvió a meterse en su casa. Tras unos breves instantes, en los que Nąȋenähz llegó a plantearse levantar a su compañera e introducirla en la morada del pegaso, Dawn Star logró incorporarse sobre sus patas traseras. Le llevó casi medio minuto, y todos los músculos de sus patas y su barriga temblaban mientras lo hacía, pero al menos era un avance.

A pasitos cortos y temblorosos, la unicornio parda recorrió el recibidor y el pasillo tras cerrar la puerta.

— Dawn… Siéntate, por favor.

Dawn Star asintió con un cortísimo movimiento de cabeza, y pasó al salón, donde Howling Gale la esperaba sentado a una estrecha mesa circular de nubes sobre una silla del mismo material. Como una autómata, caminó sobre el suelo de madera recubierto de nubes y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, enfrente de su casero. Su mirada volaba erráticamente sobre todo el salón. Las paredes pintadas de azul cielo. Las cortinas blancas que cubrían la ventana. El escudo rojo y dorado, cruzado por dos espadas que se cruzaban entre sí, que colgaba de la pared derecha. El enorme cuadro de Cloudsdale al atardecer que colgaba de la izquierda y que casi la cubría por completo. La mesita bajo este cuya superficie era un estrato y sus patas cirros. Las fotografías familiares y los recuerdos de Cloudsdale fabricados en el mismo material que la ciudad. Cualquier sitio antes que el rostro de su casero.

— Dawn… Dawn, cálmate, por favor. No te voy a echar, no te va a pasar nada.

Si sus palabras tuvieron algún efecto en la unicornio parda, desde luego no lo pareció. El viejo pegaso suspiró, y decidió probar desde otro ángulo.

— Entonces… ¿Carrot sigue viva?

Dawn Star asintió nerviosamente. Howling Gale soltó un bufido divertido.

— Yo pensaba que ya habría muerto. Cuando menos te lo esperas, la vida vuelve para patearte el culo. ¿Cuántos años tiene ya? ¿Noventa? ¿Cien?

Dawn Star no respondió. Su casero cerró los ojos durante unos segundos antes de decir:

— Es cierto. Hace cuarenta y seis años, Carrot Top me hizo el mayor favor de mi vida. No sé por qué ha decidido cobrárselo así, pero… Será que ya es vieja y no quiere nada para ella.

Dawn Star pareció sonreír, pero no dijo nada. Howling Gale bufó con fuerza y se cubrió los ojos con los cascos. Todas las neuronas de su cerebro le pedían que no siguiera adelante, pero su sentido del honor le forzó a silenciarlas.

— Dile que pase.

— ¿Qué?

— Que le digas que pase. Rápido.

Aún no había separado los cascos de sus ojos.

Tras unos breves instantes de duda, Dawn Star se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta de la casa. Allí la esperaba Nąȋenähz, que parecía sorprendida de verla. Abrió la boca para preguntarle cómo le había ido, pero la unicornio parda no la dejó hablar.

— Pasa —murmuró, nerviosa, y acompañando su frase con un gesto.

Sin demorarse, Nąȋenähz penetró en el piso del pegaso hasta llegar al salón. Constató tras un rápido vistazo la diferencia con el piso de Dawn Star tanto en la decoración como en el plano, pero no se detuvo en ellos. Por detrás, Dawn Star, todavía asustada, caminaba con la mirada fija en el suelo; y descubrió con sorpresa que las pezuñas de su compañera no flotaban sobre el suelo de nubes, sino que lo atravesaban hasta el parqué que había debajo.

— Toma asiento, por favor.

Sin pronunciar una palabra, la thestral se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado Dawn Star. Howling Gale colocó sus cascos sobre la mesa, y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellos. Trataba de mantener una expresión neutra, pero en las arrugas de su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos se hacía evidente su desprecio por la thestral.

— Nombre —le disparó a bocajarro.

— Nąȋenähz. Ponys no _thȅstotralës_ ditsen mí Nayenaets.

— Edad.

— Diets ocho inviernos.

— ¿Dónde naciste?

— _Kölonȋa_ _Sḱrȍükiḱȋë_ _gŭradï._ Tserca de tsiudad ponis ditsen Fillydelphia.

— Trabajo.

Nąȋenähz parpadeó un par de veces, pero no respondió.

— Aún no tiene —se apresuró aresponder Dawn Star—. Acaba de llegar. Pero… Pero quiere entrar en la guardia de Luna.

Howling Gale cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, tratando de no mostrar la repugnancia que le producía aquella respuesta. Una raza traidora para guardar a su reina traidora. Asintió con un corto movimiento de cabeza, y clavó en los ojos de la thestral todo el fuego y la ira de su mirada.

— Solo por Carrot —dijo, dando un golpe sobre la mesa a cada palabra y enfatizándolas todo lo que podía.

— Yo entiendo —respondió Nąȋenähz, sosteniéndosela con la misma intensidad.

El viejo pegaso rompió el contacto visual y buscó a Dawn Star, que seguía de pie en la entrada del salón, exactamente en el mismo sitio en el que estaba desde antes que Nąȋenähz se sentara.

— Estas son mis condiciones. Setecientos cincuenta bits mensuales. Nada de mascotas, nada de ruidos fuertes después de las ocho, nada de relacionarse con Nightmare Moon —Dawn Star intentó replicar, pero una mirada fulminante de su casero le cerró la boca al instante— y nada de lesbianas. ¿Queda claro?

— ¿Qué es lesiana? —preguntó Nąȋenähz.

Dawn Star tosió un par de veces y enrojeció violentamente. Howling Gale se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos y señalar a la unicornio parda con su casco derecho. Ella bajó los ojos al suelo y suspiró, sabedora de que no le quedaba más remedio que responder.

— Lesbianas son… —titubeó, buscando las palabras más simples que conocía para que su compañera pudiera comprenderlo sin problemas— Yeguas… Yeguas que aman yeguas. No… no aman caballos. Aman otras yeguas.

La expresión de Nąȋenähz pasó de la sorpresa a la incredulidad y el asco en menos de un segundo.

— ¿Yegua alguna face aqueso? —preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos y las orejas erizadas, espantada por lo que acababa de oír.

— Eh… sí. En Equestria es totalmente legal.

Los ojos de Nąȋenähz se abrieron aún más. No entendía cómo las princesas de Equestria permitían en su reino abominación semejante.

— En… en _kölonȋa_ mía también… —confesó—. Caballo con caballo, prohibido. Yegua con yegua, non prohibido. Todos miran muy mal y nadie gusta yegua con yegua, mas non prohibido es. Pero ninguna de nosotras… fatse aqueso.

Dawn Star parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida. Había oído algo de que a los thestrales no les caía bien la homosexualidad, pero no imaginaba que serían una raza tan homófoba. Tragó saliva, y se dirigió a su casero:

— ¿Setecientos cincuenta mensuales entonces?

— Setecientos cincuenta ella. Tú sigues en trescientos cincuenta.

Dawn Star parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula. Pero… Pero aquello era…

— ¿Qué ocurre? La dejo quedarse. Ese era el trato. La dejaba vivir aquí y Carrot consideraba cobrado el favor. —Dedicó una última mirada despreciativa a la thestral, apoyó los cascos sobre la mesa y sonrió son suficiencia—. Nadie dijo nada del alquiler.

Dawn Star apretó los dientes con impotencia, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Pero… Pero sería ladrón racista el muy…

— Atsepto.

Howling Gale asintió con satisfacción, y Dawn Star miró a su compañera con la boca abierta. ¿Pero cómo podía consentir semejante atraco a mano armada?

— ¡Nayenaets, no! ¡Es un robo! —Giró la cabeza hacia su casero—. ¿Y cómo lo va a pagar? No tiene trabajo. Ni siquiera ha podido ir a la oficina de reclutamiento todavía.

— Eso es problema suyo. Espero el pago el próximo día uno sin falta —respondió, tajante, en un tono que no admitía réplica alguna, y se levantó de la mesa—. Buenas tardes.

Dawn Star quería protestar, pero sabía muy bien que no le serviría de nada. Furiosa con su casero, le hizo un gesto a Nąȋenähz para que la siguiera y abandonó su casa. Quería dar un portazo, pero no se atrevió por si acaso empeoraba las cosas.

El tenso silencio entre ambas yeguas duró hasta que Dawn Star hubo abierto la puerta de su casa y las dos se hubieron sentado en el sofá. Solo entonces se giró Dawn Star hacia su compañera.

— Nayenaets… Eso es demasiado dinero. Es… Es mitad de sueldo.

— _Thȅstotralës_ non usan dinero —respondió ella—. Non he netsesito. Catso comida mía, e tomo demás de _sḱrȍükiḱȋe_. Haber dinero, non haber dinero, non importa mí.

Dawn Star se llevó los cascos a la cara. Se sentía tan estúpida. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar contarle lo que había ocurrido entre su época y el presente?

— Nayenaets… Los grifos ya no dominan Equestria.

De inmediato una mezcla de incredulidad y alborozo asomó al rostro de Nąȋenähz. No había más grifos. Los grifos nunca más la perseguirían. Era libre al fin de su amenaza.

— Non… Non mentís mí —acertó a murmurar. Era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto—. Non más _sḱrȍükiḱȋe_ en Equestria. Ellos non…

— Es cierto. El Imperio Grifo ya no domina Equestria. Reina Luna I declaró guerra, y su hijo Bouillon II venció grifos, consiguió independencia para Equestria y reconquistó este de Equestria.

Los labios de Nąȋenähz se curvaron en una sonrisa de júbilo, y se lanzó sobre Dawn Star para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Libre al fin! ¡Libre de aquellos que la despreciaban y deseaban verla muerta solo por la raza en la que había nacido!

— No puedes robar de grifos —la advirtió Dawn Star—. Debes comprar comida con dinero.

— ¿Comprar? —Todavía no había separado su cuerpo del de la unicornio.

— Esto… Tú das dinero a pony, y él te da comida.

Nąȋenähz hizo chascar la lengua con desagrado, y desenredó sus patas del pecho de Dawn Star. Aquella idea le repugnaba. Ella era una thestral independiente, capaz de conseguir su propia comida. No necesitaba que otros se la dieran, y si aceptaba la de Dawn Star porque las reglas de hospitalidad thestrales la obligaban a hacerlo. Pero si aquella era la costumbre de los ponis de aquella época, no tenía más remedio que obedecerla.

— ¿Dinero mío es mucha comida?

Dawn Star tardó unos segundos en hacer mentalmente las cuentas. Ella siempre tenía dificultades para llegar a fin de mes, pero eso era cobrando ochocientos bits en el café y con todas las facturas. Sin pagar nada de eso, sin dedicar nada a otras cosas y encima cazando una parte de lo que comía, podría ahorrar un buen dinero todos los meses.

— Sí. Muchas comidas son poco dinero. Pero no obligas gastar todo dinero. Puedes guardar si no gastas.

La thestral ladeó la cebeza, pensativa. Sí, lo que su compañera decía tenía sentido. Si podía conseguir comida con dinero, no estaría de más tener algo guardado como provisión de emergencia.

— ¿Vamos a cenar?

Nąȋenähz asintió, y entró en la cocina tras Dawn Star.

* * *

Swébende Gagel se quitó el casco, y lo depositó con cuidado sobre el suelo de nubes de Cloudsdale. Su mirada, orgullosa, estaba fija en una pequeña casa de nubes de dos pisos, con muros de cúmulos y tejado de cirros. Dos ventanas se abrían al exterior en la fachada delantera, y de cada una de ellas colgada una bandera de Cloudsdale; un ala, una lanza y una espada entrelazados sobre fondo azul celeste a la izquierda, el cielo de su hogar, y rojo sangre a la derecha, la que vertían para defender a los suyos de las amenazas de sus enemigos.

Lo he conseguido, pensó mientras se volvía a colocar el casco. Estoy en casa.

Con el corazón a punto de estallar por sus ganas de volver a ver a sus seres queridos, caminó hasta la puerta y llamó dos veces con el casco. Contó hasta dos, y dio cuatro rápidos golpes.

— ¡Padre! —exclamó la voz de un potro desde dentro.

Con el corazón inflamado de amor paternal, Swébende Gagel volvió a quitarse el casco y se sentó en el suelo. Abrió las patas delanteras todo lo que pudo, sonrió con ternura, y se preparó para volverá abrazar a su hijo.

La puerta giró sobre sus goznes sin emitir ningún ruido, y una centella gris plomizo se precipitó hacia el exterior. La calidez se abrió paso en el pecho del guerrero pegaso, y estrechó a su hijo entre sus brazos en cuanto lo tuvo a tiro.

— ¡Padre! ¡Padre! —repetía una y otra vez el potrillo, asiéndose con fuerza al cuerpo de su padre, como si quisiera retenerlo a su lado para siempre y que nunca volviera a marcharse. Por fin habían terminado. El temor a perder a su padre. Las angustiosas horas a la espera de cualquier noticia del campo de batalla. Por fin había quedado todo en el pasado.

Swébende Gagel sonrió, y apretó su cuerpecito con más fuerza aún. Un cálido líquido empapaba su pecho y bajaba por su vientre. Cerró los ojos y colocó sus alas alrededor del pecho de su hijo.

— Sé que non debería llorar, padre —sollozó el pequeño Huracán, que no se atrevía a levantar la vista—. Un verdadero guerrero de Cloudsdale mira a la adversidad al su rostro en lugar de llorar como yegua. Mas… mas non habíamos nuevas de vos. Non vislumbrámosvos en el desfile posterior. E pensaba… pensaba…

— Non pasa nada, fijo mío —respondió Swébende Gagel al tiempo que pasaba su casco derecho por la crin de su hijo. Parpadeó un par de veces, y se limpió con el izquierdo las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos—. Eres aún potro. Mas una promesa has de facerme.

— Decidme, padre —respondió Huracán, mirando hacia arriba y con las orejas erizadas.

Swébende Gagel alzó la mirada al cielo de Cloudsdale para después bajarla al rostro de su hijo.

— Has de prometerme ser fuerte. Ha de venir un día en que yo ya non sea más, e cuando aquese día llegue, tú habrás de cuidar de la tu madre e el tu hermano o la tu hermana. E en aquese día, habrás de portarte como un adulto, mas non como potro. Idos serán los días de la tu infancia, e habrás de asumir las tus responsabilidades como adulto de provecho de Cloudsdale. —Puso los cascos sobre los hombros de su hijo, clavó sus ojos en los suyos, y preguntó en tono grave—. ¿Faráslo por mí? ¿Faráste fuerte para ser buen y fiel servidor de la nuestra urbe de nubes y del nuestro rey Mistral IV?

El pequeño Huracán asintió con toda la convicción que pudo reunir.

— Serélo, padre. Seré buen e fuerte soldado que vos dé orgullo y gloria, a vos e a Cloudsdale.

Swébende Gagel sonrió, y estrechó a su potro contra su pecho. Cuando se separó de él, una yegua, alta, delgada, de pelaje amarillo pálido, crin malva y una gran barriga de embarazada había entrado en su campo visual. Swébende Gagel se levantó del suelo y se colocó frente a ella.

— Esposo mío —dijo ella, tocando la parte derecha de su cuello con la de su marido.

— Esposa mía —dijo él a su vez, girando su cuello hacia la derecha en una extraña suerte de abrazo.

No había en sus gestos rastro alguno de amor, solo de alivio. Alivio de volver a ver a su familia para Swébende Gagel, y alivio de no haberse quedado viuda para Buterflége.

— Entrad en la casa, esposo mío —dijo Buterflége tras separarse de su marido. Tras la puerta, una pequeña silueta con plumas y pico cortado casi a ras de piel se metió dentro de la casa—. Os liberaré del peso de vuestra armadura e aliviaré los dolores que hayáis tras tan cruenta batalla. —Se giró hacia su hijo y le ordenó—: Huracán, rellena un barreño con agua para aliviar los cansados cascos del tu padre.

— ¡Al punto, madre! —exclamó el potrillo, y se precipitó dentro de la casa.

Buterflége dejó escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio antes de reemprender el camino de vuelta a su hogar. Swébende Gagel la seguía a un paso de distancia, con la mirada fija en sus cuartos traseros. Aunque solo fuera por olvidar las penalidades de la batalla perdida durante unos minutos, aquella noche tocaba.

Cuando al fin traspasó el umbral de su puerta, una oleada de alivio y calidez recorrió su cuerpo.

Por fin estaba en casa.

* * *

Nąȋenähz hizo rodar los ojos en sus órbitas, y pocos segundos después bostezó con todas sus fuerzas. Se aburría como una ostra. Después de la cena, un simple plato de heno frito, Dawn Star se había sentado a la mesa del salón con todos sus libros y cuadernos a estudiar, y ella se había quedado sin nada que hacer. Al principio había estado observando a su compañera, pero enseguida se había cansado. No hacía nada más que mirar los libros y murmurar cosas para sí misma una y otra vez.

Soltó un nuevo bostezo y se llevó los cascos a las mejillas. La unicornio había tratado de explicarle por qué era tan importante estudiar para su futuro, pero no había entendido gran cosa. ¿Por qué necesitaba un buen trabajo? Ya trabajaba para la corona, y tenía un buen sueldo. ¿Para qué quería más?

La respuesta había sido algo de querer trabajar en magia y que Minuette también era dentista, pero se había quedado casi en las mismas.

Nąȋenähz soltó un bufido. Ojeó la ventana del cuarto de Dawn Star con irritación, y después a su ala escayolada. Si no fuera por ella, podría estar cazando, buscando su comida en la oscuridad de la noche, en lugar de sentada sobre un sofá sin saber qué hacer. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a examinar su pata delantera derecha en busca de cualquier parásito que pudiera estar viviendo de su sangre. No creía que tuviera, pero al menos se entretenía un poco.

Acababa de levantar la pata izquierda para inspeccionarla cuando llamaron a la puerta. Sorprendida, devolvió su extremidad al sofá y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta. Un instante después apareció Dawn Star, que caminó hasta la puerta con expresión preocupada. Eran las once y cuarto de la noche. ¿Quién llamaba a la puerta a esas horas?

— _Vrĕmin_ —dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta.

Los ojos de Nąȋenähz se abrieron de golpe.

— Es Ministerio —dijo.

— ¿Cómo… Cómo lo sabes?

— _Vrĕmin_ es lengua _thȅstotralësin._ En lengua _ekuestriain_ ditse "de tiempo".

Dawn Star dudó durante un segundo, tras el cual abrió la puerta. Ante su vista apareció un thestral alto y delgado, de pelaje gris plomizo, grandes y huesudas alas púrpura y pequeñas orejas peludas terminadas en punta. Una luna menguante cruzada por dos lanzas plateadas adornaba sus flancos, y las pupilas alargadas en sus grandes ojos amarillos miraban a su alrededor con desconfianza, como si esperara que algo saltara de repente de las sombras y lo atacara.

Dawn Star lo reconoció al instante. Era el guardia que había estado al lado de la princesa Luna en el Ministerio.

— _Nąȋe dukarȋęm wësnit gȁrëwëa. Ȋë wëseni Şȕnŝăndȋagęr_ —le dijo a Nąȋenähz, y ella le devolvió el saludo—. Que noche os sea propicia. Soy Şȕnŝăndȋagęr —le tradujo a Dawn Star.

La unicornio apenas respondió con leves movimientos de cabeza, y se centró en las dos alforjas de esparto, pintadas de negro, que colgaban de su lomo. ¿Qué pretendía apareciendo por su casa a aquella hora?

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó. Dawn Star asintió, pero Nąȋenähz levantó la pata derecha mientras lo miraba con desconfianza.

— _Kölonȋa_ —le interrogó.

— _Ślănkëagŭradï._

La suspicacia del rostro de la thestral se trocó en asco y rechazo en menos de una décima de segundo.

— _Śoŭe —_ le ordenó, mostrando sus colmillos en un gesto amenazador y furioso al mismo tiempo—. _Śoŭe, a nęmäi mąkëne ä detį dömśȅį._

El guardia lunar ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda y respondió con una sola frase.

— _Wǫşȉe kölonȋas agųredi fȉra pošlĕį koronathionin Lunin kȍninin._

La desconfianza no desapareció por completo del rostro de Nąȋenähz, aunque la furia sí lo hubiera hecho. Que todas las colonias estuvieran ahora en paz le parecía demasiado fantasioso. ¿Cómo habían podido olvidar las palabras del líder de la colonia de Baltimare los jefes de las de las montañas del norte? ¿Y cómo era posible que el líder de los thestrales de Hollow Shades hubiera perdonado al líder de las Montañas Ahumadas la brutal violación a su única hija y que la condujo al suicidio?

— Colonia suya y mía no eran precisamente amigas antes de tiempos de reina Luna —le explicó el thestral a Dawn Star, que había observado su conversación con cara de no entender absolutamente nada—. Por eso quiere que me marche. Pero colonias firmaron paz hace mil años, tras coronación de reina Luna V de thestrales.

Dawn Star no sabía muy bien qué responder, de modo que se limitó a asentir. Nąȋenähz avanzó hacia el caballo, y llamó su atención con una interpelación en su idioma.

— _Tu möchist päësen_ —le dijo, taladrándolo con la mirada suspicaz de sus ojos entrecerrados—. _Mö ȋë präśïbarĕ Lunį kȍnȅginį, a tu trŭkenoȉst mȋerï, tŏn häerȉste tu tŭleįmï. Tu häenȉst ȁnimat?_

El thestral asintió lentamente, y pasó al interior sin esperar que lo hicieran sus anfitrionas. Dawn Star miró a su compañera y le preguntó qué había dicho.

— Yo digo él que preguntaré reina Luna si él ditse verdad. Y él non ditse verdad, entonces él habrá problemas.

Dawn Star cerró la puerta con su magia y volvió al salón. Şȕnŝăndȋagęr se había sentado en el suelo, delante de la mesa, y había depositado las alforjas a su derecha. Movida por la curiosidad, Dawn Star echó una rápida mirada dentro, y lo que vio la dejó sorprendida. ¿Folios? ¿Lápices? ¿Libros infantiles?

— _Luna Nąȋeinïkȍnin šanthĕ, xȅa tu lȁprešit lër y skrïbir_ —le dijo a Nąȋenähz mientras depositaba los útiles en el suelo con sus cascos—. Reina Luna quiere que compañera tuya aprenda ler y escribir.

Nąȋenähz miró lo que había traído el thestral y se volvió hacia su compañera.

— ¿Ler y escribir son importantes mucho en aqueste tiempo?

— Muchísimo —respondió la unicornio—. Todos potros en Equestria aprenden muy jóvenes. Es básico.

La thestral asintió y se colocó al lado de su compañero de raza, que había abierto un manual de lectura para potros thestrales y buscaba la página de la "a" con su ala derecha.

— ¿Queréis poneros en la mesa? —preguntó Dawn Star. Encima del mueble ya no quedaba ninguno de los libros y cuadernos de la unicornio, que los sostenía en su magia—. No me importa, puedo…

— No —respondió Şȕnŝăndȋagęr—. Eres nuestra anfitriona, y por hacernos honor de acogernos no podemos causarte incomodidad. Puedes quedarte en mesa, a nosotros no nos importa ponernos sobre suelo.

Nąȋenähz asintió con gestos rápidos y se tumbó sobre las baldosas al lado de Şȕnŝăndȋagęr _._ Este colocó el libro en un punto intermedio entre las cabezas de los dos, abierto por una página que mostraba el alfabeto del idioma thestral.

— _Det wësnit abethedario thȅstotralësï._ — Nąȋenähz lo miró con interés y cierto respeto. ¿Tantas letras tenía?—. _Nȅra häenȉt_ _pȅnt dek buknȉ._

¿Cincuenta letras?, pensó Nąȋenähz con desgana. ¿Tantas eran necesarias para escribir su idioma? Era cierto que usaban una buena cantidad de ultrasonidos, pero cincuenta letras seguía pareciéndole excesivo.

— Perdonad la interrupción, pero… ¿puedo ver el alfabeto? —pidió Dawn Star, con voz teñida de curiosidad y su atención fija en la página del libro.

— Por supuesto —respondió Şȕnŝăndȋagęr, y Dawn Star cogió el manual con su aura azul zafiro. Lo ojeó durante unos segundos y se lo devolvió a la pareja de thestrales.

—Tiene muchas letras —murmuró, impresionada.

— Cincuenta. Muchas son ultrasonidos.

La unicornio asintió, y se sentó de nuevo a la mesa para continuar estudiando magia. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando echaba un ojo a los dos thestrales para ver cómo les iba. Cuando Şȕnŝăndȋagęr pronunciaba un sonido de su idioma y Nąȋenähz lo repetía tras él, no podía evitar acordarse de la guardería que había atendido en Vanhoofer y de la profesora que le había enseñado a leer. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Seguiría dando clases en la guardería?

Los minutos transcurrieron a toda velocidad, y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya eran más de las doce. Dawn Star se levantó de su mesa y depositó los papeles sobre el sofá.

— Yo… Yo me voy a dormir. Ya podéis poneros… ¿Vais a seguir?

— Hasta amanecer. Nada más he de hacer, y thestrales no dormimos hasta primeras luces de día.

La unicornio asintió conforme, y caminó hacia su dormitorio. Antes de girar el picaporte, se volvió hacia los thestrales y les advirtió:

— Estáis solos. No quiero… cosas raras… Ya me entendéis…

Şȕnŝăndȋagęr sonrió y emitió una risita divertida.

— Tranquila. Gay.

Algo, Dawn Star se cubrió la boca con un casco y lo miró con algo. ¿Era…? ¿Le gustaban los…? Oh, no. Pobrecito. Lo… lo mal que…

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes algún problema?

— ¡No! ¡No, no, en absoluto! Es que he oído que vosotros… pues…

— Tranquila. Era bueno ocultándolo en época mía. Incluso cortejé yegua thestral. —Sonrió—. Casó con otro, pero tampoco me importaba. —Se detuvo un segundo antes de añadir—: En esta época algunos ya aceptan. Incluso conozco caballo thestral que… —Sus mejillas enrojecieron.

Cansada de no entender más que palabras sueltas de lo que decían, Nąȋenähz se acercó a los dos ponis. Şȕnŝăndȋagęr suspiró.

— ¿Qué le das de comer?

Dawn Star parpadeó, descolocada por la pregunta, pero pronto reaccionó.

— Lo mismo que yo. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay… algún problema?

— Intenta no darle alimentos procesados. Su cuerpo está acostumbrado a comer cosas naturales, y podrían sentarle mal. Y cuando recupere ala, que cace. Hay buenos terrenos no muy lejos de aquí.

— Le… le di pan de molde. Y macarrones con tomate. ¿Eso… eso es un problema? —preguntó la unicornio con expresión preocupada.

Şȕnŝăndȋagęr volvió la mirada hacia Nąȋenähz, y se encogió de hombros.

— No creo. Pero vigílala por si acaso.

Dawn Star asintió, y rogó internamente para que no le ocurriera nada a su compañera. El thestral volvió al lugar en que había dejado su manual de lectura, lo colocó encima de la mesa y se sentó a ella junto con Nąȋenähz para continuar sus lecciones.

— _Śe_ —pronunció, señalando la pareja de mayúscula y minúscula en la parte superior de la página. Pasó el casco al dibujo del changeling bajo ellas—. X _ȍ śąngäling. Śe._

— _Śe_ —repitió Nąȋenähz, grabando a fuego la letra en su mente.

Dawn Star sonrió y se metió en el dormitorio. Dejó la puerta abierta, lo justo para que entrara la luz del salón en el cuarto, y se metió debajo de las sábanas. Mientras el sueño se adueñaba de su cuerpo, sonrió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía que todo iba bien.

* * *

Time Keeper frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Su aura mágica se desvaneció en el aire, y la pluma que sostenía cayó sin hacer ningún ruido sobre el papel que estaba escribiendo. Sus labios formaron una silenciosa queja contra los recortes en el presupuesto anual. Entendía que la economía del país fuera mal, pero necesitaba más recursos y más personal para poder vigilar eficazmente la historia de Equestria. Tal vez si quitaba un poco de la partida de vestuario…

Tres golpes secos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y levantó la cabeza del escritorio.

— Adelante.

El picaporte bajó y la puerta giró sobre sus goznes para dejar al descubierto el pelaje dorado y la crin naranja zanahoria de Carrot Top.

— ¿Desea algo, Carrot?

La yegua asintió, y caminó hasta llegar al escritorio de ébano del ministro.

— He oído lo de Minuette. Solo venía para asegurarme de que no la despides.

Un destello de irritación cruzó brevemente el rostro de Time Keeper.

— Las acciones de Minuette han sido excepcionalmente graves. No solo ha puesto la historia del país en peligro, sino que el hecho de transportar un civil al pasado constituye una grave violación del secreto que debe regir este ministerio.

Carrot Top apretó los labios e inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha. Sacó un saquito de lino de sus alforjas y dejó caer sobre la mesa las cuatro joyas de pltino que llevaba dentro.

— Sabía que dirías eso. Dime, ¿te gustan estas joyas?

Time Keeper la miró con gesto grave.

— ¿Está intentando sobornarme?

— En absoluto. Solo te he preguntado si te gustan. —Señaló la que estaba más a la derecha con su casco, y una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en sus labios—. Sé que la cuarta te gusta mucho.

Todos los músculos del unicornio se tensaron de golpe. De platino. La cuarta. Le gustaba mucho. Un sudor frío bajó por su frente. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo se había enterado?

Carrot Top retiró las joyas de su mesa y las volvió a guardar en sus alforjas antes de mirar fijamente a Time Keeper.

— ¿La despedirás?

Time Keeper negó con la cabeza.

— Nunca tenía pensado hacerlo. Es nuestra mejor agente. —Sacudió la cabeza en horizontal—. Pero tiene que haber consecuencias ejemplares.

— Cierto —admitió Carrot Top.

— Seis meses de suspensión de sueldo. Suficientemente duro y no la despido. ¿Qué le parece?

Carrot Top se limitó a asentir antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse del despacho. Cuando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse alcanzó sus orejas, enterró la cabeza entre sus cascos y emitió un larguísimo suspiro.

Maldita hija de puta. ¿Pero cómo se había enterado de su lío con Platino IV?

El ministro del Tiempo suspiró y volvió a tomar la pluma en su magia. Unos segundos después, la arrojó sobre el escritorio, metió los papeles en el cajón y lo cerró con un portazo.

Time Keeper se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, y dejó escapar un largo bufido. Estaba jodido. Pero seguro que todavía era posible controlar los daños.

Seguro que podía obtener alguna información delicada sobre Carrot y reequilibrar la balanza.

Sí, aquello era definitivamente posible. Solo tenía que encontrar el adecuado.

* * *

 **Vuelve el Ministerio a la tele, vuelvo yo a publicar.**

 **El próximo capítulo llevará un poco más de retraso debido a factores tecnológicos. Lo lamento.**

* * *

 **Bonus: el idioma thestral.**

 **Me lo han mencionado un par de veces en las reviews, así que aprovecho para explicarlo un poco. El vocabulario es una mezcla/deformación de español, inglés, alemán y/o de vez en cuando otros idiomas, según el traductor de Google. La gramática usa un sistema de declinaciones sacado del ruso, con cinco casos.**

 **El abecedario, si alguien tiene la curiosidad, es:**

 **a, ä, ą, ă, ȁ, b, d, e, ë, ę, ĕ, ȅ, f, g, h, i, ï, į, ĭ, ȉ, ȋ, k, ḱ, l, m, n, nȋ, o, ö, ǫ, ŏ, ȍ, p, r, s, š, ş, ś, ŝ, t, th, u, ü, ų, ŭ, ȕ, v, w, x, z.**

 **Donde:**

 **a, b, d, e, f, i, k, l, m, n, o, p, s, t, u son iguales que en español.**

 **ȋ suena como "y" en "yate".**

 **g siempre como "gato", nunca como en "gen".**

 **r siempre como en "caro", nunca como en "carro".**

 **x se pronuncia siempre como "j", como en "México".**

 **nȋ tiene el mismo sonido que la ñ.**

 **ä, ö, ü como en alem** **án.**

 **h, v, w como en inglés.**

 **š suena como la s, pero sonora. Igual que la z inglesa en "zebra".**

 **ś suena como la sh inglesa. ŝ es la contraparte sonora, como la j francesa.**

 **th equivale a la "th" inglesa de "think";** **ḱ** **equivale a "ch"; z equivale a "ts".**

 **ë suena como la a en "about". (El nombre técnico es "schwa", por lo visto).**

 **ï se pronuncia como la "ы" del ruso. Es un poco difícil de explicar, pero creo que está más o menos entre una e y una i.**

 **El resto son ultrasonidos.**


	13. Tiempo de locuras

— ¿De verdad quieres seguir adelante con esto?

El unicornio dorado asintió con la cabeza. Sus movimientos nerviosos revelaban que no tenía ni siquiera la cuarta parte de la seguridad que aparentaba.

La unicornio púrpura suspiró y se llevó un casco a la frente para limpiarse el sudor. Lo devolvió al suelo, y sus labios formaron una maldición contra el asqueroso calor húmedo de aquella jungla. Incluso a la sombra de los árboles, la temperatura superaba los treinta grados, y la alta humedad no hacía más que exacerbar la sensación de bochorno. Al menos no había mosquitos ni tábanos.

— ¿Por qué?

El caballo giró la cabeza y preguntó con evidente enfado en la voz:

— ¿Cómo que por qué?

— Que por qué haces esto. Debes de tener muy buenas razones para arriesgarte tanto.

El caballo dorado se limitó a negar con la cabeza y hacer un gesto con el casco. Se sentó en el suelo y fijó su mirada a través de la espesura en la estrecha pista forestal que recorría la jungla, unos metros por delante de ellos.

— Por mi hija. ¿Vale?

La uniconio púrpura asintió, y miró a la distancia con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios. Por su hija. ¿Qué locura no cometería un padre por su hija?

— ¿Cuánto queda pa que pazen?

— No lo sé —replicó la unicornio, y se limpió una gota de sudor que caía por su hocico. Se sentía tentada de usar un hechizo para refrescarse, pero temía que usar su magia pusiera sobre aviso a los guardias si estos se encontraban cerca—. Me costó horrores encontrar el día en que lo traerían, pero el informe no decía nada de la hora. Podría ser al mediodía, al anochecer o a las dos de la madrugada.

El caballo masculló una maldición antes de pasarse el casco por la frente. Miró al camino de tierra, a la unicornio que lo había traído a aquel lugar, y preguntó:

— ¿Y tú por qué haceh ehto?

Por toda respuesta, la yegua se llevó un casco a la crin y buscó a tientas el saquito que colgaba de uno de sus mechones verde oliva. Lo apretó con su casco hasta notar la única moneda de bit que había en su interior, y su rostro se tiñó de dolor y amargura.

— Motivos personales. Importantes motivos personales.

El caballo dorado la miró durante unos segundos, pero no dijo nada y devolvió la mirada al estrecho camino entre los árboles. Ella hizo lo mismo mientras maldecía no haber tenido la lucidez de traer agua.

— Como ehto falle… —murmuró el caballo, acudiendo débilmente la cabeza. La unicornio violeta no necesitó mirarlo para saber que estaba asustado.

— Tranquilo. No fallaremos. Tengo un par de ases escondidos.

— ¿Ehtá zegura?

Por un momento, la unicornio pareció mirarlo con compasión, pero enseguida su expresión se transmutó en una sonrisa repleta de seguridad.

— Sí. Ni lo vendrán venir.

El caballo vaciló durante un instante, pero al final le concedió el beneficio de la duda y se sentó en el suelo.

Ambos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que lo que esperaban llegara pronto, pero aún hubieron de transcurrir algo más de treinta minutos hasta el momento que esperaban, llenos más de silencios que de conversaciones. A pesar de ello, logró averiguar cómo la yegua había conocido su situación, aunque no le hizo ninguna gracia saber que era un secreto a voces en Canterlot.

— Ahí están —dijo la unicornio púrpura, señalando una pequeña nube de humo a lo lejos, sobre el camino en la jungla.

Con las patas temblando de los nervios, el caballo se puso en pie y miró en la dirección que indicaba la unicornio. Ahí estaba. El momento. Su salvación. La de su hija.

— ¿Cuál eh el plan? —preguntó, mirando alternativamente a su objetivo y a su acompañante.

— Emboscada en cuanto estén a tiro. Yo me ocupo de todo. —Su expresión se llenó repentinamente de seriedad—. Última ocasión de echarse atrás. Si sigues, sigues hasta el final.

El caballo dorado echó una última mirada a la nube de polvo, bajo la cual comenzaba a divisarse una silueta. Tragó saliva para reunir seguridad, y asintió con menos serenidad de la que le gustaría:

— Vamos a ello.

La unicornio púrpura asintió, y esperó hasta que su objetivo se hubiera acercado a unos veinte metros de su posición. A aquella distancia, podían ver perfectamente que era un carro blindado, de dos metros de largo por uno de ancho y uno y medio de alto, fabricado en hierro y que refulgía bajo el abrasador sol de la jungla, lanzando brillantes destellos que por fortuna no alcanzaron los ojos de los dos unicornios.

— Escóndete bien —le ordenó la yegua a su acompañante, e inspiró hondo como preparación para lo que se le venía encima.

En cuanto se hubo asegurado de que el caballo había cumplido su orden, la unicornio púrpura asintió y se concentró en su magia interior. Un negro estallido de poder se abrió paso en su cerebro y su cuerno, y sus ojos se tornaron verde ácido al tiempo que una niebla púrpura se cernía sobre su cuerno.

El unicornio dorado ahogó un grito.

Sin perder un segundo, la yegua cargó hacia el camino, y se detuvo en su mitad. El agudo chirrido de los ejes al frenar golpeó sus oídos, y los gritos asustados de los guardias lo siguieron.

Los dos unicornios y los dos pegasos nunca tuvieron una oportunidad real de defenderse del hechizo oscuro de la unicornio. Antes de que pudieran comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, se hallaban congelados en una repugnante capa púrpura de magia oscura.

El unicornio dorado contemplaba la escena aterrado. ¿Estaban…? ¿Ella los había…? No, no podía ser…

— ¡Vamos! —le gritó la unicornio, y le hizo un gesto con su pata para que se acercara. La repugnante capa verde ácido brillaba en sus ojos, y la siniestra bruma morada flotaba alrededor de sus ojos y su cuerno—. ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!

El caballo dudó durante un segundo, pero enseguida corrió al lado de su compañera. Esta se había desplazado a la parte trasera del carro, y sostenía en su pezuña un candado de clave mágica.

— ¡Joder! —exclamó el unicornio al verlo. Sin el aura mágica de los unicornios que lo habían cerrado no serían capaces de abrirlo.

La yegua púrpura tomó aire, y lo destruyó con un solo rayo oscuro. El caballo parpadeó estupefacto al tiempo que las piececitas metálicas caían al suelo alrededor de sus pezuñas con un casi inaudible tintineo.

Sin perder un segundo, tiró del asidero de la puerta con su casco y entró en el interior del carro. Al instante, sus labios se curvaron en una malévola sonrisa.

— Helter Skelter.

Al oír su nombre, el caballo atado al fondo del carro levantó la cabeza, dejando al descubierto sus ojos rojos y el símbolo supremacista poni tatuado en su frente. Algunos mechones de su crin rubia caían desordenadamente sobre el pelaje verde hierba de su rostro, e incluso tapaban su descuidado bigote en algunos puntos. Miró a la yegua, y sus labios agrietados se curvaron en una retorcida sonrisa cuando comprendió.

— Parece que todavía no ha llegado mi hora de bajarme del tobogán. Es hora de volver a lo más alto.

El caballo tragó saliva al oír la frase que había salido de los labios de aquel escuálido poni con un helter skelter como marca de belleza al que habían venido a buscar. Intentó moverse hacia la salida, y las cadenas y grilletes que lo sostenían chirriaron.

— Tranquilo —le indicó la unicornio antes de hacer saltar las sujeciones con su magia.

Con un golpe sordo, Helter Skelter cayó al suelo. Se llevó los cascos a sus articulaciones y se los frotó con ganas, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera libre; y rio. Rio con una risa cruel y demente _,_ una risa maligna y terrible que hizo que todos los vellos del cuerpo del unicornio dorado se erizaran.

— Venga. Nos vamos —declaró la yegua, e invocó el hechizo de viaje en el tiempo antes de que ninguno de los dos caballos pudiera decir nada.

Pocos segundos después, solo los caballos paralizados por la magia oscura y el carro metálico abierto y vacío daban testimonio de lo que había ocurrido en la jungla.

* * *

Dawn Star parpadeó con rapidez mientras un sudor frío bajaba por su frente. Sus patas temblaban, sus dientes castañeteaban hasta el último pelo de su crin estaba erizado. Su respiración estaba muy acelerada, y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Como en un choque de trenes, sus ojos azul zafiro eran incapaces de apartarse del objeto que provocaba sus males.

La puerta del aula donde se celebraba su examen final de Defensa contra la Magia Oscura.

Tragó saliva y trató en vano de calmarse. No estaba preparada. Se le daba fatal. Iba a suspender. Iba a tener que quedarse un año más en la academia repitiendo curso. Y ya llevaba dos años de retraso.

Obedeciendo a un repentino pensamiento, se dio la vuelta y dio un paso en dirección opuesta al aula, pero ni siquiera había devuelto el primer casco al suelo cuando alguien la tomó por los hombros.

— Dawn, ¿adónde vah? —preguntó la voz de Blue Topaz.

Dawn Star levantó la vista y se topó de bruces con el rostro irritado de su amiga. Su cuerpo dio una sacudida, y bajó la mirada al suelo de baldosas blancas.

— Voy a suspender, Topaz. Voy a suspender el examen —musitó con apenas un hilo de voz.

La expresión de la unicornio azul se dulcificó, y le dio un rápido abrazo a su amiga.

— No vah a zuhpendé. Noh lo hemoh preparao huntah, y lo hacíah mu bien. Ademá va a zé mu fácil, ya lo verá.

La unicornio parda pareció calmarse durante un instante, pero enseguida su rostro volvió a descomponerse.

— Topaz, estoy nerviosa. No me puede salir bien. Me voy a quedar pillada y no voy a saber qué hacer. —Emitió un ruido incoherente parecido a un sollozo, y pronunció en un susuro una frase que no quería—: Topaz, necesito… Necesito uno.

— ¡Dawn, no! —exclamó su amiga, espantada ante aquella sugerencia—. ¡No nececitah eza mierda para relaharte anteh del ezamen! —Miró alternativamente a izquierda y derecha, y una idea acudió a su mente al ver la puerta de los servicios—. Dawn, vente al baño. Te echah agua por la cara, te relaha y entrah al ezamen tó tranquila. ¿Qué te parece?

Privada de toda otra alternativa razonable, Dawn Star asintió débilmente. Las dos amigas caminaron a paso lento hasta la puerta, y Dawn Star penetró en los baños.

Con el seco sonido de sus cascos sobre las baldosas ocre de loza, Dawn Star llegó hasta el lavabo y abrió el grifo con su magia. Mantuvo la cara debajo del chorro durante medio minuto, pero cuando cortó el fluir del agua no se sentía en absoluto más tranquila.

Giró la cabeza hacia el pasillo, y vio que Blue Topaz se había dado la vuelta para quedar mirando al aula, con toda seguridad para vigilar si llegaba la profesora. Dawn Star se sentó en el suelo, y emitió un suspiro cargado con toda su angustia y preocupación. Daría cualquier cosa por no tener que hacer el examen.

Detrás de ella, la puerta verde espinaca de un inodoro se abrió con un chirrido. Un casco blanco se cernió sobre su cola, y la metió dentro de un tirón. Intentó gritar, pero una pezuña penetró en su boca, enmudeciéndola.

— Dawn, soy yo —susurró la voz de Comet Nova, y todos los músculos del cuerpo de la unicornio se tensaron. Sus ojos, abiertos como platos, trataron de buscarla, pero la estrechez del cubículo le impidió ver más que el extremo azul noche de su crin flotante—. Perdona que me presente así, pero tenemos una emergencia.

¿Emergencia?, pensó la unicornio con inquietud. ¿Y por eso llamaba su atención así, como una secuestradora?

— Pero… Pero tengo un examen ahora mismo… Yo…

— Dawn, es una emergencia absoluta. Tus compañeros y tú sois los únicos agentes disponibles en este momento. Sabíamos que tenías un examen, y créeme, no te habríamos sacado de la Academia sin una razón de fuerza mayor.

Dawn Star parpadeó, angustiada. No sabía qué hacer. Había deseado tanto librarse de aquel examen que tanto la agobiaba, y ahora que su deseo se cumplía, le daba miedo no poder hacerlo y suspender por no presentarse.

— Tranquila, ya nos inventaremos algo para que no pierdas el examen —le aseguró Comet Nova antes de cargar el hechizo de teletransporte que las llevaría al ministerio.

Un destello de azul turquesa mezclado con azul zafiro iluminó el baño de la Academia. Alarmada, Blue Topaz se dio la vuelta, y vio cómo del retrete más cercano a la puerta salía Dawn Star, con una expresión de calma total en su rostro. La unicornio azul parpadeó, estupefacta, y se acercó a su amiga.

— ¿Ya… Ya ehtáh máh calmá? —preguntó. Apenas podía creer el cambio que había experimentado Dawn Star en poco más de un minuto.

— Sí… —respondió la unicornio parda, con una débil sonrisa en su rostro—. Tenías razón. Seguro que es muy fácil.

Blue Topaz parpadeó una vez más, desconcertada, antes de encogerse de hombros y pasar una pata sobre el cuello de su amiga.

— Ámono, Dawn. Vamo a aprobá ehte ezamen, y ehta noche lo celebramo huntah cuando mi padre ze vuelva al hotel. ¿Tah conmigo?

Dawn Star asintió, y emprendió junto con su amiga el camino del examen.

* * *

Dawn Star bajó la mirada y se mordió la cara interna de las mejillas, incómoda por la intensísima gravedad de que hacía gala la mirada de Time Keeper. A su izquierda se sentaba Swébende Gagel, cuyas plumas del ala derecha se enroscaban continuamente alrededor de la empuñadura de su daga, que llevaba sujeta a la misma. A su derecha se sentaba Nąȋenähz, con los ojos enrojecidos y grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos . Había dormido mal, y apenas se había levantado cuando Comet Nova la había venido a buscar poco antes de las cinco de la tarde. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de desayunar.

— Bien, como ya habrán oído, tenemos una emergencia —comenzó el ministro, apoyando sus cascos sobre el escritorio y la barbilla sobre estos. Su cuerno se iluminó, y un punto gris apareció en el extremo sureste de Equestria, casi en la frontera con Zebrabue—. Tenemos un viajero en el 20 de abril de 2171.

El cuerpo de Dawn Star permaneció inmóvil, pero su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. 2171, 2171… ¿Qué había ocurrido en 2171? Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba recordar ningún acontecimiento importante.

— ¿Es aquesa gran emergencia vuestra? —preguntó Nąȋenähz. Su equestriano había mejorado de forma impresionante en apenas un mes, y su ala derecha ya estaba casi totalmente curada de su fractura. Según el médico que la atendía, pronto estaría volando otra vez—. Dawn Star me contó historia de Equestria, y en últimos cien años solo acontecieron hechos grandes en últimos cinco. —Un destello brilló en sus ojos durante un segundo—: ¿O trátase acaso de…?

— Aún no lo sabemos, pero sospechamos que sí —respondió Time Keeper, y le entregó una foto a Dawn Star—. Señorita Dawn Star, ¿reconoce a este sujeto?

La unicornio parda observó la foto durante unos segundos, y negó con la cabeza. No le sonaba de nada aquel pony verde y rubio de ojos rojos y mirada malévola. Tampoco conocía el extraño símbolo que llevaba tatuado en su frente.

— ¿Y ahora? —le preguntó el ministro tras pasarle una nueva fotografía.

Su efecto fue inmediato. Dawn Star palideció, y sus patas delanteras perdieron toda su fuerza y quedaron colgando de sus hombros. Rápida como un rayo, Nąȋenähz tomó la fotografía en sus cascos para ver qué había impresionado tanto a su compañera, y frunció el ceño al verlo. Tan solo se trataba de la puerta de un armario en la que alguien había escrito con sangre las palabras "Healter Skelter".

— Healter Skelter… —leyó, y sus ojos curiosos se volvieron hacia Comet Nova—. ¿Qué significa? Yo non sé aquestas palabras.

— No es equestriano. Es haynglés, la lengua que hablan en Hayngland —contestó la unicornio blanca, sin ocultar una enorme sonrisa de alegría al ver que Nąȋenähz ya sabía leer sin problemas—. Y ni siquiera está bien escrito.

— Habed entonces la bondad de darnos explicación meridiana —le exigió Swébende Gagel—. ¿Qué o quién es aquese famoso Healter Skelter, e cuál relación ha con aquese país?

— Es un poni. Y un psicópata asesino.

Las miradas de sus compañeros se volvieron hacia Dawn Star. Time Keeper se recostó en su asiento y se quitó las gafas con su magia.

— En realidad, Helter Skelter nunca mató a nadie. Era el líder de un grupo en los años sesenta del siglo pasado, llamado La Manada. Fueron los miembros de este grupo, bajo las órdenes de Helter Skelter, los que cometieron una serie de brutales asesinatos en Applewood en el verano de 2169.

Nąȋenähz se encogió en su asiento. Extendió las alas y miró a Comet Nova con el desconcierto reflejado en su rostro.

— Mas ¿por qué? ¿Por qué pony mata otro pony? ¿Por qué aquese pony dice matar otros, y ellos matan? Asesinato es…

— El peor de los actos, ¿cierto? —completó la unicornio, y la thestral asintió—. Así es en la cultura thestral, pero los ponis tenemos otra cultura. Muchos consideramos el asesinato como lo peor que puede hacer un poni, pero otros muchos opinan de forma diferente.

— Respondiendo a su pregunta, señorita Nayenaets —añadió Time Keeper, que había vuelto a ponerse las gafas y adoptado una postura más seria—, lo más fácil sería decir que era un loco. Y en cierto sentido lo era. Pero no se puede hablar propiamente de Helter Skelter sin explicar la década de 2160.

Una sonrisa nostálgica sobrevoló el rostro del ministro por un instante antes de desaparecer de él.

 _—_ La década de 2160 fue un período de grandes cambios sociales y culturales en todo el planeta, no solo en Equestria. La juventud se rebeló contra las normas existentes, creando su propia contracultura del amor y la paz, y más tolerante con el uso de drogas. —Swébende Gagel, frunció el ceño y negó con amplios movimientos de cabeza—. Las yeguas empezaron a reivindicar el fin de las desigualdades sociales con los caballos y el acceso al mercado laboral; y tanto los colectivos homosexuales como las minorías de cebras, grifos o minotauros —el rostro del pegaso se contrajo en una mueca de furia y espanto. ¿Grifos? ¿En Equestria? ¿Cómo era posible que esas malditas princesas los dejaran vivir en lugar de ejecutar a todos aquellos malditos monstruos?— comenzaron a luchar por sus derechos y el fin del especismo, la homofobia y la discriminación que sufrían. También surgieron nuevos géneros musicales, y las mejores bandas haynglesas, como los Haytles, triunfaron en todo el mundo.

Nąȋenähz asintió, y preguntó qué tenía que ver aquello con Helter Skelter.

 _—_ Ahora llego, no se impaciente. Al principio de la década se produjo una fuerte inmigración desde Zebrabue a Equestria debido a la tormentosa situación política de su país. En los últimos años, se produjo un movimiento de lucha contra el especismo y las leyes discriminatorias, que finalmente logró sus objetivos a principios de los setenta. Antes de que esto ocurriera, Helter Skelter, que ya había conseguido un pequeño grupo de seguidores al que había asentado cerca de Applewood, comenzó a predicar que pronto las cebras se rebelarían contra los ponis y provocarían una guerra entre especies dentro de Equestria. Helter, un especista convencido, estaba seguro de que las cebras terminarían por exterminar a los ponis, excepto a su grupo, que se mantendría oculto en el desierto y se salvaría de la masacre. Al final de la guerra, saldrían de su escondite y gobernarían a las cebras, que él consideraba que no podrían gobernarse a sí mismas. Y en otoño de 2168, los Haytles lanzaron al mercado el Disco Blanco.

Swébende Gagel escuchaba al ministro sin demasiado interés. No sabía muy bien de qué le ayudaría escuchar aquellos desvaríos de un loco, pero si su superior hablaba, él escuchaba. Todo lo contrario que Nąȋenähz, que bebía con avidez las explicaciones y que de vez en cuando murmuraba alguna interjección o insulto en su idioma. Dawn Star, por su parte, pasaba los ojos de parte a parte de la habitación rápidamente, temiendo el momento en que Time Keper terminara de hablar y tuvieran que comenzar su misión. No tenía ninguna gana de enfrentarse a semejante loco asesino.

 _—_ Cuando Helter Skelter se enteró de la existencia de los Haytles, se obsesionó con ellos. Y cuando descubrió que habían grabado una canción que se llamaba como él, las cosas fueron a peor. Se convenció de que los Haytles eran profetas que ya habían previsto la guerra entre especies, que lo habían descrito en la canción llamada Helter Skelter, y que en otras incitaban a las cebras a la rebelión contra los ponis. Y lo que es peor, también creía que se comunicaban con él a través de la letra de sus canciones, y que le pedían ayuda para sobrevivir a la guerra que se aproximaba. Incluso llegó a grabar un disco para ellos explicándoles qué debían hacer para salvarse. Se creía el elegido, el que sometería a las cebras tras la violenta guerra especista por venir, a la que comenzó a llamar Helter Skelter. Y sus seguidores estaban totalmente convencidos de lo que decía, hasta el punto de que harían cualquier cosa por él.

— Conozco aquesa mentalidad —le interrumpió Swébende Gagel—. Es la de los grifos, cuyas mentes han sido pervertidas por las aviesas mentiras que salen del pico del su abominable rey. E conozco también que aquesa mentalidad solo el frío acero la cura.

Time Keeper negó con la cabeza antes de continuar con su relato. Que no se diera cuenta de...

— Helter Skelter estaba convencido de que el Helter Skelter sería inminente. Sin embargo, al ver que las cebras no se rebelaban y comenzaban la guerra, decidió que eran tan estúpidas que debía mostrarles lo que debían hacer. Había afirmado ante sus seguidores que el Helter Skelter estallaría aquel verano, y en agosto de 2169 movió ficha. Ordenó a sus seguidores cometer varios asesinatos, entre ellos el de un noble fuertemente opositor a las políticas de igualdad entre especies, con la esperanza de que en la represión y el caos resultante las cebras se levantaran contra Equestria. Pero aquello nunca ocurrió. En la investigación policial que siguió, él y sus seguidores fueron detenidos, y casi todos fueron condenados a muerte.

El ministro se levantó de su silla caminó hasta el mapa de Equestria que colgaba tras él. Se irguió sobre sus patas traseras y señaló con un casco aquel punto del sureste.

—Helter Skelter estaba recluido en la prisión de máxima seguridad de la Gelding Grotto. Fue juzgado en Canterlot, sentenciado y devuelto para su ejecución. Su llegada estaba prevista para el 20 de abril de 2171.

Dawn Star palideció de nuevo, y todos los pelos de su crin se erizaron.

— Pero entonces… Está diciendo que…

— Efectivamente. Nos tememos que alguien haya viajado al pasado con la intención de liberar a Helter Skelter. Su misión consiste en asegurar la seguridad del carro que lo transporta y su llegada a la prisión; y si ya ha sido liberado, capturarlo y devolverlo a la cárcel.

* * *

Tan pronto como el destello del hechizo se extinguió, Helter Skelter echó una rápida mirada a sus alrededores. La sorpresa se reflejó inmediatamente en sus rasgos. Había pasado de encontrarse en un furgón blindado para trasladar prisioneros a una pequeña habitación de hotel de paredes grises.

El caballo dio unos pasos sobre la moqueta granate del suelo y se sentó en la cama de matrimonio, cubierta por una colcha púrpura de lana. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

— Bien, ¿cómo sigue ahora el plan? —preguntó el caballo dorado, sentado en una silla de roble artísticamente tallada, en sentido contrario al habitual y con los cascos sobre el respaldo.

— Desatando el Helter Skelter — respondió la unicornio púrpura, saliendo del baño—. No hay otra.

El rostro del pony verde se contrajo en una mueca de extrañeza y desesperación.

— ¡¿Todavía no ha empezado?! –rugió, y se puso en pie con vehemencia—. ¡Malditas cebras! ¡Especie de inútiles! ¡No saben hacer nada si los ponis no les enseñan a hacerlo! —Estampó el casco contra el suelo, y proclamó con fuerza—: ¡Pues muy bien! ¡Les enseñaré a esos descerebrados a rayas lo que tienen que hacer! ¡Se lo dejaré tan claro que dentro de una semana Equestria habrá ardido hasta los cimientos! ¡Porque yo soy el elegido! ¡Los profetas lo predijeron! ¡Yo, Helter Skelter —se señaló al pecho con el casco— soy aquel que sobrevivirá al Helter Skelter profetizado por los cuatro profetas de Liverhoof y gobernará el mundo arrasado que dejen las estúpidas cebras tras la guerra!

El unicornio enterró la cabeza entre los cascos, preguntándose a sí mismo qué clase de loco había traído a su época. Pequeños jirones de arrepentimiento comenzaban a infiltrarse en su cerebro, pero enseguida los arrancó de raíz. Tenía un objetivo que cumplir.

— Ya. Dos malas noticias —le dijo la unicornio, que había aguantado sus delirios sin inmutarse—. La primera es que no estamos en 2171, sino en 2220. Te hemos trasladado casi cincuenta años al futuro. Nadie te buscará porque oficialmente fuiste ejecutado, pero el Helter Skelter sigue sin empezar.

La sangre se agolpó en los ojos de Helter Skelter, y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, tratando de tranquilizarse sin conseguirlo.

— Cincuenta años —musitó—. Cincuenta años —repitió, con más fuerza y furia—. ¡¿Cincuenta años, y esos estúpidos animales subequinos no han descubierto aún cómo levantarse contra el gobierno?!

— Lo que me lleva a la segunda mala noticia. Las tensiones entre especies están prácticamente desaparecidas. El especismo está prácticamente desaparecido, y las cebras son aceptadas en todos los lugares de Equestria. O casi —dijo con una sonrisilla.

Helter Skelter, que había escuchado el relato de la unicornio con creciente espanto, agachó la cabeza cuando esta terminó. Miraba a la moqueta del suelo como en trance, sin pestañear, respirando con inspiraciones rápidas y superficiales. Las cebras, aceptadas. No había tensiones raciales. ¿Y dónde dejaba eso al Helter Skelter? ¿Acaso… Acaso habían fallado los profetas? Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. No, jamás. Los cuatro profetas de Liverhoof nunca habían errado hasta aquel momento. No podían estar equivocados.

— Necesito la palabra de los profetas —dijo, levantando la cabeza y mirando a la yegua—. Necesito escucharlos. Necesito saber lo que debo hacer. —Se giró hacia el caballo y le exigió—: ¡Tráemela! ¡Debo escucharla!

— Escucharías en la cárcel que se separaron en 2170, ¿verdad? —preguntó la unicornio. Helter Skelter asintió con grandes movimientos de cabeza.

— Por supuesto que sí. Se separaron debido a la vergüenza que les producía saber que habían fallado en su cometido. Pero los perdono. Los perdono porque sé que dejaron una última profecía para mí en su último disco. No me permitieron escucharlo mientras me pudría en prisión, pero ahora debo hacerlo. Debo escuchar su palabra. —Apuntó al unicornio dorado con su casco, y le exigió a voz en grito y con rostro furioso—. ¡Tráemela! ¡Tráeme la palabra de los profetas de Liverhoof!

— Como esto salga mal, tendrás suerte si te ejecutan en el garrote. Yo diría que es una buena inversión. Posiblemente la mejor de tu vida —apostilló la unicornio al ver el gesto preocupado de su compañero.

El unicornio dorado suspiró con resignación. Cogió una bolsa de dinero del cajón una cómoda de cerezo, y corrió a buscar una tienda de música para comprar el último vinilo de los Haytles.

* * *

Un luminoso destello azul zafiro iluminó la oscuridad de la jungla, y cuando se extinguió tres ponis habían aparecido entre el follaje. Una thestral y un pegaso gris cubierto con armadura dorada y bien armado iban detrás, liderados por una unicornio de mirada nerviosa y pelaje pardo.

— Qué calor… —se quejó Dawn Star, y se secó una gota de sudor de la frente.

Vanhooferina como era, Dawn Star estaba acostumbrada a inviernos fríos y ventosos y veranos frescos, no a aquel sofocante bochorno tropical. Lo mismo le ocurría a Swébende Gagel, nacido y criado en la fría Cloudsdale, y cuya pesada armadura solo empeoraba las cosas. La única que parecía poder sobrellevar bien aquellas temperaturas era Nąȋenähz, originaria de la colonia cercana a la templada Fillydelphia. E incluso a ella le parecía que el calor era excesivo, aunque al menos la oscuridad era de agradecer.

— Hemos de andar con ojo avizor e buscar el camino real d'aquestas tierras —dijo Swébende Gagel, mirando de un lado a otro, tratando de ver entre la espesura—. Carro nin poni osaría atravesar bosque semejante para trasladar un asesino a prisión.

— Cierto —concedió la unicornio parda—. Nayenaets, ¿ves algo que parezca un camino?

— Non —respondió ella tras escrutar minuciosamente sus alrededores—. Solo veo árboles. Demasiado espesa es aquesta jungla.

Dawn Star suspiró, y decidió recurrir al hechizo de rastreo para ver si hallaba alguna pista de los viajeros. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para concentrarse, y su cuerno se iluminó cuando entró en contacto con su poder innato. Las sondas mágicas surcaron el espaciotiempo a su alrededor, y pronto encontraron unas características distorsiones temporales en forma de embudo a unos quinientos metros al sureste de su posición.

— Tengo una posición —anunció, y señaló con el casco en la dirección que le indicaba su hechizo—. Vamos.

Al ritmo más rápido que les permitía la espesura, los tres ponis avanzaron por la jungla, siempre siguiendo el rumbo marcado por Dawn Star. Su camino fue lento y tranquilo, sin ningún incidente, y pronto se hallaron en el sitio que había dicho la unicornio. Se trataba de un minúsculo espacio entre árboles, de apenas un metro cuadrado, con alguna brizna de hierba en el suelo y bastante más luminoso que el interior de la espesura.

— Es aquí —indicó Dawn Star, pero allí no había nadie. Algo que ya se esperaba—. Deberíamos buscar huellas o algún rastro de…

— ¡Un camino! —exclamó de repente Nąȋenähz, dejando con la palabra en la boca a su compañera—. ¡A derecha nuestra!

Los otros dos ponis giraron la cabeza en aquella dirección y comprobaron que, efectivamente, había un estrecho camino de tierra entre los árboles. Los tres agentes intercambiaron una inclinación de cabeza y se lanzaron a él de un salto, mirando cada uno en una dirección diferente.

— ¡No! —exclamó Dawn Star, horrorizada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora—. ¡No, no, no, no, no!

Delante de ella, a unos cincuenta metros, había cuatro guardias reales cubiertos de repugnante magia oscura y una carreta de hierro blindado con la puerta de atrás abierta.

Sin perder un segundo, los tres ponis corrieron al lado del carro. Swébende Gagel inspeccionó la parte de detrás, solo para corroborar que el poni al que buscaban ya no estaba; mientras Dawn Star y Nąȋenähz examinaban a los guardias. La unicornio se limitaba a pasar el casco temerosamente sobre la capa morada que los cubría con el pecho y el estómago congelados del miedo, temiéndose el peor de los desenlaces; mientras que el agudo oído de la thestral le permitió descubrir que sus corazones todavía latían.

— Son vivos —murmuró. Dawn Star se detuvo en seco para poner un casco sobre los pechos de los guardias, y un gigantesco suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al comprobar que la thestral tenía razón—. Non halos muerto.

— Esto… esto es obra de la Viajera —musitó Dawn Star, señalando lo obvio.

— E non quería morir los guardias —señaló Swébende Gagel, y le arrojó lo que quedaba del arco del candado a Dawn Star—. Reventólo con sus oscuras artes mágicas sines dubda. Era la su única razón para fazer aqueste viaje. Poner en libertad a aqueste vil asesino.

Dawn Star apretó los dientes en un intento de soportar la asfixiante sensación de fracaso que la invadía. Habían llegado tarde. Se habían llevado a uno de los asesinos más peligrosos de la historia de Equestria, y podría estar en cualquier parte. Y todo porque ellos habían fracasado.

De repente, Nąȋenähz gritó.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Dawn Star, solo para soltar otra exclamación de asombro al ver que los guardias se habían liberado de la magia oscura que los paralizaba, y trataban de ponerse en pie con movimientos vacilantes. Sin embargo, uno tras otro decidieron dejarse caer al suelo.

Veloz como un guepardo, Dawn Star se agachó para comprobar que los guardias estaban bien, y Nąȋenähz no tardó en imitarla. Swébende Gagel se acercó a uno de ellos y declaró:

— Soy compañero. ¿Qué os aconteció? ¿Fuisteis atacados?

El guardia real, un unicornio alto y corpulento, lo miró con la incredulidad reflejada en sus ojos turquesa, y sacudió la cabeza con sarcasmo.

— No, es que antes de meterlos en la cárcel nos gusta fingir que nos atacan, soltar a los prisioneros y volver a atraparlos. No te jode…

El casco del pegaso voló hacia la empuñadura de su espada al oír aquella ofensa, pero inspiró profundamente para no sacarla.

— ¿Quién os atacó? —preguntó Dawn Star, haciendo caso omiso a la respuesta del guardia.

El unicornio gris volvió los ojos al cielo e hizo memoria.

— Fue una unicornio. Era morada, o violeta, o algo así. Nos atacó y liberó a nuestro prisionero.

— Magia oscura —apostilló uno de sus compañeros, un pegaso alto y delgado que apenas si habría cumplido los veinte años, y batió sus alas azul cielo con rabia—. Los ojos le brillaban de color verde y no tenía pupilas.

Los tres compañeros intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas, y asintieron al unísono. Se trataba de la Viajera, sin ninguna duda. Solo ella respondía a aquella descripción.

El unicornio resopló con furia, y estampó uno de sus cascos en el suelo. Qué más daba la magia que hubiera usado, lo que importaba es que aquel maldito asesino psicópata estaba libre para lavarles el cerebro a otros ponis y convertirlos en máquinas de matar. Había fracasado en la misión que le habían encomendado, y aquel fracaso se clavaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

— Pero también había un caballo con ella.

Con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula abierta de par en par, Dawn Star se volvió hacia el pegaso.

— ¿Había alguien más? —preguntó Swébende Gagel.

— Sí. Un caballo. No lo vi, pero oí su voz. Gritó "joder" justo antes de que algo se rompiera en el carro —relató el joven guardia, y añadió—: No era Helter Skelter. He escuchado hablar a ese hijo de puta, y no era su voz.

Con expresión descompuesta, la unicornio parda se giró hacia sus compañeros. Nąȋenähz mostraba un semblante fiero y las afiladas puntas de sus colmillos, pero en su fuero interno la preocupación era la que ganaba. Y Swébende Gagel, que había desenvainado su espada y la mantenía apuntando al cielo, mantenía una expresión de total confianza en sí mismo.

— No os preocupéis, hemos venido para ayudaros a atraparlos —dijo Dawn Star.

— Pues sí que vuelan rápido las noticias en mitad de esta jungla —comentó el pegaso.

— Muchas cosas sabe Celestia —le respondió Nąȋenähz en tono cortante.

El guardia captó la indirecta y se calló al instante, pero enseguida volvió a hablar para preguntarle, con las mejillas sonrojadas:

— ¿Qué eres? Pareces una pegaso, pero tus alas...

— _Thȅstotral._ —Giró el rostro para ver a su compañera—. Dawn, ¿has algo?

La unicornio parda se concentró, e invocó de nuevo el hechizo de rastreo. Si conocía bien a la Viajera, y pensaba que sí, se habría teletransportado a otra parte con Helter Skelter. Sus tentáculos de poder se extendieron por todas partes, buscando cualquier rastro de magia que pudiera delatar a la Viajera. Una distorsión cercana llamó su atención, y la siguió, tratando de descubrir adónde…

Dawn Star palideció.

— ¡Dawn! —exclamó Nąȋenähz al ver la expresión aterrorizada en el rostro de su compañera—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué ves?

A apenas metro y medio por delante de ella, en la boca del carro, había encontrado las inconfundibles huellas del hechizo de teletransporte espaciotemporal. Y el punto de salida era inequívoco.

— Está en nuestra época.

* * *

 **Se acabó la tercera temporada de la serie. Un capítulo para celebrarlo.**

 **La temporada se ha acabado y aún no se sabe nada sobre la renovación. Pero si necesitáis una dosis de Ministerio del Tiempo, y sigo aquí.**

 **Helter Skelter no es un OC. Por lo visto en uno de los cómics oficiales salía una comuna hippy. Uno de los ponis de la comuna le recordó a Charles Manson a uno de los que lo vio, y en un comentario lo llamó Helter Skelter. Después llegué yo, vi el comentario y que más o menos era cierto que se parecían, y escribí esto.**

 **Si buscáis en Google "derpibooru helter skelter" sale.**

 **Un helter skelter es también un tobogán. Y Helter Skelter es también mi canción preferida del Disco Blanco. Si alguien decide malinterpretarla y actuar lo hace bajo su propia responsabilidad. ;)**


	14. Tiempo de asesinos

— En nuestra época. —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Time Keeper usó su pezuña en lugar de su magia para quitarse las gafas. Su casco temblaba ligeramente mientras las transportaba a la superficie de ébano de su escritorio—. Lo han traído a nuestra época. —Su mirada se clavó en los ojos de Dawn Star, y su expresión se transmutó en una de pura gravedad—. ¿Está usted totalmente segura de lo que está diciendo?

Dawn Star tragó saliva y asintió.

— Sí. Mi hechizo de rastreo reveló un portal a nuestra época en la misma puerta del carro blindado.

El ministro del tiempo se llevó los cascos al rostro y exhaló largamente. Después, en un gesto veloz como un Wonderbolt, los bajó y señaló a Dawn Star.

— Era la Viajera, ¿verdad?

— Sí.

Time Keeper cerró los ojos, y los volvió a abrir al cabo de unos segundos.

— Había atacado a los guardias con el mismo hechizo paralizante que usó contra nosotros en el palacio de Platino I, y se disipó solo. Igual que con nosotros, no quería matarlos.

— Entiendo —respondió el ministro después de asentir con movimientos cortos.

— Pero los guardias dicen que la acompañaba un caballo.

Time Keeper se quedó como paralizado durante unos segundos, al cabo de los cuales emitió un largo suspiro antes de mirar a sus agentes.

— Tenía un cómplice.

— No parece en absoluto el _modus operandi_ de la Viajera —señaló Comet Nova—. Hasta ahora siempre había trabajado sola y en el pasado.

— Mas beneficioso es para el su plan —dijo Swébende Gagel, adelantándose a lo que iba a decir el ministro—. Non hubiese sido fecho si non fuérelo.

— Es evidente. Necesita a ese aliado para provocar una guerra entre Zebrabue y Equestria.

Dawn Star soltó un gritito ahogado, y miró al ministro con horror. Swébende Gagel desenfundó su espada y la hizo girar un par de veces en el aire antes de volver a enfundarla con furia guerrera en su mirada. Y Comet Nova mantenía un semblante que pretendía ser sereno, pero sus orejas levemente gachas y el brillo de sus ojos traicionaban la preocupación que sentía.

— No se habría traído precisamente a Helter Skelter si no buscara una guerra —apostilló la unicornio blanca—. Y no le sería difícil provocarla. Las relaciones con Zebrabue andan fatal desde el golpe de Estado de hace seis meses. Al nuevo dirigente no le hizo gracia el apoyo de Equestria a la familia real zebrabuesa, ni tampoco que refugiáramos al príncipe en el Palacio Real. Una pequeña chispa, y...

El ministro del tiempo estampó los cascos sobre su mesa y se levantó con rápido ademán.

— ¡Es absurdo! —exclamó. Su respiración era irregular y agitada—. ¡Provocar una guerra entre Equestria y Zebrabue! ¿A qué clase de… de… de idiota se le ocurriría algo semejante?

— A ella —respondió Comet Nova—. Porque es lo que quiere.

— Destruir Equestria. —Se sentó de nuevo y se cubrió los cascos con los ojos durante varios segundos—. Desde luego, podría conseguirlo con esta guerra.

— ¿Una sola guerra destruiría Equestria? ¿Tan débiles son los ejércitos de aquesas princesas? ¿O acaso son las legiones de las cebras casi a la par con los gloriosos ejércitos de la ciudad de nubes?

— Nuestras fuerzas armadas no son ningunas incompetentes, Swébende —replicó Comet Nova—. Echaron a los grifos en la guerra de independencia. —El pegaso se golpeó la placa pectoral con el casco e hizo un salvaje gesto de victoria—. Las capacidades mágicas de las cebras son el problema.

— Cierto —añadió el ministro—. Las cebras tienen mucho más poder mágico que los unicornios. Y apenas sabemos nada de su magia. La mantienen firmemente en secreto, y ejecutan a aquellos que osan hablar de ella a los extraños. Son pacíficas por naturaleza, pero por lo poco que sabemos sospechamos que un número suficiente de ellas podría arrasar Equestria con sus hechizos sin demasiados problemas.

Un fuerte escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de Dawn Star. Acababa de imaginar Equestria destruida, convertida en un desolado páramo venenoso por la magia de las cebras. Tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza. Tenían que detener a aquel loco costara lo que costara.

— Esa… —Volvió a estampar los cascos sobre su escritorio y bufó con indignación—. Y su cómplice. ¿A qué equestriano en sus cabales se le ocurriría intentar declarar una guerra con Zebrabue?

— A un equestriano a quien algo en aquesta guerra vaya —respondió casi al instante Swébende Gagel—. E tres son las clases de ponis que en guerras fazen la su ganancia. Reyes, grandes militares e comerciantes.

— Reyes, altos mandos y comerciantes… —repitió Time Keeper, pensativo. Repasó mentalmente su lista de conocidos en aquellos sectores, pero no logró encontrar a ninguno con razones para avenirse a un plan como aquel—. Tiene sentido lo que dice, señor Gagel. Aunque todavía no podemos descartar que haya encontrado a alguien como ella.

— ¿Es posible aqueso? —preguntó Nąȋenähz—. ¿Encontrar otro poni que desee destrucción de Equestria y que conozca hechizo de viaje en tiempo?

— Las probabilidades son minúsculas, lo admito. Pero…

Un grito de espanto de Dawn Star interrumpió el razonamiento de Comet Nova. Sus compañeros se giraron hacia ella, y la hallaron encogida en su asiento, con las pezuñas delante de la boca y las pupilas reducidas a diminutos puntitos negros en el azul zafiro de sus ojos.

— No. No, tú no… Por favor, tú no… —repetía una y otra vez en susurros, como si estuviera en un trance inducido por las hierbas de los chamanes cebra.

Los otros cuatro intercambiaron una mirada. Nąȋenähz colocó un casco sobre los hombros de su amiga, y Time Keeper se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando su pecho en el escritorio.

— Señorita Dawn Star… ¿Conoce por casualidad a alguien que…?

Con los ojos brillantes, Dawn Star solo logró hacer temblorosos movimientos afirmativos.

* * *

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —aulló de alegría Helter Skelter mientras hacía amplios gestos de victoria. Se levantó de la silla y levantó la aguja del tocadiscos del vinilo—. ¡La tengo! ¡Tengo las palabras de los profetas de Liverhoof!

La unicornio púrpura resopló, proyectó los cascos hacia arriba y se levantó de la cama.

— ¡Aleluya! ¿Y qué dicen?

Con una sonrisa tan grande como la de un potrillo al abrir los regalos de Hearth's Warming, Helter Skelter se sentó en la cama, tomó la portada del vinilo en sus cascos y comenzó a relatar:

— Cuando fui detenido, los profetas se sintieron desolados. Uno de ellos llegó a dudar de mí, y de ahí salió Let It Be. Creía que yo no era el elegido para llevar a cabo el Helter Skelter, y por eso mandó el mensaje de que debía dejarlo.

La unicornio hizo rodar los ojos en sus órbitas, pero no movió ni un solo músculo del cuerpo. El unicornio dorado se llevó un casco a la frente y suspiró.

— ¡Y por eso se separaron! ¡Porque los otros tres sabían que yo era el elegido, y no quisieron tener nada que ver con ese traidor! —La yegua formó una expresión de incredulidad con sus labios. Una retorcida sonrisa de triunfo apareció en el rostro del caballo, que dejó la funda del disco sobre la manta y la señaló con el casco—. Ellos sabían que yo no les defraudaría. Y por eso dejaron sus mensajes.

— Bueno, ¿y qué dicen esos mensajes? —preguntó el unicornio dorado, tratando de no mostrarse impaciente.

Una nueva sonrisa, esta vez con tintes de locura, apareció en el semblante de Helter Skelter. Volvió a coger la funda, pero esta vez la giró sobre su eje para quedar mirando a la contraportada.

— The Long and Winding Road —murmuró en tono demencial—. Un camino largo y sinuoso. Exactamente como el camino hasta aquella prisión en la que me metieron. Pero también como mi camino hacia el Helter Skelter. —Volvió la vista al techo y gesticuló con los cascos—. ¡¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego?! ¡Debería haberme dado cuenta de que el camino a la rebelión de esa raza estúpida no sería fácil! ¡No, es una senda larga y peligrosa, llena de giros y recovecos, tal y como los profetas predijeron!

La unicornio púrpura cerró los ojos con disgusto antes de negar con la cabeza. ¿De verdad no se había dado cuenta de que era el mismo caballo el que cantaba las dos canciones? ¿Era así de idiota, o sus delirios lo habían dejado ciego?

— Pero hay más. Hay más. —Su casco se movió sobre la lista de canciones, y se detuvo sobre la última—. Get Back. Vuelve. —Sus labios se curvaron, y miró a los dos unicornios con una mezcla de júbilo y esperanza en la mirada—. ¡Vuelve! ¡Quieren que vuelva! ¡He de volver al desierto!

El caballo dorado y la yegua intercambiaron una corta mirada, y ella le preguntó:

— ¿Las tienes, Imperial?

El unicornio asintió sin demasiado convencimiento. Abrió con su magia el cajón de la mesita de noche e hizo levitar dos rectángulos de papel de su interior. La yegua púrpura sonrió, y el caballo cerró el cajón tras devolverlos a su interior.

— Son mis últimos bits. Ya no me queda nada más —suspiró con amargura, intentando contener las lágrimas que amagaban con caer por su rostro.

— Tranquilo. Después de lo que vamos a hacer, o recuperas la inversión con creces o no volverás a necesitar el dinero.

El unicornio dorado se sentó en la cama, y se levantó unos segundos después para dar vueltas por la habitación como un trompo. La unicornio púrpura se colocó donde él había estado antes, y miró al asesino con una expresión de seguridad absoluta.

— Por supuesto que volverás al desierto. Pero aún no ha llegado el momento. No te preocupes por ello. Puedes estar seguro de que el Helter Skelter…

El unicornio dorado retrocedió, intimidado ante la locura que mostraba el rostro de Helter Skelter cuando completó la frase:

— Ocurrirá.

* * *

— ¿Imperial Topaz? —Time Keeper se sacó las gafas y las hizo levitar hasta la superficie de su mesa—. Imperial Topaz… Me suena ese nombre.

— Es un fabricante de armas —explicó Comet Nova—. Si no recuerdo mal, él es el que suministra el armamento al ejército equestriano y a la guardia real. ¿Es cierto, Dawn?

La unicornio parda asintió, y después negó con la cabeza.

— Era. Hace cerca de un año se le terminó el contrato, y Celestia no se lo renovó. Ahora es otro el que fabrica nuestras armas… No conozco el nombre, lo siento.

— No importa —dijo Time Keeper—. Entonces, perdió su puesto como proveedor oficial del ejército y la guardia.

— Sí. Y como la ley equestriana le prohíbe vender armas a países extranjeros, se quedó sin pedidos de la noche a la mañana. La fábrica se quedó paralizada, tuvo que despedir a sus trabajadores, comenzó a endeudarse…

— Y ahora mismo está arruinado —completó Time Keeper—. ¿Cierto?

— Casi. Está al borde de la ruina. Pronto perderá su fábrica y su casa, y después ya no le quedará nada.

— Mas, ¿por cuál razón non fabricaba otra cosa? Si la su fábrica non vendía, mil otras cosas podría vender para salvarla —preguntó Nąȋenähz.

— Por honor —respondió Dawn Star—. Esa fábrica pertenece a su familia desde generaciones. Para él, vender otra cosa, o cerrarla, sería una humillación que no podría soportar.

El ministro dedicó unos segundos a reflexionar sobre las palabras de Dawn Star. Estaba desesperado, tenía un motivo, mucho que ganar y absolutamente nada que perder.

Podría estar equivocándose, pero estaba prácticamente seguro de que Imperial Topaz era su poni.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?

Dawn Star tragó saliva antes de responder.

— Está… está en Canterlot. Quedó con Blue Topaz para salir con ella y celebrar que ya terminamos los exámenes.

— Muy buen. —Cerró los ojos un instante, y tras abrirlos apuntó con el casco a Dawn Star—: Ustedes tres. Detengan a Imperial Topaz inmediatamente y averigüen dónde tienen a Helter Skelter.

El corazón de la unicornio dio un vuelco en su pecho. No. No podía haber dicho eso.

— No. No puedo.

Su labio inferior temblaba peligrosamente, y sus córneas humedecidas brillaban bajo las luces mágicas del despacho

— ¡¿Qué es aqueso de que fazerlo non podéis?! —bramó Swébende Gagel, cuyas plumas del ala derecha asieron la empuñadura de su daga—. ¡Es un sucio traidor a aquesta la su patria, e como tal ha de ser apresado! ¡E vos jurásteis facerlo! ¡¿Sois acaso tan traidora como él?!

Dawn Star bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza para no echarse a llorar. Quería decirle algo al pegaso, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que tenía toda la razón.

— La dejaré huérfana. Voy a dejar huérfana a mi mejor amiga.

Time Keeper bufó con fuerza contra sus cascos, y miró fijamente a su subordinada con cara de no aguantar tonterías.

— Me da exactamente igual. Van a ir a donde esté, lo van a atrapar, le van a sacar dónde está Helter Skelter y después vamos a atraparlo a él. ¿Le ha quedado claro? —subrayó en un tono que no admitía réplica.

La unicornio parda asintió débilmente. Aún no se podía creer lo que iba a hacer. Iba a coger todas las horas, todos los desvelos, todas las ayudas que le había dado Blue Topaz, y se los iba a devolver metiendo a su padre en la cárcel.

— ¿Qué… qué le va a pasar? —preguntó en un temeroso susurro—. No… No lo…

— Aún no puedo decirlo —respondió Time Keeper. No quería mentirle—. Lo que le ocurra a Imperial Topaz dependerá de las princesas. Si se muestran compasivas, tan solo le caerá una larga temporada en el penal de Uruqaiqa.

— ¿Uru… kaika? —repitió Dawn Star. No le sonaba de nada aquel nombre.

— No. Uruqaiqa. Se pronuncia en la garganta, no en el paladar. Urukaika es el lago cercano a la capital del Imperio, Cristalia. —Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—. Uruqaiqa es una cueva en la zona septentrional del Imperio, una antigua mina de cristales explotada por el rey Sombra.

— ¿Lo vais a condenar a trabajos forzados? —exclamó Dawn Star, espantada.

— No. Después de la desaparición del Imperio en 1214, y hasta poco antes de su reaparición en 2216, la convertimos en una prisión para todos aquellos que pretenden cambiar la historia y beneficiarse de ello. En las faldas del monte Everhoof y a unos quinientos kilómetros de la frontera con Equestria, cualquier fugitivo moriría de hambre y frío antes de alcanzar una población.

Dawn Star no respondió. Cadena perpetua en una cueva helada. Eso era lo que iba a hacerle al padre de su amiga. Y si las princesas le daban su perdón.

— Ya basta de perder el tiempo. Vayan a atraparlo, y no vuelvan sin él —les ordenó el ministro, tajante, e hizo levitar hasta ellos tres placas de policía—. Aquí tienen placas falsas de policía. Evitará que levanten sospechas al detenerlo.

Swébende Gagel se cuadró al estilo de Cloudsdale, y Nąȋenähz palmeó su pecho con su casco al tiempo que confirmaba en su idioma que había entendido sus órdenes.

Unos segundos después, temblorosa y con los ojos humedecidos, Dawn Star asintió débilmente y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Partió la primera, pero su caminar lento y angustiado hizo que saliera la última del despacho del ministro.

Cuando al fin la puerta se hubo cerrado tras la unicornio, Time Keeper se permitió dejarse caer sobre el respaldo de su sillón y exhalar un largo suspiro. Inclinó la cabeza a su izquierda, y se encontró con la mirada de Comet Nova, que mantenía una expresión preocupada, pero en absoluto desaprobatoria.

— Es mejor así —dijo el ministro—. Tarde o temprano, todos nos encontramos una misión que nos hace sentirnos monstruos. Es mejor que lo descubra ahora que dentro de un tiempo.

Comet Nova asintió sin demasiado convencimiento. Sabía que Time Keeper tenía razón, pero ver la angustia que atenazaba a Dawn Star impulsaba en su mente deseos de salvarla de aquella traumática experiencia. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de ellos y volvió los ojos hacia la puerta.

— Todavía tengo pesadillas. —El fuego, los gritos de terror y agonía, el hedor a sangre y muerte y los cadáveres de inocentes desperdigados volvieron a su mente, y un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda—. Fue hace veinte años, y la sigo recordando como el primer día.

Comet Nova asintió con la cabeza, y colocó su pata alrededor de los hombros de su superior. Él cerró los ojos, y dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

— Ojalá le vaya mejor que a mí.

Cerró los ojos, y deseó de todo corazón que la unicornio no encontrara ningún problema.

* * *

— ¿Qué te parece ehte, papá?

Imperial Topaz observó con cuidado el estrecho bikini negro con el que había salido su hija del probador de la tienda, y sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación.

— No te pega ná. Ademá —señaló su cola—, por ahí ehtá mu corto. Tú ziempre diceh que loh bikinih tan cortoh zon de guarrah.

Blue Topaz volvió la cabeza para mirarse al espejo, y decidió que su padre tenía razón. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a meterse en el probador para ponerse otro bikini.

Imperial Topaz sacudió la cabeza y suspiró con fuerza. Trataba de pasar un buen rato con su hija, pero sus pensamientos se desviaban una y otra vez a la unicornio púrpura y al asesino chiflado que habían traído desde el siglo pasado.

— Aléjate todo lo que puedas de nosotros —le había dicho la yegua justo antes de que él abandonara el hotel—. Vete de compras, métete en un bar, ve una peli en un cine, vete de putas, lo que quieras; pero mantente lejos para que nadie pueda relacionarte con nosotros. Por la noche te enterarás de si hemos tenido éxito.

Y allí estaba ahora, en un centro comercial en la otra punta de Canterlot. Pero aun así, no podía evitar pensar en ellos.

— ¿Papá? ¿Papá?

Sus orejas se orientaron hacia su hija, y movió la cabeza para salir de su ensimismamiento.

— Papá, llevah un rato mirando a ningún sitio y zin reaccioná. ¿Te paza algo? —Una idea cruzó de repente su cerebro, y su rostro se descompuso—. Papá… ¿Ze acabó? ¿Ze acabó todo?

imperial Topaz parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, y abrazó con fuerza a su hija, que comenzó a derramar lágrimas sobre su pecho. Su última carta se estaba jugando en aquel instante, al otro exrremo de la ciudad. Era su última oportunidad, y ni siquiera estaba en sus cascos.

Suspiró con fuerza, y deseó que la unicornio y Helter Skelter tuvieran éxito en su misión.

* * *

— Disculpe, ¿vino una unicornio de mi edad esta tarde? Es un poco más alta que yo, azul intenso, la crin también, y su marca de belleza son unas gemas.

El dueño de la tienda, un unicornio ámbar vestido con un delantal y gorro de cocinero blancos, hizo memoria durante unos segundos para después negar con la cabeza.

— Sé quién dices, pero hoy no ha venido. Lo siento.

— Muchas gracias de todas formas. Nayenaets, nos vamos.

La thestral, que estaba ojeando los donuts expuestos en el mostrador con expresión golosa, levantó la cabeza y siguió a la unicornio hasta el exterior de la pastelería.

— Otro sitio que no —murmuró. Ya habían estado en su heladería y su tienda de ropa preferidas, pero en ninguna de las dos la habían visto.

— Fazed memoria —la apremió Swébende Gagel, con cara de pocos amigos—. ¿Dó más puede fallarse la vuestra amiga?

Dawn Star cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, y trató de recordar los sitios a los que solía ir con su amiga o que le sonaba que le gustaran a ella. ¿El restaurante prancés cerca del palacio? No, su padre ya no podía permitirse comer allí. ¿Las joyerías de los barrios altos? No, estaban en la misma situación. ¿Los pubs con karaoke cerca de Fillecas? No, aún quedaban algunas horas hasta que abrieran.

— Solo se me ocurre un sitio. No estoy totalmente segura, pero…

— Es nuestra única pista. Sigámosla —la interrumpió Swébende Gagel—. Marcadnos el camino.

La pata delantera de la unicornio se levantó y señaló un punto a su izquierda.

— Es por ahí.

Swébende Gagel asintió antes de ponerse en marcha. Dawn Star lo observó durante unas décimas de segundo. Era increíble cómo se estaba comportando el pegaso en una época tan distinta a la suya. Lejos de gritar y amenazar a todo aquel con el que se encontraba, estaba totalmente tranquilo y sereno, sin enfadarse ni meterse con nadie.

— ¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo osas manchar la gloriosa estirpe de los pegasos con la infame sangre de una raza inferior?!

Bueno, o casi.

— ¡Vete a tomar por culo, subnormal! —le gritó la interpelada, una pegaso que se había estado besando con su novio, un unicornio, en un banco; y le hizo un gesto obsceno con su ala.

El soldado quiso volverse para aclararle las ideas, pero un tirón mágico de la cola y una tajante negación de la unicornio hicieron que dejara en paz a la yegua.

— Permitir que se mezclen las sangres de las razas —rezongó mientras caminaba—. ¿En qué pensaban aquesas princesas vuestras? Se debilitan las razas, se corrompen las sangres, son nascidos vástagos maldecidos de aquesas infelices uniones e así se echan a perder las grandes estirpes. ¿Cómo pueden permitirlo?

— Porque no ocurre nada de eso que dices. Muchos grandes equestrianos han salido de matrimonios intertribales —le rebatió Dawn Star.

Swébende Gagel no quedó en absoluto convencido con aquella explicación, pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza y caminar en silencio junto a sus compañeros. Y no pronunció palabra hasta que Dawn Star se detuvo frente a su destino, algo más de un cuarto de hora más tarde.

— Aquí es —dijo. Un repentino temblor asaltó sus patas, y el frío se instaló en su vientre—. Hemos llegado.

Swébende Gagel y Nąȋenähz levantaron la cabeza para observar el lugar al que les había traído su compañera. Y la sorpresa se adueñó de ellos al descubrir que se trataba de un amplio palacio de tres plantas, construido en ladrillo recubierto de mármol negro. Artísticas rejas de hierro forjado en estilo neobarroco limitaban los balcones que sobresalían de la fachada, y sinuosas farolas del mismo material y pintadas en negro colgaban de las esquinas el palacio, iluminando sus alrededores tras la caída del sol con su cálida luz naranja. En la techumbre, las tejas del mismo color de los muros creaban un tejado a dos aguas, y a nivel del suelo un camino de adoquines de basalto conducía a la puerta principal de ébano desde la verja exterior de los jardines.

— Este es el centro comercial Canterhorn —explicó Dawn Star—. Es un antiguo palacio de una familia noble. Dentro hay muchas tiendas, y creo que Blue Topaz debe estar en una de ellas.

Creía, repitió en su mente Swébende Gagel con un resoplido. Empezaba bien la cosa.

— Por aquí. Entrad.

Sus compañeros intercambiaron una mirada, pero se unieron al flujo de ponis y entraron en el centro comercial.

— _Vïšgȍĭlȍ_ —murmuró Nąȋenähz, impresionada con lo que veía.

La compañía propietaria del centro comercial no solo había respetado la disposición original del palacio de la familia Blackmoon, sino que además la había adaptado a su nuevo uso. El antiguo recibidor, una amplia sala de suelo de mármol negro y paredes decoradas con delicadas tallas de ébano y wenge iluminado por una delicada araña de cristal, había sido convertido en una zona de restauración, con un puesto de comida rápida y otro de batidos donde una vez los mayordomos de la familia anunciaron a los invitados a las recepciones en el palacio. En ellos, una multitud de ponis de las tres razas con pesadas alforjas a sus espaldas aprovechaban para tomar algo y recuperar fuerzas antes de continuar con sus compras.

— Es en la primera planta —dijo la unicornio, justo a tiempo para impedir que Swébende Gagel viera al unicornio y al poni de tierra que se sentaban en la misma mesa y bebían del mismo batido mientras se miraban acarameladamente—. Por aquí.

Nąȋenähz, sin embargo, sí los había visto, y los miraba fijamente con las mejillas sonrosadas y una curiosa sensación que no sabía explicar bien en su pecho. El unicornio se giró hacia ella y le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa, y la thestral salió corriendo escaleras arriba tras sus compañeros.

Después de llegar a la primera planta — Nąȋenähz volvió la cabeza para contemplar una vez más la escalera de mármol y las barandillas doradas con incrustaciones de obsidiana, una auténtica maravilla para sus ojos— los tres ponis giraron a la izquierda. Sorteando clientes a izquierda y derecha, al fin Dawn Star se detuvo enfrente de una tienda al final del pasillo.

Un cartel pintado en colores chillones encima de las puestas de cristal indicaba su nombre: Summer World _._

Un sudor frío bajó por la frente de Dawn Star. Si estaban los dos dentro... Tragó saliva y rogó porque solo estuviera Imperial Topaz.

— ¿Es aquesta? —preguntó Swébende Gagel, ojeando el interior.

Al ver que su compañera asentía, el pegaso no se lo pensó dos veces antes de cocear la puerta con tanta fuerza que golpeó la pared opuesta con un fuerte estampido. Al oírlo, la clientela en pleno, principalmente yeguas adolescentes y algunos novios que aguantaban aquel tormento con rostros aburridos, se giró para mirarlo. La preocupación y la curiosidad se reflejaban en sus rostros. ¿Qué hacía aquel guardia con cara de mal humor en la tienda?

Swébende Gagel ignoró a los mirones y penetró en la tienda, mirando a diestra y siniestra por entre las estanterías en busca de un caballo de mediana edad. A su lado, un pegaso que apenas si rozaría la mayoría de edad salió corriendo del local en dirección al servicio, con expresión asustada y las alas asiendo con fuerza sus alforjas.

— Al fondo —musitó Dawn Star, que había acelerado para colocarse a su lado.

Muchas horas de compras con Blue Topaz le habían enseñado que ella nunca se detenía en los estantes cercanos a la entrada, llenos de bañadores reveladores que ella consideraba "coza de yeguah dezehperah y zin autoehtima".

La unicornio giró a la derecha cuando llegó a la pared del fondo, y el corazón se le detuvo un instante entre dos latidos.

Allí estaban. Abrazados y con claras señales de haber llorado.

Una lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de Dawn Star, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. No podía. No podía traicionar de aquella manera a su mejor amiga. No podía…

— ¿Imperial Topaz?

Al oír su nombre pronunciado por una voz masculina y malhumorada, el unicornio dorado levantó la vista. El horror, y finalmente la resignación, se abatieron sobre su rostro al ver a aquel pegaso con armadura frente a él, en posición firme y con expresión severa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién? —preguntó Blue Topaz, desorientada. Buscó al dueño de aquella voz, y encontró además el rostro lloroso y acongojado de Dawn Star y la expresión neutra y serena de Nąȋenähz—. Dawn. Nayenaeh. ¿Qué… qué ehtá ocurriendo? ¿Quién es ehte?

Por toda respuesta, Blue Topaz recibió los balbuceos interrumpidos de Dawn Star, que trataba de explicarle entre lágrimas a su amiga lo mucho que lo sentía.

— Imperial Topaz, quedáis detenido por utilización de magia prohibida —proclamó Swébende Gagel, y enseñó la placa falsa de guardia real que le había entregado Time Keeper antes de salir de su despacho—. Acompañadnos.

Imperial Topaz suspiró con resignación, pero no se movió ni un milímetro. Se acabó. Todo se había acabado para él. Ya solo podía esperar que la unicornio y Helter Skelter cumplieran su cometido para que su hija asumiera el control de la fábrica.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó Blue Topaz, escandalizada—. ¡Tiene que zé un erró! ¡Papá, dileh que…!

Pero las palabras de la unicornio murieron en su boca cuando vio a su padre. La culpabilidad estaba escrita en todos y cada uno de sus rasgos.

— No… No… —balbució con horror creciente, y se cubrió la boca con los cascos. No quería creerlo, pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar la verdad. Su padre era culpable.

— Topaz… Topaz, lo… —sollozó Dawn Star, y trató de abrazar a su amiga con su casco.

Pero ella lo apartó con un gesto veloz y desapareció tras un hechizo de teletransporte.

Dawn Star permaneció unos segundos en shock, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y cuando al fin lo consiguió, estalló en amargas lágrimas.

La odiaba. Había conseguido que su mejor amiga la odiara.

Nąȋenähz abrazó a la unicornio, tratando de calmarla, pero no sirvió de nada.

Swébende Gagel bufó con fuerza, y se dio la vuelta para salir al fin de la tienda y dejar todo aquello atrás.

— ¡Vosotros! ¡¿Non habéis nada que fazer?! ¡Marchad y meteos en los vuestros asuntos! —le gritó a los curiosos que habían observado la escena, la práctica totalidad de la clientela.

Su exabrupto pareció funcionar, porque en menos de quince segundos la casi toda la muchedumbre había salido de la tienda, y los que se habían quedado habían ido a las estanterías a mirar los bañadores.

El pegaso se sonrió con satisfacción, y le pegó un tirón rabioso a la pata de Imperial Topaz. Ya lo creía que le iba a contar todo lo que sabía. Por su honor que iba a hacer que lo escupiera.

* * *

El seco estampido de una fuerte bofetada resonó por el pequeño almacén del sótano del centro comercial. Incapaz de resistir la fuerza del impacto, Imperial Topaz cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Dos finos hilos escarlata manchaban su pelaje desde sus manantiales en su hocico.

— ¡Te lo repito por última vez, hideputa! —rugió Swébende Gagel, y agarró al unicornio por el cuello hasta que apenas el grosor de un pelo separó sus morros—. ¡¿Dó es aquese asesino?!

Imperial Topaz levantó lentamente la cabeza, y respondió la furia que brillaba en los dos carbones encendidos del pegaso con una expresión desafiante y una negativa.

Fuera de sí, el pegaso volvió a cruzarle la cara. La sangre inundó la boca del unicornio dorado, que se quedó tumbado sobre su espalda, jadeante.

— Dejadlo —dijo Nąȋenähz, y negó con la cabeza tras observar el estado de su prisionero—. Golpeadlo más, entonces acabará muriendo. E aqueso bueno es para los sus planes.

Incluso después de los brutales golpes que había recibido del pegaso fanático, Imperial Topaz logró escupir la sangre acumulada en su boca y reír con carcajadas apenas audibles.

— ¿En zerio? ¿Oh vaih a poné en plan poli bueno poli malo?

Un nuevo golpe del pegaso, esta vez un pisotón en su vientre, lo silenció al instante.

— ¿Poli bueno poli malo? —le preguntó Nąȋenähz a Dawn Star—. ¿De qué fabla?

Pero Dawn Star no le respondió. Las dudas y los remordimientos, cristalizadas en sus ojos enrojecidos y los rastros húmedos que bajaban de ellos, la mantenían paralizada.

— ¿Entonceh e ilegá viajá por el tiempo? —El unicornio suspiró entre dos jadeos, y sonrió con tristeza—. Zerá posible. Eza unicoenio m'a engañao como a un idiota.

Swébende Gagel reaccionó sacando la espada, pero Imperial Topaz no se dio por enterado.

— Azí que policía temporá —le dijo a Dawn Star, y sonrió con resignación—. Cuando mi hija me habló de lo tuyo, nunca creí que fuerah a llegá mu lejoh. Y ahora mírate, tú ereh la que me ha detenío.

La unicornio cayó de rodillas al suelo, y se llevó los cascos al pecho. Le dolía como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en su corazón. ¿Así era como la veían todos? ¿Una yegua sin futuro que jamás llegaría a ser nada en la vida?

Con un fuerte bufido, Swébende Gagel se dio la vuelta y coceó al unicornio en las costillas. Mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, el pegaso tomó su rostro entre sus patas delanteras y exigió:

— ¡Fabla ya! ¡¿Dó llevó la tu compañera a aquese poni?!

— No… no pienzo decirlo… —murmuró entrecortadamente. Tosió, giró la cabeza y escupió sangre antes de mirar a Swébende Gagel—. Tú me matará, pero cuando ehtalle la guerra, Celehtia necezitará lah armah de mi fábrica. Y mi hija la heredará.

Las palabras del unicornio se clavaron en el cerebro de Dawn Star. Una sacudida recorrió su pecho de arriba abajo, y una lágrima bajó desde su ojo derecho. ¿Cómo… cómo podía ser tan…?

— ¡¿Eres idiota?! —rugió, y le cruzó la cara a su prisionero.

Su repentino exabrupto dejó completamente estupefactos a sus compañeros. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, la thestral y el pegaso se limitaron a observarla, jadeante sobre Imperial Topaz, en silencio. Lentamente, los labios de Swébende Gagel se curvaron en una sonrisa de profunda satisfacción. Por fin hacía algo que no fuera llorar.

— ¿De verdad crees que la princesa le permitirá mantener la fábrica a la hija de un traidor? —le chilló a la cara—. ¡Te la quitará! ¡Te la quitará antes de ejecutarte, y Topaz acabará en la calle! —Apretó los dientes con rabia—. ¡Estarás muerto! ¡Habrá miles de muertos por culpa de tu guerra, y todo para absolutamente nada porque todo acabará igual!

Igual que si le hubieran golpeado con una bola pequeña y pesada en la barriga, Imperial Topaz sintió cómo todo el aire de sus pulmones los abandonaba de golpe. No. No podía ser cierto. Era una mentira para que confesara.

— Me ejecutará. Me quitará d'en medio, pero no le quitará la fábrica a mi hija. Celehtia necezitará a alguien que zepa del negocio para operarla.

— ¡Sí, pero a alguien leal a ella, no la hija del traidor que empezó la guerra! —Una idea peor aún que la anterior cruzó su mente, y se cubrió la boca con los cascos, espantada—. No… No se quedará en la calle. Se alistará en el ejército. —Tomó al unicornio de las mejillas, y le chilló a la cara—: ¡Se alistará en el ejército para limpiar su reputación, la matarán, y todo habrá sido por tu culpa!

El corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho del caballo, como si de un bombo se tratase, sobre el helado abismo en que acababa de convertirse su pecho. Su cerebro buscaba frenéticamente la manera de demostrarle que Dawn Star le mentía, que su hija no haría nunca algo semejante. Pero fue en vano.

Su interés por las armas que él fabricaba. Su colección de artículos militares. Su asistencia a los desfiles militares y de la Guardia Real en Canterlot. La atención con que escuchaba las historias y anécdotas de su viejo amigo el general Thunder Spear. Los libros sobre campañas y estrategia militar que guardaba en su armario.

Era todo verdad. Blue Topaz adoraba el ejército equestriano. Y no dudaría en alistarse para arreglar lo que él había destrozado.

Un sollozo lleno de la más negra desesperación escapó de sus labios entreabiertos al mismo tiempo que una lágrima estallaba contra el suelo en una miríada de perlas iridiscentes. ¿Pero qué había hecho?

Había pretendido salvar a su hija de la pobreza y la deshonra, pero lo único que había hecho era sellar aquel destino.

— Todavía no es demasiado tarde —murmuró Dawn Star, y le tendió un casco a Imperial Topaz. El unicornio vaciló unos segundos, pero al final lo tocó con su pezuña—. Todavía puedes detener todo esto. Dinos dónde está Helter Skelter.

Para humillación de Swébende Gagel, el acongojado unicornio asintió.

— Nuehtro plan era matá al minihtro de Ehterioreh de Zebrabue. Eh el hermano del nuevo primé minihtro, y él noh declararía la guerra zi alguien lo azezinara.

— Es fácil entonces —dijo Nąȋenähz—. Vamos a casa suya y protegemos. —Giró la cabeza hacia el caballo e inquirió—: ¿Dó vive aquese ministro?

Una expresión amarga nubló el rostro de Imperial Topaz.

— No eh tan fácil. Ehta noche no ehtá en zu caza. Tiene un compromizo.

— ¡¿Y entonces dó fállase, hideputa?!

El unicornio abrió la boca para hablar, pero Dawn Star no le dejó decir ni una sola palabra. Ya lo tenía. Ya sabía dónde estaba Helter Skelter.

— El Princesa Celestia.

* * *

La unicornio púrpura contaba cuidadosamente los números pintados en blanco sobre el hormigón gris de los escalones al tiempo que los subía. Dos, tres, cuatro. Ya estaba.

— Es aquí —le dijo a Helter Skelter, y pasó su mirada al respaldo de los asientos de plástico blanco, marcados con números negros. Tres y cinco—. Siéntate aquí. —Señaló el más cercano a la escalera.

El asesino la miró con reticencia, pero al cabo de unos segundos la obedeció y se sentó. Miró distraídamente al terreno de juego, donde algunas cebras hacían ejercicios de calentamiento con la pelota, y se mordió el labio en un gesto de frustración. Había unas veinte cebras sobre el césped. Podría saltar al campo, matarlas allí mismo y desatar el Helter Skelter. Pero no, esa yegua que no tenía ni idea le hacía esperar hasta el descanso para poder actuar. Y encima ni siquiera traía un arma.

— Sé que estás deseando entrar en acción. Pero ahora mismo el ministro está en el palco, con las princesas y rodeado de guardias. Entrar sería un suicidio. En el descanso saldrá, y tendremos una oportunidad.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que saldrá?

— El alcohol es diurético. Y al ministro le gusta darle al jarro. Lo he estado espiando antes de rescatarte, y bebe como una cuba. Necesitará ir al servicio después del primer tiempo.

Helter Sketer no pareció muy satisfecho con el razonamiento de la unicornio, pero no la contradijo.

— ¿Y con qué lo mato? No puedo hacerlo sin un arma.

— Ya lo sé. Pero no podía traer un cuchillo o algo al estadio. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo nos cacheó el guardia de la entrada? Si hubiera encontrado un arma hubiéramos acabado en el calabozo y habríamos perdido nuestra oportunidad definitivamente. —Se levantó de su asiento, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Helter Skelter—. No te muevas. Voy a buscar cualquier cosa que nos sirva.

A paso rápido, la yegua bajó los escalones y penetró en los pasillos del Princesa Celestia. No sabía si era por el precio de las entradas o porque era un amistoso, pero su zona del estadio estaba prácticamente desierta. No se iba a quejar. Era maravilloso para maquinar sin oídos indiscretos.

Mientras caminaba, el cerebro de la unicornio trabajaba a toda velocidad, tratando de pensar qué objeto podrían emplear como arma asesina. Una mirada a un puesto de bebidas le sugirió uno de los pequeños tenedores de plástico que daban con las raciones de heno frito, pero enseguida lo descartó. Con suerte podría saltarle un ojo, pero no llegarían mucho más lejos.

Giró a la derecha, y entró en el servicio. Era pequeño, con apenas dos puertas, y el suelo y las paredes eran de la misma loza marrón. Pasó al lado de una yegua joven vestida con un elegante vestido de seda rojo que se lavaba los cascos en uno de los lavabos, entró en uno de los inodoros y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Unos segundos después, tiró de la cisterna e iluminó su cuerno para bajar la tapa. Pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

Había una fractura en el retrete de porcelana que corría en diagonal hacia el interior de la taza. El material estaba levemente levantado en el exterior, dejando a la vista un reborde afilado.

Era totalmente absurdo. Era una locura. Pero era la única idea que tenía.

Cerró los ojos, invocó su magia y la usó para dar golpecitos en los extremos de la fractura, tratando de abrirla mientras mantenía el borde tan afilado como era posible. No era fácil, pero con casi total seguridad era su única posibilidad de matar al ministro.

Llevaba aproximadamente la mitad del trabajo terminado cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. La unicornio se quedó paralizada, sorprendida por lo inesperado, y su magia se disipó.

— ¿Te queda mucho ahí dentro? —dijo una voz grave desde el exterior.

La yegua ni siquiera se movió. Necesitaba una excusa. Necesitaba una manera de conseguir que se fuera sin hacer preguntas, y rápido.

— ¡Oh, Slide Tackle! —gimió en el tono más erótico que pudo.

El rostro de la yegua se tiñó de incredulidad, y después de la repugnancia más absoluta.

— ¡So zorra! ¡Pero serás guarra! ¡¿Es que no tienes un baño en tu casa?!

Y, para fortuna de la yegua morada, salió del servicio, asqueada, en busca e otro.

La unicornio morada suspiró, aliviada, y volvió a su tarea original. Al cabo e unos minutos, sonrió y observó con satisfacción el arma que acababa de crear.

Un puntiagudo trozo triangular de porcelana con forma de hoja de puñal.

Se dio la vuelta, y se guardó el arma en la crin. Con ella escondida entre los pelos y sostenida allí por su magia, salió del inodoro. Una yegua la miró con repugnancia, pero ella la ignoró y continuó su camino hasta su asiento.

— Aquí tienes —le dijo a Helter Skelter tras sentarse, y colocó el improvisado puñal en sus cascos.

El asesino lo miró con reticencia y bufó con indignación.

— ¿Esto? ¿Quieres que provoque el Helter Skelter con este trozo de basura?

Levantó el casco para estrellarlo contra el suelo de hormigón, pero la unicornio lo detuvo con su magia antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

— Es lo único que tenemos. Tiene que ser con eso.

La intensidad de su mirada era tal que el asesino no era capaz de sostenérsela. Suspiró, derrotado, miró de nuevo su arma y murmuró una maldición.

— Venga, levántate —dijo la unicornio. Las dos selecciones habían formado dos líneas rectas, una en cada mitad del terreno de juego, y aguardaban de pie y en silencio—. Van a sonar los himnos.

Helter Skelter se puso en pie con desgana. Mantuvo una expresión de odio y desprecio en su rostro mientras sonaba el himno zebrabués, y ni siquiera abrió los labios en el turno del equestriano. Su compañera, por el contrario, cantó el himno de Equestria a pleno pulmón, llena de sentimiento. Al asesino incluso le pareció ver cómo sus ojos se humedecían mientras las palabras abandonaban su boca.

Hubiera sido un buen momento para eliminar el hechizo de ilusión que la cubría y permitir sonar su auténtica voz.

Pero no lo hizo.

* * *

— El Princesa Celestia —murmuró el ministro del Tiempo, mirando a los ojos a Imperial Topaz.

— Zí —respondió él en un murmullo—. Ahí e donde ehtá el minihtro de Ehterioreh ded Zebrabue. La yegua y el pirao eze ehtán zentaoh en el palco, ehperando al dehcanzo pa matarlo.

Time Keeper se dio la vuelta para ver la hora en el reloj de su despacho, y afirmó tras comprobar que el partido acababa de empezar. Todavía estaban a tiempo de llegar, pero debían ser rápidos.

— ¿Y todo esto para qué? —exclamó, estampando los cascos contra su escritorio. Imperial Topaz se encogió, y Nąȋenähz se tapó los oídos y gimió, dolorida—. ¿Para que no cierren tu fábrica de armas? ¿Para eso te traes a un asesino psicópata y quieres meternos en una guerra con Zebrabue?

— No —musitó él a un volumen apenas audible, con la mirad fija en el suelo—. Zolo quería zalvá a Blue de mih deudah. —Levantó la cabeza y preguntó con los ojos humedecidos—: ¿É acazo ilegá queré una vida mejó para mi hija?

— Sí cuando se usan hechizos prohibidos con la intención de cometer un magnicidio —replicó Time Keeper, que se había colocado tan cerca del unicornio dorado que sus cuernos casi se tocaban—. Tu hija va a la Academia de Celestia. Aunque tuviera que pagar todo el dinero que debes, estoy seguro de que no tendría problemas. No es solo por tu hija —entrecerró los ojos y lo señaló con el casco—, esto es un asunto de honor.

— ¿De honó? —exclamó Imperial Topaz, escandalizado—. ¿Qué honó ni qué honó? ¿De qué hablah?

— Del tuyo. Aunque no te des cuenta, para ti es imperdonable perder la fábrica de tu familia. Por eso has recurrido a esta locura para mantenerla. Por eso ahora hay dos asesinos en uno de los palcos del Princesa Celestia esperando para matarlos.

El unicornio apretó los dientes hasta que le dolieron las mandíbulas. Sí, le dolía perder la fábrica, pero todo esto no lo hacía por él. Le daba igual lo que le dijeran. Todo lo hacía por su hija.

— Mi superior —escupió Swébende Gagel con repugnancia. Daba igual las veces que lo hiciera, reconocer a un unicornio como su superior nunca se hacía más fácil. ¿Por qué no podía hacer como Dawn Star?—. Petición de información sobre aquese Princesa Celestia de quien fabláis. ¿Non habría de ser la Princesa Celestia?

— El estadio Princesa Celestia. Es un campo de húfbol. Está en los límites de los terrenos del palacio real, y en él juegan el Real Canterlot y la selección equestriana —explicó Dawn Star, adelantándose a su jefe—. Hace poco le cambiaron el nombre a Princesas Celestia y Luna, pero todos usan el nombre antiguo.

Aquella información no le había ayudado casi nada. Ni sabía qué era el húfbol ni cómo eran los campos en que se jugaba. Sin embargo, asintió y permaneció en silencio, a la espera de las órdenes de su superior.

— Comet, señores —miró alternativamente a los dos grupos de ponis—, partimos ahora mismo hacia el Princesa Celestia. Nuestro objetivo es atrapar a la Viajera y a Helter Skelter, salvar al ministro y evitar que Equestria entre en guerra con Zebrabue. ¿Lo han comprendido?

Los cuatro ponis asintieron, menos Swébende Gagel, que se cuadró al etilo militar. Sangrientas y salvajes imágenes mentales e la venganza que tomaría contra la unicornio cruzaban su cerebro, y sus labios se curvaron en una cruel sonrisa. Esta vez sí. Esta vez iba a lavar en la sangre de la unicornio la humillación que ella le había infligido en el Palacio de Madera.

Time Keeper volvió a sentarse en su silla y escribió un corto mensaje, que enseguida envió mágicamente a las princesas. Se levantó, y caminó hasta colocarse junto a Comet Nova.

— ¡Star! ¡Walker! ¡Tengo que salir de misión! ¡Se quedan ustedes al cuidado de Tapicestria hasta que vuelva! ¡Si ocurre algo, le mandan un mensaje a Minuette! —ordenó a gritos.

Un lejano "sí, jefe" y un doble ruido de cascos sobre el suelo le indicaron que sus órdenes habían sido recibidas. Time Keeper afirmó con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a sus subordinados.

Esta vez sí que no se le escapaba.

— Nos vamos. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

— ¿Y yo qué hago de mientrah? —preguntó Imperial Topaz.

El ministro del Tiempo se giró hacia él, y lo miró con fuego en los ojos. Su aura negra rodeó su cuerno, y envolvió a Imperial Topaz en menos de un segundo. El unicornio ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar.

Cuando la magia se disipó, Imperial Topaz ya no estaba. Ni siquiera había algo en el despacho que pudiera hacer sospechar de que había estado allí hasta hacía un instante.

— Tú disfrutas de Uruqaiqa, hijo de puta.

* * *

Cuarenta y tres minutos y quince segundos. Era el tiempo que marcaba el reloj sobre el marcador cuando la unicornio púrpura levantó los ojos para mirarlo. Bajó la mirada al resultado, inclinó la cabeza y se giró hacia Helter Skelter, que miraba el campo y los jugadores con una mezcla de incredulidad y espanto.

— Vamos. Es el momento.

Sin esperar a ver lo que hacía el poni verde, se levantó de su asiento y echó a andar hacia la puerta del palco. Con un último gesto de exasperación, Helter Skelter se puso en pie y la siguió.

— Raza de cabrones hijos de puta. ¿Cómo pueden…?

— Porque jugamos a lo que ellos quieren y no a lo que deberíamos.

Suspiró, y comenzó a subir los escalones que la llevarían a la entrada del palco real. A mitad de camino se detuvo e iluminó su cuerno.

Exactamente como había supuesto. Dos guardias, unicornio y pegaso, uno a cada lado de la puerta.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, y lanzó un hechizo de teletransporte. Levantó la vista al techo, y sonrió con malicia entre dos jadeos. Le hubiera encantado ver la cara que ponían los guardias al encontrarse de repente en Fillecas.

— Listo. Vamos, ponte en la puerta.

El asesino asintió, y caminó sobre las baldosas de mármol blanco y azul marino del pasillo hasta llegar al portón de caoba tras el que se ocultaba su objetivo. Con una sonrisa enloquecida en su rostro, levantó el casco que que llevaba su puñal y pasó su punta por las las delicadas filigranas talladas en la madera y recubiertas de oro y plata.

La unicornio cerró los ojos durante un segundo y subió los últimos escalones. Observó por última vez a Helter Skelter con expresión indescifrable, y se sentó en el suelo de espaldas a la puerta. Estaba segura de que aparecerían.

Y estaba preparada para ello.

* * *

Dawn Star observó su objetivo, y tragó saliva entre dos pasos.

Se hallaba frente al Estadio Princesas Celestia y Luna. Y se sentía como una hormiguita al lado de aquella enorme y compacta construcción, de rectas paredes blancas, cruzadas por dos bandas paralelas de color azul marino que la misma princesa Celestia había dado orden de añadir, y cuyas únicas curvas eran las cuatro torres que se levantaban en sus esquinas.

Incluso a la distancia a la que se encontraba, Dawn Star podía percibir el peso de la historia que emanaba aquel estadio. Tantos partidos, tantas victorias, tantas derrotas, tantos sueños hechos realidad, tantas ilusiones rotas…

Y aquella noche, ella también entraría a formar parte de la historia del Princesas Celestia y Luna.

Para bien o para mal.

Time Keeper no perdió el tiempo en acercarse a los guardias de seguridad de la puerta más cercana. En cualquier otro estadio habrían contratado a una empresa externa, pero estar situado en los terrenos del Palacio Real le daba al Princesas Celestia y Luna el privilegio de emplear guardias reales para su seguridad.

— Alto. ¿Quién va? —inquirió su líder, un thestral alto y de aspecto fiero. Sus ojos amarillos inspeccionaron al unicornio de arriba abajo, y apuntó la punta de obsidiana de su lanza a su pecho.

— Corona de Equestria —respondió Time Keeper. Sacó su identificación de su crin, truco que había aprendido de Comet Nova, y se la entregó con su magia al thestral—. Es una emergencia.

Mientras el guardia examinaba su documentación, Nąȋenähz observaba al guardia. No podía dejar de mirar la armadura que llevaba, construida en una sola pieza de acero púrpura que cubría su cabeza, cuello, lomo y flancos. Y aún más difícil le era separar la vista de la pieza que protegía el pecho gris del caballo, con forma de alas negras de mariposa. Un ojo azul de hierro brillaba en el centro de esta: el ojo que vigila la noche, uno de los símbolos personales de la princesa Luna.

Siempre que veía un guardia thestral defendiendo a su reina con su armadura, el orgullo llenaba su pecho.

— Puede pasar —anunció al fin el thestral, y le devolvió su carné a Time Keeper. Mientras volvía a guardarlo, le preguntó—: ¿Y quiénes son estos?

— Vienen conmigo. Déjelos pasar.

El caballo pasó unos segundos mirando a aquel grupo de ponis tan heterogéneos —una leve sonrisa cruzó su rostro al ver a una thestral entre ellos— mientras decidía qué hacer.

— Pasen. —Time Keeper dio un paso hacia el interior, pero el guardia lo detuvo—. ¿Están princesas en peligro?

— No. Tranquilo, nos las arreglaremos solos.

El thestral no pareció muy convencido, pero no dijo nada más, y ni él ni ninguno de sus compañeros se opusieron a la entrada de los agentes en el estadio.

— _Nąȋe dukarȋęm wësnit gȁrëwëa_ —les dijo Nąȋenähz al pasar por su lado.

— _Nęmäi_ —le respondió el guardia llevándose un casco al pecho—. _Nąȋe t_ _ęm_ _wësnit gȁrëwëa_.

La thestral sonrió a su congénere, y siguió a Time Keeper al interior del estadio. Guiados por su superior, fiel seguidor del Real Canterlot y buen conocedor de los pasillos del estadio, los cinco ponis caminaron por ellos, sorteando a los que habían decidido adelantarse al cuarto de hora de descanso para comer algo, ir al servicio, o simplemente salir del estadio.

Finalmente, el ministro del Tiempo se detuvo ante una escalera de hormigón. Un cartel sobre ella indicaba el lugar al que conducía: el palco.

Dawn Star trataba de reunir su coraje para asaltar a la unicornio. Comet Nova pensaba cómo reforzar su barrera mágica para aguantar las embestidas de la magia oscura de la Viajera. Y Swébende Gagel pasaba el casco por la empuñadura de la espada mientras reflexionaba sobre cómo darle la muerte más lenta y dolorosa que pudiera.

Time Keeper subió los primeros quince escalones, suficientes para que sus ojos estuvieran sobre el nivel del último, con un hechizo cargado en su cuerno. Se detuvo, y movió la cabeza lentamente de lado a lado, buscando a la Viajera y a Helter Skelter.

Diez segundos después, disipó su magia y soltó una fuerte maldición. No estaban.

— Al palco real. ¡Vamos! —les apremió.

En la puerta del palco real, Helter Skelter contaba ansioso los segundos que faltaban para que el ministro hiciera su aparición. Contaba hasta cinco y apuñalaba el aire con su improvisada daga; después pegaba el oído a la madera y reía para sí mismo. Se frotaba los cascos, y vuelta a empezar.

La unicornio púrpura dejó escapar un suspiro divertido y negó con la cabeza. Al verlo así, no era capaz de comprender cómo había podido lavarle el cerebro a aquellos ponis en los sesenta y formar su grupo de asesinos. Se dio la vuelta y llegó hasta el último peldaño de la escalera, donde se sentó en el suelo. Inspiró profundamente, e invocó un hechizo para captar presencias.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Lo sabía. Vendrían a por ellos.

El primer poni al que detectó su hechizo fue Swébende Gagel. Ella sonrió. No necesitaría ni siquiera dos segundos para cargarse a aquel fanático.

Lo siguieron Dawn Star y Nąȋenähz

Algo más difícil, pero nada con lo que no pudiera. Solo tenía que quitarse de en medio a la unicornio, y Nąȋenähz caería con tanta facilidad como Swébende Gagel.

Apenas medio metro después de las dos ponis, apareció Comet Nova.

La preocupación cruzó el rostro de la unicornio. La había derrotado en el Palacio de Madera, pero entonces había tenido el factor sorpresa de su magia oscura. Ahora carecía de él, aunque confiaba en que la fuerza bruta de sus hechizos fuera suficiente para imponerse.

Pero cuando descubrió quién era el poni que cerraba la comitiva, la sangre se heló en sus venas.

Time Keeper había venido a detenerla.

Un recuerdo fugaz de su encuentro en el asedio de Baltimare, en el año 352, acudió a su mente. Solo una distracción pudo evitarle ser capturada. No había sido rival para el ministro. Su magia y su poder eran muy superiores a los de ella. Era una lucha que nunca podría ganar.

Gotas de sudor helado bajaban ya por su frente cuando se giró hacia Helter Skelter, que seguía repitiendo los mismos gestos enfrente de la puerta cerrada. Ya había usado bastante magia teletransportando a los guardias, y no tenía suficiente para sacarlos a los dos de allí.

Cerró los ojos, y tomó una decisión.

Un brillante resplandor mágico iluminó el pasillo donde estaban; que Helter Skelter, absorto en sus fantasías de guerra y muerte, ni siquiera percibió. Cuando se apagó, la Viajera había desaparecido del estadio.

Caminando desde las puertas del Palacio Real, la unicornio inspiró profundamente para reprimir las lágrimas. Sus labios formaron una frase de disculpa, pero no detuvo su camino ni miró atrás.

Helter Skelter era prescindible. Ella no.

* * *

Con un fuerte estruendo de pezuñas golpeando sobre cemento, Dawn Star subió al galope las escaleras que conducían al palco real del Princesas Celestia y Luna. Su costado protestaba dolorosamente aquel esfuerzo, y sus pulmones ardían en su pecho, pero seguía corriendo. Tenía que salvar al ministro de Zebrabue. Tenía que evitar que Equestria entrara en guerra.

Sus ojos se elevaron sobre el suelo del pasillo, y la alegría desbordó su rostro. Helter Skelter estaba allí.

Su cuerno cargó un hechizo paralizante. Se acabó todo. Podrían detenerlo y dar por finalizada aquella misión.

Pero su alegría apenas duró un segundo. El que tardó la puerta en girar sobre sus goznes y dejar al descubierto al ministro.

La expresión de Helter Skelter se volvió salvaje al verlo. Se puso en pie, levantó el casco que empuñaba su arma y gritó:

— ¡Guerra!

— ¡Noooooooooo!

El grito de Dawn Star no sirvió en absoluto para detener a Helter Skelter.

Pero el hechizo paralizante que había lanzado sí.

La magia golpeó la espalda de Helter Skelter, entre la cintura y la cadera, y enseguida se expandió como una sábana azul zafiro que se apresuraba a cubrir el cuerpo del poni verde para dejarlo inmovilizado.

Helter Skelter no llegó a comprender lo que sucedía. Solo sabía que lo habían atacado, pero no quién, con qué ni desde dónde. Apretó los dientes y bajó el puñal con más fuerza.

Pero su punta de porcelana aún se hallaba a unos tres centímetros del cuello del ministro cuando la magia de Dawn Star la detuvo en seco.

Los siguientes segundos apenas quedaron registrados en la mente de Dawn Star. Solo recordaba sus jadeos, el cosquilleo de la magia en su cuerno y un bulto azul zafiro en la lejanía.

Hasta que un grito la despertó de aquella irrealidad.

— _Wauaji!_

El ministro zebrabués se volvió hacia las princesas, que se habían levantado de su asiento al escuchar los gritos. Su altura y envergadura empequeñecían a las dos alicornios hasta el punto de no parecer más que adolescentes a su lado. La furia ardía en sus ojos negros con tanta intensidad que amenazaba con calcinar a la mismísima Princesa del Sol y convertirla en un pequeño montoncito de cenizas.

— ¡¿Qué es esto, princesas?! ¡Se me prometió seguridad en vuestro palco, y a cambio casi recibo las puñaladas de un equestriano! ¡¿Qué tenéis que decir en vuestra defensa?!

Time Keeper y Comet Nova, que acababan de subir los escalones, sintieron una amarga bola en sus gargantas. Habían detenido a Helter Skelter, pero había conseguido atacar al ministro.

Las princesas miraron al ministro a los ojos mientras sus cerebros trabajaban frenéticamente en busca de una respuesta que lo calmara. Cuando Swébende Gagel estaba convencido de que iban a ordenar a sus guardias que lo arrestaran por semejante falta de respeto a la realeza, Celestia bajó los ojos y respondió en tono humilde:

— Os ofrecemos nuestras más sinceras disculpas, Excelencia. Lamentamos mucho este desgraciado incidente, y tenéis nuestra palabra de que pondremos todo nuestro empeño en que no vuelva a suceder. Os ruego que sepáis perdonar nuestra torpeza.

La palmada que Swbende Gagel se dio en la frente se escuchó hasta en el palco del que venían.

— ¡¿Torpeza?! ¡Torpeza es dejar caer una copa de vino en mi traje y mancharlo! ¡Torpeza es olvidar cocinar el ugali para nuestra llegada! ¡No permitir que este loco casi consiga asesinarme!

La princesa Celestia hizo un gesto para tratar de aplacarlo, y Luna lo intentó con las palabras. Su hermana miró con odio puro a Helter Skelter, y después a sus agentes con facciones suavizadas y gesto satisfecho. Pero su rostro se endureció de repente.

— ¿Dónde están mis guardias?

Los agentes del Ministerio se miraron entre sí con preocupación. El ministro, extrañado, volvió los ojos hacia Luna, que compartía la gravedad y la angustia de su hermana.

— Alteza, no había nadie cuando nosotros llegamos. Solo este —dijo Time Keeper.

La princesa asintió, y con un pase de su cuerno liberó a Helter Skelter de sus ataduras mágicas. El asesino sacudió la cabeza, desorientado, y en cuanto se vio frente e frente con la princesa Celestia puso una expresión desafiante.

— ¿Dónde están mis guardias? —volvió a preguntarle.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡No había ningún guardia cuando llegué! —Trató de lanzar su puñal de porcelana contra el ministro zebrabués, pero las princesas reaccionario rápido y con su magia imposibilitaron cualquier movimiento de su pata—. ¡Soltadme! ¡Tengo que desatar el Helter Skelter!

— ¡¿El Helter Skelter?! —rugió la cebra, y se acercó a grandes pasos hasta donde estaba el asesino—. ¡¿Teníais preparada una operación para asesinarme?! —Helter Skelter le miró con desprecio sin separar los labios un solo milímetro—. ¡Responde, gusano!

Pero Helter Skelter continuó en la misma postura de antes, obstinado en no dirigir ni una sola palabra y no humillarse ante aquel equino al que consideraba inferior. Tras unos instantes, el ministro zebrabués se dio la vuelta. Dirigió su rostro sombrío a las princesas, asintió una sola vez y murmuró una sola palabra:

— Entiendo.

El corazón de Time Keeper se detuvo entre dos latidos.

— Excelencia, comprendo que se sienta agredido y confundido, pero podemos asegurarle que esta acción terrorista no tiene conexión alguna con la Corona de Equestria.

Las facciones de la princesa Celestia estaban tensas, pero tanto ellas como su tono de voz estaban controladas al milímetro para conseguir una apariencia diplomática. Luna avanzó un paso y se colocó a su lado.

— Nos, así como nuestra hermana, os prometemos que este desgraciado incidente ha de ser investigado hasta encontrar a todos los culpables. E una vez obren estos en nuestro poder, recibirán público castigo y ejecución en Canterlot que ejemplarice y aleccione a nuestros súbditos.

Pero el rostro de la cebra no había mudado ni un ápice. Todas las piezas encajaban muy bien en su mente. El apoyo equestriano a la antigua familia real. Que los guardias desaparecieran justo antes de que él saliera del palco. El asesino apostado en su puerta, esperando el momento justo para degollarlo en cuanto pusiera un pie en el pasillo.

— ¿Terrorista? —dijo Helter Skelter, y soltó una carcajada—. ¿Me llamáis terrorista…?

— ¡Cállate! —bramó Time Keeper, y le cerró la boca con magia.

En el más absoluto de los silencios, el ministro de Zebrabue levantó una pata y dio un paso en dirección a la salida. Las sombras cruzaban su rostro, y negros nubarrones sobrevolaban su mente. Ninguna de las dos princesas perdió ni siquiera un instante en colocarse a su altura con movimientos rápidos y urgentes.

— Excelencia, os ruego lo penséis con frialdad. Relajaos y deleitaos con el partido y después trataremos este feo asunto en el Palacio Real como equinos civilizados que somos.

— Nos responderemos personalmente de vuestra seguridad. Nadie habrá la osadía de atacaros en nuestra presencia. Habrán de pasar sobre nuestros cadáveres antes de tocar un solo pelo de vuestra crin.

Un pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la cebra. Sí, no estaría mal ver cómo aplastaban a esos equestrianos sobre el campo de juego antes de hacerlo en el campo de batalla. Para alivio y alegría de los ponis, detuvo su camino y volvió a entrar en el palco, seguido por las princesas.

Cuando las puertas de caoba se cerraron, el pesar se abatió sobre los agentes del Ministerio.

Habían detenido a Helter Skelter, ¿pero para qué? Había logrado atacar al ministro, y sus retorcidos planes estaban a apenas un paso de convertirse en realidad.

El pecho de Helter Skelter empezó a dar pequeñas sacudidas a intervalos irregulares. El conjuro de Time Keeper le impedía abrir la boca, pero su expresión y sus movimientos no dejaban lugar a dudas. Era una risa de victoria. Helter Skelter se reía.

— ¡Traidor hideputa! —tronó Swébende Gagel. Desenvainó su espada y fue directo a por el asesino, deseoso de abrirle la garganta a aquella escoria.

— Quieto —le ordenó Comet Nova. El pegaso emitió un exasperado bufido gutural, pero obedeció la orden de su superiora—. Ya has oído a Luna. Tiene que llegar entero a una ejecución pública.

Mascullando juramentos tan fuertes que habrían hecho sentirse incómodo al más rudo de los marineros, Swébende Gagel envainó su espada. Miró a Helter Skelter, que seguía riéndose, con furia, y le espetó con rabia:

— Estaré en tu ejecución. Te veré morir, y mientras la vida te abandona, mis ojos serán testigos de cómo pagas con tu sangre la imborrable ofensa que fecho has a las tus princesas.

Comet Nova negó con la cabeza, y golpeó al asesino con el mismo hechizo que había usado Dawn Star algunos minutos antes. Después, volvió a iluminar su cuerno con un hechizo de rastreo. La Viajera no podía haber desaparecido así como así.

Pocos segundos después, la unicornio torció el gesto.

— Se ha ido —anunció—. Se teletransportó a las puertas del Palacio, y ha huido desde allí. —Suspiró y negó con la cabeza—. Debería estar cerca, pero tratándose de ella podría estar en cualquier parte.

Time Keeper cerró los ojos y se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar mientras Swébende Gagel maldecía su suerte. Habían capturado a Helter Skelter, pero estaba a punto de ganar. Y para mayor humillación, aquella unicornio traidora le había quitado el premio de la venganza en sus narices. Maldita fuera mil veces aquella noche aciaga.

— Daremos aviso a la guardia de la ciudad. Nos inventaremos cualquier delito grave. El ministro no pude saber que hay una tercera conspiradora libre.

Aun a sabiendas de que seguramente sería inútil, Comet Nova asintió. Time Keeper cargó su magia para elevar a Helter Skelter en el aire con su cuerno, y lo hizo flotar a un metro por delante de él.

— Volvemos al ministerio. Esperaremos noticias allí.

* * *

 **En recuerdo de las víctimas de la Familia.**

 **En la vida real, Charles Manson, la inspiración de Helter Skelter, murió el pasado 19 de noviembre, 20 en España.**

 **"Wauaji", el grito del ministro de Zebrabue, significa "asesinos", según el traductor de Google de swahili.**

 **A poco más de 24 horas de 2018, Feliz Año Nuevo a todos mis lectores, y espero que el 2018 sea tan bueno para esta historia como lo fue 2017.**


End file.
